


Hit me with your best shot.

by Callens_grl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Episode: s01e19 Hand-to-Hand, Episode: s02e17 Plan B, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 97,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kensi is set up on a blind date with a certain blond decteive. Happens before Hand to hand and will go on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sara seriously I don't need to be set up." Kensi said. She had the phone in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Yes you do. Look he works with Matt and he loves to surf."

"So he's a cop big deal."

"Look Kensi you have been down for weeks now It's all set for Friday night, your going or I'm giving him your home address."

Great that's all Kensi needs is the guy showing up at her door.

"Fine I'll meet him. He better be hot."

"Oh believe me Marty is very hot. Tan, blond hair and OMG! Is he built."

Kensi hung up and groaned. Ok so she had been down. Losing a partner will do that to you. She's known Sara sense joining NCIS as they had been in many of the same classes so Sara knew Kensi was a Navy cop because so was she. Well she was until she got married to Matt and started having kids.

Kensi sighed and opened another beer. And his name would have to be Marty. Seriously no hot guy was ever named Marty.

That Friday morning Kensi got a text from Marty. *Hey I made us reservations at the shack, Sara said you know where it is. I'll meet you there at 7. I'll be wearing a blue shirt.*

Kensi sighed and put her phone down.

"Problem Kens?" asked Callen.

"No I have a blind date tonight and I'm just not into going."

"So cancel."

"I can't I promised my friend Sara I'd go."

Kensi sent a text back letting Marty know she'd be there. She chose a dark grey dress that was dressy but not too dressy. She pulled up in front of the Shack at ten to seven. She looked around and spotted a man with shaggy blond hair standing out front holding one rose.

Ok if that is Marty he really is hot. Well that was one plus for him. And he's a cop which means she didn't have to totally lie to him. She just wouldn't tell him she was an undercover agent.

Kensi took a deep breath and got out of her car. Marty looked her way and smiled. Kensi couldn't help but smile back. As soon as she got close enough to see his eyes she was hooked. Ok he was really hot.

"Hey you must be Kensi." Marty handed her the rose. "I'm Marty Deeks. Most people just call me Deeks."

"Hi, and yes I'm Kensi, Kensi Blye."

"Well Kensi lets go in and let them know where here. I can't believe how fast this place fills up."

"Well they have the best fish tacos in town." Kensi let Marty open the door and hold it for her. They were sat out on the deck and Kensi blushed when she realized Marty was watching her.

"So Kensi, Sara tells me you're a Navy Cop."

"Yes I am."

"What made you decide to do that?"

"My dad was a Marine." Kensi took a sip of her beer. "Why did you become a cop?"

"The uniform, girls love the uniform." Deeks smiled at her and Kensi laughed.

Kensi found herself enjoying herself more than she had in a long time. Too bad she never got past the second date with a guy.

After Dinner and of course desert Deeks walked Kensi back to her car. "I really enjoyed myself tonight." Said Kensi.

"So did I. I didn't really want to come but Sara insisted we were perfect for each other and I guess she was right."

Kensi felt herself blush once more.

"Kensi I'd like to take you out again tomorrow how about it?"

"Ok what did you have in mind?'

"How about I give you a surfing lesson and we spend the day at the beach?"

"Ok should I meet you there or did you want to pick me up?"

Deeks smiled. "I'll pick you up around 9 if that's ok?"

"That's fine." Kensi texted him her address and opened her car door. She tuned to say good night and gasped when Deeks leaned in and kissed her.

They both moaned into the kiss and Kensi felt Deeks wrap his arms around her. It was like a shock was running thru her as Deeks kissed her. They pulled back when they needed to breathe.

"Wow that was amazing." Said Deeks.

"Yes it was."

Kensi climbed into her car and drove home. As soon as she got in the door she called Sara.

"Well how was it?"

"Ok you were right he's hot."

"I told you."

The next morning Kensi was up early and ready to go. She pulled out a rarely used wet suit and put it in her bag. She choose a two piece bathing suit and put it on under a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Deeks showed up at nine with coffee and donuts.

"Did you want to come in?" asked Kensi.

"Maybe later the surf is really good this morning and we don't want to miss it."

They ate their donuts in the car on the drive. Once they got there Deeks handed Kensi a blanket and his bag and grabbed two surfboards out of the back of his truck.

They found a spot near the water and set up the blanket. Kensi started taking off her tank top and felt Deeks watching her. She dropped her shorts and smiled at him. Deeks swallowed hard and took off his own tee shit.

Kensi took out her wet suit and started to pull it on. Deeks did the same and soon he was giving her the basics. They paddled out into the water and Kensi tried her first wave. She fell off almost as soon as she stood up.

"You ok Kensi?"

"Yeah I'm good let's go again."

On hour later Kensi was sore as she paddled to shore. Deeks was still surfing so she took off her wet suit and dropped to the blanket. She sat there and watched him for a few waves before he joined her on the beach.

"Having a good time?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good. Sara said you've been upset the past few months."

"Yeah I lost my partner."

"He was killed?"

"I don't know." Kensi looked out at the ocean. "He was taken out of his car one night on his way home. We don't know why. He was only a rookie on the job less than six months."

Deeks pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry Kensi." He kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for a while enjoying the quiet.

"Kensi I know we've only had one and a half dates but I really like you."

"Me to."

"So does them mean you'll go out with me again?"

Kensi laughed. "I think that would be ok."

"You know I do go under cover a lot so there may be weeks I don't see you."

"I know. Work can get crazy for me too sometimes."

"Ok just so you understand."

They spent a few more hours at the beach before Deeks took her out to eat again. Kensi asked him if he'd like to get take out and go back to her place. He didn't have to be asked twice.

As they drove back to her place Kensi felt her heart race. Ok so she had one night stands before. But never had she met someone and fell so fast and hard for him. Not even with Jack had she felt this way.

She let them into her apartment and told Deeks she'd be right back. She quickly changed into a tee and clean shorts then told him he could change in her bathroom if he wanted. Deeks changed into running shorts and an old LAPD shirt.

They ate their pizza and drank a few beers while they watched TV. It wasn't even six pm yet and Kensi was afraid Deeks would want to leave. Deeks sat there wondering if he should head home or make a move.

They looked over at each other at the same time and both laughed.

"Um ok I'm not really sure what to do now." Deeks ran his fingers thru his hair.

"You can stay if you want."

"Oh believe me I want to." Deeks turned to look at her. "I'm just not sure how fast you want this to go. I mean I'm fine with waiting."

"But you really don't want to?"

"No I don't want to."

Kensi stood up and turned the tv off. She put her hand out to him and he took it.

"Ok if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Said Kensi as he slipped his hand into hers. Kensi led him to her bedroom. She was nervous but Deeks looked ready to pass out.

"Ok this is really happening." Said Deeks as he watched Kensi pull her shirt up over her head. "Wow, seriously wow." Deeks wasn't sure what he should do next so he just stood there and watched her strip.

Finally once Kensi was totally naked he started to strip himself. Kensi laughed and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"So do you do this all the time?"

"What sleep with a guy on the second date?" Deeks nodded. "No I don't."

"Good I don't usually do this either. I mean I like to get to know a woman first but with you I just can't help it."

Deeks felt like he was going to stop breathing as Kensi began to kiss down his chest. She loved how his mussels jumped under her touch.

"Oh god Kensi please do not stop."

Kensi lifted her head and looked at him. "I wasn't planning on stopping."

Deeks gasped then moaned as Kensi took him into her mouth. "Shit that feels good." Deeks ran his finger into her hair but let Kensi do what she wanted. It didn't take long for Deeks to find his release.

Kensi crawled up his body and looked down into his eyes. "You ok Shaggy."

"Shaggy huh?" Deeks took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm good very good."

A minute later Deeks flipped Kensi onto her back and began to work his way down her body. Kensi let out a moan as Deeks found his way between her legs. He brought her to orgasm once with just his mouth then a second time adding his fingers.

Once he was done the second time Kensi felt like she had melted. "You doing good there Fern?"

"Fern." Kensi laughed. "Yeah I'm very good."

Deeks pushed the damp hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"You are amazing Kensi."

"So are you."

Deeks slipped on a condom and slowly entered Kensi. He could tell from how tight she was it had been a while. Slowly he picked up speed letting her get used to his size. When she wrapped her legs around him an tossed her head back moaning loudly Deeks sped up even faster quickly pushing them both over the edge.

Later that night they lay there tangled together.

"Ok seriously I think I'm in love." Said Deeks.

Kensi simply laughed and snuggled in closer. She really hoped this was the last second date she would ever have to go on.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm going to rewrite Hand to Hand to fit the story. Hope you like what I do with it.

Kensi walked into the mission that Monday with a huge smile on her face. Callen and Sam both looked at her and smirked.

"Sam I think Kensi enjoyed her date Friday night."

"I do believe your right G." Sam leaned back into his chair.

"So Kensi does he get a second date?" asked Callen.

"He already did and a third date."

"You spent the weekend with him?" asked Callen. "Must be some guy."

"He is."

"So Kensi what's his name?" asked Sam.

"Marty, his name is Marty."

Callen started laughing. "You're dating a guy named Marty, oh that's too good."

"So what does he do for a living, sell shoes?"

"No Sam he's an LAPD detective."

"Your dating a cop named Marty this is really good." Sam looked at G. "What's his last name we can have Eric run him."

"No, I really like this guy and you two are not ruining it for me." Kensi glared at them and got down to work. They guys left to shoot some hoops and Kensi was left by herself. Half hour later her phone chirped. She had a text from Marty. She smiled and opened it.

*Hey Sugarbear miss me yet?*

She sent back. *Yes Shaggy I miss you.*

*On a case right now will try and come over tonight if I can.*

*Ok be careful.*

Kensi smiled the rest of the day and didn't care what the guys said. For the next month Kensi and Marty met up when they could. She understood that he was undercover a lot and tried not to let it bother her.

It was late and Kensi was exhausted when she got home. It took her all of ten seconds to realize some one was in her home. She pulled her gun and headed to the bedroom. It was then that Marty came out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Hold up babe it's just me."

"Kensi dropped the gun and put it on her dresser."

"I didn't see your car."

"It's down the block, couldn't get parked close and I didn't want to take your spot."

Kensi smiled as she watched Marty dry off and got an evil look on her face. He was working on his hair so the towel was over his face. She quickly stripped and before he knew it she was pushing him into the wall.

"Guess you missed me today."

"You have no idea." She pulled the towel away from his waist and pushed her naked body against his.

"Well I guess I need to do something about it then." Deeks tuned Kensi around until she was the one against the wall. "Let's see how much you missed me." Deeks ran his hand down between her legs and pushed two fingers into her. "Looks like quite a bit."

Kensi gasped then moaned as Deeks began to move his fingers. "Yes I think you really did miss me."

"Marty please I need you." Kensi said trying to keep her legs from collapsing.

Deeks lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They both moaned as they joined their bodies. "I missed you too Fern."

An hour later they were snuggled in bed together. "So how's the mission going?" asked Kensi as she traced patterns on his chest.

"Good, I think it will be over soon."

"That's good."

"Kens I know you don't like me going undercover." Deeks held her closer. "There may be times I'm under for weeks or months."

"I know, I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Fern."

It was about a week later when the OPS team got the Danny Zuna case. Callen sent Kensi to check out the gym where Zuna worked out.

Kensi introduced herself Jankalow and was soon meeting the rest of Zuna's team. Boy was she about to get the shock of her life. Standing there in front of her was Marty Deeks.

"Guys this is Danny's girl."

"Yeah how did you find out?" said Deeks trying to stay in his cover.

"Police called me; my number was in his cell phone."

"Danny had a lot of girl's numbers in his cell phone." Deeks was ready to freak out. What the hell was Kensi doing here?

"Well I guess mine was the last number dialed."

Deeks watched as Kensi gave her number to one of the guys and wanted to kill him.

Kensi headed back to the mission. For now she would keep her mouth shut about knowing Deeks.

Eric put the fighter's photos up on the board for everyone to see. The guys started to tease Kensi that she liked Wyler a bit too much. If they only knew. Kensi needed to talk to Marty and see what was going on.

Kensi and Callen headed to Zuna's house. Kensi picked the lock much to Callen's surprise and they checked out the apartment. Kensi checked the lap top while Callen checked out the kitchen.

Deeks let himself in and found Kensi standing there.

"You scared me." Kensi.

"What are you doing here?" Deeks.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi.

"I'm living here, spare room." Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks locked eyes and they both couldn't help but smile.

"Callen can you come out here please?" said Kensi.

Callen walked out of the kitchen and was face to face with Jason Wyler.

"Special Agent G Callen meet LAPD Detective Marty Deeks."

"You know this guy?" Callen was pissed.

"Callen this is Marty my boyfriend."

"This is Marty, you got to be kidding me."

"Hey man how's it going?"

"Kensi you should have said something?"

"I know but I didn't want to blow his cover."

Callen took a deep breath. "Fine bring him with you to the boat shed, I'll get Sam to meet us there."

Callen left the two standing there in the living room.

"So the boat shed?" asked Deeks. Kensi sighed and led him out of the house. Callen was already gone with her car.

They sat around the table listing to Deeks explain why he was undercover. Sam glared at him as did Callen.

"Boy you guys are some serious operators. When I go undercover I go in alone, and our safe house doesn't have a view of the water." Deeks got a cup of coffee and smirked at Kensi.

"So where are your operations, close by bunch of IT guys and lots of technology?"

"Kensi I can't believe you're dating this guy?" said Sam.

"I can't believe you held back from us?" said Callen still upset.

"I had to protect his cover." Said Kensi moving closer to Deeks.

"And you did exactly what you should have done Miss Blye."

"Marty this is Hetty Lang our boss." Said Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks how nice to finally meet you." Said Hetty. "And Mr. Callen I was well aware that Miss. Blye knew Mr. Deeks."

Kensi tried not to let her surprise show. She should have known that Hetty would know. They spent a few hours making plans and going over what everyone knew. Callen was not happy that they had to work with Deeks. He just didn't like the guy or the fact he was dating Kensi.

Sam on the other hand was happy. He got to go undercover and beat the crap out of the guy. Kensi was sick to stand there and watch Sam beat up on Marty. When Deeks hit the mat Kensi cringed. If she didn't have to snoop on the argument behind her she may have ran to Deeks and blew both their covers. Once it was all done Kensi picked up Sam and headed back to the mission. She couldn't wait to get home to Marty.

She found him on her couch an ice pack on his face. "Oh my poor baby." Kensi sat down next to him and took the ice pack away. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Fern you can do anything you want to me." Deeks smiled and Kensi kissed the bruise. She snuggled into him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam had to beat you up."

"It's ok all part of the job." Deeks held her close and closed his eyes. His entire body hurt right now. "I don't think your partners like me very much."

"They're not my partners, they are my co-workers. Remember I don't have a partner."

Deeks held her tighter and felt Kensi fall asleep against him a few minutes later. Yep it was official he was in love with her.

The next day ended with the Marines in cuffs and Deeks still licking his wounds. Kensi had paperwork to finish so they were going to meet up later that day for dinner. Deeks headed to his favorite bar and ordered a coffee. To say he was surprised when Hetty showed up was an understatement.

"Mr. Deeks I have spoken with my Director and he seems to feel that we need a liaison with LAPD."

"No you don't Hetty."

"That's what I told him as we already have one." She handed Deeks a file and a pen. "All you have to do is sign."

"And I'd be part of your team." Deeks looked at the paper. "And what does that do with my relationship with Kensi?"

"Well to start with she would be your partner." Hetty watched Deeks carefully. "Do you think you can handle that Mr. Deeks?"

"Wow, wonder what Kensi is going to think about this?"

"I'm sure she will be very happy." Hetty smiled. "Now Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are another story."

"Yeah I think they hate me."

"They are just very protective of Miss. Blye."

Deeks took one more look at the paper and signed his name to it.

He showed up at Kensi's apartment that night with a pizza and beer. She let him in and smiled at him.

"I have some news for you."

"You're going undercover again?"

"No I got a new job."

"What?" Kensi was shocked.

"Yep seems I'm your new partner as of this afternoon."

"Huh?" Kensi was surprised.

"Hetty offered me a job as a Liaison between LAPD and NCIS. So I'm now working on your team as your partner." Deeks looked over at Kensi. She sat there with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Does that mean we can't be together now?"

"Hetty doesn't have an issue with us dating."

Kensi then launched herself at him. They ended up laying on the couch with Kensi on top of Deeks.

"You're really my partner now?"

"Yes I am." Deeks cupped her face and brought her lips down to his. "You're stuck with me now Fern."

"Good because I'm never letting you go." Kensi said as she started to kiss Deeks once again.

Tomorrow would take care of itself, tonight was all about them.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Ok so I am going a bit AU on this chapter. I'm skipping the part where Deeks goes undercover for the LAPD. I am thinking of somehow working it into a case for the entire team instead. Also some more Densi fluff ahead.

It was Deeks first day at OSP. He walked in with Kensi and wasn't really sure what to expect. He slowly looked around and let out a low whistle.

"Sweet." Said Deeks quietly.

"What is the cop doing here?" asked Sam. "You come to get your ass whooped again?"

"Yeah Kensi you know you can't bring people here even if you are sleeping whit him."

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen please show our new LAPD Liaison some respect." Said Hetty coming up behind them.

"Our what?" said both men.

"Surprise." Said Kensi. Sam and Callen looked at each other then at Deeks.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mumbled Callen.

"Mr. Callen." Said Hetty again a look of disproval on her face.

"I'm not working with him." Said Sam a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Deeks is going to be Miss. Blye's partner."

"Hetty they are dating do you think that is a good idea?"

"I think it is a fine idea." Said Hetty. "Now Mr. Deeks I believe a tour is in order."

Kensi smiled at Hetty then took Deeks hand to lead him away from the desks. She took her time showing him everything.

"I told you they didn't like me." Said Deeks.

"They are just testing you."

"Yeah sure they are." Deeks gave a little pout and Kensi leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry babe I will not let them hurt you."

"You better not." Said Deeks smiling.

They had just finished the tour when Eric called them for a case. They guys were still giving him looks but Deeks just ignored them. Deeks was determined to prove to them that he could keep Kensi safe and do a good job.

By the end of the case and two days later Deeks had proven himself to Kensi that he could be a good partner. Sam and Callen had to admit that Deeks knew what he was doing.

They all sat around their desks and tried to relax. "Wonderful job everyone." Said Hetty. "And Mr. Deeks excellent first case."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Yeah Deeks you did good." Said Sam.

"Yeah but we need to have a little talk with you." Said Callen.

"Guys be nice to him." Said Kensi.

"Look Deeks Kensi is like our little sister." Said Callen coming to stand in front of his desk. "You hurt her and they will never find your body."

"Yeah guys I get it but I'm more afraid of what she can do to me than what you can do." Deeks looked over at Kensi. "Remember I share a bed with her. She can kill me in my sleep or easily end any chance I have of having little Deeks some day."

The guys looked at Kensi, she simply shrugged.

"He has a point G."

"Yes he does Sam." The guys gathered their stuff and headed out.

"So Kens how about dinner?"

"Ok I was thinking pizza and beer."

"Perfect." Said Deeks. They headed out.

An hour later they were on Kensi's couch. "So I was thinking that maybe we should move in together." Said Deeks.

Kensi looked at him with her mouth open. "Um ok."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured I spend almost every night here as it is and I don't really see us spending too many nights apart now."

"Deeks I think it's a good idea." Said Kensi. She looked at him shyly. "I haven't lived with anyone in nine years."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Jack, we were engaged he went to war when he came back he had PTSD." Kensi looked at the floor. "He left me on Christmas morning and never came back."

"Kensi I'm not going to leave you."

"You better not." Said Kensi. She cuddled into Deeks and closed her eyes.

"One thing I have a dog, his name is Monty."

"Where is he?"

"My neighbor has him, we can pick him up tomorrow and get some of my stuff."

"Ok." Said Kensi. She moved so she was sitting on his lap. "If your place is bigger we could move my stuff there."

"Or we could just get a new place." Said Deeks as he pulled her shirt over her head. Deeks began to kiss his way down her neck. "I don't really care where we live as long as I have you."

"Same here." Said Kensi as she pushed her hands under his hoodie and yanked it over his head tossing it across the room. Deeks flipped them so she was laying on the couch and he was over her. It took a few minutes as he got distracted a few times to get the rest of their clothing off.

"You are so beautiful." Deeks knelt between her legs and just looked down at her. Kensi squirmed as she wasn't used to anyone just looking at her like this. Deeks lowered himself onto her and joined their bodies. "Kensi god I love you." Said Deeks as he began to move.

Kensi gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Deeks loved her. Kensi felt her heart swell and she held him as tightly as she could. "Kensi baby I'm getting close." Said Deeks as he sped up.

Kensi screamed out Deeks name and fell over the edge. Deeks followed her and moaned her name into her neck. They lay there letting their heats slow. Deeks lifted his head and looked down at Kensi. She was crying.

"Kensi what's wrong did I hurt you?"

"No it's just said you loved me."

"And now you're crying." Deeks began to pull away thinking he did something really wrong.

"No don't move." Kensi took a deep breath. "I just didn't expect you to say that so soon."

"Kensi I've been in love with you pretty much sense our first date." Deeks smiled down at her.

"Seriously?" asked Kensi.

"Yes why does that surprise you?"

"I'm just not used to people caring that much about me."

Deeks pulled away from Kensi and picked her up in his arms.

"Deeks what are you doing?"

"Taking my smoking hot girlfriend to bed where I plan on spending the rest of the night showing her exactly how much I love her."

Kensi giggled and buried her face in his neck. Deeks put her down on the bed and began to kiss he way down her body. Once he reached her stomach he looked up at her.

"I love you Kensi."

"I love you too Marty." Said Kensi on a sob. She closed her eye and let Deeks do whatever he wanted to her. Usually when Kensi was with a man she had to be in complete control. With Deeks she happily let him take the lead, tonight was no difference.

The next day Sam decided to put Deeks thru some physical training. By lunch time Deeks was at his desk with an ice pack on his shoulder and one on his knee.

"Sam what did you do to him?" Demanded Kensi as she came in with their lunch.

"Wasn't me."

Deeks grimaced.

"Then what happened to my partner?"

"He tripped over Eric coming down the stairs."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. He looked embarrassed and it didn't help that Callen was laughing at him.

"You should see Eric." Said Sam. "Your boy here gave him a black eye." This made Callen laugh even harder. Kensi shook her head and passed out lunch.

Eric came limping in a few minutes later an ice pack on his face. He stopped and glared at Deeks then hobbled up the stairs to ops. Kensi had to admit it was pretty funny. Callen couldn't stop laughing and almost fell out of his chair.

"Oh…my…god…!" said Callen in between bouts of laughing. "Did you see the look on Eric's face?"

Sam laughed hard and smacked Deeks on the back. "Man he hates you now." Said Sam.

"Great someone else here that doesn't like me." Said Deeks under his breath.

"Oh we like you Deeks. If we didn't you'd already be gone." Said Sam.

Deeks looked over at Kensi and she smiled. Callen was still having issues controlling his laughter.

As the days went by Deeks got into the rhythm of how the Office of Special Projects worked. It took about two weeks for Eric to finally walk up or down the stairs when Deeks was around. He still gave him looks but wasn't out and out mean to him.

Deeks and Kensi found a small house a block from the beach and jumped at the chance to rent it. It had two bedrooms and a small back yard for Monty. Kensi came home from a run to find Deeks sacked out on the couch. He was wearing only boxers and was sound asleep.

She smiled at him and put her iPod down on the table and shut the door. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to the couch. Deeks gave a little snort and stretched his arms above his head. This was going to be too easy.

Kensi carefully tugged at his boxers till they were down far enough. She couldn't take the grin off her face as she looked at him lying there. Each day she fell even more in love with him. Every day he told her how much he loved her.

Kensi got onto her knees next to the couch and ran a single nail up his member. Deeks twitched a bit but didn't wake up, so Kensi got a bit more bold. She took him in her hand and licked him. Deeks groaned but still didn't wake up. Kensi then took him into her mouth and sucked on him. This finally got Deeks attention and he reached out and grabbed her hear.

"Shit Kensi."

"Want me to stop?"

"Hell no."

Kensi went back to work and had Deeks yelling out her name in no time. This was not something Kensi usually did with guys. She just never felt comfortable doing it. In fact this was only the second blow job she had ever given Deeks. She was really enjoying watching Deeks come undone for her like this.

"God Kensi you are amazing."

"I just couldn't help myself." Said Kensi as she stood up.

"Hey Fern where are you going?"

"I need a shower."

Deeks got up and almost fell when his boxers got hung up on his feet. "Wait for me babe."

Kensi was already in the shower when Deeks joined her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Deeks pushed her against the shower wall and slid his fingers into her heat.

"I think it's time I got to play a bit too."

An hour later they were on their way to a new seafood place that opened up nearby.

"So Kensi you going to be waking me up like that more often?"

"I might just do that."

"Best girlfriend ever."

"Love you too Deeks." Said Kensi as she bumped her hip into his. Sam and Callen didn't understand how Kensi and Deeks could spend every minute of every day together. They just shrugged and smiled at each other.

They got their table and Deeks sat there just looking at Kensi. "What?"

"Do you realize we've been together for over a month now?"

"I know it doesn't seem real."

"When we went on that first date I never thought there would be a second date." Deeks took her hand in his. "Let alone end up living with you almost immediately." Kensi smiled at him and squeezed is hand. "I'd do it all over again if I had too."

"I know me too."

Deeks let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and pushed it across the table. "I saw this and couldn't help but think of you."

Kensi's hands shook as she opened the box. Inside was a copper colored chain and hanging from it a matching set of mini handcuffs.

"Deeks it's amazing." Kensi looked up at him. "I love it so much."

"I'm glad. I was afraid you would catch me buying it last week when we stopped for lunch." Deeks smiled at her.

"How, when?"

"You ran into the bakery for donuts. I found it on that little street cart."

Kensi took the chain out of the box and put it on. "You can surprise me like this anytime you want."

"Good to know."

To be continued. Up next the King Case


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Ok so a rewrite of the King Case. I need to start watching the old eps again to get ideas for this story. Enjoy

To say that Deeks was ready to freak out was an understatement. He Sam and Callen were out on the street while Kensi and the most annoying thief they met were meeting up with the suspect King. He started to pace and Sam gave him a look.

"She'll be fine."

"I should be in there; I need to have her back." Before Sam could respond they heard a shot ring out. A minute later King left. Deeks ran to Kensi and found her standing there with their thief dead in the chair.

"He just shot him, I should have seen it." Kensi said.

"You did what you needed to do to stay in cover Kens." Said Callen.

"Deeks you stay with her." Sam said as he and Callen left. Kensi was rattled but she kept her cool. Deeks on the other hand wanted to end King with his own hands.

"You ok babe?"

"Yes Deeks I'm ok." Kensi looked at him while Deeks called in the shooting. Once the body was taken care of they headed back to the Mission. It wasn't long before King called her telling her to meet him at his house that he had a job for her.

Once again Deeks was left standing way too far away from Kensi then he felt he should be. He paced leaving a trail in the scrub and dirt. Callen and Sam exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

Up at the house Kensi tried to act cool. When the others showed up and she recognized the woman she just hoped her cover would not be blown. Before she could worry about it King tossed her into the pool then pushed her under the water holding her there.

Above her a fiery explosion leveled the house. Once Kensi was above water she gasped and fought for breath. King dragged her out of the pool and they looked at the now destroyed house. She couldn't think or speak as King dragged her away from the rubble to a waiting car.

The guys all jumped when the house went boom. Deeks screamed out Kensi's name. Sam grabbed his arm and pushed him into the car. Callen was already on the phone with Eric.

They found three dead bodies in the house. One was a woman. Deeks felt his heart stop until he saw the bracelets on the charred arm.

"It's not Kensi."

"Deeks you sure?"

"Yeah, it's our art dealer."

"If they were under water they could have survived." Said Sam looking at the pool.

"He must have had a car on the back road ready to go." Said Callen.

"We have to get her back." Choked out Deeks.

"We will." Said Sam.

That night they were back at the warehouse. Two figures in black made their way inside. Kensi played her part to the letter and soon they were retrieving what King was after.

Just as soon as he had his hands on it the guys showed themselves. King was not happy. He grabbed Kensi and hit her hard. Before he knew it Deeks was on him his fist easily breaking Kings jaw.

"That's for hitting my partner." Deeks then drop kicked King in the ribs. "And that's for hitting my girlfriend."

King lay on the ground groaning in pain. Kensi stood there holding her jaw and looking at Deeks. Sam and Callen knew now that Deeks would go as far as he had to in protecting their little sister.

That night Kensi and Deeks sat on the couch with Top Model playing in the background. Kensi had a beer placed against her bruised mouth. Deeks tried to eat a burger with one hand sense his other hand was wrapped after punching out King.

"That guy had a hard head." Said Deeks as he tried to move his hand enough to pick up his beer.

"And a hard fist." Said Kensi trading the beer for a fresh ice pack.

"You ok there Fern?"

"I will be right now it still hurts."

Monty sat at Deeks feet and looked at the half eaten burger. Deeks pulled off some and tossed it to him.

Deeks looked at Kensi and put his beer down and finished his burger before Monty could. He then pulled Kensi into his arms and just held onto her. "I really thought I had lost you today."

"I know."

Deeks held her as close to him as he could. A minute later Kensi pulled away turned the tv off en led Deeks to the bedroom. They both stripped and got into bed. Kensi pushed Deeks onto his back and mounted him. Deeks lay there and watched her as she moved above him. He never expected to love anyone this much.

He smiled as the handcuff charm dangled from around her neck. Kensi tossed her head back letting her hair drape down her back. Her eyes closed she began to move faster slamming herself down onto Deeks over and over again. Once she came Deeks flipped her over and started to move within her at a fast hard pace.

Kensi wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Deeks do as he pleased. "Love you Kensi." Moaned Deeks as he let himself go inside her.

"I love you to Marty." Said Kensi as she felt herself break apart once more. They lay there wrapped around each other the rest of the night. The next morning they shared a shower before work sense Deeks was in no shape to surf with one hand still wrapped.

They walked into ops and were met with smiles from Sam and Callen. "How's the hand Deeks?" asked Sam.

"Hurts like hell but it's all worth it." Deeks looked over at Kensi and smiled. Kensi smiled back and groaned a bit when it made her face hurt. Callen got up and came back with two ice packs. He handed one to Kensi and tossed the other over to Deeks.

Lucky for them they had no case that day and were able to take it easy and do paperwork. Deeks kept checking on Kensi but she seemed fine. Callen brought her a smoothie for lunch sense she couldn't chew anything yet.

By the end of the day Deeks just wanted to go home and take a long walk on the beach with his girl and his dog. They packed up and headed home to enjoy the weekend. The swung by the house and picked up Monty and headed for the beach. They walked almost an hour before dropping to the sand to watch the sun set.

"So what do you think you can eat for dinner?"

"I don't know maybe some soup." Kensi shrugged.

"I know how about we go home and I make pancakes?"

"Sounds good Shaggy." They were headed back to the car when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kensi, Marty over here."

They looked and saw Sara waving at them.

"Hey Sara how are you?"

"Good." Their friend looked at Kensi's face then at Deeks hand. "What the hell happened to you too? Please tell me Marty didn't hit you?"

"No he hit the guy who hit me."

"Oh thank god."

"Marty would never hit me." Said Kensi.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that." Sara looked down at her feet. "So how have you two been?"

"Great." Said Deeks. "Best decision I ever made was going on that blind date."

Sara smiled at them. "I knew you two were perfect for each other."

"Yes we are." Replied Kensi as she wrapped her arms around Deeks. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

They spent a few minutes talking then headed home. Deeks made pancakes and they enjoyed them while watching tv. The bruise on Kensi's face was starting to turn green and didn't hurt as much as it did that morning.

"Can we just stay home all weekend and watch movies?" asked Kensi.

"I was thinking we could spend it in bed." Deeks said with a teasing smile.

Kensi laughed. "That works too."

"Good because I don't want to see you with a stitch of clothing on until we leave for work on Monday." Deeks smirked at her and took their plates into the kitchen. When he came back he nearly fell over. Kensi was standing there in the middle of the living room naked.

"What you said no clothing." She went to pick up her shirt. "Should I get dressed?"

Deeks grabbed her and kissed her. "Don't even try and put anything on." Kensi smiled and pulled away.

"I think I'll take a nice hot bath." She walked away from Deeks and stopped in the hall to look at him. "You coming?"

"I will be." Said Deeks as he followed her into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi and Deeks walked into OPS with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Kensi face is looking way better today." Said Callen.

"Thanks its feeling a lot better too." Kensi dropped into her chair.

"So Deeks you give our girl lots of TLC this weekend?" teased Sam.

"Do you really want me to answer that, because you know I will."

Sam gave Deeks a look and laughed. "No thanks man I don't need details of what you and my little sister do in your own home."

Deeks winked at Kensi and she just shook her head. Sam had made the mistake the other day of asking a question he didn't really want the answer too. Deeks decided to give him the detailed version of their night and Sam said he had nightmares that night thanks to Deeks.

The team got down to work figuring today would be just another regular day. In the end they dealt with Russian spies, sleeper cells, fake French Government agents (who learned the hard way not to piss of Kensi) and one very sought after little book that may or may not have even existed.

Flash back.

Deeks felt sick to his stomach. They were demanding Kensi, his Kensi to go with them. He couldn't move, he was so afraid they would just shoot her where she stood.

"Don't worry you'll get me back." Kensi smiled softly at Deeks before moving to join the men. "I love you Deeks." She yelled as they forced her into the SUV. Moments later they shot out the tires and sped off. Callen and Sam drove up just then.

"They took her." Was all Deeks could say.

"They want the book." Said Sam. Deeks could only nod. Callen called for a tow truck to come get Kensi's car and then they drove back to OPS. Deeks was numb. He couldn't seem to function. Then Eric told them they had a video.

"Shit." Said Sam. Kensi stood there not moving looking scared to death.

"I sent the location to your phones." Said Eric.

Nell handed Deeks a small book. "I used some of the micro dots we had. If they check them it will give you enough time to get Kensi if they think it's real."

"Thanks Nell." Deeks swallowed hard.

"Don't worry Deeks we'll get her back." Said Callen.

Deeks wanted to kill them all. He hated them for taking the woman he loved, for putting them thru this. He handed the book over and glared at the man. He pulled out a loop and check one of the dots, nodded and pointed to where Deeks could find Kensi.

Deeks sprinted up the steps and to the room he hoped she was in. Pulling the door open Deeks stepped in.

"Deeks turn the lights off." Kensi looked like she was ready to cry. Deeks did what she told him and was shocked to see red lasers surrounding her.

"If I break the beams the whole room blows."

"Bomb squad."

"No time. Deeks I can't stand here any longer, please."

"Ok babe give me a second to think." His mind scrambled to think of a way to save her. One thing Deeks knew was if she died then he may as well too. There was no way he could live if he had to live without her.

He pulled out his laser scope and hooked it onto his gun. Kensi caught on quick and pointed to the point where Deeks should start. Carefully Kensi moved thru the beams. Deeks had no idea how she was bending that way and if it wasn't such a bad situation he would really be tuned on.

Finally it came down to the last beam. "I can't reach it. Kens this one is all you." Kensi nodded and moved under the beam. Finally she was standing face to face with Deeks a set of beams separating them. Deeks reached out his hands to her.

"On three." Kensi took a strong hold of his hands and together they counted. On three Deeks pulled hard and together they were thrown clear of the room from the blast. Thy landed hard, Deeks on his back Kensi on top of him.

"You ok there Fern?"

"I have to pee."

Deeks laughed. "I think I just did." They couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you you'd get me back." Kensi leaned down and kissed him.

"I didn't have any choice. There is no way I could ever live without you." Deeks held her as tightly as he could and took a deep breath. They heard Sam and Callen calling to them.

"Help Kensi up please." Said Deeks. Callen hauled Kensi up and checked her over. Deeks still hadn't moved.

"Deeks are you ok?" asked Kensi starting to get scared.

"Yeah I hit my head a bit when we landed but it's my back that hurts the most."

Sam called for an EMT to check Deeks over then helped him to stand. Sam then lifted Deeks shirt to see the bruising already starting across his back. An hour later the EMT cleared Deeks saying noting was broken and he should take it easy for a few days. Sam helped Deeks to the car and even let him ride up front. Callen and Kensi (after a bathroom break) climbed into the back.

They found Kensi's car back at the Mission with new tires and Deeks was transferred into the SUV. Kensi ran in and got their things before taking him home. Deeks shuffled into the house and straight to the bed. He pulled his shirt off, kicked his shoes into a corner and laid on the bed. Kensi put an ice pack onto his back and give him a pain pill.

Kensi showered then pulled on one of Deeks shirts. She snuggled up against him. Deeks groaned and turned his head to look at him.

"I love you so much Kensi."

"I love you too Marty." Kensi ran her fingers thru his hair. "You're all I could focus on while I was standing there."

"It doesn't matter what we face as long as I have you by my side." Said Deeks. "You Kensi are my everything."

Kensi felt a few tears fall and closed her eyes for a moment. To think she almost didn't go on that blind date. She almost missed out on the best thing to ever walk into her life. Yes they would have met that day in the MMA gym but it wouldn't have been the same.

Opening her eyes she found Deeks watching her closely. "You're my everything too Marty."

They laid there until they both fell asleep. Kensi woke up and put a fresh ice pack on Deeks back. She checked her phone Callen had called twice. She called him back.

"Yes Callen we're both fine. Deeks is asleep." Kensi listened to Callen talk. She found that Hetty wanted them to take the next day off. Kensi was glad as she wasn't sure Deeks could work right now. Callen offered to drop off food on his way home and Kensi thanked him. She went back to the bedroom and found Deeks awake.

"Hetty gave us the day off tomorrow and Callen is bringing us food in a few."

"Good." Deeks moved to stand and groaned. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. Kensi helped him get his jeans off and then helped him to sink into the tub. She put some healing salts into the water and left Deeks to rest. She hoped she would be able to get him out of the tub.

Half hour later Callen came with the food and Kensi found Deeks couldn't get out of the tub. Callen wasn't too happy about touching a naked Deeks but agreed as long as they never told Sam.

Callen left after Deeks was standing on his own so Kensi could help him get dressed. After they ate Deeks went back to bed. Kensi sent Sara a text thanking her once more for setting her up with Deeks. Kensi sat on the couch thinking about how empty her life was before Deeks. Today she almost lost everything.

How could one man change everything in her life so fast? Had it only been six months sense they had met? Time had flown by for Kensi. She wanted to do something special for him. Now to figure out just what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: Please excuse me if I get episode references out of order. I really need to re watch the early eps but need to find the time. So here is a chapter for the ep where Deeks gets shot.

Kensi woke up slowly. She reached over for Deeks but he wasn't there. He touched his pillow and found a note.

*Fern went for a run. Will meet you at work I need to stop by LAPD for something real quick. Love Shaggy.*

Kensi smiled and went into the kitchen. He had made coffee and there was a box of donuts on the counter for her. Ah hour and half later Kensi was at work a smile on her face.

"Hey Kens where's Deeks?"

"He'll be here soon."

Just then Hetty walked over.

"Miss Blye you may wish to sit down."

"Hetty what's wrong?" Kensi felt her blood go cold.

"I'm afraid Mr. Deeks was shot this morning. He is currently in surgery."

Kensi felt the tears start to fall.

"I have to go to him Hetty. I can't lose him now."

"I'll drive." Said Sam.

"No Mr. Hanna I want you and Mr. Callen at the crime scene. You will find who did this to one of our own."

Hetty looked at Kensi. "Miss Blye please call me when you have an update. For now your place is at your partner's side. Work can wait."

Kensi nodded and ran out of OPS. She got to the hospital and asked about Deeks. She was pointed to the right floor. Once there she found a nurse.

"I'm Dect. Mary Deek's girlfriend how is he?"

"Ah yes Kensi Blye correct?"

"Yes."

"Marty is still in surgery the doctor will be out when he is finished to talk to you." She handed Kensi a plastic bag with Deeks things. She pulled out his watch and switched it for hers then held his badge in her hands as if her life depended on it.

She stood by the windows outside of the operating room for what seemed like forever. Finally the doors opened and Deeks was wheeled out.

"Doctor how is he?"

"He is lucky to be alive. Two bullets to the chest, but they were small caliber looked like a .22, if they had been bigger he'd be dead right now." He looked at Kensi and smiled. "The nurses are getting him settled in a room. Once he's all set one will come and find you."

"Thank you." Kensi pulled out her phone and called Hetty then Callen to tell them how Deeks was.

It took about half an hour before Kensi was left into his room. She sat by his bed and held onto his hand tightly. A nurse came in and looked at her. Kensi never took her eyes away from Deeks. Soon she noticed his eyes flutter.

"Marty I'm right here babe."

"Kens. What happened?"

"You were shot."

"I walked in on a robbery. But something was off like they were waiting on me."

Deeks squeezed her hand. "I love you Kensi."

"I love you too Marty. Don't you leave me. "

"I'll never leave you Kensi."

An hour later Deeks was very much awake and complaining that Kensi ate his jello. Sam and Callen walked in grim looks on their faces.

"Kensi your officially on protection duty." Sam handed Deeks a black case. He opened it and found a gun and extra clips already loaded inside.

"I didn't walk into a robbery did I?"

"No they were waiting on you." Said Sam.

"Why! Who would do this?"

"Kensi calm down we don't know. They could have been after Deeks or they could have used him to get to you we just don't know."

"Kensi do not leave here under any circumstances unless we are with you understand." Said Callen.

"Yeah I understand."

"Guys can one of you please bring Kensi some food and coffee before you go?" asked Deeks.

"Sure I'll go." Said Sam.

"Hetty is going to be by soon with a list of people who may want to hurt one or both of you."

Kensi nodded. She looked into Deeks eyes and almost cried. He looked so pale and week. If he was hurt because of her she would never forgive herself.

"Kensi I'm going to be ok." Said Deeks. Both he and Callen knew what Kensi was thinking.

"I know." Said Kensi. She was about to say more when Sam came back from the deli with her lunch. He and Callen then left leaving them alone.

Deeks dozed on and off and Kensi was in watch dog mode. Every nurse or Doctor that came in the room got glared at until they proved they were really staff. She heard two nurses talking outside the room.

"Boy is the cop hot."

"Yeah too bad his partner refuses to leave the room. I'd love to give him my number."

"You and me both."

Kensi could have shot both of them. Instead she told Deeks to scoot over a bit. He did without question and she climbed into the bed next to him. Kensi lay on her side her head on his chest and her arm and leg tossed over him. Deeks smiled and wrapped his arms around her. This is how Hetty found them an hour later.

Hetty wondered why the two nurses at the station outside of where Deeks bed was kept giving the curtain that was drawn around the bed dirty looks. She guessed they must have been hitting on Deeks. At least Kensi didn't hurt anyone.

When Kensi saw Hetty she pulled away and went back to the chair. "Hetty sorry about that."

"No reason to be sorry my dear. Now how is your young man doing now?"

"He's good. Sleep from the pain meds but doing good."

"Here is a list of those people we feel may wish to hurt either you or Mr. Deeks."

Kensi took the list and glanced at it. She would go over it with him when he was awake.

"Now take good care of him. I've put you in for some leave time so you can take care of him once they let Mr. Deeks out of the hospital."

"Thank you Hetty."

Hetty put her hand on Kensi's arm.

"He loves you, that is a precious gift my dear. Hold on to it with two hands and never let it go."

Hetty left them alone once more. Kensi started going thru the list and marked off names she knew where no threat to her. Only a few stood out so she sent Nell a text with them so she could check them out.

When Deeks woke up he was unsure of why Kensi wasn't in his bed any longer.

"Babe why are you over there?"

"Hetty was here. She brought the list of names for us to go over. I'm done with mine so we should start on yours."

Kensi read a name and Deeks commented. Most of them were serving life in prison or were dead. The ones that Deeks flagged went in a text too.

A nurse came in and checked Deeks IV. Kensi glared at her and she left quickly.

"Something wrong Fern?"

"Yes. Your nurses all want to get in your pants."

Deeks chuckled. "Babe you are the only one with that kind of access and you know it."

"And it better stay that way." Kensi leaned over Deeks and gave him one hell of a kiss. "I love you Marty."

"I love you too." Deeks tried to move and winced with the pain. "You know when I get out of here I should make an honest woman out of you."

"Yeah sure. I'll believe that one when the ring is on my finger." Joked Kensi. Deeks smiled at her.

"The ring is in with my socks in the back. Little blue box."

Kensi sat there her mouth hanging open looking at him.

"Don't believe me look when you get home. But you're not to open the box yet. No until I can ask you properly."

Kensi nodded her head. She could not believe Deeks wanted to marry her. Really marry her. She figured if it got to that point it would be years if at all. Ok they jumped into this relationship fast. Moved in together fast. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Mostly Deeks slept. Kensi on the other hand watched. She watched Deeks, she watched the nurses she watched the other patients and visitors. It was late afternoon when Sam called telling Kensi to meet them down stairs. He would sit with Deeks so she could go home for a few hours. Callen would go with her and stay with her for her protection.

Kensi kissed Deeks and headed out of the hospital. She was in the elevator when her phone rang again. It died out so she shrugged and put it in her pocket. Upstairs Deeks cell rang. It was Sam telling him not to let Kensi leave just yet. They had found out who was after her and the man was in the parking lot.

Kensi was walking into a trap. Deeks pulled the IV out, grabbed his gun and hobbled to the elevator. He made it out side less than a minute after Kensi. He saw her struggling with a man and Callen and Sam pinned down being shot at. Deeks Screamed Kensi's name. The man holding her tuned just a bit and Deeks shot him. The bullet went in his head and he dropped letting Kensi go.

By this point Sam and Callen had taken out the other two men. Deeks groaned and dropped to the ground. Kensi ran to him finding he was bleeding. She screamed for help and a doctor and a few nurses helped get him into a wheel chair and back to his bed.

Lucky for him he only pulled a few stitches out. Kensi paced by his bed while the doctor patched him up.

"Babe I'm ok."

"You're an ass."

"Kensi I saved your life."

"And you could have really hurt yourself." Kensi was crying now. This scared Callen and Sam and they backed away to go call Hetty.

Once Deeks was patched up Kensi threw herself at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. When you dropped I thought I'd lost you."

"Babe I'm good. We're good." Deeks held her tightly. "Please don't cry Fern. Your scaring Sam and Callen."

The guys were about ten feet away and looked like they wanted to bolt. Deeks tried not to laugh but the looks on their faces were priceless. He grabbed his phone and clicked a photo to show Kensi after she stopped crying.

Two days later Kensi was allowed to take Deeks home. She hadn't been back to the house sense he was shot. She went to work then to the hospital and slept next to Deeks each night. She couldn't sleep in the bed without him there.

Kensi got him settled and ordered pizza. She made herself busy doing laundry and cleaning up. Usually Deeks did all this because he said she didn't know how to. It may not be up to his standards but it would do for now.

"Hetty have me the week off so I can take care of you."

"More like kill me." Deeks said. "Kensi I love you more than anything in this world but we both know you'll go crazy being around the house all day."

"I know, I told her that. She said I can come in and do paperwork if I get too bored."

"Ok. So are you going to look for the ring now?" asked Deeks as Kensi began to put his socks away.

"No I'm not."

"Why don't you want to see if it's really there?"

"No."

"Ok. What did you do with my Kensi?"

She looked at him and laughed. "I believe you Deeks. Just like I know you'll give it to me when the time is right." The doorbell rang and Kensi went to get the pizza. She would never admit to him she was scared to death. Scared that there really wasn't a ring and more scared that if there was Deeks would just end up leaving her in the end.

For now she would wait and see if it really happened. Her job right now was to take care of Deeks and that's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Plan B

Deeks knew the minuet Ray met Kensi he would love her just as much as he did. Ray was totally taken with Kensi. He called her Wikipedia after Kensi started ratting off facts to correct them.

"You always did have a think for brunettes." Said Ray.

"Yeah tell me about it." Deeks looked over at Kensi. She was smiling at them and Deeks felt so blessed that she chose to be with him.

"I can't believe you two met on a blind date."

"Yeah, neither of us really wanted to go but we did and found our better half."

In the end Ray had almost given up everything to get to the woman he loved. Deeks was surprised to find out his old friend was going to be a dad. Neither Deeks or Ray had a good childhood. Neither knew how to be a father. Ray was willing to give it a try. Maybe Deeks was too.

As Ray and his girlfriend got ready to drive away Ray turned to Deeks. "Make sure I get photos from the wedding and of course baby pics."

"I will man." Ray looked past Deeks to Kensi.

"Take care of him Wikipedia."

"I will Ray."

Kensi wrapped her arm around Deeks and together they watched them drive away. Hetty had promised that she would act as a go between to get messages to the old friends.

"So you talked to Ray about us having kids?"

"Maybe."

Kensi was not really thrilled with kids. She didn't like kids when she was one. Now as an adult she didn't really think she wanted any of her own. But Deeks did. So this meant that Kensi had to rethink the whole kids thing. Maybe a little Marty running around wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"You ok there Fern?"

"Yeah was just thinking."

"About?"

"Kids."

"So does my Fern want to go home and make little mutant ninja assassins with yours truly?"

"Not right this second." Kensi laughed at him. "But someday I wouldn't mind having one or two."

"Yeah I guess we should get married first then think about kids."

Kensi started walking back to the car.

"So can we at least practice when we get home?"

"Yes Deeks we can practice."

"Can I bend you over something?" Kensi almost choked on her bottle of water. "I take it that's a no?"

"I didn't say that." Kensi buckled her seat belt. "I just didn't expect that question."

Deeks cocked his head to the side and looked at her. Yes they had a very active sex life but most of it took place in the bedroom on the bed. A few times on the couch and a few times up against the wall. Never had Deeks even tried to bend her over something.

"So….. do I get to bend you over something or not?"

Kensi looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. She took a deep breath.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Deeks smirked at her now. She had admitted to him that when she was Jack they were never very experimental. Even the one night stands Kensi had were pretty much her on top then leaving once it was over.

"Ok so we try something new tonight then."

Kensi never took her eyes off the road. The rest of the day went fast and she had forgot about what Deeks had said until they stopped for dinner.

"Just so I don't get shot or kicked in the junk is there anything you do not under any circumstance want to try?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like positions, places, being tied up those kind of things?"

"Oh." Kensi shoved her burger into her mouth so she didn't have to answer.

"Kensi we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know I just don't have much experience with different."

"Ok so we start with a new position and go from there. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Kensi didn't want to admit but this conversation was making her very wet. She loved Deeks more than she had ever loved anyone.

Deeks saw her smile a bit as she was thinking of something. He hoped it was about what they were going to do when they got home.

As soon as they got in the door Deeks pushed Kensi towards the kitchen table. She looked at him then at the table. "I said I was going to bend you over something didn't I."

Kensi nodded and let Deeks undress her. He turned her to face the table and told her to stand against it and lay her upper body onto the wooded surface. Deeks spread her legs and stood back. He loved seeing her there knowing she was his for the taking.

Deeks stripped and went up behind her. He ran his fingers between her legs to find her more than ready. "So you were thinking about this at dinner."

"Yes I was."

"Good girl nice and wet for me." Deeks said as he pushed into her heat. "Good lord Kensi."

Kensi gasp and then moaned as Deeks began to move within her. Ok she had to admit this was really really good. She never thought that being taken like this would turn her on so much.

"Faster Deeks please." Deeks groaned and started moving faster and harder.

"That's my girl give it to me." Kensi pushed her ass up more by standing on the balls of her feet. The small change in position had her screaming out her release. Deeks stopped moving and let her come down. Once she had he pulled out.

"Kensi I'm going to help you lay on your back now."

Kensi nodded and let Deeks move her so her back was on the table. He moved one leg at a time until her heels were at the edge of the table next to her ass. She was completely open to him now and Deeks stood back just to look at her.

He noticed Kensi blushing. She was so brave when fighting all the bad guys but alone with him she let down her walls and showed him her true self. She was slightly embarrassed that she was enjoying this so much. He hoped that with time it wouldn't bother her so much.

Deeks pulled a chair over and sat down. Kensi lifted her head to look at him and gasped when she realized what he was going to do. He was going down on her. Kensi felt her legs shake and fought to keep them where they were. Deeks didn't notice as his head was now between her legs and he was busy lapping up her juices.

Once she began to cry out he added his fingers moving them until she came around them.

"Did you enjoy that babe?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to have me inside you again?"

"Like this?" asked Kensi wondering if he was going to move her again.

"Yep just like this."

Deeks grabbed her hips and plunged into her. Kensi arched her back off the table.

"Kensi you are amazing. I love you so much." Deeks kept watching as his body moved in and out of her. He glanced up a few times to make sure she was enjoying herself. Soon he put his fingers on her clit and moved them in time with his body. Kensi screamed out her third release and Deeks followed her.

He waited until she opened her eyes and scooped her into his arms. Deeks carried her to bed and laid her down on it.

Deeks kissed her deeply. "You ok babe?"

"That was amazing."

"Glad you thought so."

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Sense our first date."

Kensi blushed. "So do you fuck all your girlfriends like that?" She said it with a smile so he knew she was joking a bit.

"I have never done that with anyone. I've done a lot but never like that."

"So what else do you have in mind?"

"Well let me show you."

The next morning Kensi was sore. Deeks had put her in so many positions she lost count. He made sure it was at least three per round. The table had been her favorite. She stretched and lifted her hands above her head. She heard Deeks in the kitchen making breakfast. Kensi got up and headed to the bathroom. Once she showered she dressed and joined Deeks to eat.

"How my favorite girl this morning?"

"Sore."

"Sorry Fern." Deeks put a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Guess I got carried away last night."

"That's ok I enjoyed it." Kensi ate then looked up at Deeks. "You did clean the table didn't you?"

"Yes Fern."

Kensi blushed. "Can we do the table thing again tonight?"

Deeks smiled at her then leaned over to kiss her. "Anything you want Fern."

"I just want you."

"Good because I just want you."

Kensi smiled and they headed to work.

They were in the parking lot when Deeks spoke up. "Kensi I really haven't done a lot of wild stuff before either. Most of the women I dated were just that a date. I took very few of them home even if I acted like I did way more."

"Deeks you don't have to tell me all this."

"I know but I want you to know you're different. You're the most important person in my life and I want to explore that part of our relationship with you. Last night was so good. I know it can be amazing if trust each other and are not afraid to push what we are comfortable with. I'm not saying we go all crazy monkey sex or anything but I would like to try new things with you if you're ok with that."

"Is this your way of asking if we can go to a sex shop?"

"Oh god I never even thought of that." Deeks rested his head on the back of the seat. "I am not going to be able to walk today now."

Kensi decided to try something new on her own and leaned over Deeks. "What are you doing? Oh my god Kensi here?"

"Yes here."

She undid his jeans and pulled him free of his boxer and took him into her mouth. It took only minuets for Deeks to spill into her mouth. He was gasping and sweaty.

"You may want to head to the men's room and get cleaned up there Shaggy."

"Yeah good idea." Kensi went in first and was at her desk when Deeks finally came into the bullpen.

"You ok there Deeks. You look flushed." Said Sam.

"Yeah I'm good. Went for a run this morning and I think I over did it a bit."

Sam shrugged and went back to his paper work. He really didn't want to know what those two were up to. Callen looked back and forth from Kensi to Deeks. He had a pretty good idea sense he had seen them pull up outside right after him and that was fifteen minuets ago. He smirked at Deeks and Deeks went pale. That was all Callen needed to know, he was right. They had been doing something x rated in the parking lot.

Callen shook his head. Ok he really needed to get a girlfriend these two were making him feel old.

They got busy with a case and everything else was forgot for the moment. Work had to come first they all knew that. Tomorrow was another day and they would face it together.

End of chapter note: Ok so there it is some smut for my guest reviewer. Hope you liked it. Should I do more chapters like this? Push it a bit more? Please let me know what you think. I want the story to be enjoyable for all my readers.

So hit the review button and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: A request from a friend. Her idea, my version of it.

It had been a few weird days. First off Eric was almost frelted. Yeah don't ask. Then we find out some crazy guy is running around with a dirty bomb ready to blow up whatever strikes his fancy. Then there is Hetty. She's gone. First she had heart to hearts with all of us. Then she was just gone. So now we have this Hunter woman running things. No one likes her. Callen really doesn't like her.

She keeps watching me and Deeks like she's waiting on something to happen. Like we are just going to start having sex right in the bullpen. It's really creepy. I don't trust her. Plus I think she like Callen a little too much. Not that she has a change. I'm pretty sure Callen has a girlfriend. Deeks and I spotted him the other day with a blond. He looked happy, I wonder if she's with another agency. Oh well I have to go Dad, Marty will be home soon. I love you.

Kensi folded the note and held it to the lit candle letting it catch fire. The smoke drifted up into the air and was carried on the breeze. Kensi had read somewhere that if you burnt a letter to a loved one who had passed it would travel to them on the smoke. She had started writing to her dad and burring the letters soon after meeting Marty. It felt good to tell him about the man she loved and the things they got into. Kensi dropped the last bit of burring paper into a metal bowl to finish burning.

She heard Deeks walk in the front door so she stood and went into the house leaving the sliding glass door opened for Monty to come in when he was ready. He put their dinner on the table and smiled at her.

"Hey babe how you doing?"

"I'm good. Just sent dad a letter."

Deeks smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her. "Hope you told him I said hi."

"Of course I did." Kensi dug into the first box of Yummy yummy heart attack she saw and moaned. "Oh this is so good."

"So happy that I can please you so easily."

"Oh I have plans for you later mister." Said Kensi.

Deeks grinned at her. He was picturing all of the things Kensi would have him doing later.

"Yep there is laundry that needs done, and the vacuum needs run."

"Ah Kensi way to ruin the moment." Deeks groaned and Kensi laughed.

"Don't worry I have some things for you to do in the bedroom later too."

They finished dinner and Kensi cleaned up the kitchen while Deeks went to start the laundry. Kensi walked into the laundry room and smiled as she saw Deeks bent over pulling laundry from the dryer. She couldn't help herself and smacked him on the ass. Deeks jumped and almost hit his head on the dryer.

"Kensi you're in trouble now woman." Deeks chased after Kensi and caught her just as she hit the bedroom. He lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed on her stomach. Deeks then proceeded to give her a good spanking.

Kensi laughed and tried to roll away from him but Deeks kept her pinned onto the bed. "Oh not you don't. Someone needs to learn her lesson." Deeks then proceeded to tickle Kensi's sides. She yelped and begged Deeks to stop. He finally did and let her roll over.

"So have you learned your lesson?"

"I don't know." Kensi played with the buttons on his shirt. "Maybe I need some more punishment."

Deeks groaned and pinned her hands over her head. "Let's see what can I do to really punish you?" Deeks closed his eyes and smirked. He then let her go and moved off her. "I think you need to finish the laundry while I vacuum."

Kensi groaned and looked up at Deeks. "Come on Marty isn't there anything else you can make me do?"

"Nope." With that he walked away. Kensi lay there and had to admit he had her. He also had her turned on beyond belief. An hour later the laundry was done and Kensi heard the tv on so she stripped and walked into the living room naked.

"Marty I'm all done with the laundry." Deeks who was on the phone with Callen and drinking a beer at the same time choked.

*Yo Deeks you ok man?"*

*Yeah I'm good. Look Callen I got to go I'll talk you tomorrow at work.* Deeks hung up and he looked at Kensi. She just stood there hands on hips watching him.

"So I was thinking."

"About what?" choked out Deeks.

"About you teaching me a lesson." Kensi walked over to stand right in front of Deeks. He looked up at her face and almost lost it right there. She took the beer out of his hands and put it down on the coffee table. "I think I need you to go over things again with me so I really remember next time."

"Ok." Said Deeks. He hadn't expected this. He was usually the one to start things like this. Kensi smirked at him then went to stand by the dining room table. She bent over and looked back at Deeks over her shoulder.

"Well are you coming or do I need to do this myself."

Deeks jumped up and pulled his clothing off dropping it in the living room. He went up behind Kensi and took a deep breath his eyes going wide. Ok they were really doing this. Deeks gave her ass a good smack and Kensi yelped.

"This what you had in mind Fern?"

"Among other things."

Deeks bit back a moan and smacked her ass again. He then ran his fingers between her legs and into her. Kensi moaned and rocked back into his hand. "Oh yeah just like that."

Deeks kept it up until Kensi came hard against his fingers. He then grabbed her hips and drove himself into her for as long as he could. Kensi called out his name as she came again and this pushed Deeks over the edge.

"You know I think I just fell in love with you even more." Said Deeks as he took a step back away from her.

Kensi stood and turned to look at Deeks. "I figured you'd enjoy that." She wrapped her arms around him. "I know how much you love my ass."

"Yes I do." Deeks grabbed both her cheeks and squeezed. "But then I love every last bit of you." Deeks kissed her hard and they both moaned. "Let's go to bed and I'll show you how much I love every last inch of you."

The next morning Kensi and Deeks walked into the Mission with huge smiles on their faces. Neither knew the hell they were about to face. Within the day they would find themselves turning in their badges and following Callen to the other side of the world to find and save Hetty.

Now 48 hours later they sat in a van on a rainy night watching a building. Their leads had brought them here. Deeks and Kensi sat in back. Deeks had Kensi sitting between his legs his arms around her.

"So Callen what's the plan?" asked Deeks.

"We kill them all."

Soon they were on their way to the Black Sea. They knew where Hetty was. The people who had her were the same people responsible for the murder of Callen's mother years ago. They all knew Callen would do whatever he had to. Even if the meant killing every last person in that house.

Deeks and Kensi were sent to take photos and act like a happy couple.

"That's it babe smile for the camera."

Kensi posed and smirked at him. She gave him a sexy look and Deeks snapped a photo before lowering the camera. "I really wish this was a clothing optional beach."

"I'm sure you do Marty. But remember we are working here. You can take all the nude photos you want when we get home."

Deeks gasped. "Really?"

"As long as you don't post them to the internet."

"Yeah ok we can totally do that."

Kensi tried to keep Deeks in a good mood. It helped to keep her in one too. They were both afraid that Callen was losing it. It was up to Sam to keep him in the moment.

Hours later Deeks found himself running for his life back to the garage with several very pissed off Romanian men after him. His only thought was to get to Kensi and keep her safe.

When they made their way into the house Deeks kept Kensi in his sight the entire time. They were going to walk out of there together or they would die together, there was no other option.

That night found them in a hospital waiting on work about Hetty. Sam sat across from them and Callen paced the small room. Kensi was sitting on Deeks lap his arms around her holding her close. This was the first thing Hunter saw when she walked into the room. She frowned. Callen came into her space.

"You say or do anything to them and you'll deal with me."

"Their being together is against the rules."

"Your rules."

"Yes my rules."

"Like I said you do anything to them and you deal with me." Callen growled.

"Fine." Hunter looked up at him. "I just spoke with the doctor Hetty will be fine. It will be a few days before she can be moved. I have a military transport ready to fly her home when that time comes. I have a flight booked for you and your team to leave in the morning."

"Fine but we see her first before we go."

Hunter nodded and walked away. The others heard every word and Deeks nodded at Callen thanking him. These were his family and Callen would do what he needed to.

Deeks hugged Kensi tighter. He whispered into her hair how much he loved her. Kensi tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes. When they got home she'd show him how much those simple words meant to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this update took so long. I hope to start updating it more often now that I have time.

This chapter is for a good friend who has been begging me to write some major Densi smut.

Kensi and Deeks were walking along the pier enjoying the day. They had been home a month now and Hetty still was not back at work. During that time Hunter had up graded all of the tech in the building and even gave Deeks a parking spot, which was strange considering he always drove in with Kensi.

"So I was thinking if nothing happens next weekend we could go away."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking Vegas."

"Marty I love you but I am not getting married by Elvis."

"Oh come on it could be fun."

"No."

"Ok fine how about wine country."

"That sounds a lot better."

"Good because I already made all the plans. We have a room at a little B&B that is right across from a winery."

"You are amazing."

"Yeah I know." Deeks puffed out his chest. Kensi smacked him.

They spent most of the day just walking around and checking out all the little shops they could. For dinner they went to a local restaurant and got seated on the patio. Kensi stopped eating and pointed over behind Deeks. Deeks turned and there was Callen and his blond.

"I wonder who she is?" Said Kensi.

"Go ask him."

"No way. You know how Callen likes to keep to himself."

"I wonder if Hunter knows?"

"If she does it explains why she keeps glaring at Callen."

"True. I don't think she likes the fact that Callen doesn't give her the time of day."

Kensi and Deeks went back to their meal and left Callen alone. They didn't want to start anything. Once they ate they headed home. Deeks crashed on the couch and put on the tv to watch a movie. Kensi grabbed two beers and joined him

"So a no to Vegas huh?"

"Deeks I swear you have an obsession with that place."

"Ok fine we can plan a big wedding here."

"No."

"No to Vegas and no to a big wedding." Deeks looked over at her. "Do you even want to marry me?"

"Yes I do but you still haven't asked me."

Deeks jumped up and went into the bedroom. He dug out the little blue box and headed back to the living room. Kensi's eyes went wide.

"I was going to do this on our trip but what the hell." Deeks got down on one knee in front of her. "Kensi I love you more each and every day. Going to dinner that night not knowing what I was getting into was the best decision I have ever made. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met or ever will meet. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kensi was crying a hand over her mouth. She nodded and Deeks slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her deeply and Kensi slid onto the floor with him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Kensi."

Kensi pushed Deeks back and started undoing his pants. "Um babe how about we take this into the bedroom?"

"Nope." Kensi moved off him long enough to pull his jeans and boxer off then she stripped off her own clothing. "I'm going to have you right here."

"Ok I'm not complaining."

Kensi lowered herself onto Deeks and groaned. She loved how he filled her so fully. Deeks was larger than anyone Kensi had ever been with. She moved over him slowly at first and then started to speed up.

"Oh god Mary." Kensi felt Deeks start to touch her and she moaned.

"You like that baby?"

"You know I do." Kensi started moving faster and harder. "Don't stop I'm so close."

Deeks moved his finger faster and firmer over her and Kensi let go with a scream. She collapsed over him and lay still.

"Kensi you ready for some more?" asked Deeks after a few minutes.

"What did you have in mind?"

Deeks looked over at the table. "You on your back on the table."

Kensi got up and moved to lie on the table. She spread her legs and waited. Deeks leaned over and started licking her. Kensi groaned and put her hands in his hair to hold him there.

Deeks kept it up until she screamed his name a second time. "That's my girl."

"Marty please I want you in me."

"Kensi I'm going to spend the rest of the weekend inside you." Deeks pushed Kensi's legs back and bent them over his arms. He pushed inside her hard and just stood still. "I love you Kensi." Deeks started to move in hard long thrusts. After a few he moved her legs up over his shoulders. He hadn't taken her this way yet and wasn't sure how it would go.

Deeks was slowly trying to get Kensi into new positions and this was one he really wanted her to like. He started moving in short thrusts now. Kensi was moaning and gripping the table.

"Do you like it this way Kensi?"

"Yes Marty. It's so good."

Deeks was thrilled and started moving faster. It didn't take long for them both to come. Deeks pulled out and picked Kensi up. He carried her to bed. He looked own at her and smiled. Kensi simply looked up at him.

"Spread your legs for me Kensi." Deeks stood and watched as Kensi did what he asked. "I have a surprise for you."

Kensi's eyes got huge. She was almost afraid to ask what it was. Deeks went into the closet and pulled out a bag. He first pulled out two silk scarfs and tied Kensi's arms to the head board.

"You ok with this princess?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok I will not tie these tight this time." Deeks loosened the scarves a bit and Kensi relaxed. "No one has ever tied you up before have they?"

"No. You know I like to be in control."

"Yes but with me you let go don't you babe?"

"Fine you can keep me tied up. But I get to tie you up later."

Deeks swallowed hard then dug in the bag for the real surprise. He pulled out a dark blue vibrator. Kensi almost passed out her heart was beating so fast. It's not like she hadn't used one before but this was Deeks who was planning on using one on her.

"Now princess I want you to relax and enjoy this. If you act up too much I'm going to tie your legs open understand?"

Kensi gulped air and nodded. Deeks started rubbing the toy up and down her folds. Kensi kept gasping for air and arching her back. Deeks would have blindfolded her too but figured that was pushing things. Maybe next time.

Once Kensi was groaning Deeks turned on the toy and held it against her clit. "Oh god Marty."

"Feels good doesn't it Kensi?"

"Yes. Never felt this good when I used one myself."

"Good to know."

Deeks turned it on higher and Kensi tossed her head back and cried out. While she was not looking Deeks pushed the toy into her and Kensi came hard. Deeks refused to let up. He moved so he could suck on her clit while he moved the toy slowly in and out of her. Kensi cried out again and started moving her legs to how she wanted them. Deeks would have none of it and pulled the toy out.

"What did I say Kensi?" Deeks grabbed two long straps from the bag and tied one leg then the other to the posts at the foot of their bed. "Now you haven't given me any choice."

"Deeks please I'll be good."

Kensi was panting hard and Deeks stood back to just look at her. "You are so beautiful Kensi." Deeks pushed the toy back into her on high and Kensi made a mewing sound Deeks had never heard her make. She could still lift her hips in this positon but not close her legs. Deeks moved back so he could keep sucking on her as he moved the toy faster and faster in her.

He sucked as hard as he could and Kensi screamed her release. Deeks lifted his head but pushed the toy as deep into her as he could. "Do you like what I'm doing to you Kensi?"

"Yes Marty." Kensi lifted her head and looked at the toy which was still buzzing away inside her. "It feels so good."

"Do you want me to stop or keep going with the toy?"

"More Marty please."

Deeks pulled the toy out and untied her. "Get on your knees and forearms and spread your legs wide." Once Kensi did as he asked he pushed the toy back into her heat. At this angle it hit just where Deeks knew it would drive her over the edge fast and hard. He moved it a few times until he felt Kensi start to shake. He had it there and twisted the cap so it slowed down then speed it back up again over and over again.

"Marty please."

"Please what?"

"Move the toy."

"Like this?" Deeks pulled it in and out slowly. "Or like this?" He then slammed it into her making her scream. "Looks like that's it huh?"

Kensi couldn't answer as Deeks drove her over the edge. By now he was hard as a rock. Deeks pulled the toy out and replaced it with his own body driving into her hard and fast. It didn't take long for Deeks to come. Once he pulled out of her Kensi collapsed. Deeks was afraid it was all too much for her.

"Kensi are you ok?"

"That was…" Kensi took a deep breath and stretched out her legs. "I never thought…" She couldn't get out what she wanted to say sense she couldn't catch her breath. "Marty that was amazing."

"Oh thank god I was worried I hurt you." Deeks collapsed onto the bed.

He looked over when Kensi started laughing. "None of that hurt it felt so good." Kensi laid her head on his chest. "No one has ever made me feel so much."

Deeks held her tight and took several deep breaths to calm his heart. "Ok good I'm glad you enjoyed it." Deeks closed his eyes. "So does that mean we can do that again?"

"Deeks you can tie me up any time you want."


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: Just so you know there is a bit of a tear jerker moment in this chapter. You may want your tissues nearby just in case.

Kensi and Deeks walked into OPS and headed to their desks. Kensi wore her ring on a chain around her neck for work. Hunter was still there and was still watching them. The worst part came that morning when she told Deeks he would work with Sam and Kensi with Callen.

Kensi groaned and Hunter looked at her sharply. "Is there a problem Kensi?"

"Um no. No problem. Callen just never lets me drive."

"That's because your driving is going to get someone killed at some point." Replied Callen.

Deeks wasn't much happier. He liked Sam but hated being stuck in a car with him.

They headed out knowing it would be a long day.

Deeks looked over at Sam. "What is it Deeks?"

"I asked Kensi to marry me."

"I take it she said yes."

"Yeah she said yes. We're not going to go public because of Hunter. If she found out she may terminate my position or send Kensi overseas."

"Yeah good idea." Sam looked at the younger man. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Sam."

ACROSS TOWN.

"So Callen how about we get to know each other a little bit better."

"Kensi you know I don't share."

"Ok how about I share then."

Callen turned around and looked at her. "I don't want to hear about what ever kinky things you and Deeks do."

"He asked me to marry him."

"Do you want me to shoot him?"

"Of course not. I said yes." Callen smirked at her. "I was hoping you'd give me away."

"Wow Kensi I'd be honored to."

"So you want to tell me who your blond friend is?" Callen swung around and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"How do you know about her?"

"Deeks and I have seen you with her a few times. She's pretty."

"Yes she is."

"So are you going to tell me about her?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Oh come on what's her name?"

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"She's not a cop is she?"

"Actually she's with the ATF." Callen stopped at the suspect's door. "And we are just friends."

"Ok friends sure."

"We were in foster care together."

"Oh. Well if you ever want to double date just let me know."

Callen sighed. Boy he missed Sam. Sam didn't know about Liz and never would.

SAM'S CAR.

Sam really missed Callen. Callen was quiet. Deeks never shut up. Hell they were almost blown up today and Deeks just kept on talking. Boy was Sam grateful when Kensi and Callen pulled up behind them.

"Deeks look there's your girl."

Deeks head popped up and he was out of the car in two seconds.

"Kensi god I've missed you."

"Ugh get a room you two." Said Callen.

Kensi stuck her tongue out at him. "Kensi that's gross I know where you stick that thing." Callen made a face.

Deeks laughed and swung his arm around her waist. "I really have missed you Fern."

"I missed you too."

"Ok you two we have work to do." Said Sam.

In the end they saved the day but ended up blowing up a building. Together they walked into the Mission. Hunter was standing there waiting on them.

"Good job everyone."

"Thanks" said Sam. They all headed to their desks. "So G steak dinner tonight?"

Callen looked up at Sam and shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm beat."

"Kensi wore you out today huh?"

"You have no idea."

Sam laughed and headed home to his family. Kensi leaned over and said to Callen.

"Have fun with Elizabeth tonight."

"Who's Elizabeth?" asked Deeks.

Kensi smiled at him. "The blond."

"Oh. Yeah Callen have fun."

Callen groaned. He picked up his bag and noticed Hunter watching him. Hetty better come back soon.

DEEKS AND KENIS HOUSE.

"I hope we go back to regular partners tomorrow." Said Deeks.

"I asked Callen to give me away at our wedding."

"Well I guess I'll ask Sam to be best man then."

"I think he'd like that."

Kensi finished her dinner and her beer then snuggled into Deeks. She held up her hand and watched as the ring sparkled in the light. "I really love this ring."

"I'm glad."

Deeks had picked out a simple small stone but the band had smaller diamonds imbedded in it on both sides.

"I didn't want to go to gaudy even if this is LA."

"Marty it's perfect."

"Give me about two months and the bands will be paid off."

"I can help with that."

"Kensi I don't want you paying for them."

"Ok how about I pay for yours and you pay for mine."

"I like that idea." Deeks kissed the top of her head.

That night Deeks snuck out of bed and out back. He had written Kensi's dad a letter asking his permission to marry his daughter and telling him how much he loved her and how he'd protect her with his life.

Deeks lit the letter on fire and said a small prayer as it burned. He hoped her dad was watching her and knew how happy she was now.

"Marty what are you doing?"

"Hey babe I didn't wake you did I?"

"I smelt smoke."

"I was just sending your dad a letter. Wanted to ask for his blessing."

Kensi started to cry. "This is why I love you so much."

Deeks pulled her into him and led her back to bed.

The next morning they were on a case walking up to a suspects house. Out of nowhere a shower of pink petals started to swirl around them. Both Kensi and Deeks stopped and looked around.

"Ok that was weird." Said Deeks. The petals kept swirling around them in a soft breeze. Kensi closed her eyes and lifted her head a smile on her face.

"I think you just got your answer."

"Answer?"

"To the question you asked my dad last night."

"Oh that question." Deeks had to admit it was strange. There were no flowers or flowering trees around them and there was almost no wind. "Yeah I guess your Dad is ok with us getting married."

"Come on Deeks we have work to do."

Deeks took one more look back at the swirling pink. "Ok but we really need to have pink flowers at the wedding now."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: Ok so a friend of mine talked me into reading the Fifty Shades of Grey books. So now I have many very naughty ideas for Deeks and Kensi. (giggles). I also want to hit on Deeks dark side a bit here. Hope you all enjoy. And again if you don't like adult mature material stop reading after the case in this story ends.

"Ow, ow, ow." Deeks cried as Kensi pinned him to the mat his arm behind his back. "Ok Kensi you can let go now."

"Sorry Deeks."

"Deeks you know better than to spar with Kensi when she's hungry." Said Callen from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I know." Deeks rubbed his arm as Kensi got a drink of water.

"I'm not that bad." Said Kensi. "You want to go a round Callen?"

"No I'm good." Callen put his hands up in surrender."

Hunter walked in then and glanced at them before walking up to Callen. "You will be happy to know Hetty will be returning soon."

"Good to know." Said Callen.

"I feel we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for that."

Callen just looked at her blankly. Before Hunter could say anything Eric ran into the room.

"Got a case guys."

They all headed for OPS meeting Sam there.

"Ok we have a missing Navy Commander." Said Nell bringing up a photo of the Commander. "He was working with the ATF to bring down a weapons trafficking operation that was taking place on his carrier. NCIS was also involved."

"We need to find the Commander and the weapons." Said Hunter.

"Who was the Agent he was meeting with?" asked Sam.

"Um let's see." Nell pulled up a photo of a blond woman. "This was his contact Elizabeth Stefano."

"Hey Callen isn't that your friend?" asked Deeks.

"You know her Agent Callen?" asked Hunter.

"Yes I do. I'll give her a call and see what she knows."

"Bring her to the boat shed. She may be connected to the Commanders disappearance."

Callen glared at Hunter and walked out of the room. Sam leaned into Deeks. "Who is she?"

"Callen's girlfriend." Said Deeks.

"Good for him." Said Sam as they walked out of the room to go get changed. They didn't notice the sour look on Hunters face. Nell and Eric exchanged a look and went back to work.

Callen called Elizabeth and asked her to meet him. She asked where and he said he'd text her the address. An hour later the team was waiting on her at the boat shed.

Liz walked in and smiled at Callen. "I take it this isn't a social call?"

"No. Everyone this is Special Agent Elizabeth Stefano ATF. Liz this is Sam, Deeks and Kensi."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Callen talks about you all often."

Sam raised an eye brow at this and Kensi and Deeks only smiled.

"Liz what can you tell us about Commander Hoper and the case he was helping you with?" Callen asked.

"Well to begin with Hoper was brought in a year ago as a material witness. We believed that several Navy personal on the U.S.S. Williamsburg was helping to bring illegal weapons into the country."

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" asked Sam.

"We had a meeting three days ago but he never showed."

"Did he miss meetings often?"

"No he was always early. But when I met with him last month he was edgy said something was going down soon but didn't know what or when."

Liz looked from Sam to Callen. "What do you know?"

"He's missing. Never showed up for deployment yesterday."

Liz crossed her arms and looked at Callen. "He contacted me when he had information."

"What did he say when he wanted to meet three days ago?" asked Kensi.

Liz pulled out her cell and pulled up her voice mail. "Here is his message."

*Liz I have important information for you. I have to get it to you before the deployment. Meet me tomorrow at the pier our usual place.*

"That's it. I got there and waited two hours but he never showed up."

"Did you return his call?"

"Yes but he uses burn phones, number changes almost every time."

"Sounds like our boy was paranoid." Said Sam.

Just then Hunter walked in.

"I just spoke with the Director this is now an NCIS/ATF joint operation."

"Liz this is Agent Hunter." Said Callen.

Callen had told Liz all about Hunter and she simply nodded her head at her. Hunter looked her up and down. Liz did not like Hunter.

"Agent Stefano you will be working with my team now to help locate our missing Commander as well as the missing weapons."

"I will need to clear that with my director."

"Already done." Hunter glanced at her once before looking at Callen. She didn't say anything simply glared at him and walked out.

"Ok what's her problem?" asked Liz.

"Other than being a total bitch and having the hots for Callen." Said Deeks.

Liz smirked at Callen and he simply shrugged. "Yeah she doesn't really like us much."

"Oh she doesn't like us much she really likes you G." Sam chuckled.

"Ok not going there not now not ever." Callen said.

Deeks and Kensi were sent to the Commanders house while Sam, Callen and Liz headed to the meeting place to look for anything left behind.

"So Liz how long have you know G here?"

"Well let's see we were what 15 when we met."

Sam noticed that Callen was very quiet. "You two go to school together?"

"We were in the same foster home. Kept in touch once Callen was moved."

Sam knew better to say anything to Callen. His time in foster care was a sore spot.

They parked near the meeting spot and walked to the place where Liz had met the Commander close to a dozen times.

"This is it. Open public space. Nowhere to really hide." Sam looked under a bench and behind a garbage can.

"Did he ever just drop anything of here?"

"No not once. Everything was face to face."

Sam's phone rang. "Go Deeks." Sam listened and made a face. "Ok we're on our way."

"They find something?"

"Yeah our missing commander dead in his living room. Body is rigged with explosives bomb squad is on its way."

Once they pulled up they found the bomb squad finishing up, and Deeks and Kensi looking tense.

"What do you got?" asked Callen.

"Commander was shot in the head body rigged to blow if it was moved." Said Deeks.

"We did find this wedged under the couch." Kensi held up an USB.

"Get it back to Eric. May be our only lead."

Two hours later Eric contacted them at the boat shed.

"Ok guys there was a detailed list of weapons here as well as several names. I'm sending you the lists of names to your phones."

"Eric is the Navy recalling the ship?"

"Yes. They will be docked tomorrow morning. All of the names match up with current ship rosters."

"Ok looks like we have until tomorrow to finish this." Said Callen.

"Everyone headed home for the night to get a good rest. The next morning they met up and headed to the dock to meet the ship. The Captain had been asked to round up those on the list for questioning. Two of those names were not present in the room.

After a three hour search they found them trying to sneak off the ship with several large duffle bags full of cash.

Back at the boat shed.

"So which one of you is responsible for killing Hopper?" asked Liz leaning over the table.

Both men looked at each other then back at her.

"I'd answer her if I were you." Said Sam.

"And if we don't?"

"Then you get to deal with me and I'm not as nice to deal with."

The men broke down both talking at the same time. Turned out Hopper was in on it from the beginning but got a guilty conscience and switched sides.

"So I think we need a few beers?" said Kensi as they finished up for the night.

"Sounds good to me." Said Sam.

"I'll call Nell and Eric." Added Deeks.

Callen pulled Liz over to the side. "Look you don't have to come." He glanced over at Sam who was watching them.

"Callen I'm not afraid of your friends."

"I know but they tend to ask a lot of questions."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to give them answers."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Once at the bar everyone relaxed. Deeks pulled Kensi down to sit on his lap. Nell snapped a few photos of them. Kensi had taken her engagement ring off the chain around her neck and was now wearing it.

"I cannot wait till Hunter is gone and I can wear my ring all day."

"So Hunter doesn't know about you two?" asked Liz.

"We don't know how much she knows." Said Deeks. "Like Sam said she doesn't really like any of us except Callen. Plus she's very by the books."

"And as partners you really shouldn't be together?"

"Well we were together before Deeks got hired. Hetty our regular boss already knew that and has no issue with it. Neither does our Director."

"And speak of the devil." Muttered Eric. Everyone looked up to see Hunter saunter in.

"I just wanted to let you all know that the guns were found and the rest of the ring arrested."

"Well that's good to know." Said Sam.

"Agent Stefano it was nice working with you."

"I enjoyed it." Liz had to smirk when Callen put his arm around the back of her chair. Hunter frowned and glared at her.

"Well I will see all of you tomorrow." Hunter spun on her heal and headed back out.

"Well that was awkward." Said Liz.

"Told you she has a thing for Callen."

Callen shuddered. "I do not want anything to do with her."

"I kind of feel sorry for her." Said Nell.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well maybe if she was a little nicer to everyone she would have fit in better."

"She came here with a chip on her shoulder." Said Kensi.

"And her sights on Callen." Added Sam.

Everyone laughed at the look on Callen's face.

"I hate all of you right now." Muttered Callen as he drank his beer.

About ten minutes later the waitress delivered a drink to Kensi. "I didn't order this."

"He did." The waitress pointed across the room.

"Oh."

"Do you know him?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah his name is Ron. I went out with him once last year. He never called me for a second date." Kensi pushed the drink away.

Deeks picked up the drink and walked over to Ron. "Look man you had your chance. She's mine now so back the fuck off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She's mine." Deeks slammed the drink down and it spilled mostly on the bar but some ended up on Ron.

"Maybe I should as her myself."

"She's wearing my ring, she shares my bed which makes her mine." Deeks growled. Sam and Callen came up behind Deeks.

"Ok Deeks let the guy alone you made your point."

Deeks walked back to the table and pulled Kensi up out of her chair. "We're leaving now." Kensi grabbed her jacket and let Deeks lead her out to the car. Nell and Liz exchanged a look but didn't comment. Eric refused to look up from his phone hoping to stay out of it.

Once at the car Kensi let Deeks push her against the side. "I should have tossed that drink in his face."

"I wasn't planning on drinking it." Said Kensi.

"I know." Deeks kissed her hard. With his right hand he undid her jeans and pushed his hand into her panties and then pushed two fingers into her.

Kensi gasped and Deeks pulled her hair so she was looking at him but couldn't move. "Your mine Kensi don't forget that." Deeks started moving his fingers into her hard and fast. Kensi couldn't move. She stood there with her legs spread and let Deeks get her off. He simply looked at her the entire time. This both unnerved her and turned her on at the same time.

Kensi glanced over Deeks shoulder and spotted Ron watching them. Oh god she couldn't take much more. Just then Deeks pushed his thumb against her clit hard and she came whimpering his name.

Deeks pulled his hand out and told her to open her mouth. Kensi did as she was asked and Deeks put his fingers in her mouth. "Suck Kensi, I want you to taste how sweet you are."

Kensi sucked hard and felt Deeks pulling her zipper up. He opened the door to the car and Kensi got in. She glanced back and noticed Ron still standing there with his mouth open.

Never had Kensi done something so public. She loved it. Loved knowing someone who didn't want her the first time got to watch her come undone.

"Jack ass still watching us?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want him to know exactly what I do to you." Deeks put the car in gear and started to drive home. "Did you like doing that Kensi?"

"Yes."

"Good. There's a club I know that has special areas where couples can do that and more while still being in view of everyone. I'd like to take you there."

"Ok."

Deeks looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry Princess the place is pretty dark in those spots. You can make out shapes but not really anything else. Unless you feel brave and decide to put on a show in the lighted areas."

"They allow that?"

"Yep, it's a private club. One of my covers has a lifetime membership."

"Have you ever done stuff there?"

"No but I have watched."

"Ok."

Kensi felt herself blush.

That Friday went fast and soon they were all headed home. The team found out that Hetty will be back on Monday. On the ride home Deeks looked over at Kensi.

"I made us reservations at the club tonight."

Kensi almost ran the car off the road. "Ok."

"You're not backing out are you Kensi?"

"No I'm not."

"Good. You'll need to wear a skirt and a loose top, now bra or panties allowed."

Kensi swallowed hard. When they got home she pulled out a few items and showed them to Deeks. He pointed out what she should wear and told her to get changed. He chose a black button down and black pants leaving his boxers off.

By the time they got to the club Kensi was so wet and turned on. She couldn't believe they were doing this.

"You ready babe?"

"More than ready." Deeks smirked and led her to the door. To any one passing buy you would think that the building held some kind of tech company. They walked down a long hall to a door at the end. Deeks knocked and a man opened the door.

Deeks showed him a card and the man let them in. The music was loud and pulsing. About 40 people were there. A handful were on the dance floor but most were scattered around the club.

Deeks walked up to the bar and ordered two beers then led Kensi to a hostess stand.

"Mr. Evens nice to see you again."

"Thank you Angie. I've been out of the country on business. This is my fiancé Kiki."

"How nice to meet you. I'll make sure she's added to your card and issued one of her own before you leave. I take it you'd like a private booth?"

"Yes."

"Dark or light?"

"I think we'll start with Dark."

"Please let me know if you'd like to move at any time."

She led them to a booth in the back. It was dark and secluded. Because it wasn't that busy there wasn't anyone close to them. Kensi looked around and noticed a couple at a lit table by the dance floor. The man had his hand up her skirt and she was leaning back in her chair letting him touch her so everyone could see.

"Didn't think you'd fell up to that just yet."

"Yeah I don't think so. Plus if anyone recognized us Hetty would kill us."

Kensi noticed that the boot was wide and there was a chair to the side.

"So Kensi, should I take you on the table first, the booth or have you ride me on the chair?"

"Oh god." Kensi moaned and sunk down on the booth. Deeks spread her legs and ran his hand between them.

"Wow you really are ready for me." Deeks pushed his fingers into her heat. "I plan on taking you in all three places before we leave."

"Chair first." Said Kensi. Deeks laughed and sat on the chair. He opened his pants and pulled them down past his hips. Kensi stood and moved over him. Deeks pulled her down on him and Kensi groaned.

"Just think Kensi everyone in here knows what we're doing. I can see a few looking our way trying to see us."

"Oh god." Deeks lifted Kensi and dropped her hard. She moaned and started moving up and down on him. Deeks smirked into her neck when he realized one of the men had walked over to get a closer look. Deeks lifted his head and glared at him and he walked off.

"Stand up Kensi and turn around I want to take you from behind." Kensi moaned and did what Deeks asked. She stood and put her hands on the table. Deeks moved behind her and slammed into her.

"Oh Marty that fells so good." Deeks kept up slamming into her as hard as he could.

"Kensi look straight ahead." Kensi noticed the same couple only this time the man was on his knees eating her. "Well you let me do that to you before we leave."

"Out there?"

"Yes baby out there."

"Please." The idea turned Kensi on so much. She came seconds later and Deeks pulled out of her.

"Time to lay on the table baby, just like at home."

Kensi did as Deeks said glad that the table was bolted to the floor. She let him move her legs up so her feet were on the table her shoes somewhere on the floor. Deeks grinned and picked up one of the frosty beer bottles and ran it between her legs.

"Oh Marty."

"Like that do you?"

"Yes."

The cold felt good and Deeks held the freezing bottle against her sex. "I can get us some ice if you want."

Deeks hit a button and the hostess came over. She glanced at Kensi and smiled.

"We need some ice please."

"Right away."

A minute later Deeks had a bowl of ice on the booth. The beer was replaced with an ice cube and Kensi clamped a hand over her mouth. Deeks ran it over her clit then down to her opening pushing the ice into her.

Kensi came hard and Deeks laughed. "I think you like the ice."

"I've never felt anything like that."

"Yeah it helps that we're in public too. Makes it more vivid."

Deeks dropped the ice back into the bowl and stared pounding into Kensi again. This time Deeks let himself go and filled Kensi.

"Your mine Fern don't forget that ever."

"I couldn't even if I tried."

Deeks helped Kensi up and onto the booth. He handed her a beer and she took a long drink. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Deeks noticed the same guy watching them again. "How about we call it a night and go get some food."

"I thought you wanted to play out there too?"

"Next time."

Deeks fixed his pants and led Kensi back to the hostess. He got her card and then led her out the door. Before he left he took a photo of the guy watching them. He'd have Eric run it on Monday. Maybe he was just a voyeur but he gave off a bad vibe to Deeks.

Chapter note: again thanks for reading. Hope this chapter wasn't too wild for anyone. I know it's a bit out there for them but then we really don't know how far those two would go if given the chance.

Remember I love reviews so hit the little button you know you want to.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I know the last chapter was a bit out of character but that's just how I wanted the chapter to go. And yes I know that Kensi can be just as bad as Deeks in the jealousy department, that will be for a future chapter.

Also I don't know where I'm going with Liz. Is she Callen's friend, girlfriend… I really have no clue. So let me know what you think on it.

The next morning Deeks headed up to OPS as soon as he got to work.

"Hey Eric can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Deeks."

"I took Kensi out last night and this guy kept watching up." Deeks handed Eric his phone. "Can you run his photo and let me know what you find?"

"Sure."

Eric downloaded the photo and handed him the phone back.

"Thanks man. This guy just gave me a bad vibe."

Hetty had an outstanding rule. If you think someone is watching you get a photo so it could be run. Never telling if someone has made you.

Deeks went back down stairs and had to smile when Kensi looked up at him and blushed. Sam and Callen exchanged a look but didn't comment on it. The rest of the day went by fast. A simple case that was closed before lunch. Boy how Deeks wished they were all that way. It was almost the end of day when Hetty walked in.

"Well I hope you were all behaving yourselves."

"Hetty thank god your back." Said Kensi. Everyone gave her a hug.

"I take it you all missed me?"

"Yes and we can't stand Hunter." Said Deeks.

"Ah yes. She can be a bit intense."

"Intense is not the word for it." Said Sam.

Hunter was walking out with her things. She nodded at the team but her look lingered on Callen. He looked away and quietly groaned.

"Something wrong Mr. Callen?"

"Hunter has the hots for him and doesn't seem to care that he has a girlfriend." Said Deeks.

Hetty looked up at Callen and smirked. "Girlfriend?"

"She's a girl and a friend."

"Yeah sure G then why are you blushing?" said Sam enjoying his partners flustered state.

Callen tossed his hands up and grabbed his bag. He headed home so he could get away from Sam and the teasing.

Deeks and Kensi laughed then got their own things together.

"So partner burgers and beer."

"Yeah lets go to that place by the beach." Said Kensi.

They headed out laughing at the state Callen left in. They got seated right away as it was still early. Deeks ordered his favorite and Kensi got her triple cheese and bacon. Deeks had no idea how she could eat the thing as it was big enough to feed two people.

They were almost finished and Kenai ran to the bathroom to wash her hands when Deeks noticed a man on the other side of the bar. He looked familiar, then it hit Deeks it was the guy from the private club. Crap they were being followed. Deeks grabbed his phone and called Eric.

"Hey man did you get a name on that photo I asked you to run?"

"No I have it running right now. It was a bit dark so it's making it harder."

"Ok hold on the guy is here again I'll try and get another one."

Deeks took a shot acting like he was checking his emails or texts. This time the photo was in the bright light and came out very clear.

"Ok Deeks got it. Should I tell Hetty."

"No I'll talk to her tomorrow. Just run the photo."

Lucky for Deeks the bathrooms were on the opposite side as the bar. Kensi came back and Deeks suggested they stop for ice cream on the way home. Kensi's eyes lit up and they paid the check and headed out.

Kensi was driving and Deeks looked back at the restaurant as he got in the car. Yep the man was there watching them drive away. It gave Deeks chills, someone was following them. Did they know where OPS was? Which one were they after him or Kensi. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

Deeks was now on high alert. He watched every car that was behind them. Every person who drove by them when they were having their ice cream. He focused on a black suv that parked across the street. No one got out or got in. It just sat there. Deeks was lucky that the car was parked where he could get a photo of the plates.

"Deeks what's going on with you tonight?"

"Don't freak out but there was this guy at the club watching us."

"Um wasn't that part of the whole thing. Being watched." Kensi was confused.

"Yeah but he was at the restaurant too tonight and there is a black suv parked across the street I think it might be the same guy."

Kensi refused to look. She took a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

"I have Eric running his face and I'm sending him the plate number now too. Good thing he's working late for that upgrade."

"Should we go home or what?"

Deeks really didn't know what to do. He had never been in this position. "Ok I'm gonna call Hetty."

"Mr. Deeks what is the problem?"

"Hetty I think I have a problem. Kensi and I are being followed."

"Yes Eric told me. Can you get to the boat shed?"

"I'll try."

Deeks looked at Kensi. "She wants us at the boat shed."

"Ok let's go."

Deeks took the keys. Kensi glanced back at the SUV and got in the car. Five minutes later she noticed it was behind them. Deeks turned down a side street and Kensi looked behind them to see the SUV behind them. Deeks hit the gas and swerved around a parked car and back into a main street. He heard horns behind them and Kensi saw that a truck now blocked the SUV.

Once at the boat shed they both got out of the car shaking. They saw Sam's car there and figured that Hetty had called him.

"You two ok?" asked Sam as they both dropped into chairs.

"Yeah." Said Deeks.

"Who the hell is after us?" asked Kensi.

"That would be Jack Shepard." Said Hetty walking into the room.

"What? Jack? Why?" Kensi was all questions.

"I don't know why Miss. Blye."

"LAPD just picked him up for causing a major accident thanks to you two." Added Callen walking in the door.

"This is your ex Jack?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah."

"Ok I want to know why this asshole is stalking my family?" said Deeks.

"Mr. Hanna please accompany Mr. Deeks to LAPD and speak with Mr. Shepard." Sam nodded and followed Deeks out the door.

"Ok Deeks don't go all crazy in there."

"If he wants to hurt her I'll kill him."

Sam understood. If someone was after Michelle he'd feel the same way. When they walked into the integration room Jack looked up and smirked.

"Well if it isn't the looser who is banging my fiancé."

"She's my fiancé you prick." Said Deeks. "and what I do to her is none of your business."

Jack glanced over at Sam. "You need a body guard to help you fight your battles?"

"I'm not his body guard, I'm his big brother." Jack looked confused. "I was adopted." Finished Sam.

"Why are you following us?"

"Does your brother know what kind of places you take Kensi too?"

Deeks glared at him.

"Or what you do with her once you get her there."

"What they do on their own time is their own business." Said Sam.

"She never did that with me. Hell I could hardly get her to open her legs for me most of the time."

Sam put his hand on Deeks shoulder to hold him back.

"Well maybe she didn't want you touching her."

"Looked like she doesn't mind you touching her." Sneered Jack.

"No she doesn't." replied Deeks coldly.

"Main reason I left the bitch." Said Jack. "Didn't like her being a cold fish."

Deeks slammed the table back into Jacks ribs.

"I'm only going to say this once stay away from Kensi."

"Maybe I should give her another try now that you got her to open up so nicely."

Deeks had heard enough he grabbed Jack by the hair and slammed his face into the table. Sam grabbed Deeks and pushed him out of the room.

"You're lucky he didn't shoot you." Said Sam. "There is a good chance he still might if you go anywhere near Kensi again."

"Never would have figured Kensi to be such a dirty little thing." Said Jack blood pooling down his face onto the table.

"What she does with her fiancé is none of your business." Said Sam. "Oh by the way stalking two NCIS agents is a federal offence. Enjoy the jail time."

"NCIS what the hell, Kensi is not NCIS."

"Oh yes she is. And believe me she hits harder than he does." Sam walked out to see Deeks leaning against the wall.

"So Deeks you want to tell me what you and Kensi have been doing that you shouldn't have been doing?"

"She's my fiancé I can do whatever the hell I want with her." Deeks took a deep breath. "Sorry Sam. He must have been watching us for a while I don't know. Kensi didn't have much experience when we met if you know what I mean."

"Yeah Kensi only had one real relationship before you and that was Jack. He left and she joined NCIS."

"I've never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do."

"Deeks I believe you. Kensi has never been happier sense she met you." Sam looked towards the door. "Come on Shaggy lets head back it's getting late and I want to tuck my kids in."

Sam and Deeks walked into the boat shed and Kensi tossed herself at Deeks.

"It's ok Princess."

"Mr. Hanna."

"He's been watching them for a while. Long enough to know that Kensi and Deeks have an active sex life."

Kensi grimaced. "Nell and Eric checked the house. Jack had camera's in the living room and bedroom." Said Kensi.

"I should have killed the bastard." Said Deeks.

"Mr. Shepard will not be a problem now. There is enough to put him away for a long time." Said Hetty.

"Good because if he comes near us again I will kill him." Deeks looked over at Hetty. "Do you know if he had hard copies of what he taped?"

"Yes but they are being destroyed as we speak."

"Good." Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms. "We are buying a new house."

"I think that would be a good idea. I don't even want to go back there."

"You guys can stay at my place tonight." Said Sam. "Just no weird stuff around my kids ok and I don't want to hear you either."

"No problem Sam." Said Deeks.

Once they were alone in Sam's spare room Deeks told her what Jack said.

"He really called me a cold fish?"

"Yeah." Deeks just held her. "Kensi did he try to do stuff with you like we do?"

"Yes but it never felt right having him touch me that way."

"But it's ok that I do?"

"Marty do you think I'd let you do all that to me if I didn't like it?"

"Just checking."

"Jack was ruff and not in a good way. It was always on his terms and his time. I tried to do what he wanted to make him happy. I didn't know what else to do."

Kensi started to cry. "Then he went away to the war and I got so much stronger with him gone. Then he came back sick and I tried to help him. Marty it was a relief when he finally left for good."

"We'll start looking for a house tomorrow. Maybe we can bunk here for a few nights. I really don't think I can sleep in that house again."

"Me either."

The next morning Kensi and Deeks walked in with Sam. "Miss. Blye and Mr. Deeks I believe I owe you an engagement present."

"Oh Hetty that's sweet but really you don't have to."

Hetty held out a set of keys. "Keys Hetty did you buy us a car?" asked Deeks.

"No a house."

"Huh what?" Kensi was floored.

"It's a house I bought a few years ago as an investment. It is fully remodeled and ready to move in." Kensi started to cry.

"Oh my god Hetty thank you."

"The house is small but it is near the beach so Mr. Deeks can walk there to surf."

"Sweet." Deeks smiled down at Kensi.

"I have a team at your current home now packing. They will make sure that there is no trace of Jack in any of your things. I have a bag packed for you of your clothing for tonight. I also had a new bed ordered it will be at the house before the end of the day."

"Hetty this is all too much." Said Kensi.

"No it isn't. I knew Jack was in Los Angeles. I had no idea he had gone so off the deep end." Hetty looked sad. "He saw the two of you together months ago. I think it helped him to snap. I should have done something then. I was trying to help an old friend."

Deeks looked down at Kensi.

"The house is yours free and clear. I have all the paperwork for you."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Now get back to work you two."

Kensi and Deeks took their seats and filled Callen and Sam in.

"Wow Hetty must really feel bad about this." Said Sam.

"Yeah he bought them a house." Added Callen.

"I'm just glad we don't have to help them move." Joked Sam.

At the end of the day the team all headed to the house to check it out.

"Wow this is ours." Said Deeks getting out of the car. The house was two stories and painted white. It had a wraparound porch with a swing. The living room already held their couch and things. Boxes were all over the place.

"Damn Hetty really went all out." Sam and Callen wondered around checking the house out. It had wood floors and built in book cases everywhere. The kitchen was huge with stainless steel everything.

"Kensi you need to see this bed." Deeks called from upstairs. Kensi ran up to find Deeks looking at a huge four poster bed. "Guess Hetty figured we needed more room for you know what."

Kensi just stood there her mouth open looking at the bed.

"Hey guys Nell and Eric are here." Sam yelled up the stairs.

Deeks and Kensi joined them down stairs.

"So Hetty had this house wired with just about everything you can think of." Said Eric. They pointed out several cameras outside as well as several inside.

"You can check them all from your phones." Added Eric. "The security is top notch."

"Let's hope we never have to use any of it."

"That's not all you have a safe room."

Sam and Callen looked impressed. Nell showed them the room hidden by a sliding book case.

"This will be great when we have kids in case something goes bad." Muttered Deeks.

They ordered pizza and hung out for a few hours. Soon they all left Deeks and Kensi alone.

Kensi started unpacking and Deeks watched. "Leave it Princess we'll do it this weekend." Deeks led her up stairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: Ok so I had some messages about Liz so I've decided to add her to more of the story.

Also is Kensi and Deeks done with Jack or will he come back to cause them even more trouble.

Kensi woke up and stretched. She noticed Deeks was nowhere around. She looked at the clock and saw it was only a bit past seven. He had to be surfing. She stretched and moaned a bit from being sore. She and Deeks had been very active the night before. Deeks had insisted on trying a few new positions. They had been very enjoyable.

Thank god they didn't have to work today. Kensi wasn't sure she could run let alone walk. She tossed off the blankets and headed to the bathroom. A hot shower would help.

Kensi washed her hair and was rinsing her hair when Deeks stepped into the shower. "There's my angel."

"Deeks I don't think I can do this again right now."

"Is my princess sore?"

"Yes I am."

"Good." Deeks pulled Kensi against him and held her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Deeks let her go. "Donuts are in the kitchen and coffee is made."

Kensi got out and dried off. She got dressed and headed downstairs. She ate and drank her coffee.

Kensi took two Advil and checked her email. Noting important. They still had boxes to unpack. Mostly Kensi's junk as Deeks called it. Kensi started with a box and laughed and cried a bit over the things she pulled out. Some she tossed a lot she repacked. They had an attic so the boxes she wanted to keep would go there. Some things she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Deeks found her holding a tee shirt to her face. He realized it was one of his. "I wondered where that got to."

"It still smells like you."

"It needs washed." Said Deeks taking it and putting it in the laundry room.

"So we really need to finish unpacking today."

"We can do that."

Deeks started with a box that was marked more junk and found a shoe Kensi had been missing as well as three DVD's he'd been hunting for a month. He loved her but Kensi had no idea how to organize.

Kensi was happily chatting about things in the next box then went still. "Kensi what's wrong?"

"I… Deeks this wasn't in the apartment… I don't understand."

The box held some of Jack's things. Deeks knew this because the stuff reeked of his cheap aftershave. "How did this end up in our place?"

"I guess Jack was moving his stuff in the same time he was planting the video equipment."

"Sick bastard."

"Hetty's movers must have just packed it up with our stuff."

"Deeks picked up the box and walked it outside. It want to the curb for trash pickup.

Kensi was in a ball shaking when he walked back in. "Kensi he can't hurt you now."

"He could have destroyed us."

"But he didn't." Deeks held her tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Kensi you're not going to"

Kensi nodded and picked up another box. By lunch time they had everything sorted. Kensi didn't toss out as much as Deeks would have liked but sense they had the attic it didn't matter he could just shove it all up there.

"Hey Princess how about we go out to eat."

"Burgers?" asked Kensi.

"You got it. Anything my Princess wants she gets."

They headed to the burger place and were surprised to see Callen and Liz sitting there. Callen waved them over.

"Hey guys you want to join us?"

"Sure did you order yet?"

"Nope we just got here." Said Liz.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Liz's eyes got huge when Kensi ordered a triple fully loaded and a large loaded fries plus a large shake. Callen just shook his head and Deeks wasn't even fazed.

"How do you eat like that and stay so tiny?" asked Liz.

"I work out a lot."

Callen almost choked on his soda. He knew exactly how Kensi worked out. She blushed and Deeks was grinning like a fool.

"Ok I'm missing something."

"Deeks and Kensi have issues keeping their pants on."

Liz looked between them and a light bulb went off. "Oh. Yeah I didn't need to know that much about you too."

Deeks laughed and Kensi wanted to crawl under the table. Callen again shook his head.

"So you too get everything unpacked?"

"Yes we did. Kensi even tossed out a few boxes of stuff."

"Yours or hers?

"Funny Callen. I tossed out mine."

"Ok just asking."

Their food came and as they ate Liz got a phone call. "Yes sir I'm aware of that. No I was not aware of that are you sure? Ok yes I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

"What was that all about?" asked Callen.

"Apparently Hetty called my boss. She wants me to start working with your team on a more regular basis."

"You're kidding Hetty is trying to recruit you?" Callen was shocked.

"I have no idea or if I'm going to be your DEA liaison." Liz shrugged. "All I know is my boss is not happy with me or Hetty."

"What Hetty wants Hetty gets." Said Kensi.

"Yeah she wanted me on the team and didn't take no for an answer. She even told me I had no choice." Deeks shuddered. "Just wait till she pulls out the folder with all your personal info in it that she should not even know of."

Liz was getting worried. She loved her job. Callen looked worried too. Liz didn't think it would be a good idea if they worked together every day.

They finished their meal and headed their separate ways.

"Wow can you believe Hetty wants Liz to work with us?" said Deeks.

"I don't think Callen likes the idea." Said Kensi.

"Yeah he looked freaked."

"I'm surprised he's dating a cop to begin with."

"Yeah but are they dating or just good friends. Neither had confirmed or denied anything." Added Deeks.

"Good point."

Deeks put a movie in and grabbed two beers. "So you still sore?"

"Yes Deeks no sex tonight ok?"

"Ok."

Deeks looked at the tv then at his beer. "I'm sorry Kensi."

"For what?"

"For getting too rough with you last night."

"Deeks at any point did I tell you to stop or slow down?"

"No."

"Did I ever act like I didn't enjoy it?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think you need to apologies to me?"

"You're hurt."

"Deeks I'm sore not hurt."

"So we can do that again?"

"Yes just not so much." Kensi laughed. "I can't take 18 hours straight of you."

Deeks smirked. "Ok so longer breaks."

"Deeks how about quality over quantity ok?"

"Ok I can do that."

"I can't believe Callen told Liz we can't keep our pants on." Kensi was so embarrassed.

"Yeah but think about this." He looked at Kensi. "Think about how the guy felt who had to pack our sex toys."

"Oh crap I didn't think about that."

Deeks laughed. Then sobered up. "I wonder if Hetty knows how much stuff we have?"

"Oh god that's even worse."

"She did say she saw the video that Jack had of us." Deeks and Kensi looked at each other and wanted to run and hide.

"Yeah but she also made sure it was all deleted."

Kensi snuggled into Deeks as close as she could the rest of the night.

The next morning Deeks waited till Kensi went to work out then went to see Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks are you enjoying the house?"

"Yeah Hetty it's perfect."

"Then what can I do for you?"

"We were unpacking yesterday and we found a box of things that did not belong to us."

"I don't understand."

"They were Jacks."

"You are sure of this?"

"Yeah they stunk like him." Deeks said making a face. "Plus I know my stuff and I don't own clothing that tacky."

"I see." Hetty was quiet for a moment. "Did you find anything missing?"

"I don't think so. At least not my stuff." Said Deeks. "Kensi may not even know something's missing she has so much."

"Well please let me know if you find anything is missing."

"Will do." Deeks got up to leave. "Hetty I don't want Kensi knowing I told you. She freaked out pretty bad when we found it."

"Very well."

DEA OFFICE.

Elizabeth Stefano sat outside her Directors office. Her boss had spoken to her for a few minutes then sent her off.

"Agent Stafano please come in."

"Yes Director I was told you'd like to speak with me."

"Yes. I understand you worked with NCIS recently."

"Yes I did."

"And you fit in well there?"

"Well we all got along if that's what you mean."

"I understand that the team you worked with are involved with a lot of let's just say important operations."

"I'm not really sure."

The director looked at her. "I've been asked to allow you to join this NCIS team as a way to further your training."

"I don't understand." Liz was very confused.

"You were asked for by name to join NCIS as our liaison. The posting will last six months. At the end of that time the position will be reviewed." The director looked at her. "Do you have a problem with this posting?"

"No sir."

"Good, that's all. You report to NCIS first thing tomorrow."

Liz headed to her desk to finish up her paperwork. She hoped that once she talked to Callen's boss she'd have more answers.

OPS.

Callen was deep into his paperwork when his phone dinged.

*Hey. I start work with your team tomorrow.*

*Seriously?*

*Yes. Did you talk to your boss about me?*

*Not yet. Don't worry you'll do fine.*

*So can I get a ride to work tomorrow?*

Callen smiled at his phone.

*Depends are you staying the night?*

*If you're buying dinner.*

"From the smile on your face you must be texting with Liz." Said Sam with a smirk.

"Yes I am. She starts work here tomorrow."

"You ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam only shrugged.

Kensi and Deeks joined them soon after.

"Liz starts work here tomorrow." Said Callen.

"Nice someone else to dress up like arm candy for a change." Said Kensi.

"Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't feel too out of place ok."

"Sure Callen we all like Liz we're happy to work with her." Said Deeks.

Callen went to find Hetty.

"Mr. Callen I take it you want to talk about our new DEA liaison?"

"Yes Hetty."

"What has she told you about her job situation?"

"Nothing, we don't talk about work it's one of our rules."

"Ah I see." Hetty put the gun she was cleaning down. "She hasn't said anything about her boss harassing her?"

"No because she knows I'd get involved."

"I see. When I spoke with her boss he was quite rude about Agent Stafano's ability as an agent."

Callen took a deep breath. "Liz has worked hard to get that position Hetty."

"I know that. I looked into things and after finding out some not so pleasant things about her boss and working conditions I decided to pull a few strings."

"So you're brining her here to get her away from her boss?"

"Yes."

"I guess we will have a lot to talk about tonight."

"Don't worry Mr. Callen I'm sure her boss will get what is coming to him."

Callen went back to his desk to find Sam gone for the night and Kensi and Deeks playing chicken with Eric and his cell phone.

"Guys please do not drop that."

Deeks tossed it over to Kensi. Callen shook his head and grabbed the phone handing it back to Eric.

"Grow up you two."

They all exchanged a look then grabbed their stuff and headed home.

On the drive Deeks looked over at Kensi.

"So Kensi do I get sex tonight?"

"You seriously have a one track mind."

"Only when it concerns you babe."

Kensi laughed and pulled into the driveway.

"If you make me dinner then yes you can have sex."

Deeks smiled and grabbed their bags.

"You go take a nice hot bath and I'll make us some pasta."

Kensi headed to the bathroom and filled the tub. She poured in her favorite bath oil and the room started to smell like vanilla. She stripped and sighed as she got into the water. An hour later she was in a tank top and shorts and went to find Deeks.

The kitchen smelled wonderful. Deeks had a salad, pasta and garlic bread all ready for her plus cookies for desert. "Diner is served my love."

"Smells great Marty."

"Anything for you Princess."


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes. Look for some more drama coming up, as well as some major Densi Romance and maybe some smut.

Deeks and Kensi walked in work the next day to find Callen pacing. He kept looking over to where Liz sat talking to Hetty.

"Callen calm down she'll be fine." Said Kensi.

"Miss Blye a moment please." Called Hetty.

Kensi handed Deeks her bag and headed over to Hetty. "Good morning Hetty, Liz."

"Now Miss. Blye it seems that the DEA doesn't feel its agents need hand to hand combat training. So you will be in charge of her training."

Liz looked a bit sick and Kensi tried not to laugh. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Half an hour later they were in the gym. Deeks had promised to keep Callen out so they would work.

"So Callen told me how you and Deeks met. That was so romantic."

Kensi laughed. "Yeah, I didn't want to go, he didn't want to go." Kensi shrugged. "We both showed and that was all she wrote."

"You two are so cute together."

Kensi blushed. "He's my everything."

Kensi soon found out that Liz had no real idea how to defend herself. She had no undercover training at all and really had no business being there. But she was a fast learner. Deeks made his way in to get them for lunch.

"Ok Liz go take Deeks down." Liz nodded and walked over to Deeks. He never knew what hit him. One minuet he was talking to Kensi the next he was on his back looking up at two smiling women.

"Ok Kensi you're a bad influence on her."

They laughed and helped him up.

"Ok so Sam is going for lunch. Pizza he'll be back in half an hour so you two have time to get cleaned up."

Deeks slowly backed up keeping an eye on both women. He didn't trust them to toss him to the ground again.

"Hey Callen your girl is picking up bad habits from Kensi."

Callen looked confused. "She flipped me without any warning." Deeks rubbed his ass before he sat down. Callen laughed and went back to work.

Kensi and Liz hit it off right away. Kensi really didn't have any close women friends other than Nell so it was nice to have someone else to talk to. The rest of the week was a slow one so Kensi was happy to have something to do. By Friday the training was going great and Kensi was happy to have the weekend off.

"So Kensi I thought we could go to a nice restaurant for dinner tonight."

"Ok. I can wear that blue dress I bought last month."

Deeks smiled at her. They headed home and Kensi started to get ready. "Princess we got to go reservations are at eight."

"Coming."

Kensi walked into the living room and smiled at Deeks. "Wow Kensi you look amazing."

"Thanks." Deeks took Kensi's hand and led her to the car. They drove to a restaurant in down town LA and pulled up to the valet parking. Deeks took Kensi's hand and held it as they walked into the restaurant. They were seated right away and Kensi looked around.

"Um Marty can we afford this place?"

"Don't worry Hetty gave me the black card."

"She what?"

"Said it was a treat for all your hard work this week with Liz."

"Oh wow."

Kensi was shocked. She didn't expect any thanks as it was her job but this was a very nice thank you. They ordered wine and salads then steak dinners. Kensi of course wanted the entire dessert tray. After dinner Deeks drove them to the beach and told Kensi to leave her shoes in the car.

They walked down the beach to the water. It was a full moon so they had plenty of light. Deeks wrapped his arms around her from behind. They stood there and just watched the waves for a few minutes. Deeks checked his watch and then whispered into Kensi's ear.

"Ok Princess look up."

"What am I looking for?"

"You'll know in a minuet."

Just then the first streak of light flew across the sky. Soon there were more streaking across the sky.

"Oh my falling stars."

"Eric told me about this. It's a meteorite shower." They stood there for close to an hour just looking up at the sky.

"Thank you Marty this is amazing."

"Yeah it sure is." Deeks tightened his arms around Kensi. "I just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

"I love you too."

When Kensi started to yawn Deeks led her back to the car. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight Kensi?"

"Yes I did." Kensi looked at Deeks. "Tonight was amazing."

They got home and Deeks checked the windows and door then did a quick check on the video feed. No one had come near the house except for the neighbor's cat who had made friends with Monty.

He walked up stairs and almost fell over. Kensi was sitting on the bed in a barely there nighty.

"Wow."

"You like?"

"Oh yeah I like a lot." Deeks took off his suit and hung it up. "Hetty threatened me about anything happening to this suit." Kensi giggled at this. Deeks was the best one out of the three guys for taking care of his wardrobe. They still didn't know where Callen managed to lose his pants that one time.

"Come to bed Marty."

"Yes dear."

Deeks walked over to the bed and leaned over to kiss Kensi. "So who do you want to do this?"

Kensi smiled up at him. "Why don't you surprise me."

Deeks swallowed hard and nodded. Kensi moved to lay back on the pillows and Deeks pulled her panties off and tossed them away. Kensi opened her legs for Deeks and smiled up at him.

"I am one lucky man." Kensi rolled her eyes at him then gasped as Deeks pushed two fingers into her. "Oh baby so wet for me already."

Kensi groaned and bucked her hips up into his hands. Deeks kept his fingers moving and leaned down to suck at her clit. This made Kensi moan. She loved it when Deeks did this to her. Kensi reached back and grabbed the slats on the headboard and arched her back in pleasure as Deeks sucked hard.

It took only a few minutes to make her come hard. Deeks pulled his hand away and licked off one finger then told Kensi to open up. She did and he put his fingers in her mouth. Kensi sucked her taste off of his fingers and Deeks groaned. She knew this turned him on fast.

"Ok baby up on all fours for me." Kensi quickly got onto her hands and her knees. Deeks got behind her and slapped her ass. Kensi yelped then moaned as he pushed his fingers back into her. This time he used three fingers and kept his movements slow. Kensi moaned and rocked back into him.

"You ready for more Princess?"

"Yes."

Deeks pulled his fingers out of her and slapped her ass again. He then grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her. Kensi screamed and Deeks slammed back into her. Kensi groaned and pushed back into him with every thrust. It didn't take Kensi long to come again. Deeks stopped moving and just enjoyed the feeling of her squeezing him.

"That's my girl let's see if you can come again for me." Kensi whimpered. Deeks pulled Kensi's butt down and spread her legs as far as he could. Then pushed Kensi to lay as flat as she could. This was a new position for them so Deeks hoped she liked it.

He pushed into her and started moving hard and fast. Kensi moaned but couldn't move much like this. Deeks was over her now his hands next to hers on the bed.

"Oh god this is so good." Said Deeks as he moved. Kensi was shocked when she shattered without any warning. She cried out into the pillow and Deeks let go. He waited till they both stopped shaking then pulled out and laid down next to her. Kensi was too tired to move so Deeks pulled her so she lay next to him.

"You like that one babe?"

"You have to tell me where you find these positions."

"Computer." Said Deeks.

Kensi sighed and stretched out her legs.

They fell asleep that way not even bothering with blankets.

That Monday Kensi was paired up with Liz for a mission. They were sitting at a coffee shop watching for their suspect. Deeks was across the street and Callen and Sam down the block. So far noting after an hour. Kensi went for anther coffee. When she sat down Liz leaned over.

"Kensi there is a woman over there watching you."

Kensi looked over and her jaw dropped. Sitting there was her mother. Kensi didn't know what to do. The last time she saw her was at her father's funeral when she was 14.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my mother." Said Kensi.

"What?" Deeks came over the radio.

"Deeks calm down I'm not going to blow this op."

"Kensi go talk to her."

"No. I don't want to."

"Kensi it's your mother." Added Callen.

"She stopped being my mother a long time ago."

Kensi sipped her coffee.

"Kensi is that you?"

Kensi sighed and looked over at her mother.

"Oh my it is you." Julia sat down and reached for her daughter's hand. Kensi pulled back and just looked at her "Kensi please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom."

Julia looked over at Liz. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Liz."

"Hello Liz it's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Liz didn't know what to say or do. She looked over to where Deeks stood. He looked like he wanted to run to Kensi but didn't leave his spot.

Julia noticed the engagement ring on Kensi's hand. "Oh my you're getting married?"

"Yes I am."

"What is his name? What is he like?"

"His name is Marty and he's wonderful. Dad would have loved him."

Julia flinched at how Kensi said the last part. Just then Liz noticed their suspect.

"Um Kensi we need to get going or we'll be late for work."

"Kensi please call me." Julia wrote down a number and handed it to Kensi. She stuffed it into her pocked and walked away. Julia watched her daughter go and sighed. She had grown into such a beautiful woman.

"You ok Kensi?" asked Liz.

"I'm fine let's just get this guy."

Half an hour later they were in the boat shed with their suspect.

"Kensi do you want to talk." Said Deeks.

"No I don't."

"Ok when you're ready to I'm here."

Kensi looked up at Deeks. "She can't just walk back into my life like nothing happened."

"I know sweetheart I know." Deeks pulled her into his arms and held her. Sam and Callen didn't say anything instead told them to head back to OPS. They would talk to the guy along with Liz and meet them later.

Kensi handed Deeks the keys and got into the car. She closed her eyes and let the tears come.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. :)

Ok so I had a few messages about things my readers would like to see in this story. So for those readers her it goes. Warning major smut ahead. Deeks finds that a drunk Kensi is a very naughty Kensi.

Kensi was sitting at the bar next to Liz. It had been a hell of a day. Not only had the guy they were watching get away but she had run into her mother. She had no clue the woman was on the west coast.

The guys were all at the table bitching about the case. Kensi and Liz felt it was their fault the guy got away because they had been distracted.

"Well this sucks." Said Liz.

"Yeah it does." Replied Kensi as she finished off her second beer. "Now when we get home Deeks is going to want to talk about things."

"Just get naked and I'm sure he'll forget all about everything else."

Kensi laughed and the guys looked over at her.

"Yeah Deeks does have a one track mind when it comes to sex."

"If it makes you feel any better I ran into my mom a few years back."

"I thought you were in foster care?"

"I was. My mom was a drug addict. She traded me for drugs when I was seven." Liz took a long drink of her beer. "She tracked me down and wanted to get to know me. I told her to get lost."

Kensi now understood why Liz wanted to work for the DEA.

"My mom tried to take me away from my dad." Kensi looked at Liz. "I haven't seen her sense my dads funeral."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. "Deeks is my family now."

A little while later everyone started to head home. Kensi was a bit more than buzzed and decided she wanted to be a bad girl. She handed Deeks the keys and told him to drive. The streets were quiet as they drove home. Once they were half way home Kensi got up her nerve. She undid her safety belt and leaned over and started to kiss Deeks neck.

"Um Kensi what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to do you."

Deeks swallowed and watched as Kensi undid his belt. "You may want to pull over."

"Um yeah good idea."

Deeks parked and turned the lights off. He groaned as Kensi started to suck him off. Frist she licked then she sucked. Deeks was in heaven. "Oh baby that is so good."

Deeks looked down to watch but it was just too dark so he closed his eyes and ran his fingers thru her hair. Kensi bobbed her head faster taking all of Deeks into her mouth several times before stopping to suck his head hard. Deeks sucked in a sharp breath then felt Kensi deep throat him again. He moaned as he came hard filling her mouth with is seed.

"Shit Kensi that was amazing."

"Take me home and fuck my hard Marty."

Deeks didn't need to be told twice. He put the car in gear and floored it. As soon as they were in the house Kensi walked straight for the table pulling her clothing off as she went. Deeks watched as Kensi leaned over the table and spread her legs. This was one of her favorite ways to get fucked.

"Kensi baby you look so hot right now."

"Shut up Deeks and stick your cock up my pussy now."

"Yes Princess."

Deeks pulled off his pants and grabbed her hips digging his fingers into her flesh. This was going to be hard and fast. Deeks slammed home and Kensi screamed. Deeks didn't hold back he simply pounded her as hard as he could. Kensi was loving it. She kept telling him to keep going.

"Oh Deeks baby harder, just like that fuck me harder."

Deeks pulled out and lifted Kensi's legs up so she could pull them under herself. "That's it baby now hold on."

Deeks again pounded into her as hard as he could Kensi was screaming and moaning. She kept saying fuck yes and more over and over again. Deeks slapped her ass a few times.

"That's my dirty little girl." Said Deeks laughing as he felt Kensi come hard under him. Deeks thrust a few more times and came hard filling her. He pulled out and stepped back to just look at her. "Ok Princess let's take this up stairs ok."

"Ok but I want to use some of the toys ok?"

"We can do whatever you want to Kensi."

Kensi walked up the stair to their bedroom and pulled the blankets back and tossed them to the floor. Deeks went to the closet and opened the floor safe and pulled out a bag. He put it on the bed and looked at her.

"I think I may need to tie you up." Kensi looked at Deeks and smiled. "Please Deeks. I was such a bad girl today messing up the op."

"Yes you were. Now It's time you learn your lesson." Deeks pulled out straps and tied Kensi's arms to the headboard. He then pulled out her vibrator leaving the other toys in the bag.

"Now Kensi I want you to know that when you told me what you wanted me to do to you well that was really hot." Deeks ran the vibrator along her folds and Kensi gasped. "So I want you to tell me what you want me to do. You have to ask for it or I will not do it ok?"

"Yes."

"Good now what do you want me to do to you?"

"Suck my clit."

"How?" Deeks ran the vibrator along her again. "Details baby. Talk dirty to me."

"UGH! Marty I want your mouth on my pussy. I want you to suck my clit hard and I want you to put that damn vibrator into me."

"Now was that hard?"

Kensi groaned and Deeks spread her legs apart then leaned down and did just as Kensi asked. He sucked her clit hard and pushed the vibrator into her.

"Marty." Kensi screamed and tossed her head back. Oh that felt so good. "Marty please fuck my pussy with the toy. Please I need to feel it moving."

"Tell me again baby what do you want?"

Kensi looked at him and moaned. "I want you to fuck my pussy with the vibrator. Turn it on high and fuck me with it."

"That's my girl." Deeks pulled the toy out and turned the cap till it was on high then proceeded to fuck the life out of Kensi with it.

After she had came a second time Deeks put the toy away and just looked at her. "You are so beautiful Kensi."

"I love you Marty."

"It was amazing." Kensi looked at Deeks then looked away.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe I said those things to you."

Deeks laughed. "Princess that was so hot. You can talk dirty to me anytime."

The next day Deeks and Kensi stopped for burgers after work. They were sitting at their favorite booth when Deeks noticed they were being watched.

"Um Kensi I hate to break it to you but your mom just walked in."

"What?" Kensi turned to look and sure enough there was her mother along with two other women. She smiled at Kensi and headed right over. "Crap."

"Kensi now who is this handsome man?"

"I'm Marty." Said Deeks not sure what to really say or do.

"Oh my the fiancé. It's so nice to meet you."

"Look mom we just want to have dinner in peace." Kensi refused to look at her mom. When she moved her arm her shirt moved up her arm and the bruise she got the night before showed.

"Kensi is he hurting you?" Julia looked at the bruise then glared at Deeks. "If he is you need to leave him now."

Kensi stood up and faced her mom. "Marty is not hurting me. Now you need to mind your own business and get lost."

Julia gasped. "Kensi I didn't mean to pry."

"I am a Federal Agent. I get bruises. Deal with it."

"Ok fine. Kensi I really want to talk to you. Perhaps we can find some time to meet?" Julia handed Deeks a card with her number. "Please call me." She turned and started to look away. "I really do miss you Kensi." She said as she walked away.

Kensi sat back down and poked at her sandwich. She raised her eyes to look at Deeks. "I know I didn't handle that very good."

"No you didn't but that's ok. It's a bit of a shock her just showing up like that."

"Yeah and accusing you of hurting me." Kensi pushed her plate away no longer hungry. "You'd never hurt me."

"No but I did leave those bruises last night."

"Deeks I did this to myself by pulling too hard. I know better but being drunk I forgot."

"Ok so no more straps when your drunk."

Kensi smiled at Deeks. "Ok next time I'll just tie you up and have my fun that way."

Deeks swallowed hard and almost choked. He grabbed his drink and downed it trying to spill it all over himself.

"Ok that was not what I expected you to say."

"You like that idea don't you Deeks?" Kensi looked at him and licked her lips. "My tying you up and riding you hard and fast."

"Um Kensi I think we need to go home now." Deeks was almost drooling. They got take out boxes and headed out to the car. Kensi took Deeks hand as they walked past her mom's table. She refused to look at her but she could feel her mom watching them.

When they got home Kensi led Deeks to the bedroom and told him to strip. She then tied his arms over his head and smiled down at him. Deeks pulled at the bonds and smiled up at Kensi. He was never fond of being the one to be tied up. Kensi walked away and grabbed something out of the dresser then went into the bathroom

"Um Kensi, babe how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Trust me it will be worth it Deeks."

Kensi walked out dressed in a very sexy cop uniform. "I saw this the other day at the store and I couldn't help but buy it." Kensi turned around for Deeks to see. "Do you like?"

Deeks groaned. Her breasts were almost falling out of the push up bra she was wearing. The skirt was so short Deeks could see that Kensi was not wearing anything under it. She had a hat on her head and her hair spilled down her back in waves.

"That is so freaking hot."

Kensi moved over to the bed and took Deeks into her hand and pumped him a few times. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

She moved over him and guided his body into hers. "Oh Marty so hard for me. You feel so good."

Kensi started to bounce up and down on him gaining speed each time. "Do you like this Marty?"

"You know I do." Deeks pulled at the cuffs wanting to touch her. Kensi stopped moving.

"No Marty, be good or I'll leave you like that."

"You wouldn't?"

Kensi moved off him and started to walk away. "Ok Kensi I'll be good Princess."

Deeks relaxed his arms and Kensi came back over to the bed. She shocked Deeks when instead of mounting him she started to suck on him. She had never done this before, sucking him while her own taste was on him. Finally Kensi sat up and moved over him again.

"I'm so close babe."

"Then I guess I better let you come then." Kensi started to move hard and fast at the same time she touched herself moaning as her fingers slid over her clit. She came hard and cried out just as Deeks spilled himself into her.

"Wow Kensi that was really…wow." Deeks couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Yes it was." Giggled Kensi as she pulled off the outfit and undid the straps. Kensi pulled the blankets over them and they snuggled up falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors notes: To all my loyal readers thank you for reading and the wonderful comments you send my way.

To the reviewers who have to complain about the mistakes I make over and over again for each chapter please stop. I get the point. I got it with the first review. I got it with the second review. After the tenth I simply got annoyed. Pointing out a mistake once is helpful. Pointing it out chapter after chapter story after story is just rude. If the way I write is so annoying then please do not read my stories. I do not have the time to go back and correct every mistake in every story. I'm more than happy to do my best to keep these mistakes from future stories. But please stop sending the same reviews for every chapter. You have made your point many many times.

That said back to the story.

Kensi and Deeks walked in to the Mission. "Hey Kensi good news we got the guy you let slip away." Sam teased.

"Hey how was I supposed to know there were two of them." Said Kensi still a bit upset over how things went down.

"Well you did let the guy walk right past you." Said Callen.

"Kensi is right we didn't know there were two." Added Liz. She glared at Callen and he shut up.

"I already said I was sorry." Mumbled Kensi. She left the room and went to the shooting range.

"Ok she's still taking it a bit hard." Said Callen.

"We ran into her mom again. She was a bit rude to us. Kensi went off on her." Said Deeks.

Liz went to check on Kensi. She'd deal with Callen later. He should know better than to keep rubbing it in that Kensi made a mistake. Liz found Kensi just finishing up a clip.

"So ran into your mom again?"

"Yep."

"I take it didn't go well."

"She saw a bruise on my wrist and had the nerve to think that Deeks was abusing me."

"I guess you didn't go into details about how you got them?"

"Yeah I'm really going to tell my mom who I haven't seen in over ten years that I like my fiancé to tie me up. That would not go over good."

"Well what you do in your own home is your own business." Said Liz.

She and Kensi had become good friends. Neither of them had many friends outside work so it was nice to have someone who understood what your life was really like.

"She said she wants to get to know me." Kensi reloaded the empty clip as she spoke. "If she wanted to know me she could have tried harder a long time ago."

"Maybe you should give her a chance. You don't have to go all in but you could just talk. Start out slow."

"I don't know. She gave Deeks her number. I just don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet. Maybe soon but not right now."

"Well if you need to talk I'm here. Oh and Kensi you should really order some padded cuffs so you don't get any more bruises." Liz said and Kensi's jaw dropped.

Liz laughed and headed back to get her paperwork done.

Kensi stood and looked at the target for a few minutes before shooting off another clip. When she was done she was less angry. Walking back to the bullpen she kept her head down.

"Look Kensi I'm sorry. Your right it wasn't your fault that you missed the second guy. We all missed him but put it on you." Said Callen.

"Well it will not happen again." Said Kensi. She sat down and started in on her paperwork. By the end of the day the guys were onto other things. Mostly teasing Eric for tripping down the stairs and dumping a red bull onto Sam.

Eric had hid most of the day up in OPS so Callen and Sam kept sending him texts to bug him. Finally Hetty had to yell at them to stop or else. They knew to stop or they would really be in trouble.

Deeks had sat back and just watched. He had to smirk as Hetty walked away and Sam cringed. Finally it was time to head home. Kensi was first out the door Deeks following close behind.

"So Sugar bear what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about that noodle place that just opened?"

"Ok. Nell ate there last week and said it was good." They headed off and Deeks was glad to see Kensi was in a good mood now.

Deeks had to laugh as Kensi ate three bowls of noodles before he ate one. "Princess you need to slow down there."

"I skipped lunch and I'm hungry."

"How about we stop and get ice cream on the way home?"

"I want cheese cake."

"Of course you do." Said Deeks a smile on his face. "Ok we can get cheese cake."

"I was thinking." Kensi pushed her bowl away. "I think I want to talk to my mom."

"Ok we can call her and meet up for coffee. Or you can go alone if you don't want me there."

"How about you stay close by incase I need you."

"I can do that." Deeks got the check and paid. "It would be nice for our kids to have two grandmothers."

"Two?" asked Kensi a bit confused.

"Your mom and Hetty of course."

Kensi laughed. "Can you see Hetty as a grandmother?"

"Yeah she'll have our kids armed before they are out of diapers."

Kensi and Deeks drove to a nearby bakery and got the cheesecake. They got home and Kensi grabbed the beer. Deeks put the tv on and switched channels until he found the game.

"Ok beer, check, cheesecake check, and a hockey game it's a good night."

"You're forgetting about your beautiful fiancé."

"More like my ravishing, sexy, hot, amazing fiancé." Said Deeks.

"You're a nut."

"Yes but you still love me."

The next day Kensi called her mom. They made plans for coffee that Saturday. Deeks would go with her but sit across the room. He wanted to give them time to talk. Kensi was getting more nervous as each day went by. She was just glad it was a slow week.

When the time came Kensi and Deeks got there early. Deeks sat with her until her mom walked in. "I'll be right over here if you need me."

"Marty it's nice to see you again."

Deeks just smiled and nodded. He grabbed his coffee and headed to an empty table to read the paper.

"He's not joining us?"

"No."

"I'm glad you called."

"Mom if you see me on the street again you can't just come over and talk to me. I may be working."

"I don't understand."

"I'm a Federal Agent. If I'm working a case I can't get distracted."

"I interrupted something that day didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"So how have you been?"

"I'm good."

"Do you and Marty have children yet?"

"No we're waiting a bit longer."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No. We've only been engaged a few months."

"Your father would have liked him."

"I know he would have."

"I've missed you."

"Have you really?"

"Of course I have. You're my little girl."

"You didn't seem to care before."

"You were happier with your father. I respected that."

"You could have stayed close by. You didn't have to try and take me across the country."

"Kensi I wasn't happy with your father it was never you."

"You hardly spent any time with me when we were a family." Said Kensi looking down at her drink. "Dad always wanted me around you never seemed like you cared."

"You were happier with him. I wanted a little girl to dress up in pretty clothing and do mother daughter things. You wanted to be outside or working on a car or shooting a gun. We didn't have anything in common."

"You could have tried harder."

"You could have tried harder too."

Julia looked over at Deeks. "I'm sorry I accused him of hurting you."

"Marty would never hurt me."

"I hope not."

"Mom he would never hurt me." Kensi looked her mom in the eye. "Marty loves me."

"Honey sometimes the people we love still hurt us."

"I know that." Kensi was getting pissed now. "I was with a man years ago. He did hurt me." Kensi took a deep breath. "He recently came after me. Marty was there to take care of me and keep me safe."

"This man is he still after you?"

"No he's in prison." Kensi looked over at Deeks. "I can take care of myself. I can take care of my family."

"I'm sure you can." Julia was shocked that her daughter had tuned out to be so strong. Kensi was always strong and bull headed. Now she had a strength that she didn't have before. "I'm happy you found someone to balance yourself out."

"So am I."

"Kensi I really do want to get to know you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you become an agent?"

"To find out who killed my dad."

"Baby he was in a car accident."

"No someone killed him I just don't know who or why." Kensi looked at her mom. "Next question. "

"How did you meet Marty?"

"A blind date, neither of us wanted to go on but did. We've been together ever since that night."

"Do you live together?"

"Yes."

Julia looked over at Kensi. "Do I get to come over and visit some time?"

"Maybe."

"I'd really like to visit. Is there anything you need for the house?"

"No we have everything we need."

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"I have a group of close friends. They are more like family then friends."

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy."

Kensi got quiet.

"Are you happy mom?"

"Yes I am. I got married a long time ago. You'd like him. I've told him all about you."

Kensi nodded.

"Kensi when you do decide to set a date I'd like to help with the planning."

"Ok."

Kensi didn't know what to say.

"Well I need to head home." Julia put her hand on Kensi's arm. "Call me soon ok."

"Ok."

Julia stopped and spoke to Deeks for a minute then left.

"So that went good."

"She still thinks you hurt me."

Deeks didn't know what to say to that. In a way he had but not the way Julia figured.

"She wants to see the house and help plan the wedding."

"Are you going to let her?"

"I don't know." Kensi shrugged. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah let's stop and get lunch then spend the day on the couch."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Kensi watched as Deeks got the BBQ going. She was in the kitchen unwrapping the steaks and smiling as Deeks jumped back when the flames went a bit high. She shook her head and left him too it as the doorbell sounded.

"Hey guys come on in. Deeks is out back trying to catch himself on fire."

"Seriously?" asked Liz.

"Yep."

"This is why we don't let Deeks near open flames." Said Callen. He handed Kensi a case of beer. "I better go keep an eye on him."

"So what can I do to help?"

"Well I have the steaks ready to go just need to make a salad."

"Ok I can do that."

Kensi led Liz into the kitchen. They watched the guys trying to get the BBQ to behave. A few minutes later Deeks came in and got the steaks.

"Why do I feel like we're going to be ordering pizza." Said Liz.

"It's a brand new BBQ too."

"They are men they should know how to grill steaks."

"You would think that." Kensi cut up tomatoes. "This is why we usually have Sam grill but he couldn't come today so it's up to those two." Kensi pointed the knife at the men.

Half an hour later the steaks were grilled and neither Deeks or Callen hurt themselves.

"Wow these are really good." Mumbled Kensi around a mouth full of food.

"What we know how to grill." Said Deeks. He and Callen clinked their beers together looking rather pleased with themselves.

Kensi and Liz exchanged a look and tried not to laugh.

"So why couldn't Sam and Michele come again?" asked Kensi.

"Something to do with Sam losing a bet and Michele wanting a day at the spa." Said Callen.

"Must have been one hell of a bet." Joked Deeks. "I just can't see Sam at a spa."

They were all quiet for a moment than laughed.

"Sam swears he makes a robe look good." Said Callen.

"Well you're not dragging me to a spa." Said Deeks.

"Oh come on Deeks you don't want some Swedish woman giving you a massage?" asked Liz.

Deeks looked at Kensi and swallowed. "Nope."

"Smart answer Deeks." Said Kensi smirking at him.

Callen laughed.

"So what about you Callen?" asked Kensi.

Callen looked at Liz then at Kensi then back at Liz. "Yeah I'm going to say no to the spa too."

The girls laughed and Callen blushed. Liz helped Kensi clear the dishes while the guys stayed out back to drink beer.

"So how are you doing with NCIS now?"

"You know I didn't think I'd like it but its way better. It's nice to be treated like an equal."

"Callen seems happy to have you working with us too."

"Most of the time."

"I was surprised to find out he was dating a cop. Callen always said he would not date a cop."

"Yeah he kept that up with me too for about a year then the next thing I know he's introducing me as his girlfriend."

Kensi laughed at this. "Well you two are really cute together."

"I had a long talk with Hetty yesterday." Said Liz. "She offered me a position under NCIS."

"Really are you going to take it?"

"I don't know." Liz looked out at Callen. "I haven't told Callen yet."

"Afraid he'll freak out?"

"Yes."

"Well I vote for you taking the job. It's nice to have another girl around."

"Do you find it hard to live with Deeks and work with him too?"

"No." Kensi handed Liz a beer. "We just fit together from the first moment."

They heard the guys laugh and decided to take out the cheesecake and a few more beers.

"Oh cheesecake." Said Callen. They all laughed as usually it was Kensi drooling over sweets. Kensi cut Callen a large slice then served everyone else. "Oh yeah this is good."

Kensi and Liz had to laugh. Deeks just shrugged and went back to eating his own slice. "So this was nice." Said Kensi.

"Yes it was." Said Liz. The guys simply grunted and ate. The girls rolled their eyes at them.

"You know what Liz I think we need to do more together."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ok is this your way of telling us you want to double date?" asked Deeks.

"Actually I was thinking that Liz and I should spend more time together." Said Kensi.

"Um ok." Deeks looked confused. "Cause I don't mind the double date thing."

Callen was smart and kept his mouth shut.

They had cleaned up dessert when there was a knock at the door. Kensi went to see thinking it was Sam stopping by. It was her mother.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Julia smiled at Kensi. "I have a friend who lives a block over and I noticed Deeks out in the yard this morning when I drove by."

"Oh ok." Kensi didn't know what to do. "We have some friends over but you're welcome to join us."

"I don't want to be in the way."

"Really mom it's ok." Kensi stepped aside and let her mom in.

"Oh what a lovely home." Julia looked around and smiled.

"The others are out back. I have some cheesecake left would you like some?"

"Oh no that's fine I just ate."

"How about coffee?"

"That would be nice."

While Kensi made the coffee Julia wandered around the down stairs. Kensi stuck her head out the back door.

"Deeks come here please."

"Sure Sugar bear." Deeks came in. "What can I do for you my love?"

"My mom is here."

"Ok I didn't tell her where we live."

"She saw you out front this morning."

"Oh."

"Go make sure she doesn't get into anything while I make get the coffee ready."

Deeks went looking for Julia and found her in the living room looking at framed photos they had on the one wall.

"Hey Julia how are you?"

"Oh Marty nice to see you again." She pointed at the photos. "Kensi looks so happy in these."

The one Julia was pointing at had Kensi and Deeks at the beach smiling for the camera. "Yeah that's one of my favorites."

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by today?"

"No it's no problem. Just had some friends over for a BBQ."

"Coffee is ready." Called Kensi. Deeks led Julia out to the back yard.

"Everyone this is my mom Julia. Mom this is Callen and Liz."

"It's nice to meet you both."

They sat around drinking coffee for about a half hour. "We better be going." Said Callen.

"I'll walk you guys out."

"Wow didn't expect your mom to crash the party." Joked Liz.

"Yeah tell me about it." Kensi smiled. "It's ok I need to get used to her wanting to be around."

Kensi gave Liz a hug and Callen headed out to the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kensi watched them drive away and headed back to her mom and Deeks.

"We were thinking about having the wedding on the beach."

"That would be nice." Julia watched as Kensi came and sat down. "I belong to the long beach country club and they have a beautiful area on the beach for weddings and such. It's totally private, I know as NCIS you both would want security to be high."

"She has a point." Said Kensi. "Who knows what nut jobs are out there after us?"

"I can find out what dates they have open for you."

"Yeah but that would cost way more then we have." Said Deeks. He liked the idea.

"How about you let this be my wedding present to you." Julia took Kensi's hand. "Your father would want you to have the best wedding ever."

"Mom that's so sweet but it will cost way too much."

"Honey its fine. I was married a few years after I left your father. Jacob was very well off and when he passed a few years ago he left me everything. Believe me I can afford to give you the dream wedding you deserve."

Kensi looked at Deeks. As it was they were most likely to go to city hall or Vegas to get married.

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. Oh and a dress. We have to get you an amazing dress."

"Mom please don't go overboard ok."

Julia laughed. "Kensi dear that is exactly what I plan on doing."

Deeks had to laugh at this. Kensi looked shocked and slightly ill.

"Mom I was engaged once before. He left me."

"So this makes this wedding even more special. You now have your prince to marry." Julia was almost crying. "Kensi your dad would want you to have everything you wanted for this day. Please let me give you that?"

"Ok fine. But no big poofy dresses. Something light and simple." Kensi looked at Deeks. "Maybe lace in an off white or ivory would be nice."

"My friend Janet owns her own bridal shop. She can get us one of a kind dresses that the stars usually buy."

"Wow that would be amazing huh Kensi?"

"It would be nice to have something no one else has."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow and find a day we can have the salon to ourselves. Of course you should bring Liz and any other friend you want to."

"I'll ask Nell to come too. Maybe Hetty and Michele too." Said Kensi."

"We work with Nell and Hetty is our boss." Said Deeks. "Michele is our co- workers wife."

"That's fine but Marty you will not see the dress before the day understood?"

"Yes Julia."

"Now call me mom please."

"Ok mom." Deeks got a bit choked up.

Julia looked over at Kensi. "Marty didn't have a very good child hood. His parents haven't been in his life for a long time."

"I understand." She patted Deeks hand. "Well you have a mother now young man."

Deeks didn't' know what to say to this. He excused himself saying he was going to take Monty for a walk and give them a chance to talk.

"He is such a nice young man." Said Julia.

"Yes he is." Kensi refilled their coffee and got her lap top so they could look at wedding dresses. By the time Deeks got back they had narrowed down what Kensi liked. They also decided on light blue for the bridesmaids to match the water and Deeks eyes.

Julia headed home soon after and hugged them both. Kensi promised to call her that week to find out what day they could start looking for dresses.

"Well that went good." Said Deeks.

"Yeah she was more like my mom and less judgy this time."

"I can't believe she's paying for everything."

"I can't complain this way we get a real wedding."

"And we can put our money into the honey moon." Deeks gave her a suggestive look.

"Hawaii?" Said Kensi.

"Greece?"

"Italy?"

"Our bedroom."

"Deeks that's not where I want to spend our honeymoon."

"I was thinking about right now." Deeks picked Kensi up and carried her to their room and dropped her onto the bed.

"Marty." Yelled Kensi as she bounced.

"Yes my beautiful fiancé?"

"Get your pants off Marty."

"Yes dear." Deeks stripped then pulled Kensi's shorts off. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Deeks finished undressing Kensi and spread her legs open. "I plan on making you cum all night."

"Remember we do have to work tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

Deeks started to like the inside of her leg and Kensi giggled. He licked his way up to her center and went at her like it was his last meal. Kensi moaned and bucked her hips up into his mouth.

"Oh Marty so good." Kensi ran her fingers thru his hair and scratched his scalp.

"You want more baby?"

"Yes."

Deeks pushed in two fingers and started moving them in and out of her quickly. He kept sucking at her clit and Kensi arched off the bed moaning. As soon as Deeks pushed a third finger into her Kensi came hard.

He didn't wait for her to recover before he was pushing himself into her and starting to move fast and hard.

"Oh Marty so good. I love you."

"Love you too baby, now come for me again."

Kensi did and Deeks pulled out and flipped her over. He lifted her ass into the air and slammed into her again. Kensi groaned and pushed back into Deeks crying out as he got rougher with her. Deeks slapped her ass several times and Kensi screamed into the pillow as she came.

"Good girl." Said Deeks as he rubbed her back as she came down.

"You didn't come?"

"Nope because I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh god Marty."

Deeks pulled out of her and moved Kensi so her legs were off the side of the bed. He picked up a wedge shaped foam pillow and put it under her so her ass was in the air. He spread her legs wide and he pushed his fingers into her. Kensi gasped and wiggled her butt.

"No moving Kensi or I will not let you come again." Kensi could just touch the floor with her toes. "Do I need to tie you up Kensi?"

"No I'll be good."

Deeks smacked her ass again before slamming back into her. "Oh yeah that's my girl so wet for me."

Deeks pulled out and slammed back into her. He did this over and over again each slow pull out and fast hard slam in. Kensi kept moaning and clawing at the sheets. The wedge pillow had just came in the mail the day before and this was the first time they used it.

"Oh Kensi this feels so good."

"Really love this pillow." Said Kensi gasping as Deeks slammed back into her.

"Now should I let you come or move you somewhere else?"

"I want to come Marty please."

Deeks smiled at her back and started to slam home hard and fast over and over again. Kensi screamed into the bed and came hard. He pulled out and flipped Kensi over. This time he positioned her on her back but still on the wedge.

"Oh that is a beautiful sight." Deeks spread Kensi's legs as far as he could and leaned over to lick at her again. "You taste so good Kensi." Deeks licked her deeply then leaned over Kensi sticking his tongue into her mouth so Kensi could get a good taste of herself. "What do you think Kensi do you taste good?"

"Yes."

"Let's see how you taste mixed with me."

Kensi knew Deeks would come now and closed her eyes as he took her once again. It didn't take him long to come and Kensi just lay there too tired to do much else. Once Deeks filled her he stuck his fingers into her and scooped out his cum along with her juices and stuck his fingers into her mouth to suck.

It had taken a while for Kensi to like doing this. For Deeks it became a real turn on fast. He scooped out more and fed it to Kensi again. "Kensi do you know how hot it is watching you do that."

Kensi smiled and asked for more. Deeks scooped out what he could and fed her the last bit.

"Next time I'll drip you into a cup and let you drink it that way." Said Deeks.

Kensi groaned not sure if he was joking or not. With Deeks you never could tell till he did what he said he would.

They got up and took a shower before climbing into bed and going to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors notes. So I want to get into Kensi's friendship with Liz. We see a bit of her friendship with Nell on the show but even then Deeks really does seem to be her only friend. I think Kensi needs another woman to talk to so there will be some friendship bonding in this chapter.

Kensi walked into work and only saw Liz and Nell. They were giggling over some magazine.

"OMG! Kensi you have to see this." Said Nell in a hushed voice.

"Where are the guys?"

"Gym now get over here and look at this."

Kensi put her bag down and joined the girls on the couch. She almost fell over when she saw what they were looking at.

"Do you really think people buy this stuff?" said Nell.

They were looking at an adult products catalog. Kensi wanted to hide. Liz looked over at her and tried not to laugh. Kensi was so pale.

"My friend is getting married and they are having an adult products party for her." Liz flipped another page and Nell gasped. "I'm aloud to bring friends if you two want to come."

"I'm yeah I don't know." Said Nell a bit embarrassed.

"You going to come Kensi?" Liz smiled at her. "They have door prizes and samples, plus some things you can try before you buy."

"Does Callen know you're going to this?" asked Nell.

"Are you kidding me?" Liz laughed. "He'd totally freak out."

"I guess I could go." Said Kensi. "Might find something there to surprise Deeks with."

"Surprise me with what?" asked Deeks walking over to his desk. Liz quickly shoved the catalog into her bag.

"We'll talk about it tonight."

"Ok."

That night Kensi finally told Deeks.

"Ok so Liz has a friend who is getting married."

"Ok." Deeks wasn't sure where this was going.

"Instead of a regular batcherlette party they are having an adult products party."

"Huh?"

"Sex toys Deeks."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Deeks finally got it.

"Liz asked me to go with her."

"Wow. Ok, wow."

"That's all you can say?"

"Kensi you can take my credit card and buy whatever your little heart wants at that party."

Kensi smiled. "Ok I'm just glad you're ok with me going."

"Babe we already have a box of stuff upstairs why would this shock you."

"Good point."

"Hey does Callen know Liz is going?"

"She's not telling him, says he'll freak out."

"Do you think those two do stuff too?"

"Liz is the one that told me about the padded cuffs."

"Oh wow. Didn't think Callen had it in him."

"Yeah I don't want to think about it."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Is Nell going?"

"I don't think so she's a bit too embarrassed."

"Well I'm glad you're not."

"That's all your fault."

"Yeah I'm such a bad influence."

"Yes you are but I love you anyways."

"And I love you Sugar britches."

Kensi laughed and pushed her feet into his lap. They watched tv before falling asleep on the couch.

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

"Callen you really need to buy a couch."

"Don't need one."

"Well then were going to start hanging out at my place." Liz shook her head at him.

"Um yeah your place smells like curry all the time."

"So buy a couch."

Callen looked at her knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "Ok fine I'll buy a couch."

"Good."

"Sam and I are going to a game Saturday night."

"Ok I have plans with Kensi. She's going with me to Kate's party."

Callen finally looked up from his take out container. They were on his bed eating their dinner.

"Um is this the party you have that catalog for?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was looking for a case file in your bag and found it."

"Oh, stay out of my bag."

"You plan on buying any of that stuff?"

"I have no idea. Kate is a good friend and I haven't seen her in a while."

"Yeah but are you going to buy any of that stuff?"

"Callen you are such a prude."

"I am not."

"Oh yes you are?"

"I take it Kensi is going to be buying stuff." Callen groaned. "I really wish I didn't know about what those two did at home."

Liz laughed at this. Pretty much everyone knew Kensi and Deeks were in to kinky stuff. They just chose not to talk about it out loud.

"Again you are a prude."

"I am not. You just have an unhealthy obsession with wanting to tie me down."

"You never complain." Liz said. Callen groaned and got off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"If Sam ever finds out."

"He'd never let you live it down I know." Liz followed Callen into the kitchen. "So you want to pick something out of that catalog?"

Liz had to laugh as Callen turned bright red and murmured something about her being crazy.

THE MISSION THE NEXT DAY.

Callen was sitting at his desk and almost groaned when he heard Kensi and Liz giggle. He really didn't want to know what they were talking about. Sam noticed this and tried not to laugh at his partner.

"You ok there G?"

"Yeah fine."

"Your girl keep you up all night?"

Callen glared over at Sam. Even if he and Liz were together he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't like being so open with his personal life as Deeks and Kensi were.

"None of your business Sam."

"Ok I get it you two fighting?"

"No Sam we are not. She wants me to buy a couch."

"G we all want you to buy a couch. And a table and rugs." Sam said. "Hell I'm getting sick of Michele pointing out things that would look good at your place. Let the girl decorate."

"Sam I like my house the way it is."

"Callen you have a girl that puts up with you just the way you are. LET HER DECORATE!" said Deeks. "Hell marry her before she changes her mind and finds someone else."

"I'm with Deeks."

"UGH" Callen got up and walked away.

"What did you two do now?" asked Kensi as she and Liz sat down.

"We might have told Callen he needed to marry Liz."

"Thanks guys. I finally got him talked into a buying a couch and that took six months."

"Miss Stafano a word at my desk please."

Liz cringed and headed to see what Hetty wanted.

"Yes Hetty."

"Are you enjoying working here?"

"Yes I am."

"Good." Hetty pushed a paper across the desk to her. "Please sign this."

"What is it for?"

"To make you an official NCIS agent. I've spoken with the Director and he agreed that you should be a permeant member of this team."

"I don't know what to say." Liz took the pen and read the paper over. It took her a minuet to decide what to do but in the end she signed the paper. Hetty asked for her ATF badge and handed her a brand new NCIS one.

"Now go tell Mr. Callen I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"We'll see."

By now Callen had rejoined the team.

"Guess what guys?"

"I'll bite." Said Sam. "What?"

Liz showed them her new badge. They all got up to congratulate her.

"This is amazing." Said Kensi.

"So Callen what do you have to say." Liz and everyone else looked at him.

"I thought you wanted to go back to the ATF."

"I did at first but I like it here."

Callen just shrugged and went back to work.

Sam and Deeks realized they may have screwed stuff up by pushing Callen. Liz walked out of the room leaving the others to watch her walk away.

"Nice move G."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"You could have said you were happy. Your girl is staying here."

"She's not my girl."

"Callen your sleeping with her, you spend most of your free time with her she's your girl."

"Callen don't screw this up." Said Kensi putting her hand on his shoulder. "You deserve to be happy too."

That night Kensi and Deeks sat and watched tv. They both felt bad for Liz. Callen was being an ass.

"She's my fried Deeks I should have hit Callen for acting that way."

"Hopefully he will change his mind and stop acting like an ass."

Kensi snuggled into Deeks side and they watched Top Model in silence.

LIZ'S APARTMENT.

"Liz I know you're in there open up." Callen banged on the door. He had a bag of food and flowers sitting on the ground next to the door. Her car had been outside so he knew she was home.

"Liz come on I'm sorry."

Still noting. Callen sank to the floor and leaned against the door. He'd wait her out she had to come out to go to work in the morning.

DEEK'S AND KENIS'S HOUSE.

The doorbell rang and Deeks got up to see who it was.

"Liz hey come on in."

"Can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course." Said Kensi.

"Thanks. I went down the street to grab dinner and found Callen outside my apartment, I just can't deal with him now."

"I'll fix up a room for you." Said Deeks. "You two talk."

Kensi handed Liz a beer.

"He is such an ass."

"Yes he is." Replied Kensi.

"Want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"We were each other's firsts." Liz started to peal the label off her beer. "We were 17 and in the same foster home. We were not dating but decided we wanted our first time to be with someone we trusted."

"That is so sweet."

"A month later Callen aged out. We tried to keep in touch but it got hard after he joined the CIA."

"When did you reconnect?"

"About a year ago when I moved to LA. We met up when we both went for a run."

"That explains why Callen started spending less time with Sam."

"We just started out as friends again then one night well you can guess." Liz shrugged. "He told me he doesn't date cops. I guess it was all about the sex for him."

"I doubt that." Said Kensi. Oh she was really going to give it to Callen now. "You fell in love with him didn't you?"

"Kensi I was in love with him way back when."

"Tell him."

"And watch him bolt?" Liz felt sick. "I never should have signed that paper."

"Hetty has a way of knowing just who she wants on her team and why. She handpicked us all." Kensi put her hand over Liz's. "I bet Hetty had been watching you for a while now."

"Maybe so but it's going to be very hard going to work now."

"Give him time. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"More like she'll punch him tomorrow." Said Deeks.

"Maybe I will." Kensi shrugged.

They all laughed. Kensi was known for hitting when she got mad.

The next morning Callen realized Liz was either not going to work or not home. He left the food and flowers and headed to work. He was shocked to see her sitting at her desk.

"Where did you spend last night?"

"Why do you care?"

"Liz don't do this."

"You started it. You want your freedom you got it." Liz walked away leaving Callen standing there his mouth hanging open.

By the end of the day Sam was at the end of his rope. Callen was sullen and moody and refused to talk to him. "G just tell that girl you love her and move on."

"She ended it Sam."

"So fight for her."

"Maye I don't want to."

"Then you're an ass and I hope Kensi beats the crap out of you."

Callen drove straight to the store and bought a couch and a kitchen table. He sighed and headed home. Sitting on his night stand was Liz's make up bag. Her things were in his closet and bathroom.

He sat down and called her getting her voice mail. "Look I'm sorry, really sorry. Please call me back or better yet come over tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews. And to my guest reviewer asking for more smut it is coming.

This chapter will be a mix of the entire team and some Densi time too. There will be a part at the end dealing with Callen and Liz. Plus more Kensi/Liz friendship.

Callen waited an hour then called Liz back again. "I get your mad. I wanted you to know I ordered a couch and a table. It's big enough to seat four so we can have Kensi and Deeks over for dinner if you want. Please call me back."

Liz sat on her couch watching her phone vibrate across the coffee table. Callen's face lit up the screen and the song Secrete Agent Man played as his ring tone. She didn't answer it. Once the phone stopped she listened to the voice mail.

It was Friday night and normally she would be out with Callen doing something. Right now Liz didn't have a clue what to do. She looked over at a photo of her and some friends from the time she lived in Seattle. Maybe she should have just stayed there instead of coming back to Los Angeles.

Liz pulled on her sneakers and decided to go for a run. Tomorrow night she had the party to go to with Kensi so that would help to keep her mind off Callen.

DEEKS AND KENSI'S HOUSE.

Kensi was head deep in the fridge looking for a snack when he doorbell rang. "Deeks get the door."

"You don't have to yell I'm right here." Said Deeks from behind her. He shook his head and headed to see who was at the door.

"Callen man you look like shit."

"Thanks Deeks can I come in?"

"Yeah sure but Liz is not here."

"Callen what do you want?" asked Kensi scowling at him.

"I know you're going to that party tomorrow with Liz will you please talk to her for me."

"Why should I?"

"Damn it Kensi I've been trying to apologies to her but she will not talk to me."

"She's thinking about asking for a transfer to another office." Said Deeks.

"I made a mistake I'm trying to fix it."

"Callen if this entire thing was just about you getting laid then just let her go." Said Kensi.

"Is that what she thinks?" Callen sat down and closed his eyes.

"You told her you don't date cops then start sleeping with her so what do you think?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Neither Kensi or Deeks had ever seen Callen like this.

"Well I already told you want to do."

Callen looked up at him.

"Marry the girl. Or at least let her know you want her in your life completely." Said Deeks.

"Kensi please talk to her tomorrow."

"I'll try but I can't promise she'll listen."

Deeks got Callen a beer, he felt bad for his team leader.

THE PARTY.

Kensi picked up Liz and headed to the party. "Callen showed up at our place last night and proceeded to get drunk with Deeks."

"Like I care." Said Liz.

"He is really sorry."

"I don't care Kensi. I'm done with him and his attitude."

"Callen is in love with you he just doesn't know how to handle it."

Liz huffed and looked out the window.

"Liz your my friend but so is Callen and I don't want to take sides."

"You don't have to."

"I'd make him beg if I were you." Said Kensi. "Maybe you should punish him."

"Kensi I'm not sure that would work."

"I'm sure there are a few things you can buy tonight that would be helpful."

"Oh my god Kensi." Liz laughed.

"What it's about time that man gave up some control."

Liz was bright red thinking about it.

"Oh come on you cannot tell me you have never tied that man up."

"Ok maybe once."

"He didn't like it?"

"Oh no he liked it just will not admit that he did." Liz laughed again. They pulled up at the house and headed inside.

"Hey everyone this is Kensi." Everyone said hi and someone handed Kensi a glass of wine.

"Ok now that we are all here let's get started." Said some woman Kensi couldn't remember her name.

The bride sat in a chair wearing a tiara and a sash that said bride. Kensi was pretty sure she was already drunk. There were about ten women there and the woman from the company.

They passed out catalogs for everyone to take home then the fun started. Kensi tried not to bush when someone put a very large vibrator into her hand. Liz almost lost it and laughed at Kensi.

"I thought you had a few of those."

"I do but no one has ever seen them but Deeks."

By the time the party was over Kensi had ordered a few items. Some honey dust and chocolate body paint. Kensi couldn't wait to use them. She also got some more naughty items to surprise Deeks with.

Liz bought a new vibrator since she was still very pissed at Callen. Maybe Kensi was right. Maybe Liz should just tie the man to the bed and make him beg. Liz's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Callen.

"What do you want Callen?"

"Are you still at that party?"

"Yes I am."

"Did you buy something?"

"Yes I did."

Kensi looked over at Liz and smirked.

"Do I get to see it?"

"What happened to all this being too weird and kinky for you?"

"Liz I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I need to tell you this."

"Prove it to me."

Liz glanced at Kensi and smiled. Kensi had a good idea what her friend was up to.

"How?"

"Come over my place tonight and let me tie you to the bed and do whatever I want with you."

Kensi almost spit her wine across the room. Oh poor Callen.

Liz could hear Callen swallow hard and could picture him getting freaked out.

"If it's too much for you then I understand."

"No its not. Fine I'll come over after the game."

"Fine I'll see you later then."

"Liz you're not going to tie him down naked and just leave him there are you?"

"Hmmmm. Maybe I should but it would have to be at his place. Then I could just let Sam find him."

Kensi lost it then. "Oh better yet do it on a work day and we can get Granger to go find him."

Liz loved that idea. Not that she would do it. Well maybe if he kept acting like an ass.

On the way home Liz had Kensi stop at Victoria's Secret. She wasn't much for this stuff but figured it couldn't hurt. Liz picked out a pale pink lace number while Kensi picked out a light blue number.

"You're going to give Callen a stroke wearing that."

"I plan to be wearing it when he shows up."

Kensi laughed. "I bet you Deeks is watching the door waiting to see what I bring home."

"He does know you had to order most of it right?"

"I said sex toys and his eyes glazed over. I don't think he heard much after that."

Liz laughed. She might not be as open as Kensi was about sex but she had to give the girl credit for being willing to try new stuff. She was also lucky to have a man that supported her in every way.

"You're so lucky to have Deeks."

They paid for their stuff. "Yes I am. He's my everything."

"Must be nice."

Kensi dropped Liz off at home then headed to her house. Deeks was waiting on her.

"So what did you get?"

"Deeks I told you I had to order it all."

"Ok then what is in the bag?"

"A surprise."

"Do I get it now?"

"Let me go change."

"Ok." Deeks almost started to drool.

"Bed or table." Said Deeks already starting to pull his shirt over his head.

"Table I think." Kensi leaned up and kissed Deeks. "I feel like getting bent over and fucked till I can't stand."

"That I can do." Replied Deeks . While Kensi is changing Deeks moved a chair and cleared the table of his laptop and work files.

"So what do you think?"

"Wow."

Kensi smiled and walked past Deeks to bend over the table. Deeks groaned when the nighty Kensi was wearing pulled up to reveal her naked ass. He smirked when he looked at the new tattoo on her left cheek. It simply said MAX. He had a matching one that said Fern. Their favorite cover names.

"Oh Fern how I love seeing you like that." Deeks ran his hands over her ass and hips. He used his foot to spread her legs for him. "This is going to be hard and fast."

"Good just what I need."

"All those sex toys get you turned on today?"

"You have no idea." Kensi gasped as Deeks pushed into her. "That and knowing what Liz is about to do to Callen tonight."

"Ok now I really want to know too." Deeks said pulling out and slamming back into her.

"She plans on tying him to her bed and making him beg for it."

"Poor bastard."

Kensi laughed then moaned as Deeks started to really slam into her hard and fast.

"Oh Deeks that feels so good."

"Do you buy some new toys today Kensi?"

"Yes."

"Good I can't wait to use them on you."

Kensi groaned and closed her eyes. Deeks just kept at it slamming into her over and over again. They both lost track of time lost in their own world. Finally Kensi fell over the edge and Deeks followed her.

"Wow that was amazing." Said Deeks.

"Take me to bed Deeks and tie me up."

Deeks picked Kensi up and carried her to bed.

LIZ'S APT.

Callen had texted her that he was on his way over. Liz got changed and pulled the blankets and top sheet off her bed. She went into her closet and pulled out the padded cuffs and hooked them to her bed.

They had been a gag gift from a friend when she found out that Liz had hooked up with Callen. Tracy was a lot like Kensi with all the toys and stuff. Not that she wanted to go all in like they were but Liz decided she really liked these cuffs at the moment.

Twenty minutes later Callen knocked at the door. Liz opened the door and watched as Callen's jaw dropped. He looked her up and down then swallowed hard. Liz stepped back and let him in.

"Don't start. Just go into the bedroom and get naked."

Callen was shocked at how Liz was acting. He was about to say she was spending too much time around Kensi but decided against it. So he did what she asked and went into her bedroom and got naked.

Liz watched him from the door way. Callen kept looking at her and she loved the look in his eyes as he took in how little she was wearing.

"I take it that's new?"

"Yep."

"I take it you bought it for me."

"I bought it for me but you get to enjoy it."

Liz pushed Callen down onto the bed and quickly strapped his wrists into the cuffs. "Now we're going to play a little game."

Callen wasn't sure where this was going.

"I'm going to ask you a question and if I like your answer you get a reward."

"Ok."

"Are you happy I took the job at NCIS?"

"Yes."

Liz leaned over Callen and kissed him deeply. Callen pulled at the cuffs but realized that unlike the last time they were tight and he couldn't get out of them.

He looked up at Liz as she pulled back. "You know this is one reason I don't usually date cops."

Liz gave him a look and pulled away. "Then tell me this, what am I to you? If you don't date cops then what am I?"

"You're my girlfriend."

"Even if I am a cop?"

"Yes."

Liz looked at Callen and ran a hand down his chest. She wrapped her hand around his dick and stroked it a few times.

"God Liz don't stop." Of course she did.

"That's not how we play this game Callen."

Callen groaned and pulled at the cuffs again.

"Admit that you like when I tie you up."

"Liz."

Liz stood up and moved away from the bed.

"Ok fine I like it."

"How much?

"A lot. I like it a lot ok?"

"Now that's not hard to admit is it?" Liz giggled.

Callen loved it when she giggled.

"What do you want from me Callen?"

"Right now I want to be inside you."

"Besides sex what do you want from me?"

"I want you in my life. I'm not ready for marriage but someday I want you as my wife."

This shocked Liz. Callen was a lone wolf. She never figured he'd want to settle down.

"How long until you will be ready?" Liz climbed onto the bed. "Because neither of us is getting any younger. I'd hate to think I wasted a year of my life on you and have this never go anywhere."

"How about a year. Give me another year of us just being together."

"Six months. I want a proposal by six months or I'm gone."

Callen tossed his head back and groaned. He felt her hands on him then her mouth as she kissed her way down his chest.

"Ok six months."

"One last question." Liz had saved the most important for last. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear it."

"I love you Liz." Callen groaned as Liz slid her body onto his. "I love you."

"Kensi is right I should tie you up more often."

Callen froze and looked at Liz. She was riding him hard her head tossed back and eyes closed. Shit Kensi knew what they were doing tonight which meant Deeks knew too.

Authors notes.: I keep thinking about that line where Callen tells Sam he usually likes women putting him in handcuffs. So I couldn't resist putting him in some. Next chapter wedding planning.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors notes. Ok I've had several reviews asking for more smut. Lol. So here it is. Mixed in with wedding planning, and who knows what will pop into my head as I write.

Kensi sat at her desk looking thru a bridal magazine. She sighed and flipped the page.

"You ok Kensi?" asked Sam.

"I'm meeting with my mom after work to do some wedding planning. She has the venue so I don't have to worry about that. But she wants a big wedding and I'm having a hard time getting her to understand I don't have like 15 friends to stand up for me."

"Wow 15 bridesmaids." Said Sam.

"I've called a few friends but so far only Nell and Liz are willing to put on a puffy dress for me."

"I never agreed to puffy." Said Liz laughing.

"I'd pay to see that." Said Callen.

Liz glared at him. Callen smartly shut up.

"Kensi do you want me to come with you?" asked Liz. "Maybe an outside look will help you with picking things out."

"Oh thank you so much. My mom means well but she's going overboard."

"Well be glad she wants to help you with it at all."

Kensi looked up and realized how Liz must feel. She wouldn't have a mother to help her plan her wedding. But then if she marries Callen they would most likely end up in Vegas or city hall.

"Just promise me you will help reign her in."

"I'll do what I can."

That night Liz and Kensi met Julia at her house.

"Oh Kensi it's nice to see you brought a friend."

"Mom Liz is my bridesmaid."

"Have you gotten all your other friends to agree to be in the wedding?" Julia asked.

"Well Sara is going to be the maid of honor she's the one who introduced me to Deeks and Nell is my other brides maid."

"Only three, Kensi dear you must have more friends."

"Yeah not really."

"Oh I see." Julia seemed disappointed. "Well what about Marty has he gotten his best man and grooms men ready?"

"Yes. Sara's husband Matt is best man, Sam and Callen are his groomsmen."

"When you said you wanted a small wedding I figured you were kidding."

"Mom I'm very busy with my job I don't have time to make or keep a lot of friends. I just want my closest ones there."

"Fine do you have your list of guests?"

Kensi put the paper down. Julia looked at it and frowned. "Kensi dear there are only ten people here between both of you."

"Marty doesn't have any family and the others are our friends from work."

"Well we may need to find somewhere else to hold your wedding. The club has a 100 guest base for weddings."

Kensi looked at Liz like she wanted to cry.

"I've picked out a few dresses I think you should try." Julia put the photos in front of Kensi. They were all Cinderella type ball gowns.

"Mom I already have my dress."

"You do?"

"Yes. Hetty my boss had it custom made just for me."

Hetty had surprised Kensi that morning with the most amazing wedding dress. It was form fitting and lace from top to bottom. Plus it was light weight so it felt like she was wearing almost nothing.

"Well I guess you don't really need me for any of this."

"Of course I do."

"No it's ok." Julia stood and walked over to the front door. "I understand."

Kensi didn't know what to do neither did Liz. They got up and headed for the door. Julia didn't even say goodbye simply just shoot the door. The girls walked to the car and Liz drove. Kensi sat there shaking the entire drive to her place.

Liz called Deeks and told him to watch for them. Callen had been over watching the game with Deeks so both guys came out to the car.

"What the hell happened?" asked Deeks.

"Well her mom kind of freaked out and threw us out."

"Kensi baby its ok."

"No it's not Deeks. My mom hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"She threw us out."

"She's just upset. Let's get you in the house ok." Deeks pulled Kensi from the car and led her to the house. Callen and Liz followed.

"Did she really toss you out?" asked Callen.

"Yes. Well she went to the door opened it and just stood there."

"Poor Kensi."

Deeks got Kensi into the living room and onto the couch. He asked Liz to tell him what happened.

"Well first she got a bit upset that you don't have a lot of people in the wedding or coming to it. Told us her club had a minimum of 100 guests."

"Ok we have like fifteen max."

"Then she pointed out dresses she liked. Big puffy things. Kensi told her about the dress Hetty had made for her and that pretty much did it."

Kensi started to cry now. "This is why I didn't want her in my life. It was the same thing when I was a kid. Her way or no way."

"It's ok Kensi we can do this on our own."

Callen and Liz left leaving Deeks to look after Kensi.

"Ok I didn't expect that. Plus Kensi never cries so you know she's really upset."

"How do you think I felt sitting there?" said Liz. "It was like a train wreck."

Liz pulled out her phone and called Nell first then Hetty. She told them what had happened. They agreed they needed to do something for Kensi and Deeks.

"You think you can pull this idea off?"

"Do I have any choice?" said Liz. "Kensi is my friend and I don't like seeing her hurting."

"Ok just tell me what you need." Said Callen.

Back at the house.

"Kensi do you want to go to bed?"

"What I want is to forget tonight happened."

"Ok." Deeks led her to the bed and watched her strip. Once they were both naked Kensi lay on the bed. Deeks covered her body with is and started kissing her. He knew that tonight it had to be slow. Kensi was not in a good place for their usual play.

Deeks let his hands run down her body playing with her breasts then lower to slid into her wet heat. Kensi tossed her head back and gasped. Deeks kept sliding his finger into her over and over until Kensi broke apart under him.

"Please Marty I need you inside me."

"Whatever my Princess wants my Princess gets."

Deeks slowly slid into her body and held still. He kissed Kensi deeply.

"Please Marty I need you to move."

"Nope tonight is slow and easy." Deeks used his own legs to push Kensi's legs up and apart. In this positon he had no choice but to move slowly. He never pulled all the way out and moved only a small amount each time. The super slow pace was driving Kensi crazy. It was so tender and filled with love.

They kissed slowly and Deeks ran his hands over her body trying to touch every last inch of her skin. The build up was slow and Kensi started raising her hips into his Deeks knew she was close and moved his legs back a bit so he had more leverage for deeper thrusts. He still kept them slow but was now pulling all the way out before moving back in.

"Oh god Marty." Kensi said as her body broke apart in a million pieces.

Deeks pulled her close afterwards and simply held her. Neither spoke or moved they simply just held on.

The next day was Saturday. Everyone met up at the Mission to make plans. Nell had gotten into Kensi's phone data and found Sara's number. They called her and told her what happened. Sara and Matt were in on the plan and just needed to know what they should do.

Liz told her what bridal salon to meet her and Nell at later that day. Hetty knew the owner so there wouldn't be an issue getting their dressed in a rush.

Sam and Callen would take care of the setting along with Eric. Hetty would make sure that Kensi and Deeks were there on time. Granger was roped into helping and was put in charge of getting a cake.

He grumbled about it but didn't say no.

An hour later the girls were getting fitted for light blue dresses the color of the ocean. The guys already had their suits thanks to Hetty. They were sand colored and simple. Pants, shirt and vest. Eric even agreed to wear full pants.

Eric had called a bunch of his surfer friends and Matt had gotten some of his cop friends and between them they had the spot roped off and ready to go by that afternoon.

They rented a tent and had it up as a place for Kensi and Deeks to change. Tables and chairs were browed and set up off to one side for the reception. Sam thinking fast ordered a massive amount of Yummy yummy heart attack and Pizza. Deeks and Kensi's favorite foods.

The girls showed up with their dresses and Granger with the cake. Now they just needed the bride and groom.

Hetty showed up at Deeks house and found them watching Tv.

"Now Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye you are both required to come with me now."

"Um Hetty what is going on?" asked Deeks.

"You will find out in an hour now please come with me."

Deeks looked at Kensi and shrugged. Kensi was not in the mood but no one told Hetty no and lived to talk about it.

An hour later they pulled up to a secluded beach. All they could see was a huge white tent.

"Um Hetty what is going on?" asked Kensi.

"You're wedding of course." Hetty smiled.

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other in shock. Liz, Sara and Nell came out of the tent. "Come on you two you need to get dressed."

They grabbed Kensi and dragged her into the tent. Deeks was handed his suit and had to dress at the car. He didn't really mind until Callen started taking pictures.

"I can't believe you did this." Said Kensi as she pulled on her dress."

"Ok don't start crying I need to fix your makeup." Said Nell.

Liz was busy fixing Kensi's hair. "We had to. You deserve a perfect wedding day."

Sara smiled at Kensi. "I knew that Marty was perfect for you."

"And you were right." Said Kensi. Once she was dressed Hetty walked in and handed her some flowers.

"Now your guests are waiting." Music started and the girls headed out first. Kensi stepped from the tent to find Granger waiting to walk her to were Deeks stood. Matt laughed at Deeks when he nearly started crying.

"Man up there Deeks."

Kensi looked around to where everyone from the Mission stood on one side and a group of cops stood on the other. She tried not to cry but a few tears came out any ways.

Hetty had gotten a minister and soon the ceremony was over. They simply said their true feeling as their vows. Hetty handed them rings and they were slid onto fingers.

Once they kissed everyone started clapping and calling out to them. When they realized their wedding dinner was pizza and Chinese they both burst out laughing. A photo of Kensi's dad sat on the table next to the cake. This started Kensi crying again but this time happy tears.

They ate and cut the cake. It wasn't a typical wedding cake. Granger had talked the bakery into putting a smaller cake on top of a bigger one and adding a few flowers. Kensi and Deeks didn't care. They both ended up wearing it on their faces.

They spent hours dancing as the sun set. At some point candles were lit and Kensi sat her head on Deeks shoulder in the sand surrounded by hundreds of flickering lights.

It was at this point that Deeks noticed a pink flower petal as it floated down to land on his leg. It was followed by more petals till they were surrounded by them.

"Ok this is weird." Said Deeks. "Guess your dad wanted to be here today."

Kensi laughed and lifted her head to look at Deeks. They both looked back at their friends but no one was anywhere near them and there were no pink flowers either.

"Guess he did."

When it was time for them to leave Kensi told all the girls to get together. She turned around and tossed her flowers over her head. They landed right in Liz's hands. Liz almost dropped them.

Sam laughed and smacked Callen on the back. Kensi shook her head at the look on Liz's face. The poor woman looked like she wanted to bolt. Callen was chugging back a beer and slowly trying to back away from his girlfriend.

Deeks and Kensi headed home then. Everyone promised them gifts soon as there was no time to get any. Hetty promised them a week off of their choosing.

"Vegas here we come." Said Deeks.

"Seriously you want to go to Vegas?"

"Ok you can pick."

Once home Deeks pulled off his vest and dropped it onto the couch. He turned around and found Kensi standing there naked.

"You look surprised Deeks. It is our wedding night."

"Oh yeah it is."

"Take your pants off and sit on the couch Deeks."

Deeks did this and waited. Kensi walked over and climbed onto the couch next to him and dropped so she could suck his cock into her mouth. Deeks ran his hand up her back and slapped her ass. Kensi deep throated him and Deeks slapped her ass again.

Once Deeks was very hard Kensi pulled her mouth away and moved to his lap. She lowered her self onto him and simply sat there.

"My husband." Purred Kensi as she lifted up and dropped back down slowly.

"Kensi you feel so good."

"You enjoyed slow last night. Let's see how you like it now."

Kensi moved as slow as she could up and down. Every time she dropped she would grind her hips into his. Deeks groaned each time. He was really loving the slow pace.

"You are amazing." Whispered Deeks. He held Kensi's face in his hands as she moved so. They kept their eyes open and on each other as Kensi moved slowly up and down on him. "My beautiful wife."

Kensi groaned when Deeks started to rub her clit slowly each time she dropped down. It took a few minutes of this for Kensi to break apart. Deeks groaned as he felt Kensi contract around him. She collapsed on him. Deeks moved her so she was laying on the couch and he pushed back into her moving hard and fast to finish himself. Once Deeks came he pulled out and lifted Kensi into his arms and carried her up to their bed.

"I love you Kensi."

"I love you too Deeks."

Across town Callen was driving Liz home. Liz sat holding the flowers and hadn't said anything in an hour.

"You ok Liz?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're quiet."

"Just tired."

Callen pulled up in front of Liz's building. She got out and went to the main door. Callen followed.

"Look Callen it's been a long day I'll see you tomorrow."

Liz walked away from him then. Callen watched as she pushed the flowers into a garbage can before she walked up the steps to her apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors notes. Don't worry I will clear up the end of the last chapter first then get back to Deeks and Kensi. Also major smut ahead for both couples as requested in many reviews and PM's. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Dealing with a bad virus at the moment so I'm not quite with it.

Saturday morning Liz got up and went for a run. She took a route she normally didn't use and got home exhausted and sweaty. The last thing she wanted was to find Callen sitting on her couch.

"Callen what do you want?"

"Well to start with why are you so pissed at me?"

"Well let's see." Liz crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I catch the bouquet of flowers at the wedding and you totally freaked out. Everyone was looking at me waiting on something to happen and you walk away and proceed to get drunk with Sam."

Callen could see how hurt she was at this. Ok he had panicked, now he had to make up for it.

"Liz let me explain."

"Don't bother." Liz was openly crying now. "Kensi did that on purpose. She apologized for it before she left."

Callen felt his heart stop for a second.

"The other girls were all in on it. Everyone but me. So you can understand why I'm so upset. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

Callen stood up and took a step towards Liz. She put a hand out to stop him. "I get it I really do. You want a girlfriend not a wife. I wasn't asking for that or for more than what we have. Hell I never even expected this. I was just happy to have you back in my life."

Liz shook her head. "But I can't help but fell a loss at what I'm never going to have with you."

"Liz please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it Callen. Please leave."

"Ok I freaked out. You weren't the only one everyone was looking at."

Callen ran a hand over his head. "Sam told me that Hetty had another set of marriage license just in case."

Liz looked at him her mouth hanging open. "So yeah I freaked out. It was Kensi and Deeks day I didn't want to interfere with that."

"Well you could have said something. Done something. Hell if you would have just kissed me." Liz's voice caught on a sob. "I'll talk to Hetty on Monday and arrange for a transfer."

"Liz I don't want you going anywhere."

Liz just looked at him, turned and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door quietly and locked it. Callen sat back down and closed his eyes. How the hell was he going to fix this.

His phone buzzed and he saw a text from Kensi. *Hope you and Liz are ok. Sorry about the flowers.*

*She wants a transfer.* typed Callen. He could almost hear Kensi swear when she read it.

*You're an ass. Fix things. Don't make me hurt you.* Callen had to laugh at this. He knew Kensi meant ever word. She would kick his ass.

Liz finished her shower and walked out in only a towel. She groaned when she saw Callen still sitting there. He looked up at her. "So how about I let you tie me up again, will that make you feel belter?"

"Callen seeing Kensi so happy yesterday made me realize how much I'm missing from my life. I want a husband, kids, a house. I had hoped that someday you would want that too. But you're not moving on, it's like you're stuck." Liz took a step towards Callen. "I love you Callen but I'm not sure you love me enough."

Liz went into her bedroom and stared to get dressed. She had dropped the towel and was reaching for a clean bra when Callen grabbed her from behind and spun her pinning her to the wall.

"I have loved you from the first day I met you." Callen pressed his body into hers. "You want to get married, have kids, well so do I. Maybe not right this minute but I don't want to wait a long time either."

Liz stared up at him. "If you don't believe me call Sam and ask him. Ask him about the ring I bought last month. Hetty has it she's keeping it safe for me till I found the right moment to give it to you."

Callen rested his head against hers. "You want a house you seem to forget you already have one. You just have to move in." Liz knew Callen hated her apartment. He was right it always did smell of curry thanks to the restaurant that was below it. She always thought he was teasing her about moving in.

"I can't live in an empty house Callen." Whispered Liz.

"Ok. You can put anything you want in it."

"I don't know if I can trust you Callen. We take one step forward and two back. You freak out over normal couple stuff and leave me hanging."

"I'm sorry." Callen kissed her and ran his hands down her body. Liz smacked them away and tried to push him off her.

"Callen I want to get dressed."

"Well I want you naked."

Liz sighed. "Callen I don't think you get it."

"I get it just fine." Callen said as he put his hands back on her.

"Oh good lord." Liz gave him a shove but he didn't move. "You make it really hard for me to be mad at you."

"Good because I don't want you mad at me." Callen started to kiss his way down her neck. "I'd rather have you tie me up and have your wicked way with me."

Liz sighed again and shook her head. "Callen I'm not in the mood to tie you up."

Callen lifted his head and gave her the smile that meant he was up to something.

"Ok then I'll tie you up." Liz gave a yelp as Callen picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. He moved fast and pulled the straps from behind her pillows and had her hands tied before she knew it.

"Callen this is not what I meant. Now let me go."

"Nope not until you're not mad at me anymore."

Liz glared at him and pulled at her hands. They were wrapped tightly in the padded cuffs. Oh he was good she'll give him that. Callen stripped and climbed onto the bed and spread her legs apart.

"Now what should I do to you."

"You should let me go." Liz made an attempt to kick at him and Callen shook his head and moved to where she had leg straps tied to the bottom of the bed. Her eyes got huge as she realized what he was going to do. "Don't you dare!"

"You're the one that bought them and put them here. You had to know this would happen at some point."

Liz tried to pull her leg away but Callen quickly had her left leg tied down. He grabbed her right one and tied it so her legs were open to him. He smiled down at her and Liz blushed all over.

Callen drew one finger up the inside of her leg to her core and Liz shivered. He pushed that finger into her and she held back a moan. Liz was not going to give into him without a fight.

"Baby you're so wet. Just admit you want this."

"When I get free I'm going to kill you."

Callen laughed and pushed in a second finger and bent down to suck on her clit. Liz groaned and Callen smiled against her. He kept moving his hand and sucking until he felt her break apart. Callen untied her legs and moved between her legs and entered her. Leaning over Liz Callen smiled down at her and began to move. She wouldn't look at him but he knew she was enjoying herself.

"Just tell me you're into this Liz and I'll untie your hands."

Liz just glared at him then tossed her head back when his hand found her clit and started to rub it.

"I can tell you like it baby." Callen kissed her neck. "Think I may need to tie you up more often."

Liz tried to hold back but he was right she really enjoyed this. She shattered apart and felt Callen fill her a few moments later. Callen reached up and untied her then fell to her side breathing hard.

"You're an ass." Said Liz.

"Yeah but I'm your ass." Callen pulled her into his arms. "You're moving in with me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Callen nuzzled her neck. "Because you love me and you want to share a home with me."

Liz ran a finger up to his face then grabbed his ear and twisted. Callen yelped.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up G. You ever make me look like an ass in public again and I will kill you understand."

"Yes." Callen had his eyes twisted shut and was relieved when she let go.

"Good."

Callen rubbed his ear and looked at his girlfriend. "So can we start packing your stuff up now?"

Deeks house.

Kensi and Deeks were snuggled up in bed watching a movie. Monty was of course spread out at their feet on his back sound asleep.

"So do you think Liz will really ask for a transfer?" asked Deeks.

"I hope not." Kensi sighed. "I guess I should have known Callen would freak out."

"No one knew he'd just walk away and get drunk."

"Hetty is planning on having a long talk with him on Monday."

"Someone needs to." Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi tightly and smiled. "So wife what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about we go out to dinner."

"Ok, where did you have in mind?"

"I don't care."

"Think we should call and invite Callen and Liz?"

"Yeah no! I don't want to be in the middle of that."

Deeks had to agree. Kensi loved Callen like a brother but Liz was her best friend so things could get tough if she had to choose sides.

They finished the movie and got dressed. Deeks fed Monty and let him out while Kensi did her hair. They were on their way out the door when Julia pulled up.

"Crap." Said Kensi.

"Yeah did anyone tell her about the wedding?"

"Liz tried to but she hung up on her."

"Kensi, Marty."

"Mom what do you want? We were just on our way out."

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about how I acted."

"It's ok mom but we really need to be going."

Julia was about to leave when she spotted the rings. "You got married?"

"Yesterday, our friends planned it and surprised us."

"No one told me."

"Mom Liz called you. You hung up on her."

"Yes I did."

"Look mom we need to take this slowly. I know you want to be in my life but it's been a long time and we don't know each other. I'm not the same little girl you walked out on."

"No I guess you're not."

"Look let's start with dinner once a month and go from there." Said Kensi. She wanted her mom in her life just not taking it over.

"Ok. I can work with that. Is it ok if I call you too?"

"Sure mom."

Kensi hugged her mom then watched as she drove away.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Said Deeks.

"Yeah maybe she finally gets it."

They arrived at the restaurant and got their favorite table. They were deciding on what to order when they heard Liz.

"Callen I'm not moving in with you."

Kensi looked up and waved over. Liz saw her and headed for the table. "Hey guys mind if we join you?" asked Liz. "I need a break from this one." Liz pointed at Callen who just smiled and shrugged.

"Sure grab a seat." Said Deeks.

"Ok so I need your help." Said Callen. "Help me talk Liz into moving in with me."

"Um no." said Kensi.

"Oh come on Kensi."

"Callen I love you but you have your head up your ass."

Callen looked at Kensi and Liz snickered.

"Fine." Callen said getting all huffy. "I knew I should have let you tied up till you agreed." Murmured Callen under his breath.

Liz's eyes went wide as did Kensi's. "Callen what did I say about embarrassing me in public or in front of our friends."

"Like they care. Hell they do more than just tie each other up."

Deeks choked on his beer and Kensi turned a bright red.

"CALLEN!" snapped Liz.

"What?"

"Oh good god." Liz looked at Kensi. "See what I have to put up with?"

"So you showed Callen what you got at the party." Said Kensi trying not to laugh.

Callen grinned like a fool.

"I'm not talking about that ever." Said Liz. When the waitress came over she ordered a very stiff drink. Callen kept up about her moving in with him the entire meal. Kensi and Deeks just sat back and watched both amused and somewhat waiting to see Liz punch him.

Finally Liz had enough and turned to look at Callen. "Fine you want me to move in with you? You got it, just please shut up."

Callen who was pleased with himself sat back and drank his beer. Deeks had a feeling this was going to back fire on him in some why. Poor bastard thought Deeks.

The entire drive home Kensi and Deeks laughed. "Oh god did you see the look on Liz's face when Callen admitted they tie each other up." Said Kensi.

"Wonder if Sam knows." Said Deeks.

"If he did he'd never let Callen live it down."

Kensi parked the car and they headed up to the house. "Oh those two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah if Liz doesn't kill Callen first."

Deeks locked the door and pushed Kensi into the wall. "All that bondage talk has me wanting to tie you up."

Kensi moaned and rubbed against Deeks.

"Where do you want me?"

Deeks looked around. His eyes focused on the coat hooks above her head.

"Right where you are. Take your clothes off and I'll be right back."

Kensi was a bit confused but did what he asked. She leaned against the wall and slid her fingers between her legs. She knew Deeks loved to watch her touch herself. She was so close to coming when he walked back in naked.

"Shit Kensi."

Kensi simply smiled and pinched her clit going over the edge.

"Baby that was so hot." Deeks held up a set of fluffy cuffs. "Now hold out your hands." Kensi did and Deeks put the cuffs on her then lifted her hands above her head to the hooks. Kensi finally got it and smiled at him.

Deeks dropped to his knees and spread her legs. "Now I wonder how many times I can make you come in ten minutes." Deeks picked up a timer he grabbed from the kitchen and set it for ten minutes.

He slid his fingers between her legs and into her. Kensi moaned and rotated her hips. Once he had her really dripping he slid in a third finger then put his free hand on her clit and pinched her hard. Kensi gasped and started to shake. She felt Deeks pinch her over and over again and came hard.

Next he replaced his fingers with his mouth and stuck his tongue up into her. Kensi loved this so he stabbed it in and out of her then started to rub her clit back and forth hard and fast. Kensi screamed again and almost collapsed. Deeks lifted her arms off the hook and led her to the couch. He sat her down and spread her legs putting her feet up behind him on the coffee table. He looked at the timer and saw he had five minutes left. Kensi sat there looking at him. Deeks reached over and picked up a vibrator. Kensi didn't even see it before. She smiled and Deeks turned it on and ran it between her lips setting it on her clit.

He held it there on high and just watched as Kensi squirmed. She came once then twice and was just about to come a third time when he moved the vibrator and pushed it into her. Kensi arched off the couch and screamed just as the timer went off.

"Wow five times in ten minutes."

Kensi smiled at him. Deeks gave her a rest but didn't un-cuff her. "Take a break baby I'll be right back."

Deeks went into the kitchen and got a cup of ice and a towel. He came back in and smiled at her. Kensi wanted to know what the ice was for but didn't ask. She got the idea when Deeks put the towel under her butt.

"Now Kensi keep your legs just like that ok."

"Ok."

This was new. They had never used ice before. She shivered as Deeks used his fingers to push one cube up into her then another. He filled her with the ice then put his mouth on her to keep it inside her. As it melted he swallowed the liquid.

"Ok babe on your knees." Kensi did so and put her arms on the back of the couch and spread her legs wide. Deeks got into position and slammed into her. It felt weird as she was numb inside from the ice. Deeks slammed into her over and over again. Once he felt Kensi start to shake with pleasure he held a cube of ice to her clit and was rewarded with her coming hard.

"Oh god Marty."

He kept the ice on her till it melted and kept slamming into her. Kensi was about to come again when Deeks did something else new. He pushed his thumb against her ass then into her. Kensi lost it and came so hard she almost blacked out.

Deeks pulled out of her and helped Kensi to sit up on the couch.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah that was intense."

"Yes it was."

Kensi looked at Deeks. He had that crap I pushed it too far look on his face. "You are such a bad boy tonight." Said Kensi moving to sit on his lap. "Now take these off please."

"Yes dear."

"I love you Marty."

"I love you two Kensi."

Liz's apartment.

Liz had her suitcase on her bed and was folding things and putting them in. Callen stood there and watched. He was keeping his mouth shut and keeping his fingers crossed. Once the suitcase was full she filled a duffel bag.

"Put these in the car for me."

When he came back she had two filled tote boxes waiting. He took those to his car and came back to find two more. He raised an eye at her but Liz just walked into the kitchen and started filling bags with food from the fridge. Two hours later they were unpacking everything at Callen's house.

Once they were done Liz turned to Callen. "You can get Sam to move my furniture in after work this week."

"Ok."

Callen followed her into the bed room and watched as she hung up stuff in the closet. He reached into his bag and pulled out the straps. He held them up for her to see. Liz simply narrowed her eyes at him.

"Didn't want Sam seeing these."

She rolled her eyes at him. Callen tied them to his bed and tucked them away for now.

"So what now?"

"No you go put away the groceries. I know your fridge is empty except for beer and hot sauce."

"And what are you going to do?"

Liz smiled. "I'm going to do my nails. Now scoot."

Callen grumbled a bit on his way to the kitchen but figured she had moved in so at least that was something. Sam called to check up on him.

"Hey G how's it going?"

"I'm not sure." Callen pulled out a beer. "Liz agreed to move in with me. By the way you have to help me with the heavy stuff this week."

"You got her to forgive you way to go."

"I didn't say that. I said I got her to move in with me. I still think I'm a dead man."

Sam laughed. "Welcome to committed life my man. So you gonna give her the ring now?"

"Well she knows about it not sure if she'd accept it at the moment."

Sam knew his partner had dug himself one hell of a hole. It would be fun to watch him find a way out of it.

"Callen bring me a beer."

"Got to go Sam."

"It's just the beginning man."

Sam laughed again as he heard Callen groan.

Callen took Liz a beer and found her sitting on the bed in shorts and a tank top painting her toe nails a bright blood red. He handed her the beer and went to get changed for bed. He wasn't sure what else to do so he grabbed a book and joined her on the bed.

"So sex tonight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Liz."

"You already had plenty of sex for one day G, deal with it."

"Ok you're still mad."

Liz looked at him and Callen decided to pick his battles.


	22. Chapter 22

Kensi and Deeks were in bed. Kensi was laying there looking up at the ceiling fan. She looked over at Deeks who was asleep and smiled. Her right hand kept twisting her wedding ring and she sighed. She loved Deeks so much sometimes it hurt. If she hadn't gone on that first date she would have missed out on so much.

Ok maybe she would have still met Deeks at that MMA gym, and maybe he would have become her partner but would they have fell love or would they have hated each other. She doubted they would be here right now.

Kensi would have still been the queen of one night stands. Who would have figured that one man could change her life so much? He brought out a part of her that she didn't know what there before.

It wasn't just the sex, Kensi was a better person all the way around because of Deeks. Ok the sex was a huge part of it. Kensi had never been one for doing out there stuff. Jack had tried but she had hated ever moment of it. But with Deeks she was willing to do anything.

Kensi chuckled a bit and closed her eyes. That man just had a way with her body that no one else ever had.

"Kensi go to sleep." Mumbled Deeks.

"I can't."

"Baby I'm too tired."

"Deeks I wasn't asking for sex."

"Um…. Ok."

Kensi smiled at him and Deeks fell back asleep. She rolled over and soon drifted off herself.

The next morning they walked into the Mission to find Sam and Callen had been sent on an undercover op.

"When are they coming back?" asked Kensi.

"When the job is done." Said Hetty.

Kensi looked over at Liz. She was busy working away and didn't seem to care that her boyfriend was gone.

"Those two still fighting?" asked Deeks quietly.

"Don't know." Answered Kensi.

They settled down hoping there wouldn't be any major cases being two agents down. Around noon Deeks offered to go get food. Kensi and Liz went to the gym to work out while they waited. Knowing Deeks he'd get side tracked and wouldn't be back for at least an hour.

"So you moved in with Callen."

"Yeah."

"Wow you sound excited." Said Nell joining them.

"Well he didn't really give me much of a choice."

"Liz you could have said no." added Kensi.

"Truth is I didn't want to." Liz started punching the heavy bag then stopped. "I love him even if he is an ass a lot of the time."

"Liz Callen doesn't really have any clue how to have a health adult relationship." Said Kensi.

"Liz do you know about his two ex's?"

"What do you mean?"

Liz and Kensi exchanged a look.

"Ok when Callen was in the CIA he had a wife. Well not a real wife but someone he went undercover with. She screwed him over really bad, then showed well just before the two of you got back together and screwed him over again."

Kensi and Nell filled her in with great detail about it all. Liz had no clue. Callen talked little about his past.

"Then there was an undercover assignment where he had to use this woman to get close to her brother." Said Kensi.

"Use how?" They both looked at her. "Ok I don't think I want to know."

"She had a kid. A little boy about six who looks just like Callen. She swore he isn't his but Callen is pretty sure the boy is his."

"Well that explains a lot." Said Liz.

She had a lot to think about now.

SOMEWHERE IN LA.

Sam was sitting making his little origami animals while Callen paced.

"G you're making me dizzy."

"I was a total ass to her Sam."

"I'm sure Liz understands."

"I don't think so Sam. I pushed things in a way I shouldn't have."

Jokingly Sam said. "What did you do G hand cuff her to the bed till she said she'd move in with you?"

Callen looked at Sam and went pale. Sam had hit the nail on the head.

"G please tell me you didn't."

Callen sighed and went back to pacing. "You are spending way too much time with Deeks."

Everyone knew about Kensi and Deeks and their weird kinks. Sam just never would have figured Callen was into that stuff too. He decided to let Callen be. Sam really didn't want any more images in his head than he already had.

It was two days later when Liz walked into work to find a huge vase of roses on her desk.

"Mr. Callen asked me to get those to you." Said Hetty.

Liz read the card. *Miss you like crazy. Love you more than anything. G"

"I take it the flowers are from Callen?" asked Kensi.

"Yes." Said Liz with a smile.

"Deeks how come you never send me flowers?"

"Um you hate getting flowers you told me so."

"Still it's nice to get them."

"Ok did you forget about that creepy JAG officer who sent you flowers then tried to kill you?" asked Nell bringing them their paperwork.

"Oh yeah I did forget."

"That's why she hates getting flowers." Said Nell.

Kensi simply shrugged and got to work.

The next morning Kensi had a surprise on her desk. It wasn't flowers but a bouquet of Twinkies. Some were dipped in chocolate. There were chocolate pops too and other candies.

"Deeks I love you."

Deeks simply smiled at her. Liz laughed as Kensi dug in.

"Well you can thank Liz her friend mad that for you."

"Really?"

"Yep she makes stuff like that out of her kitchen for specialty shops."

"Ok I love both of you so much."

Deeks got up and grabbed a candy and was surprised when Kensi let him.

"So Princess way better then flower huh?"

"Oh yes so much better then flower."

Several days later Liz found a box of her favorite chocolates on her desk. There was a card with a number. *Text me when you can. Can't accept calls but Hetty said a few texts would be ok.*

Liz smiled and sent him a text saying miss you. She was still mad at him. He had taken advantage off her and she didn't know if she could get past that. Being in his house alone was starting to get to her. She really just wanted him home so she knew he was safe.

The undercover assignment was coming to a close. Sam and Callen had most of the information they needed now they just had to get out. Easier said than done. By the end of the day Callen had a bullet in his shoulder and Sam a broken arm.

Deeks showed up at Callen's house at three am. Liz knew it was bad.

"Deeks please tell me he's ok."

"He's not ok but he's alive. Hetty asked me to take you to the hospital." He waited for her to get dressed then drove her to the hospital.

They found Hetty sitting there with Michelle and Kensi. "Mr. Hanna is almost ready to go home. Mr. Callen will be here a few days."

"Hetty is he ok?"

"A bullet to the shoulder but he will be fine."

"Good." Liz sat down next to Kensi to wait. Sam was released and Deeks offered to drive him and Michelle home. Kensi had been the one to get Michelle.

Liz sat there waiting for two hours. She didn't talk even when Kensi tried to ask her a question. Once the doctor told them they could go back Liz didn't move.

"Liz come on he'll want to see you." Said Kensi.

She got up and followed Kensi and Hetty to the room. Hetty went in first but Callen was looking past her to where Liz stood. He put out his hand to her almost afraid she would turn and leave.

Liz took a deep breath and walked over to sit by his bed. "We'll leave you two alone." Said Hetty.

"Call me when you want a ride home."

Once they were alone. "Hey."

"Had to get shot didn't you?"

"They were aiming for Sam."

Liz took his hand. "Once you're out of here we need to have a long talk."

"Ok."

Deeks house.

Kensi let herself in and went straight to bed. Deeks was there awake and waiting on her.

"Take your pants off now."

"Ok someone is being bossy."

"Deeks I want sex now. Either take off your pants or I'll tie you up and do it myself."

Deeks shimmied out of his pants then put his hands over his head. Kensi stripped and mounted him dropping down onto his cock.

"Oh that feels so good."

"Thought you were going to tie me up?"

Kensi looked down at him and smiled. She grabbed a scarf they had on the bedside stand and tied his hand together. "You like that Deeks?"

"You know I do."

"Good." Kensi stared to raise and drop slowly. She loved the way he filled her over and over again. Soon she needed more and slid her hand between her legs to rub her clit. Deeks groaned.

"Like what you see there Deeks?"

"Oh Fern you know me so well."

Kensi stopped moving and spread herself open so that Deeks had a good view of her clit and what her fingers were doing. Kensi was squirming as she rubbed her clit over and over again.

"Come on Kensi scream for me."

"Oh Marty." Kensi started to raise and lower herself grinding against him each time she dropped. "So good. I love having you inside me."

Deeks started to thrust up into her as she dropped down. Kensi came hard and bucked down hard against him. At the same time Deeks thrust up hard and came filling her. Kensi collapsed on top of him and reached up to untie his hands.

"I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you."

"Nothing will ever happen I promise." Deeks held her close. "How's Callen?"

"He's ok. Liz is freaking out."

"What the hell happened after our wedding?"

Kensi lifted up and looked at Deeks. "Well I guess they fought and Callen being clueless tied Liz up and had his way with her while she was pissed beyond belief."

"Wow didn't know he had it in him."

"Yeah I don't think Liz enjoyed it as much as Callen did."

"I'm surprised she didn't shoot him herself."

"True." Kensi chuckled. "I just hope Liz and Callen can work things out."

"I don't think Callen will ever find a woman to put up with him again."

HOSPITAL

Liz sipped at stale coffee and watched Callen sleep. She yawned and stretched out her legs.

"You should go home." Mumbled Callen.

"I texted Kensi but she is probable asleep or having sex so I'll wait and call her after the sun is up."

"I'm sorry."

"For getting shot."

"No for being an ass and for not stopping when you were so mad at me."

"Callen did I tell you to stop?"

"No you told me to untie you."

"Ok but I didn't tell you to stop. I just didn't want my hands tied."

Callen looked at her.

"I promise I will never do that again."

"How about next time you just let me be mad."

"I can do that."

"I can't wait to have you home. The house is too quiet with just me there."

"I hate hospitals."

"Well do what they tell you and maybe I can take you home early."

"I'll sleep in the spare room if you want." Said Callen.

"No you will not." Liz took his hand. "But I did put the straps away."

Callen frowned. "Just till your better. Then we can try again."

"Ok but honestly I like bending you over something better anyways."

Liz rolled her eyes at him and sat back in her chair to wait for Kensi to call her back.

Kensi got a shower and texted Liz she would pick her up on the way to work. Deeks made breakfast and they headed for the hospital. They walked in to find Callen frowning and a very pretty nurse hitting on him. Liz was simply sitting there enjoying his discomfort.

"Hey Callen how are you feeling?"

"Been better."

They handed him a good cup of strong tea and Liz a coffee.

"Ok now you be a good boy today." Liz said and leaned over him to give him kiss. The nurse huffed and left the room.

"You couldn't do that before she felt me up."

"Pay back is a bitch G."

Liz laughed on her way out the door. Kensi followed her but Deeks stayed a moment.

"Look Callen it's none of my business but you two need a safe word."

"A what?"

"A safe word for um when you're doing stuff. If one of you uses the word you have to stop. It will save you from getting her ass kicked later on."

Callen only nodded.

Deeks met the girls and they headed to work.

Chapter notes Kensi and Deeks get naughty on an assignment.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok so I have had several requests for more Densi smut so here you go. Kensi and Deeks just can't keep their hands to themselves or their clothes on.

I am pushing it with this chapter as many of you know I do. I would like to apologies to anyone I offend. (There's always one that complains.) The next chapter will be a big case and lots of drama for the entire team.

Due to a power outage at The Mission Hetty had sent everyone home early on Friday. Deeks and Kensi decided to head to the beach. Kensi put on her skimpy black suit and pulled on shorts and a tank over it. She wanted to surprise Deeks and see how far she could push him. Today Kensi decided she wanted to be naughty.

They got to the beach and while Deeks was watching the waves Kensi stripped. Deeks only turned around when he hear some cat calls.

"Kensi what the hell are you wearing?"

"A bathing suit."

"Hey baby how about dropping that looser for a real man." Kensi turned and glared at the guy.

"Back off jerk."

"Kensi put your top back on please."

"Why?" Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks and rubbed against him.

"I don't like strange men checking out my wife."

"They maybe we should go in the water." Kensi turned and walked towards the water. Deeks almost passed out when he saw the back of her suit. There almost wasn't any. Kensi was wearing a thong. Deeks followed her into the water and grabbed her.

"Kensi there is no back to your bottoms."

"I know, easy access for you that way."

"Oh Kensi." Deeks pulled her against him and slid his hand between her legs. "You are such a bad girl."

"Only for you."

Deeks slid two fingers into Kensi and started pumping them in and out fast. Kensi clung to him gasping as his hand worked her.

"I love fucking you in public." Said Deeks.

"I know."

Deeks used his thumb to stroke her clit then to press down on it hard. Kensi gasped and came hard. Deeks walked Kensi into deeper water and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him. No one was paying them any attention which was good. He pushed her bottoms over and freed himself pushing into her to the hilt.

"Oh yeah that's so good." Said Deeks. Kensi laughed and started to grind herself against him. She pulled back and then pushed onto him again and again. Every few strokes she'd grind against him.

"Marty I'm so close." Deeks started to rub her clit and did his best to stay upright in the waves.

"Grind harder baby."

Kensi did and she felt Deeks fill her. A few seconds later she came around him crying out into his shoulder.

"Man that was hot."

Kensi pulled off him and put her feet onto the sand beneath them. "I wonder where else we can have public sex this weekend?"

"Well we could always go back to the club."

Kensi laughed. "You'd like that would you Marty?"

"Yes." He kissed her hard. "Right now let's go under the pier. I really need to taste you."

They made their way out of the water. The beach was busy but not too crowed. The waves were bad so there were no surfers. Once on the beach Deeks led Kensi towards the pier. They went under and kept walking till they were around the middle part. There was an old boat washed up under it and Deeks moved Kensi behind it. After checking to see if there was anyone around he had her lie down.

Kensi gasped when Deeks moved her bottoms to the side again and stuck his fingers into her once more. The night before he had spent an hour between her legs eating her out.

"Deeks please."

"Please what Fern?"

"I want your mouth on me and your fingers in me."

Deeks lay down between her legs and started to suck her clit. Kensi moaned and played with her breasts thru her top. Deeks pushed his fingers as deep into Kensi as he could. Kensi bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. Deeks kept sucking her hard and pushing his fingers in her over and over again. Finally Kensi came flooding Deeks mouth with her juices.

"Oh my gosh."

"Wow that was a good one Fern."

By now Deeks was hard as a rock again. He moved up over Kensi and pushed into her hard and fast. "Hold on baby you're going for a ride."

Deeks was too worked up for gentle and he pounded Kensi hard and fast. He kept looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Kensi didn't think she could come again but she wanted Deeks to enjoy himself. It took only a few minutes for Deeks to come again.

"Ok I can mark that one off my sex bucket list." Said Deeks rolling onto his back. They walked down to the water and rinsed the sand off their bodies before walking back to their blanket and things. Everything was untouched. Deeks and Kensi lay in the sun for a few hours resting after their workouts.

Kensi looked over at Deeks. "That was really fun Marty."

"Yes it was."

"How about we go get something to eat?"

"Yes my sex kitten."

Kensi laughed and pulled on her shorts and tank. They drove to their favorite food truck and got dinner before heading home.

Kensi ate her tacos in the car then held Deeks so he could eat and drive. Once they were home Kensi stripped and walked naked thru the house to the bathroom. Deeks joined her for a shower before they changed into street clothes. Kensi picked a sundress and shocked Deeks when she pulled it on with nothing underneath.

"Kensi are you planning on more public sex tonight?" said Deeks.

"What do you think?"

Deeks drove them over to one of his favorite clubs. The music was loud and the lights very low. It was known for its back wall that was almost pitch black. They called it the sex wall for a very good reason.

"I worked an undercover op here once. Had to watch people have sex all night."

"Oh you poor baby."

"It was hard in more than one way."

Kensi laughed and they made their way to the bar. He ordered them drinks and watched as Kensi danced for him. Once they finished their drinks Deeks led her to the back wall. There were three other couples all going at it already. You could see forms but no details.

"So you up for this?" asked Deeks.

"Of course I am." Kensi ran her hand over his budge. "How did you want to do this?"

There were several chairs along the wall and Deeks walked over to one and opened his pants before sitting down. Kensi smirked at him and sat down after she lifted her skirt enough that she was totally exposed to him. They guy next to them looked over at Kensi as he fucked his date. Kensi noticed this and feeling bold kept her skirt bunched as she slid down onto Deeks.

She knew it was dark enough that only Deeks could see her somewhat clearly so she didn't care. She had to admit it turned her on to have him watching them. Kensi put her head on his shoulder and looked at where the guy was joking his body with his date. They were really going at it and Kensi was getting so wet watching.

"You enjoying the show over there Princess?"

"Yes."

"I can tell your so freaking wet."

Kensi pulled back and looked at Deeks. "Ride me hard baby."

Kensi started to lift and drop faster and faster. She moaned and couldn't help but look back over at the guy next to them. She looked just in time to watch him pull out of his date. His eyes locked with hers and Kensi almost came. She watched as he fixed himself then turned her head back to Deeks.

"You liked watching them didn't you Princess?"

"Yes."

"It was hot wasn't it?" moaned Deeks as Kensi started to come around him. "Maybe we can rent a porn when we get home?"

"Oh Deeks." Kensi was grinding on him now. She was so turned on it didn't take her long to come a second time. "Oh MARTY!" Kensi cried out as Deeks started to play with her clit.

Kensi collapsed against him and felt Deeks fill her with short bursts. After a minuet Deeks asked her to stand up in front of him. He lifted her skirt up and pulled her into him. He nuzzled her stomach then dropped to his knees.

"Hold the back of the chair."

Kensi bent over a bit and grabbed on. Deeks spread her legs and started eating her out. Kensi bucked into his face and groaned. It shocked her that Deeks wanted to eat her after he filled her. Jack had said that was gross and wouldn't touch her till she had a shower. Deeks just went to town licking her clean and shoving his tongue deep into her. The music thrummed loud in Kensi's ears and she felt Deeks smack her ass a few times as he sucked her. He needed her to come again so he smacked her harder and was rewarded with her juices filling his mouth along with his own seed.

Deeks stood and fixed Kensi's skirt before kissing her. Kensi gasped as she tasted the liquid filling her mouth. Deeks had held it in his mouth and was now giving it to her to enjoy.

Kensi pulled back and swallowed. "Did you like that Fern?"

She could only nod. Deeks led her back to the bar and ordered them both another drink. Kensi noticed a guy watching her and she realized it was the same guy from the wall.

Deeks noticed it as well and ran his hand over her ass squeezing it hard. "I bet he wants you."

"Well he can't have me."

"No he can't. He can watch you all he wants but he can't touch."

Deeks locked gazes with the guy and ran his hand down and under Kensi's skirt and slid a finger into her. The guys eyes got huge and Kensi gasped. "Don't worry Fern this place is known for people doing worse in the open."

Kensi couldn't believe Deeks was fingering her right out in the open. A few people looked but only that same guy really watched. Deeks kept it up till Kensi started to shake and come. He finished his drink then dragged Kensi out of the bar to the car.

"Damn that was hot."

"I can't believe you did that so he could watch?"

Kensi wasn't sure if she was mad or turned on about it. Maybe a little of both. Deeks pushed her into the car and lifted her skirt again. He freed his hard cock again and pushed into Kensi a few times before pulling out and pushing her over the hood spreading her legs he pushed back in.

"Your mine Kensi I'll fuck you where I want and when I want any damn way I want."

Kensi moaned and pushed back into Deeks. He kept fucking her harder and harder. To prove his point Deeks ran one finger into her juices before pushing it past the tight ring of her ass. This was only the second time he had done this to her. Kensi moaned and tried to relax.

"Marty."

"Yes Princess?"

Kensi didn't know what she wanted. So she said one word hoping he'd know what she wanted. "More."

Deeks looked around. The place he parked was nowhere near a light and no one was anywhere close to them. Just how he planned it. If Kensi wanted to play bad girl tonight he'd let her. So to give her more he pushed his finger into her up to the second knuckle.

"Your my little slut Kensi, say it for me."

"I'm your little slut."

Deeks started to pound her hard and at the same time moved the finger in and out of her slowly. "You still want more Kensi?"

"Yes."

Deeks pushed in a second finger and Kensi came hard. He gasped and filled her once more.

"Ok Princess I don't think I have any more left in my. Man you wore me out today."

Kensi fixed her skirt and got into the car.

"You ok over there?"

"I'm fine just wasn't expecting that is all."

"Baby remember if you don't like something just tell me and I will never do it again."

"I didn't say I didn't like it I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"Ok then." Deeks smiled at her. "Let's go home and see if Top Model is on."

"You read my mind."


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter takes place the morning after the last. More adult times ahead for Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi woke up and looked over at Deeks. He was on his back mouth open and sound asleep. She wanted to wake him but decided not to. He had really worn himself out the day before. She reached into the bedside dresser and pulled out her favorite toy and headed downstairs to the couch. Kensi giggled as she sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table.

She felt a bit dirty using her toy without Deeks knowing about it. Kensi looked over at the stairs then turned the toy on. Spreading her legs wide she ran the tip between her lips and over her clit. Kensi held back the moan as she remembered last night in the club. What had Deeks done to her? She was a wonton hussy now but oh how good it felt.

Kensi pushed the toy deep inside her body and arched her back as the vibrations rang thru her. She was gasping now as she pulled the toy back out and pushed it back in over and over again. Every few strokes she would run it over her clit and hold it there then push it back in. Kensi was on the verge of losing it when she heard something. Deeks stood there watching from the bottom of the steps.

"Shit Kensi don't stop now."

Kensi smiled at him and started pumping the toy faster. She focused her eyes on Deeks and smiled at him.

"You like what you see baby?"

"You have no idea." Deeks was slowly stroking himself as he watched Kensi pleasure herself.

Kensi felt herself start to tense and she put the toy onto her clit and pressed down so the vibrations would push her over the edge. She screamed loud and was shaking so bad everything on the coffee table was tossed off onto the floor.

Deeks moaned and walked over to her. "Damn baby that was hot."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Looks like your still in the mood to be a dirty girl."

"You know it."

Deeks grabbed the video camera off of the desk. And set it up pointed at Kensi. "Ok baby now put on a show for me."

Kensi gasped but saw how hungry Deeks was for this so she turned the toy on high this time and ran it over her nipples then down her body to her clit. She cried out still sensitive from her first orgasm. Deeks licked his lips and sat in the desk chair stroking himself slowly.

He smiled at her and Kensi started to pump the toy inside her again. She groaned and pumped hard as she slid her other hand down to play with her clit. Kensi pulled one leg up to the couch so she could spread her legs more for the camera.

Kensi started gasping and moaning as her body began to get ready for take off again. "That's it Kensi cum for me. I want to watch you cum again."

Kensi tossed her head back and screamed her release. Deeks got up and walked over pulling the toy out of her and turned it off. He started to lick her and stuck his tongue into her heat licking her clean.

"Oh Marty, so good, don't stop."

Deeks pulled away and got up to get the camera and put it on the coffee table so he could get a good view of what he was doing to her.

"You ok with this Kensi?"

"Yes."

Deeks made sure he was focused in and hit the pause button so the recording would start again. He got a close up of the juices running out of her then went back to eating her.

Kensi kept making so many noises Deeks decided to see what other noises she could make. He sucked her clit hard and pushed his fingers into her over and over again. Once he had them slick he ran them down to her ass and slowly pushed one into her.

"Shit Marty." Kensi arched her back off the couch and grabbed her breasts.

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

Deeks smiled up at her and leaned back so the camera could see what he was doing. He pulled his finger out and pushed two in. Kensi started to shake hard. Deeks wanted her to come again so he kept fingering her slowly. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her so he kept it slow. Leaning in he started to suck at her again and Kensi came screaming his name and pulling at his hair.

Deeks sat next to Kensi catching his breath. "Ok that was seriously hot."

"What happened to warning me first?"

"Yeah sorry got caught up in the moment."

"It's ok. But keep up surprising me like that and one of these days you're going to get a surprise yourself."

Deeks looked at Kensi with a wary look in his eyes. "Now Princess you wouldn't do that to your sugar bear would you?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok warnings from now on no matter what."

Kensi and Deeks took a shower then Deeks made breakfast. Around 11 Callen called wanting to know if they would join him and Liz at the pier for a carnival to benefit the local boys and girl club.

Deeks asked Kensi and she said yes. They got ready and waited for Callen to pick them up. Kensi kept looking over at Deeks.

"No Kensi we are going to behave ourselves today."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you when you get in your bad girl mood."

"Fine I'll behave." Kensi punted. "But I want lots of junk food today."

Callen pulled up and they got into the back seat.

"Thanks for going with us guys."

"Any time plus Kensi is in a junk food mood today."

"Well they will have lots there and half of the proceeds from everything goes to the boys and girls club."

They pulled into a space a block away and walked down to the pier. There was food stalls everywhere and Kensi dragged Deeks over to one. He looked at Callen.

"Would you believe she just ate?"

"Deeks this is Kensi of course she just ate." Callen said laughing.

"Deeks I need money."

Deeks handed her over his wallet and let her pay. After Kensi got her food they went over to play some of the games. Deeks and Callen got into a competition over who could win the most junk. After two hours and about $100 each Callen had won three stuffed animals and Deeks two. Callen felt pretty smug until they heard someone call for them from the crowd.

Nell and Eric came pushing thru. Eric had a big clear plastic bag full of stuffed animals and toys. "Hey guys."

"Eric what did you do jump Santa?" asked Deeks.

"Nope won them."

Callen and Deeks knew they had been beat.

"I'm taking them over to donate them now."

Kensi held her stuffed raccoon and refused to let go.

"You can donate the frog but I'm keeping my raccoon."

"Fine keep your raccoon." Said Deeks. He stuffed the frog into Eric's bag. Eric looked at Callen.

"Liz did you want to keep one?"

Liz was holding a stuffed dog, bunny and a bear.

"I'll keep the bunny." Callen took the other two and put them in the bag. They all walked over to donate the toys. The woman at the booth was thrilled when Eric handed over the bag. The toys would go to kids in the foster care system.

Deeks tried to talk Kensi into going on the rides but she was more interested in food. Eric and Nell went on a tea cup like ride and they could hear Eric screaming the entire time.

Kensi nudged Liz. "So how are things between you two?"

"Ok. I'm still refusing to have sex with him but other than that not bad."

Kensi laughed. "Oh poor Callen."

"He's been taking everything apart again. Think I've gone thru six hairdryers this month."

"You better break down and sleep with him before he starts to take stuff apart at work."

"Oh he already has. Hetty had a total fit not sure what he broke but she yelled at him for an hour on Friday."

Kensi shook her head. "You know you should forgive him."

"I know but he needs to realize he can't just boss me around and get his way all the time."

"Callen loves you."

"I know and I love him I always have."

Liz looked over to where Deeks and Callen were trying to beat Eric at a water gun game. Nell was cheering Eric on who of course won three times in a row. Nell decided to play too after that and everyone laughed when Nell was the one winning now. A little boy watching clapped when Nell won a big stuffed bear. She took it and gave it to him. The bear was almost as big as the little boy.

"Thank you."

"That was very nice of you." Said the woman with him.

"It's no problem."

"See Tommy there are nice people out there." She looked down at the little boy. "He's been in the system since birth."

"I'm five now." Said Tommy holding up his hand to show Nell.

"Come on Tommy we need to go back to the group home now."

"I want to stay."

Nell looked at Eric and her heart broke. Eric asked the woman what home Tommy was at.

"We were thinking about fostering." Said Eric when she looked at him funny. Eric got the information he needed and Nell smiled down at Tommy.

The others looked at Nell and Eric then.

"You guys want to fill us in?" asked Callen.

"He's just so cute." Said Nell.

"You two really want to take on a kid?" asked Kensi.

They looked at each other and said "Yes." At the same time.

Everyone headed out to eat dinner together. Deeks had no clue where Kensi was putting it all. That night they sat together on the couch.

"So Eric and Nell want a kid." Said Deeks.

"Don't you have to be married to adopt?" asked Kensi.

"No clue." They put on Top Model and got into an argument over who should go home next.

Monday Morning.

"Hetty we want to talk to you."

"Of course Miss. Jones what can I do for you?"

"We met a little boy this weekend named Tommy. He's five and in a group home."

"We want to foster him." Added Eric.

"I see."

Eric handed over the information on the home.

"We hoped you may be able to pull some stings for us."

"Well I can try. But I can tell you that you have a better chance if you were married."

Nell looked at Eric. They headed back to work.

CALLEN'S HOUSE THAT NIGHT.

"So Eric and Nell want to have a kid." Callen opened a beer and sat down in his chair.

Liz was on the couch reading a book. "Yeah didn't see that one coming."

"I didn't even know they were dating."

"I did. They don't want to spread it around."

Callen looked over at Liz. She was engrossed in her book.

"So you want kids someday?"

Liz looked up at him and gave him a look that usually meant he was in trouble.

"Considering I have to deal with you acting like a child most of the time I'm not sure I want to put up with another one."

"I said I was sorry."

Liz shook her head and laughed. "You are so easy G."

"You were just messing with me?"

"Yes I was. And to answer your question yes I do want kids."

"Ok. Natural or adopt?"

"Well I'd like to be married first then have the kid. I guess it wouldn't matter how it happens."

"So you'd be ok with adopting then?"

"I guess."

Callen watched her as she read her book. He wanted to push the subject but not make her mad. Liz was finally starting to let him in again.

"Oh by the way I'm late." Said Liz.

"Late for what?"

"What do you think Callen?"

Callen looked shocked. Liz had to hold back a laugh.

"Um ok." He took a drink from his beer. "Are you sure? How late are you?"

"Yes I'm sure I'm late. A week and a half."

"You're on the pill."

"Yes but I still have a cycle. A short one like three days but I still have it. And the pill doesn't always work."

"What do we do?"

"Well I need to go check the test I took when we got home."

Liz looked at her watch. "Should be ready to read." She got up and went to leave the living room.

"Do you want the baby?"

"Let's see if there is a baby first then talk."

Liz went into the bathroom and picked up the little white stick. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was not ready for this.

"Well?" Callen was behind her waiting.

Liz opened her eyes and looked at the test. Negative. She let out the breath she was holding.

"Not pregnant."

"Ok." Callen couldn't see Liz's face so he didn't know if she was happy or sad. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." Liz tossed the test. "I should make a doctor's appointment just to be sure."

Liz walked past Callen and went back to the couch. She didn't want him to know she was relieved. Yes she wanted kids just not now.

Callen sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "See what the doctor says. Then maybe we can start trying for real."

"Maybe."

Liz leaned into Callen more for him then for her.

DEEKS HOUSE.

"So Kensalina any thoughts on us having a little Deeks in the near future?"

"What?" Kensi turned to look at him.

"You know you me make a baby?"

"What brought this on?"

"Hearing that Nell and Eric want a kid."

"Deeks we just got married. How about we wait till our first anniversary then talk about kids."

"But you're not against us having kids?"

"No I'm not sure I want one right now but in the future I think a little Marty would be nice."

"And if we accidently got pregnant?"

"Then I would take it as a sign and be totally thrilled."

Deeks pulled Kensi into him and held her tight. "I love you Princess."

"I love you too Marty."

At their feet Monty barked. They laughed and looked down at him. "Yes Monty we love you too." Said Kensi.

Monty wagged his tail and barked again.

"If you look at it this way we already have a kid." Said Kensi.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter notes: The entire team will be present for this chapter. Some Densi smut and fun times. And Eric and Nell get married.

I just realized Granger was in Iron Man 3. Sorry off moment there but I turned the movie on to see his face and started laughing.

Kensi lay on the couch in the Mission moaning. "Oh Deeks yeah that's the spot."

Sam looked up from his desk and made a face. Callen tried not to laugh when Hetty walked over to see what was going on.

"That feel better now Kens?"

"No it still hurts." Moaned Kensi.

"Here Mrs. Deeks eat this." Hetty handed her a banana. "The potassium will help with the leg cramps."

Kensi moaned in pain again but ate the banana anyways. "Deeks keep rubbing."

"Yes dear."

Kensi was having the mother of all leg cramps and she wanted it to go away now.

"You should stand up and put all your weight on that leg Kensi. It will make the pain stop." Said Liz from her desk.

Deeks stood up and pulled Kensi to her feel. Kensi put all her weight on her right leg and almost cried out from the pain. Deeks held her so she wouldn't fall over. After about a minuet she realized the pain was less.

"Wow this is really working."

"Told you so." Liz smirked at her. "My one foster mom used to get really bad leg cramps all the time. Standing on that leg was the only way she could make the pain go away."

"You know Kensi if you ate better you'd feel better." Said Callen.

"Yeah this from the man that eats a pound of bacon for breakfast every day." Said Liz.

"I do not eat a pound. A quarter pound maybe."

Liz just shook her head at him. The first thing Callen figured out about having her live with him was there was now healthy food in his fridge. Food he really didn't like but ate to make her happy. He really couldn't complain as eating better he had lost a few pounds and was keeping up with Sam more in workouts.

"Sue Callen." Liz looked over at Kensi. "I even bought him turkey bacon. He refused to touch it."

"Hey that stuff was just gross."

"You two are so cute." Said Kensi laughing at them.

"G you're in an adult relationship now you need to listen to your woman or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"I already am." Murmured Callen.

Everyone heard him and they all looked at Liz. She refused to look at them and acted like nothing was wrong.

Deeks whispered to Kensi. "I thought they made up?"

Kensi shrugged.

"Ok Kensi let's take a walk and see how your leg is doing?" said Deeks. They walked around for about five minutes before Kensi wanted to sit down.

"Maybe I should start eating better."

"Well it would be good to get good nutrition now before you start trying for a baby." Said Hetty.

Kensi's eyes got huge at the mention of kids. "Um Hetty I don't think we'll need to worry about that just yet."

"We want to wait at least a year." Added Deeks.

"Still good nutrition is important for any agent."

"Ok fine I'll start eating better."

"Good I already ordered lunch for everyone. Mr. Deeks why don't you go and pick it up." Hetty handed him a slip of paper with an address on it.

"Sure Hetty. Kensi you want to come for the ride?"

"Ok."

They got to the car and Kensi smiled at Deeks. "I think you need a reward for such a good leg massage."

"Ok." Deeks always got worried when Kensi looked at him that way. She handed him the keys and Deeks knew he was in trouble now.

He got in and didn't bother to put his seat belt on. Kensi unzipped his jeans and pulled him out. Deeks looked around not seeing anyone. Kensi had parked in a camera dead zone that morning. Damn she had been planning this all day. He really loved his wife.

Kensi started to stroke Deeks and he moaned. Once her lips were locked onto him he groaned and closed his eyes. This had become one of her favorite things to do now. Not that Deeks would ever complain. He loved getting blown by his sexy wife.

"Oh Kensi that feels so good."

Kensi squeezed his sac and he moaned loudly. It didn't take long for him to empty himself into her.

"That was fun." Said Kensi sitting up.

"Fun yeah really fun." Said Deeks trying to fix his pants. "We better go get lunch before Hetty comes looking for us."

Kensi only smiled.

Sam decided to go work out while he waited on lunch. This left Callen and Liz alone.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Well if I sleep in the bed then I will want to touch you."

Liz looked up at him. Maybe Kensi was right she needed to forgive him and move on.

"Ok."

Callen looked up a bit shocked. "Ok."

"Yeah ok." Liz smiled at him. "I miss having you next to me."

Callen smiled hugely.

Just then Nell and Eric came down the steps. "Your mom hates me."

"No she doesn't Eric."

"Yes she does."

"Problems guys?" asked Callen.

"We skyped with my parents last night to let them know we were getting married and my mom may have freaked out a bit."

"A bit. She wants to do a back ground check on me." Eric couldn't stand still.

"And we told her we wanted to adopt a little boy and that really got her upset."

Nell didn't know what to do. They had applied to be foster parents as a first step to adopting the little boy they had met at the fair.

"Her mom thinks we are jumping into this without thinking."

"I tried to explain to her that with so many kids needing homes we just want to help. It's not that we don't want kids of our own but I really want this adoption to work."

"Don't worry Nell it will be fine. Just give your mom time. Once she meets Tommy her heart will totally melt. He is the sweetest little guy." Said Liz.

Eric and Nell had visited the home several times and had been allowed to take Tommy out a few times. Everyone had met up one day at the beach so Tommy could get to know them all.

After the last visit Tommy asked when they were taking him home and called Nell mommy.

"Are your parents coming out for the wedding?" asked Callen.

"No. Mom says it's too soon and she can't plan a trip cross country that fast."

"Don't worry Miss. Jones we will tape the ceremony so your parents can see it."

They had planned a very small wedding in less than a week. Once they were married they could move onto the next step to bringing Tommy home.

"Thanks Hetty."

Nell and Eric had purchased a small home with three bedrooms and already had one ready for Tommy. He never had his own room so they wanted it to be special.

"I just want to bring Tommy home." Said Nell.

"And you will Miss. Jones. Soon." Said Hetty walking away.

Kensi and Deeks came back just then with lunch. Healthy salads for everyone. At least Hetty ordered ones with meat so there were no complaints.

After lunch Nell finished making the wedding plans and tried on her dress so Hetty could make sure it fit.

"I can't believe I'm getting married."

"I can't believe you're marring Eric. He didn't even like you when you first started here." Said Kensi.

"I know but he's the one." Nell smiled at herself in the mirror.

DEEKS HOUSE THAT NIGHT.

Kensi walked into the bedroom in just Deeks LAPD tee shirt. He was lying in bed naked waiting on her.

"Hmmmm now what to do to you tonight." Said Kensi. Deeks was almost drooling at her. "I think hands over your head to start."

Deeks put his hand over his head and felt Kensi wrap the straps around his wrists. Kensi didn't tie him up often but when she did he knew he was in for a wild ride.

"Now what should I do to you next?"

Deeks kept his mouth shut and waited. Kensi got an evil look on her face. "Stay right there Marty I'll be right back."

Kensi came back a minute later with a bowl. She sat it next to him on the bed but Deeks couldn't see what was in it because of a towel she had covering it. Kensi walked back over to the bed with a blindfold. This made Deeks eyes go wide. Crap she was really in a mood to play.

She tied it over his eyes then kissed him. "Don't worry Marty you're going to love this."

"Ok but I if I yell apples you better stop."

"Seriously I'm not going to do anything that weird. Unless you want me to?"

"Crap Kensi with you I have no idea what that could mean."

Kensi laughed and sat down next to him removing the towel from the bowl and reaching in to pick up an ice cube. She smiled and moved to run it down his chest. Deeks gasped as the ice ran around his nipples then down the center of his chest and over his abs.

"Shit Kensi that's cold."

"Hey you did it to me and I didn't complain."

Kensi ran the ice over him again till it was almost melted. She then picked up a new cube and ran it over his cock. It twitched under the cube and Deeks moaned and shivered. He had to admit it felt good what she was doing. Weird but good.

Kensi smiled and ran the cube over him again this time down over his balls then back up. Deeks swore and Kensi laughed. "You like this Marty?"

"In a weird way yes."

Kensi put a smaller cube in her mouth and sucked him into mouth. Deeks yelped as the feeling of her hot mouth and the cold cube mingled around his head.

"Shit Kensi." Now he knew why she had tied him up and blindfolded him.

Kensi sucked on him till the cube melted. She got up off the bed and got something else. Deeks could hear her moving around but had no idea what she was doing now.

Deeks felt something start to trail down his body. He couldn't tell what it was at first. Then he felt it circle over his cock and it tickled. Deeks moaned at the sensation and raised his hips.

"Kensi please I need to touch you."

"Nope it's my turn to play Marty."

Kensi ran the feather over his cock again and again watching it twitch. He was getting close and she wanted him to come inside her. Kensi backed off and left Deeks to lay there and cool down. It took him a few moments before he was no longer twitching.

"Babe please?"

"I'm not done with you yet Marty."

Deeks then heard a buzzing sound. He felt the tip of Kensi's vibrator run down his body and around his cock. "Shit."

"You like?"

"Yes, but I'd rather watch you using that on yourself."

"Maybe later."

"Oh man." Deeks moaned as the toy ran back over him and stopped. Kensi had the damn thing on high and was just holding it against his dick. Deeks was in heaven and hell at the same time. Finally when he thought he was going to go crazy she pulled it away and turned it off.

Kensi left him lay there again for a few moments then climbed on top of him. "Are you enjoying yourself Marty?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Kensi took his cock into her hand and slid herself down his shaft. "Oh yeah that's nice."

Deeks arched his hips up into hers and she laughed. Slowly she lifted up and lowered herself on him again and again. This slow build up was driving him crazy. More crazy than anything else she had done to him tonight.

"Oh Marty I love you."

"Love you too Kensi."

Kensi came around him shaking and Deeks let go filling her.

It took a few minutes for Kensi to come around. She lifted herself up off Deeks and took off the blindfold and untied him before lying back down next to him.

Deeks wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "I've created a monster."

"Yeah I know." Kensi giggled. "I always thought people who did this stuff were sick. But now I realize they do it because if feels so damn good."

Deeks laughed hard and pulled he closer. "Really glad I didn't have to say apples."

"Well not this time."

Deeks groaned. He knew that one would come back to bite him in the ass someday.

NELL AND ERIC'S HOUSE.

"The room is perfect." Said Nell. They had bought a race car bed for Tommy after he told them he loved cars. They had a book case full of toys and books for him and about a case of hot wheels ready for him to tear into. In less than a week they were going to try and bring him home hopefully for good.

"He is going to love it." Said Eric wrapping his arms around her. Eric and Nell had skirted around their thing for a long time. After meeting Tommy they both decided they wanted to be a family. So they may not have had a normal romance but it worked for them.

"I wish we could bring him home right now." Said Nell.

"I know so do I."

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

It was almost one am when Callen decided to go to bed. He really hoped Liz didn't kick him out of the bed tonight. He stripped and pulled back the blankets and lay down. He was surprised when Liz rolled over and snuggled into him.

"Bout time you came to bed." Liz said laying her arm across his chest.

"Was putting together the bike we got for Tommy."

"Nell and Eric are going to freak out at the wedding."

"Yeah. Hetty really pulled off one hell of a gift."

"I was thinking." Liz yawned. "Maybe we could adopt first too. Give a kid that needs a home one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Liz looked up at him. "Makes sense that we would take in a foster kid."

"I like that idea. Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't know." Liz propped her head up on her hand. "I guess we'll know the right kid when we meet them."

"Like with Nell just knowing she wanted Tommy."

"Exactly."

Callen smiled. He really liked the idea of adopting an older kid. How many times had he wished that someone would have wanted him growing up.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Liz.

"Which room would be best to turn into a kids room."

Liz laughed. "Let's worry about getting the kid first." Liz rolled onto Callen. She leaned down and kissed him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Callen ran his hands over her skin and pulled her tank top over her head. Neither had much more to say after that.

The rest of the week was mostly paperwork and one small case. By Saturday Nell was a mess. They got her into her dress and to the church without Nell having a breakdown. Eric was waiting with Deeks as the girls led the way down the aisle.

Once they were announced as man and wife everyone applauded. Just then they heard a little voice.

"Mommy Daddy." They turned to see Tommy running down the aisle to them. He was dressed just like Eric even down to the shorts.

"Tommy." Nell yelled and picked him up dropping her flowers.

"Hi mommy." Said Tommy hugging her tightly.

"I don't understand." Said Eric.

"Tommy is now your son officially Mr. Beale." Said Hetty.

Nell was crying and holding onto Tommy tightly.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing I'm just so happy is all."

Tommy squirmed and Nell put him down. He picked up her flowers. "Here mommy you dropped these."

"Thank you Hetty."

"It was the least I could do."

They all headed back to the new house for dinner. Once they got there Callen pulled the bike out of the back of Kensi's SUV.

"Here go you buddy."

"Oh wow thank you Uncle Callen."

"Nice G."

"I always wanted a bike when I was his age."

They went into the house and everyone followed Nell so she could show Tommy his room.

"What do you think?"

"A race car bed yes." Tommy ran and jumped onto it.

"Ok Tommy let's get you changed so you can play." Said Liz walking in with a bag. "Everything he has is in here. You're going to need to take him shopping tomorrow."

Nell felt the tears start again. "It's ok Nell. We picked up a few things for him." Said Kensi handing Liz another larger bag.

"Thanks guys."

"Now go get changed so we can eat. You too Eric. We can handle this little monster." Said Liz picking Tommy up and spinning him around. He screamed and laughed while he was spun around.

"Ok we'll meet you in the kitchen."

Liz and Kensi got Tommy changed and put his things away with his help of course. They met up in the kitchen for dinner. Yummy yummy heart attack and of course a cake.

Hetty handed them an envelope. "His adoption papers are inside. You have a court date on Monday to have his last name changed."

"Thank you again Hetty you don't know what this means to us." Said Eric putting an arm around Nell who was still crying.

"I was more than happy to help."

After dinner and gifts which to the surprise of Nell and Eric were all items for Tommy. Kensi hadn't been kidding when she said they had gotten him some things. He had new shoes and pants and shirts. Toys and books and of course the bike.

"We were going to get you guys stuff for the house but after Hetty said Tommy didn't have much of anything to bring home with him we decided this was better." Said Sam.

This caused Nell to cry once more. "I just wish my mom would have been here."

"Let's call her let her meet her grandson." Said Eric.

He got on his tablet and dialed Nell's mom.

"Eric may I ask what this call is about?"

"Hello to you too Mrs. Jones. Just figured you'd like to meet your grandson." Eric turned the tablet so the camera was on Tommy and Nell. "Tommy wave to grandma."

Tommy smiled and waved. "Hi grandma."

Nell was holding him tightly and trying not to cry. Then it happened. Her mom broke down and started crying.

"Oh my what a handsome little man." She smiled at Tommy then looked up at Nell. "I can't wait to come visit and meet him face to face."

"You're welcome any time mom."

"Now I saw others there be a good girl and introduce your mother to your friends."

"Yes mom." Eric moved the tablet so everyone could say hello. Nell promised to call back later once everyone had gone home.

"Told you she'd break once she saw him." Said Liz.

Nell smiled and told Tommy to go get her flowers. He ran off and came back with them. "Here mommy."

"Give them to your Aunt Liz ok."

"Here Aunt Liz."

Liz looked confused.

"Well it's not like I could toss them. You're the only single woman here."

"And I'm too old for that nonsense." Said Hetty.

"I think the universe is trying to tell you something Liz." Joked Kensi. Liz had now caught the bouquet at two weddings.

"Ok fine I give in." She looked at Callen who was across the room. He was smiling at her.

"Guess I can pull out that ring when we get home." Everyone laughed at this. Not the most romantic proposal but for Callen it was more then they all expected.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors notes: I have had a lot of request for a Densi baby. It is coming but not for a few chapter. I have lots more planned for them before they have a kid.

Lots of fun in this chapter. Kensi makes Deeks jealous, Callen give Liz a ring and Nell and Eric get a lesson in being parents.

Also major Densi smut ahead.

The moment Callen and Liz got home Callen went to his box. He pulled out a small item from it and turned to Liz. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"I told you I had this."

"Yes you did."

Callen opened the box and handed it to her. "Liz will you marry me?"

Liz looked at the ring and smiled "Yes."

Callen pulled her to him and kissed her.

"But if you pull any of that crap again I am moving out and transferring cross country."

"Ok." Callen took her hand and led her to the bedroom. They had a lot of time to make up for.

DEEKS HOUSE.

"So you think Liz will say yes?"

"I hope so."

Deeks smiled and stretched out on the bed next to Kensi.

"I love that Nell just handed her the flowers." Joked Deeks.

"Yeah but I lost $50 to Granger. I said Callen would either bolt or act like an ass again."

"Looks like Callen has grown up a bit."

THE NEXT DAY.

The case was simple. Go in distract the bad guy plant the bug get out. Only thing was the bad guy liked brunettes which meant Kensi was going in. Deeks was not happy. He knew Kensi could take care of herself. He just didn't' like that he would have to watch some piece of scum put his hands all over her.

They got to the location and Kensi got out of the car. Very tiny skirt, very tiny shirt, mile high heels.

Deeks was at the bar, Callen and Sam were seated at a table acting like they were having a business meeting. Liz was acting as a new waitress. Nell was in the car in case they needed a quick getaway.

Kensi sat down at the bar and her mark noticed right away. He waved her over to his table and Kensi went. She sat down next to him and he ordered her a drink. It took a half an hour of Kensi flirting and the mark trying to get his hand up her skirt before she had the bug planted on his laptop. It was a very small bug that Eric had designed. Kensi simply slipped it into the SD card slot. He never noticed as he was way too busy kissing Kensi's neck.

Deeks was about to jump the bar when Sam and Callen started an argument. Sam threw his drink in Callen's face and tossed the table. The manager quickly started trying to break things up.

They heard the sirens and the Mark quickly got up to leave but not before giving Kensi his card and telling her to call him. She promised she would and watched as he made a quick exit.

Once they were back at the Mission everyone went to get changed. Deeks couldn't get the image of that guys hands on Kensi's body out of his mind. Callen told him to go walk it off.

Kensi found Deeks in the gym beating up the heavy bag.

"Deeks it's just the job."

"I know."

"There will come a time you're going to have some woman all over you for a case."

"I know."

"Deeks."

"How far did his hand get Kensi?"

"Pretty far."

"Did he touch you?"

"No but close."

Deeks looked at the ground and rested his head against the bag. "Did you like it?"

"What do you think?" Kensi glared at him.

"Right now I just want to take you somewhere and fuck you senseless." Said Deeks.

"I like that idea." said Kensi walking over to him. "I could use a good fuck."

Deeks felt himself get hard and groaned when Sam came in saying they were all needed in OPS.

Hours later Deeks finally got Kensi home. He was ready to burst and was not messing around.

"Kensi pants off now."

Kensi looked at him her eyes wide her mouth open ready to say something. To this point they had not engaged in angry sex. Right now Deeks seemed pissed.

Deeks was pulling his pants off and stopped when he realized she was still dressed.

"Kensi I'm holding on here by a thread please take your pants off." Deeks cocked his head to the side. "I thought you wanted a good fucking?"

Kensi nodded and stripped.

"Table." Deeks started backing Kensi over to the dining room table. It had been awhile since they had done this and Deeks was almost drooling. "Bend over Kensi and spread your legs for me."

Kensi did this and laid flat on the table. She felt Deeks run his hand up the inside of her leg.

"How high did he go Kensi?" When he reached where her panties would have been Kensi told him to stop. "He touched you here?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"No."

Deeks smacked her ass hard. "Don't lie to me Kensi did you like it?"

"A little ok."

"Knowing this shouldn't turn me on but it does."

"I liked knowing you were watching."

Deeks smacked her ass again. Oh yeah he had created a monster. Deeks pushed two fingers into Kensi and groaned at how wet she was. "Did it make you wet Kensi when he touched you?"

"Yes."

Deeks started to fuck her with his fingers and Kensi gasped. He loved hearing the noises she made. "That's it Kensi come for me."

Kensi was pushing back against his hand and moaning. Deeks pushed in a third finger and Kensi came hard. Deeks pulled his fingers out of her and slammed his cock into her hard. Kensi cried out and moved forward on the table.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight till you can't walk."

Kensi whimpered and braced herself so Deeks could do whatever he wanted to her.

"What do you want Kensi?"

"Fuck me Deeks just fuck me."

Deeks did just this. He pounded Kensi loving the feeling of having her in this position. He felt her come around him twice before he tossed his head back and came hard filling her in spurts.

Once Deeks was done he pulled out of her and helped Kensi stand. He turned her around and helped her to lay on the table. Deeks spread her legs and moved a chair so he could sit down. He then proceeded to leave several marks between her legs. After each one he looked up at her and smiled and said Mine.

Kensi lay there panting. She loved when Deeks ate her out while she was on the table but he never moved that far. For a long time he just sat there and looked at her. When she moved her hand to touch herself he pushed her hand away.

"No Kensi."

"Please Deeks I need to come. Do something."

Deeks got up and told Kensi to stay there. He went upstairs and came back down and moved to where her head was on the table. "Hands Kensi put them up."

Kensi put her hands up and felt Deeks hook them into cuffs. "I told you Kensi that I was going to fuck you. That means you can't touch yourself understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

Kensi pulled at the cuffs but couldn't move her arms now. Ok this was new he had never tied her to the table. Kensi felt Deeks slide a pillow under her head. She had a feeling that she was going to be on the table a long time.

Deeks went and sat back down. He spread her legs more and sat there looking at her. Kensi could hear him grunting and knew that Deeks was jacking off.

"Deeks I'd rather you did that inside me."

Deeks stood and moved back over to her head. "Ok." He knelt on a chair and turned Kensi's head so she could suck on him. It took only a minuet before Deeks filled her mouth.

"That's a good girl swallow it all."

Kensi looked up at Deeks and smiled. Then frowned when Deeks walked away.

"Deeks you can't just leave me here."

"Yes I can Fern." He came back with a beer and sat back down. "I'm enjoying the show."

"What show? I'm not doing anything."

Deeks held up his fingers and ran them down the inside of her leg. "Baby you're dripping like crazy. So wet for me so you must be enjoying being tied to the table."

"I'd be enjoying it more if you were inside me." Kensi smirked at him. "Or put something inside me."

"You want something inside you Fern?"

"Yes."

Deeks stood and pushed into her making Kensi groan. This time he went slow. Pushing in and pulling out as slow as he could. Kensi was squirming under him wanting him to move faster. He slowly started to rub her clit in circles and Kensi moaned.

"This what you wanted Kensi?"

"I want you to fuck me Deeks."

"I am baby."

"Like before."

"Like this?"

Deeks started to pound her again and Kensi broke apart. "Oh yeah just like that." Deeks waited till she was done and started moving slow again.

"You don't know what it did to me when he was touching you." Kensi groaned. "I was so freaking hard behind that bar. It was a good thing there wasn't anyone sitting there or they would have watched me touching myself as I watched you getting touched."

Kensi moaned and arched her back.

"I'm not supposed to enjoy watching my wife get touched by another man Kensi it's not right."

"You like letting other people watch us."

"Yes I do. I'm not sure that's a good idea either."

"But it will happen again?"

"Probably."

"Marty no matter who touches me or who watches us I will only ever love you."

"Good to know." Deeks then sped up so he could finish. When he realized Kensi hadn't cum he smiled down at her. "Did someone want to cum?"

"Yes."

Deeks smile and left Kensi there for a moment. He came back with one of the vibrators they kept down stairs. She gasped when she felt it touch her clit. She pulled at the cuffs and cried out. She was so close. Deeks knew this and pulled back.

"Not yet."

"Deeks." Kensi whined.

"No Fern not yet."

He pushed the toy into her and pulled it out. Kensi made a growling noise and Deeks stuck the toy back in. The vibrations were so close to making her cum. Once again Deeks pulled it out. Kensi was gasping she was so close. Deeks watched as Kensi struggled on the table and felt himself get hard. He pushed the toy in again and turned it on high bending over to suck her clit hard. At the same time he used his free hand to stroke himself.

Kensi came hard and screamed out his name. Deeks stood but left they toy inside her. He kept stroking watching her. Kensi focused on him and smiled. Deeks was close. He pulled the toy out and shoved himself into her filling her up with his seed once more.

Deeks pulled out and untied Kensi from the table and carried her upstairs. He laid her on the bed and covered her body with his. For the next hour Deeks kissed, stroked and licked every inch of Kensi before entering her again.

"Your mine Fern, all mine."

"Yes." Yelled out Kensi as Deeks started to move inside her.

The next morning Kensi and Deeks walked into the Mission and went to their desks. Kensi hoped they didn't have to go chasing any bad guys today as she was still exhausted from the night before.

"Hey Nell how was your first night as a mom?"

"Great. Tommy is amazing."

Nell walked over to Callen. "Can I ask you and Liz something?"

"Sure Nell."

"Eric and I were wondering if you would be Tommy's god parents."

"Are you sure Nell?" asked Liz. She figured Nell would pick Kensi and Deeks.

"Yes. You two know what it's like to be in foster care and if it wasn't for you telling us about the fundraiser we never would have met Tommy." Nell smiled at them.

Nell was tearing up and on one wanted to see her Cry. "Ok Nell we'll be Tommy's god parents." Said Liz.

Nell went on to tell Callen that Tommy loved his bike and wanted to take it out first thing that morning. Callen was thrilled.

"I always wanted a bike when I was a kid. Never got one."

"We could always buy ourselves bikes that way we could take Tommy out riding sometimes." Said Liz.

Nell loved this idea. Tommy loved his uncle Callen and Aunt Liz. He really loved everyone in his new family.

Just then Nell noticed the ring on Liz's hand.

"Oh my Callen really did have a ring." Nell hugged Liz then Callen. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Nell."

When Kensi and Deeks walked in Nell had to tell them about the ring.

"Why weren't you wearing that yesterday?" asked Kensi.

"I had it on a chain because of the op." Liz shrugged.

Callen stood there beaming as the women fussed over Liz and her ring.

Sam looked at him and said. "Bout time G."

"I know."


	27. Chapter 27

Authors notes: I've had some requests for some joint fun. Nothing too major but both couples are involved. Thank you for everyone who is reading this story and loving it.

"Kensi I can't find my lucky socks." Yelled Deeks.

"Deeks seriously." Kensi stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Since when do you have lucky socks?"

"I've worn the same pair every time we've had kinky sex outside our house so I'd say they were lucky."

"You're crazy."

"You're sexy."

"Deeks we are going to be late just put on any socks and be done with it."

"Do I still get kinky sex tonight?"

"We'll see."

"Kensi please it's been so long."

"Deeks you tied me up last night."

"Yes but we haven't done anything public in like two months."

"Boy you really do get off on having sex in public."

"Only with you."

Kensi finally came out wearing a very short skirt and loose top.

"Oh yeah easy access." Deeks stuck his hand up her skirt.

"Deeks not now."

"Ok fine."

They were meeting Callen and Liz for dinner and a movie or maybe a club depending on their mood after dinner.

They pulled up at the restaurant and Kensi noticed that Liz was dressed a lot like her. Looks like she was going to get a bit kinky with Callen tonight too. That or freak him out.

Callen looked at the girls and knew he and Deeks were in trouble. "Hey Deeks."

"Callen looking sharp tonight."

"Is it me or do the girls have something planned?"

"I don't know about Liz but Kensi promised me kinky public sex."

"Man I didn't need to hear that."

"Hear it hell you'll be seeing it."

"Deeks I do not want to watch the two of you have sex."

Deeks simple shrugged and followed the girls inside. As they ate Deeks kept slipping his hand up Kensi's skirt. Callen knew this because Kensi would become very still then smack Deeks arm.

Liz watched this and smiled. It didn't bother her in the least. Callen was freaking out they would get caught and asked to leave.

After dinner Liz suggested a movie. They walked down the block to see what was playing. Picking one that no one really wanted to see they paid and went in picking seats in the far back. The theater was almost empty with a few people up front. The movie had been out a while so there wasn't a big need to see it now crowd. As soon as the lights went down Kensi opened her legs and Deeks slid his hand up her skirt.

Liz was next to Kensi and gave her friends a look before turning to Callen. "Well."

"Well what?" said Callen watching the movie. Liz pointed to where Kensi was getting fingered next to her and she spread her own legs. "You want me to finger you here?"

"What's wrong Callen you don't want to?" whispered Liz in his ear.

Callen heard Kensi moan and looked over to see Deeks face against her neck and his hand working between her legs. Kensi was shaking and had her eyes closed hands clenching the arm rests.

"You really want us to do that?"

"Yes." Liz ran her fingers up his budge. "You've been a good boy these past few months and I think it's time you got a reward." Liz undid his pants and started to stroke him before leaning over and giving him a blow job.

Deeks lifted his head when he heard Callen make a weird noise only to see him watching Liz go down on him. Callen realized Deeks was looking at him and shyly looked over. Deeks winked at him in the dark and went back to work. He whispered in Kensi's ear.

"Baby open your eyes and look at what Liz is doing to Callen."

Kensi looked over and watched as Callen got a blow job. Just as Callen came Kensi went over the edge too. She looked back at Deeks and watched as he licked his finger clean then opened his jeans. Kensi smiled and bent over his lap to suck him into her mouth. Her skirt rode up and Callen got a good view of Kensi's ass and thong.

Liz sat up and spread her legs. "If you're not interested I'm sure Deeks wouldn't mind taking care of me." Liz said this loud enough for Deeks to hear and he looked over giving them a smile.

Callen shoved his fingers up Liz's skirt and pushed her panties to the side. He found her dripping wet. Liz put one foot up on the arm rest in front of her and opened herself more for him.

Callen slipped two fingers into her wetness and started to stroke her. Next to them Kensi finished Deeks and respreads her legs. Deeks looked around and dropped to his knees in front of her. He pushed her skirt up and moved her panties over. Callen got a good look of everything and groaned.

Liz looked and then looked back at Callen. "It's ok to watch them I'm going to."

Callen looked at her and swallowed hard. If Liz wanted him to watch and Deeks and Kensi didn't mind then he would watch too.

Deeks started to lick Kensi then suck on her clit hard. Callen had never watched anyone have sex up close before and it was surreal. The fact that he had his fingers inside his fiancé at the time made it even more amazing.

Callen was getting hard again and started to finger Liz hard and fast the way she liked it.

"Oh yeah Callen give it give it to me."

Deeks stopped and looked over realizing he had a good view of Callen's hand and liz's pussy.

"Sweet."

Kensi was watching what was going on next to her now.

"Deeks get back to work I'm so close."

Deeks pushed Kensi's skirt up all the way to give them a better view and went back to eating her out and fingering her.

Callen had his finger deep inside Liz but she wanted more. She reached over and took Deeks free hand and stuck it between her legs. Deeks was shocked but when Kensi didn't say no he started to rub then pinch Liz's clit. Liz came hard and Callen kissed her to keep her from screaming.

Once she was done Liz looked at Callen. "It's ok if you want to help Kensi out now."

Kensi looked at Callen and nodded. Deeks had his toung up insid Kensi. Callen reached over and started to play with her clit. Kensi tossed her head back and moaned. Deeks kept his mouth lower so Callen had room to move.

"Harder Callen." Said Kensi. She was so close.

Callen pinched and rolled her clit and Kensi came hard putting her hand over her mouth.

Callen was a bit in shock. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this. After the movie the girls acted like nothing had happened. Kensi wanted dessert and coffee.

"Deeks hold up." Callen looked at him. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

"Look Kensi and I talked about this a while ago. We don't have an issue with what happened tonight."

Callen just looked at him funny. "Kensi said only if it was someone she trusted." For Deeks this was good enough and he caught up with the girls.

"Callen is freaking out isn't he?" asked Liz.

"Yep."

"Maybe I should have talked to him first." Said Liz. She looked over to Callen who still looked a bit shell shocked.

"Yeah I don't see that happening again any time soon." Said Deeks.

Kensi walked over to Callen. "Hey you ok?"

"I'm not really sure what just happened."

"We had fun."

"Kensi I'm not sure what to say."

"Answer this did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. It's like what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, well same here. What happens between the four of us stays between the four of us."

"Ok."

Callen really wasn't too sure what to do now so he followed them into the café for coffee.

They got coffee and then walked back to the car.

"Guys that was fun we should do it again soon." Said Liz.

Callen almost fell over.

"Have you all been planning this?"

The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Look Callen it's no big deal." Said Deeks.

Callen looked at the girls and then at Deeks.

"Nothing has to happen that we don't all agree on first."

Callen pointed at Deeks and Kensi. "You two have issues." He then got in the car.

"Don't worry he enjoyed it he just refuses to let anyone know how much. The boy is seriously repressed."

Liz got in the car and they drove home.

"Ready to head home Princess?"

"Yes. I need a shower."

"Oh sexy shower?"

"Deeks you have a one track mind."

"Yes I do."

CALLEN'S CAR.

"I can't believe we did that."

"You didn't have to."

"What was I supposed to do walk out?"

"You could have just said No." Liz looked at him. "Remember what we talked about if either of us say No during sex then we stop no questions asked."

Callen sighed. He wouldn't admit to anyone but he had a huge crush on Kensi when he first met her. He had even entertained the idea of asking her out once then Deeks came into the picture.

"So how far do you plan on taking this new adventure?"

"Only as far as we all agree." Liz looked out the window then back at Callen. "It's about trust Callen. It doesn't work if you don't trust the people involved."

"I get that."

"Kensi and Deeks like to be watched when they have sex. Being agents it hard for them to do that. From what Kensi has told me there are a few places they can't go back to now in case someone recognizes them. This is safer."

"And the joining in part?"

"Ok that was my idea." Liz blushed. "Kind of spur of the moment, never has to happen again."

"Ok so basically the next time this happens we watch them have sex then they watch us have sex?" Callen was still confused.

"Yes." Liz said. "There are also games for couples that have dice and cards. You pick and card and it tells you what to do with who."

"Yeah not too sure I'm ready for that."

"We can just do the watching part. It would be like watching a live porn. And I know you watch porn."

"Hey so do you."

"Yes and there is nothing to be ashamed of. We're not hurting anyone." Liz said. "We are not cheating on each other or going behind anyone's backs."

"Ok I'll think about it."

The next day Liz found Kensi in the gym. "Callen is thinking about it."

"So you explained to him about the watching thing?"

"Yeah, I told him it didn't have to go past that."

"Sounds good."

When Deeks had suggested having someone over to watch them have sex Kensi freaked. She didn't want some stranger in her house like that. But after the last creep that tried to follow them home from the club Deeks didn't want to do public sex like that for a while.

Kensi had talked to Liz about Deeks idea just to get another women's opinion. She was shocked when Liz said she's be happy to watch if they wanted. Liz said she understood where they were coming from and that being watched sounded like fun to her.

Deeks meanwhile was talking to Callen.

"So you calm down any?"

"Ha ha funny Deeks."

Deeks looked around then looked at Callen. "Think we can get the girls to you know put on a show for us?"

Callen almost spit his tea across the bullpen.

"What like you've never imagined it."

The look on Callen's face let Deeks know that Callen had pictured it and had liked that image.

"You don't think they would?"

"Who would what?" asked Sam sitting down.

"We're trying to see if we can get the girls to go on a camping trip." Said Deeks.

"Deeks you hate the outdoors?"

"Yeah I was thinking cabins not tents."

"Good luck."

Deeks looked at Callen and they both had to hold back a laugh.

When the girls came back Callen was very aware of Kensi sitting next to him. Once she bumped his arm and he jumped. Kensi shook her head. She kind of liked having their team leader jumpy because of her.

It was almost a week before Deeks had a chance to invite Liz and Callen over. Liz said yes.

"I told Deeks we'd come over tonight."

"Huh?" Callen looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry we're just going to watch them. If you decide you want to do something we can use their spare room if you don't want them watching."

"You want them to watch don't you?"

"Yes." Liz said quietly. "Callen I love you more than anything but it really turns me on thinking about doing this."

"Ok I'll try it."

When they got there Kensi was wearing a little red silk teddy and matching panties. Callen had already seen what was under the panties but it still got him hard fast. Part of him felt this was so wrong the other part was excited as all hell. Liz kept telling him he needed to loosen up.

Deeks handed them two beers and led them upstairs. They had an oversized chair in the bedroom facing the bed.

"Ok guys enjoy." Said Deeks laughing. Kensi looked over at them and smiled. She was nervous and wasn't sure how this was going to go.

Deeks put Kensi's hands over her head and strapped them into cuffs then pulled her panties down and off. He started by licking her and fingering her. Kensi moaned and kept looking over at Liz and Callen. Callen was holding onto his beer so hard Kensi was afraid he'd break the bottle. Liz was leaning into him watching everything Deeks was doing.

Once Kensi came the first time Deeks stripped and moved over her. He looked at Callen and Liz.

"Any requests?"

"Put her legs over your shoulders." Said Liz. Callen grunted.

Deeks did as he was asked and was soon sinking into Kensi. Deeks started to move slowly then sped up. Kensi was bouncing all over the mattress with the force of his thrusts.

"Oh god that is hot." Said Liz.

Liz had worn a skirt and tank top and was surprised to feel Callen slid his hand up her skirt and pull her panties down.

"Take them off."

Liz did and Callen pulled her onto his lap.

"Put your feet on the mattress."

Liz did this and opened herself up. Kensi looked and moaned as she watched Callen fuck Liz with his hand. Deeks slowed up to make it last longer. He couldn't take his eyes off Liz and what Callen was doing to her.

"Oh man so hot." Said Deeks. He sped up again and soon Kensi was screaming for a second time. Deeks groaned and filled her before pulling out and moving so he could watch Liz get off.

Liz had her head tossed back and was moaning and grinding herself on Callen. "Oh so good so good."

Callen pulled his hand away and told lid to drop the skirt and ride him. "Let's give them a show babe."

Liz stood and dropped everything and stood there naked. Callen had pulled his jeans down and Liz mounted him and began to bounce up and down fast.

Deeks reached up and undid the straps and pulled Kensi close. He held her while they watched. This was way better than being in public with strangers watching. Kensi relaxed into Deeks

Liz couldn't help but scream her release and collapse onto Callen. Callen wasn't done yet. "Liz baby think you can handle some more?"

She looked up at him. "What did you have in mind?"

Callen looked over at the wall. Deeks and Kensi had a hook up high and straps hanging from it. Liz followed his gaze. She hadn't let Callen tie her up in months.

"Only if you want to?"

"Ok let's do it."

Kensi looked back at Deeks and saw him watching them intently. Liz stood and walked over to the wall and put her hands up. She had no issue being naked in front of everyone. Callen hooked her wrists into the soft cuffs and stepped back. He kicked off his jeans but kept his boxers on. He wasn't sure he wanted Deeks looking at his ass.

Liz waited keeping her eyes on Callen to see what he would do. He started to run his hands over her body then landed down to suck on her breast. They both heard Deeks moan and it shot a thrill thru Liz.

Callen switched breasts and moved his hand between her legs to push two fingers into her body. Liz moaned and pushed her hips out to meet his hand more. Callen stood up and kept his hand where it was and kissed her. He pulled his fingers out and gave them to Liz to lick clean. This time both Kensi and Deeks moaned.

Deeks had his hand between Kensi's legs rubbing her clit slowly to build her up. Callen grinned and looked over at the pair on the bed. "So front or back facing?"

"Back said Kensi. Deeks nodded and pushed his fingers into Kensi a few times before moving them back to her clit.

"You hear her turn around." Liz did so and spread her legs. Callen pulled himself out of his shorts and pushed into Liz. She moaned and pushed her hips back at him. Callen loved having her in this position. He looked back over at Deeks and Kensi. Deeks was working her hard with his hand and from the looks of it had entered her from behind and was thrusting hard and as deep as he could. This made Callen started to thrust a bit harder. He wasn't sure how far to push this but Liz hadn't told him to stop so he kept going.

Liz was moaning and pushing back at him with every thrust. Callen reached around and rubbed her clit feeling her tense then scream her release. Callen pulled out and turned her around lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

Callen started slow then got faster till he was really pounding Liz. She was moaning and looking over at the bed now watching Kensi and Deeks as they fucked at the same time.

Deeks had moved Kensi onto her knees so they could still watch and Deeks could get deeper into her body. Liz watched as Kensi came crying out Deeks name. Kensi smiled over at Liz as she pushed back into Deeks asking for more. Deeks smacked her ass a few times telling Kensi how good she was Then he went back to thrusting long deep slow thrusts. He wanted it to last as long as he could this time.

"Callen so close." Callen took a step away from the wall pulling Liz away from it. She gasped and looked up to where the straps were holding her upright. Callen kept his hands on her ass and thrust hard.

Deeks was impressed he had never pulled Kensi away from the wall that way. He'd have to try it soon.

Liz came hard and gasped when she felt Callen fill her before putting her back on her feet and unhooking her wrists. Callen picked her up and put her on the chair covering her with a blanket.

"Ok man that was like wow."

Callen looked at Deeks and had to smirk.

Deeks had pulled a blanket over Kensi too and had pulled on his jeans. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Callen grabbed his jeans and followed Deeks down stairs.

"So that was fun." Said Deeks. Not sure what to say at that moment.

"You could say that." Callen drank his beer. "Never figured I'd be doing that."

"Yeah me neither. Ok yes I did bring it up to Kensi and we've done way more but it's different with friends."

"Liz was all for it." Callen drained his beer and got another one. "Have to admit it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be."

"When you have to do stuff like this on a case you kind of get a bit numb to it I guess. Doesn't see so weird then."

Callen shrugged.

UPSTAIRS

"Wow that was amazing." Giggled Liz.

Kensi snugged under the blanket and sighed. "Yeah never thought Callen had it in him."

"Neither did I." Liz looked up at the hook on the wall. "Maybe I can talk him into putting some of those hooks up at our place."

"They are fun aren't they?"

The girls laughed.

"Hey we're ordering pizza." Yelled Deeks up the steps.

"Only our guys would drink beer and order pizza after something like that." Said Liz getting up and pulling on her clothing.

Kensi stretched.

"Liz can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What got you into stuff like this?"

"What performance art?" joked Liz.

"Well yeah that and the cuffs and stuff you told me about."

"College." Liz sat down again on the chair. "My roommate and best friend got into it. She used to have her boyfriend over all the time and they would just have sex right there in the living room. Didn't matter who was there. I used to watch him tie her up and stuff."

"Did you ever join in with them?"

"Not at first. I mostly just watched. Then Amy asked me if I wanted to try it. I was nervous but said yes. I hadn't been with anyone except Callen a few years before so I wasn't sure."

"But you liked it?"

"Yes." Liz smiled. "I really liked it. Only thing is most guys either think you're crazy if you ask them to tie you up and spank you or they take it too far and you get hurt."

"Deeks said he watched a lot of porn before we got together. That it gave him a lot of ideas of things he wanted to try. Most of the more normal stuff he did with girlfriends over the years but the more intense stuff he talked me into trying."

"Were you ok with that I mean trying this new stuff?"

"We went slow, first it was having sex in different places in the house like the table." Kensi blushed. "Then Deeks got rougher and started to tie me up. Then he added toys and took me places that you can get away with doing kinky stuff in public."

"I've been to a few of those clubs. They attract a lot of weirdo's."

"That's why Deeks came up with this idea."

"It's safer that's for sure."

The girls joined the guys down stairs. Deeks got them beers and they put the game on the tv. Kensi was snugged up in Deeks arms and looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"So Callen are we going to do this again?" asked Liz.

"Well it's still early."

Liz looked at him and laughed. "I didn't mean tonight but it's ok if we do I meant joining them again for more play time."

"Yeah I think that would be ok."

"Cool." Said Deeks. "We got a few board games we haven't tried yet."

Callen looked at Liz and she shrugged.

AUTHORS NOTES.

Ok do you want to see more of the above or move on to something else?

Next chapter will have a case that hits close to home for Kensi and Deeks.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok a little drama and a switch up for the Blye K eps. Also this is my version of the episodes. Not word for word of the original. I may continue things from the last chapter later on in the story. I had a lot of requests for more but haven't decided where I am going with that right now.

"Mrs. Deeks we need to speak to you in my office please." Said Hetty. Kensi looked up at Deeks and shrugged. She followed Hetty over to her desk where Granger waited.

"Mrs. Deeks when was the last time you spoke to any member of your fathers team?" asked Granger.

"Um a few months ago I spoke to two members of his team over the phone."

"You haven't seen any of them?"

"No. It's been years since I've seen any of them." Kensi was confused.

"As of yesterday every member of your dad's team is dead except two men."

"What?"

"Are you sure you've had no contact with any of them?" asked Hetty.

"No not in months."

"Kensi I think you need to be careful. Everyone involved with your father is dead and possible a target."

Kensi was shocked. "I always knew there was something wrong with how my dad died." Said Kensi.

She got up and went to her desk. Deeks looked at her and Granger waved him over. He explained to Deeks what was going on.

"If I have to I will put her in protective custody."

"I can take care of her."

"I don't doubt it." Said Granger. "Her father was my friend and I will do what I need to."

Deeks nodded his understanding.

Granger walked away leaving Deeks standing there with Hetty. "May I suggest that you and your wife keep your activities confined to your home for now Mr. Deeks."

"Um yeah sure Hetty." Deeks didn't even mind the fact that Hetty knew what those two got up to. Right now he was too worried about Kensi.

The next few days Deeks kept a very close watch on Kensi. Nothing seemed out of place till Granger told her that Alex Harris wanted to talk to her and only her about her dad's death.

"I don't like the idea." said Deeks.

"Deeks I need answers and if Harris has them then I need to talk to him."

"Kensi it's too dangerous. This guy is not someone we can trust."

"Don't worry Deeks we'll all be there to back Kensi up." Said Sam.

Finally the time and place was set. A park out in the open. Kensi got there first. Deeks and the others brought Harris.

"If anything happens to her I'll kill you myself." Said Deeks.

Harris laughed and walked down to meet with Kensi.

"What do you know about my dad's death?"

"Right to the point. I like that."

Kensi looked at him and shifted from foot to foot.

"Your father was murdered. The crash was set up to look like an accident."

"Who killed him?"

"He's after both of us now."

"What is his name?" yelled Kensi. Before Harris could answer her a bullet ripped into his chest. Kensi dropped and started to run towards the shooter taking a bullet to her chest.

Deeks was running to her as fast as he could. "Kensi!" he screamed. They found Harris dead.

"I saw her drop where is she?" said Deeks.

They couldn't find Kensi. Above them Kensi found a sniper blind and spotted movement following it.

"Guys I have Kensi above you she spotted something and took off after it."

Kensi found herself in a bathroom checking herself out. She was in pain but had to keep moving. Pulling out her phone she and dialed Marty.

"Hello. Kensi is that you? Kensi please talk to me?" Deeks was starting to sound panicked. "Kensi please I love you let me help you."

Kensi started to cry and hit end. She dropped her phone in the trash and took off.

They got a break in OPS when they found a LAPD report of a woman kicking some guys ass and taking his car. Kensi.

By the time Deeks found her she was in a garage watching a house.

"Kensi are you ok?" asked Deeks moving over to her.

"Deeks what are you doing here?"

"Trying to help Princess now what's going on?"

"I know who killed my dad. Deeks you have to do me a favor."

"Ok but first let me check you out ok?"

Kensi stripped her jacket and top off then pulled off the vest and tank. Deeks looked at her buries.

"Ok nothing is broken or at that angle you'd have a punctured lung."

"Deeks I need you to do this favor for me please."

"Ok what is it?"

"This is my mom's house."

They had never been to Julia's house so neither of them had any idea where she lived.

"Ok."

"Deeks the man that killed my father was here with her. You need to take her somewhere safe till I finish this please."

"No I need to stay with my wife and keep her safe."

"Please Deeks."

Deeks took a deep breath and handed Kensi his phone. "Don't lose this one ok."

Kensi let Deeks pull her into his arms and hold her tight for a moment. They kissed and Deeks went out.

"Marty what are you doing here?"

"Hi Julia I need you to do me a favor and come with me please."

"I don't understand."

"There was a man here a little while ago."

"Yes Peter he's an old friend."

"Julia I hate to tell you this but we think he killed Kensi's dad and he's now after Kensi."

"Oh my." Julia grabbed her purse. "Is Kensi alright?"

"For now but you have to come with me please."

Julia went with Deeks asking him question after question. Once at the boat shed he introduced her to Sam and Callen.

"Guys this is Julia Kensi's mom."

"Nice to meet you." Said Sam.

"You'll be safe here till we figure out what is going on." Said Deeks. Callen got her a cup of coffee and sat her down on the couch.

Callen got a text soon after from Kensi telling him that Clairmont was meeting her at her mom's house. Everyone raced to the house.

When it was all done with Granger had ended Calrimont's life when he went to shoot Kensi.

Back at OPS

Hetty handed Kensi an ice pack and told Deeks to take her home. Once they were in the car.

"Do you want to go home or go to your mom's?"

"Right now I just want to go home. I'll call mom once where settled."

"Ok. I'll swing by and pick up dinner on the way."

Two hours later Kensi sat on the couch talking to her mom. She apologized for the mess at the house.

"Kensi it's fine. Very little was broken and I wanted to change the carpet anyways."

"I still feel bad about it all."

"Baby you were almost killed the house and everything in it can be replaced you can't."

Kensi moved and winced. "I'm going to get another ice bag mom and lay down. How about we do lunch Sunday."

"Oh that's perfect. Bring Marty with you."

Kensi laughed. Her husband had a way with the women. She hung up and got an ice pack then headed upstairs. She stopped just outside the door when she heard Deeks moan.

What is that man up to? Ok she had a good idea. Kensi opened the door a crack and looked in. Deeks was on the bed naked watching something on his tablet. Yep her husband was watching a porn.

Kensi stood there and watched. Deeks was stroking himself and panting. He never did this around her. Watch a porn and jack off. He said he preferred for her to be his inspiration.

She decided to have some fun with it. Opening the door Kensi walked over to the bed. Deeks was so into his movie he never knew she was there till she spoke.

"What are you watching?"

Deeks yelped and put the tablet face down.

"Deeks what are you watching?" Kensi said. She reached over and ran one nail down his shaft. "Must be good for you to be this worked up."

Kensi picked up the tablet and looked at what was playing. It was the video he made of them a few months back.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to have sex while you have cracked ribs."

"Good point."

Kensi handed him back the tablet then laid back next to him. "Don't mind me continue."

"Um ok." Deeks looked back at the video. At this point he had Kensi tied to the wall and was going down on her. "Oh man this is so hot." Deeks started to move his hand again. "You watching me watching us."

Kensi kissed his shoulder and ran her hand over his chest. "Harder Deeks."

"Oh baby you know how I like it." Deeks started to pump hard and fast moaning as he watched himself on the tablet pound Kensi.

"We have to make more of these." Deeks groaned as Kensi put her hand on his leg. "Maybe one of you and Liz, I'm sure Callen would love to watch that too."

"I'm sure you both would." Said Kensi as she ran a nail up his leg to his cock.

"Oh man Kensi." Deeks closed his eyes. "What would you do for the video?"

"Deeks."

"Oh come on tell me."

"I have no idea I've never done anything like that before."

"Do you think you could?"

"I don't know."

Deeks looked over at her and smiled. He took her hand and wrapped it around his dick. "Finish me off baby."

Kensi and Deeks kissed deeply while Kensi ran her hand up and down his shaft squeezing it with each stroke.

"You're thinking about me and Liz aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What are we doing?" Kensi was shocked that this was turning her on.

"You're kissing."

"Then what?"

"You put your hands on her and run them down her body till you reach her sex. Then you push two fingers into her."

Kensi stroked harder and Deeks came spilling himself all over her hand.

"Ok I'm never going to be able to look at the two of you without thinking about that."

Kensi laughed.

"I'm going to take a bath." Kensi got up and headed to the bathroom. "You want to join me?"

"No you go ahead. I don't want to do something to bother your ribs."

"Ok. Oh and we are having lunch with my mom on Sunday."

Deeks started the video from the beginning and it didn't take long for him to get hard watching Kensi play with herself. "Oh man I could watch this part all night."

It was almost a month later when Kensi and Deeks decided to spend the day walking around Venice. They ate at their favorite diner then checked out the shops. Kensi couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She looked around and spotted a man a few shops down.

He simply looked at her. Kensi gasped and moved away from Deeks.

"Kensi where are you going?"

"It can't be."

"Kensi what is going on?"

Kensi ran past people till she came face to face with the man. "Dad?"

"Hey baby girl."

Deeks got to Kensi just as she passed out. He grabbed her and looked at the man before him.

"Is she ok?" asked Donald.

"I don't know why don't you tell me? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Donald Blye. I'm her father."

"No way her dad is dead."

"No just in hiding. It was the only way to keep her safe."

Kensi stirred in Deeks arms. "Marty."

"I'm here Kensi." Kensi got her footing and looked up at Deeks.

"I swear I just saw my dad."

"Um Kensi." Deeks motioned with his head over to where Donald stood.

"Oh my gosh. Dad is that really you?"

"Yes baby girl it's me."

"No… no your dead Clairmont had you killed." Kensi was started to cry.

"Maybe we should go somewhere we can talk in private." Said Donald noticing people watching them.

"Excellent idea." said Deeks. He led Kensi to the car Donald following. "Do you have a car?"

"No. I'm staying at a small place near here."

"Ok looks like I'm driving." Donald got in the back seat and Deeks texted Granger and Hetty telling them what was going on.

Half an hour later they were at the boat house.

They had just sat down when Granger came in.

"I'm seeing a ghost." Said Granger.

"Owen how are you?"

"What the hell is going on?" Bellowed Granger. Kensi seemed to be in shock.

"I was just about to explain all this to them."

"Well you can explain it to me too." Said Hetty walking in.

Donald looked around them all. "Fine but first you are?"

"I'm Hetty Lang your daughters boss."

"And this guy?" he pointed at Deeks.

"I'm Kensi's husband Marty Deeks."

"My baby girl got married?"

"Yes I did." Said Kensi. "Marty and I have been married for almost a year now."

Donald looked at Deeks then at Kensi. "Exactly what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a federal agent. NCIS."

"We all are." Added Granger.

"My daughter is a fed?" Donald shook his head. "Always figured you'd become a Marine like me."

"I like being an agent." Said Kensi quietly. He was holding onto Deeks and refused to look up.

"I think it's time you told us what the hell is going on." Insisted Granger.

"I got word that Clarimont was cleaning up loose ends. That Kensi was one he was after." Donald looked at his daughter. "Before I could get here I found out you had killed him."

"Doesn't explain where you've been for close to 15 years."

"In hiding. The night I faked my death Clarimont threatened to kill Kensi if I didn't go along with his plan." Donald shook his head. "I figured if I was dead then she would be safe."

"So you faked your death." Kensi was getting mad. "Everything I've done with my life was because of you." She let go of Deeks and stood up. "I ran away instead of going to live with mom. I joined got engaged to a Marine because of you. I joined NCIS as a way to figure out who killed you. And all this time you've been alive." Kensi hit her dad in the chest with both fists.

"I'm so sorry baby girl."

"Don't call me that." Kensi backed up. "I am not your baby girl any longer."

"Kensi I did what I had to. It kept you safe."

"You could have gotten word to me at some point." Kensi was crying again. "I'm not sure I can forgive you for this."

Deeks pulled her into his arms and rocked her. "Shhhhh. It's ok princess."

"I want to go home Marty."

"Ok I'll take you home."

Kensi pulled away and walked out without looking at her dad.

"I'm sorry." Said Deeks. He put his hand out to Donald. "It was very nice to meet you sir."

Donald shook his hand. "Take care of her please."

"Always."

"I'll leave my number with Owen just in case Kensi changes her mind."

Deeks smiled and headed out after Kensi.

"Give her time." Said Granger.

"Is he a good man?"

"Deeks is one of the best. He loves her and would do anything to protect her."

"I'm glad." Donald sat down again. "I've been working with the CIA for years now. In exchange they kept me out of the country and away from Clarimont. I can finally stop running."

Hetty left the two men to talk and headed home. She had no idea how she didn't know Donald Blye was alive. He must have been hidden very well.

Kensi cried the entire ride home. Then she got out of the car and went into the home gym and pounded the heavy bag until she couldn't stand.

"Here." Deeks handed Kensi a beer.

"Thanks."

"You ok?"

"No." Kensi stood up and looked at him. "I don't know if I'll ever be ok again."

"You have a second chance with your dad Kensi. Don't throw that away."

"Right now I'm too mad at him."

"I understand that." Deeks pulled her into his arms. "If you want to talk just let me know."

"Right now I want to get drunk."

"Ok we can do that too."

Three hours later Deeks was regretting let Kensi get drunk. He was holding her hair as she puked her guts out.

"Why did I drink so much?" Kensi puked again. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"Kensi I learned a long time ago to just let you have your way."

"I think I'm going to die."

"No you're not." Deeks handed her a bottle of water. "Here you need to drink some water."

"I love you Marty."

"I love you too Fern. Now let's get you to bed."

Chapter notes.

Ok love it or hate it. Should I write more with her dad or leave it.


	29. Chapter 29

Authors notes: So I had a friend read the last few chapters to help with idea's. She started laughing and said what if Kensi and Liz decided to mess with the guys. You know see how worked up they can get them without actually doing anything. She said have Kensi mess with Callen and Liz mess with Deeks. So here it is. Also some drama with Kensi and her dad.

Kensi walked into work the next day followed by Deeks. She looked like crap. Callen and Sam looked at her then at Deeks.

"I'm going to the range." Said Kensi.

"Ok Deeks what is going on?" asked Callen.

"Well to start with her dad is alive."

"What?" asked both men at the same time.

Deeks sat down and ran a hand thru his hair. "We were in Venice yesterday and Kensi spotted him and then passed out. I took them to the boat house and called Hetty and Granger." Deeks looked over at Callen. "Her dad faked his death to keep Kensi safe. Clairmont said he was going to kill Kensi if her dad didn't work with him."

"So for fifteen years her dad has been alive?" Callen asked. "That is messed up."

"He's been working for the CIA up to now."

"You look like you didn't sleep much last night." Said Sam.

"Nope, try no sleep. Kensi decided to get drunk the first part of the night then puke the rest."

"What is she going to do now?"

Deeks looked over at Sam. "I don't know. She is pissed as hell at him. Her dad seems like a nice guy. Not sure if Kensi can forgive him over this."

"Has anyone told her mom yet?" asked Callen.

"No not sure how to tell her. Not sure Kensi wants too."

"Let us know if you need anything ok?" said Callen. Sam nodded at this.

"Right now I just want some sleep."

Eric walked over and put two red bulls down on Deeks desk smiled and walked away.

As the week went by Kensi got a bit better. She still refused to talk to anyone about her dad. They were pulling into their drive and Kensi gasped. Her dad was standing on their porch.

"What the hell does he want?"

"Kensi calm down please."

"I'm calm Marty."

"Hey baby girl."

"Dad it's been a long day what do you want?"

"Owen told me where you lived. I just wanted to let you know I'm staying in Los Angeles."

Kensi just looked at him.

"I know you can't forgive me right now and that's ok. I just want to be a part of your life."

"Mom lives here now too."

"You've reconnected with her?"

"Yes."

"Have you told her about me?"

"No I don't want to give her a stroke."

"You have a nice place."

"Thank you."

"Donald would you like to come in for a beer?" asked Deeks.

"I would love to but I don't want to if Kensi says no."

"It's fine."

Kensi headed to the kitchen to put their dinner on the table.

"We picked up some pasta your welcome to join us there's plenty."

"I'd like that."

Deeks handed his father in law a beer.

"I'm glad you're happy." He looked at Deeks. "So son how did you meet my little girl?"

"Blind date." Deeks smiled at Kensi. "It was love at first sight."

Kensi smiled back and put plates on the table. They sat down to eat. Donald told them some of the places the CIA sent him. Most of what he did was so black ops he couldn't tell them more than that.

"Believe me we understand the not being able to tell anyone anything rule."

"Yes Owen said your one of the elite NCIS teams." He smiled at Kensi warmly. "I'm very proud of you Kensi."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Deeks.

"Well I've been offered a job with Homeland security. But NCIS has also offered me a position so I'm not sure which one I'm going to take."

Kensi looked over at her dad. He looked the same but older. She felt torn. He had been her rock as a child. Now that was Marty's job.

They cleared the dishes and Deeks showed Donald the living room. Kensi came in and handed him another beer the pulled something off the bookcase. She sat down next to him.

"These are our wedding photos."

Kensi opened the book and started explaining the photos to him.

"Your mom wasn't there?"

"We were not in a good place then. She wanted a huge wedding at her country club and we had only like ten people to invite and she got mad." Kensi turned the page. "Our friends put this together and surprised us."

Kensi laughed. "We had no idea what was going on when we showed up."

Deeks pulled down a box and looked thru it. He pulled out an extra photo of him and Kensi from that day and gave it to Donald.

"You might like to keep this one."

"Thank you son."

They showed Donald the rest of the photos and told him a bit about their friends. Soon he decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you for letting me spend the evening with you." He looked at Kensi. "Is it ok if I give you a hug baby girl?"

Kensi started to cry and shook her head yes. Her dad pulled her to him and held on tight. "I've missed you so much Kensi."

"I missed you too daddy."

Donald promised to call and let them know which job he was taking. Marty shook his hand again at the door.

"I can tell you really love my daughter. Thank you for taking care of her."

"I always will."

Donald left and Deeks went to find Kensi. She was in their bed still crying. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in pulling her close. "I love you Fern."

"I love you too Marty."

"Do you feel better now that you got to spend some time with your dad?"

"Yes I do." Kensi smiled. "He likes you."

"Yeah, he thanked me for taking such good care of you."

"I wouldn't have been able to handle all this without you." Kensi slid her fingers between his and squeezed. "I love my dad so much. He was my everything." Kensi rolled to face Deeks. "Now you're my everything." She leaned in and kissed him.

"You're my everything too Kens."

"If he would have just gotten word to me at some point." Kensi closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Your dad did what he had to." Deeks kissed her gently. "He had to keep you safe."

"I know. It's just going to take time before I can be happy that he's back."

"Well you gave your mom a chance and that worked out ok."

"Oh god I have to tell my mom now."

"How about we ask Granger to tell her."

"Good idea." Kensi laughed. "Let mom take it out on Granger."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Marty."

"Yeah Kens."

"You're wearing too much."

Deeks smiled at her and rolled away to pull off his clothing. He stood there next to the bed naked. "This better?"

"Oh yeah."

Deeks reached over and pulled her tank top up over her head then pulled her panties down her legs.

"Now that's what I like to see. My wife naked in our bed."

Deeks climbed onto the bed and covered Kensi's body with his. "Now what should I do to you?"

"Anything you want." Said Kensi running a foot up one of his legs till she could hook it over his hip.

"Anything I want huh?" Deeks grin got huge. "That is a real turn on Fern." Deeks kissed her deeply. "I love that I can do anything I want with you."

"That's because I trust you."

Kensi lifted her hips into his.

"Oh baby hope you're ready for a wild ride."

Deeks got up on his knees and looked down at her. He ran his thumb over the newest tattoo on her hip. It was a blue heart with the letters MD in the middle. He then ran his fingers between her legs and pushed two into her heat. Kensi moaned.

"How do you get so freaking wet so fast?" Deeks shook his head. He had never known a woman who could be so ready so fast.

Kensi smiled up at him and pushed her hips onto his hand more. She moved her hands to play with her breasts knowing that would get Deeks going.

Deeks kept his eyes on her hands and started pumping his fingers into her. He moved his free hand to play with her clit till he had her screaming his name and coming undone.

Once Kensi had stopped shaking Deeks moved her legs over his arms and leaned forward opening her up as much as he could. He pushed into her and took her hard and fast.

Kensi could do little except hold onto his shoulders and enjoy the ride. With each thrust Deeks murmured one word. "Mine."

Kensi closed her eyes and let Deeks do his thing. She loved it when he lost control like this and just took what he wanted any way he wanted. Kensi came hard. Deeks pulled out and flipped her over putting her on her knees.

"I'm not done with you yet Princess."

"Oh Marty." Kensi moved forward as Deeks pushed into her hard. She put her hand onto the headboard to keep from moving forward too much. Kensi was overstimulated but was loving it. She buried her face in the pillow and screamed as she came again. Deeks grabbed her hair and pulled her face up.

"No hiding baby. You need to scream then you scream I want to hear what I'm doing to you." Deeks let go of her hair and smacked her ass several times. Kensi cried out and Deeks moaned.

"You're so tight when I take you like this." Deeks said. He slowed up so he could make it last trying to hold onto his control so he didn't come just yet. "So beautiful my sexy little slut."

Kensi moaned again and pushed back against Deeks. "Give it to me baby."

"Oh I plan on giving it to you all night." Deeks kept his thrusts deep and hard but took his time. He wanted to see how many times he could get her to cum.

"Such a nice ass." Deeks smacked it again. "I love your ass." Deeks ran his hand over her butt. "And your pussy, oh how I love fucking your pussy."

Kensi groaned and moved back into him. Deeks usually didn't do dirty talk and Kensi was finding it a real turn on.

"You like that don't you Kensi? You like me slamming into your wet pussy don't you?"

"Yes, oh god yes." Kensi was so close to coming again.

"My perfect little slut." Deeks smacked her again and Kensi went over the edge. Any other man who called her a slut would be in pain right now. Only Deeks could get away with it.

Kensi felt her legs starting to give out on her and decided to give Deeks a little payback.

"Oh god Deeks, so good." Kensi moaned. "I wonder if Liz likes to be fucked this way too?"

Deeks went still for a heartbeat then groaned. "You like that idea don't you Marty?"

"You know I do."

"What a bad boy I have."

Deeks slammed home a few times and filled Kensi before falling onto the bed next to her.

"Ok now I'm not going to be able to look at Liz when she bends over ever again."

Kensi laughed. "Enjoy your fantasy lover boy."

"You know it." Deeks looked over at Kensi. "Not that it will ever happen." Deeks knew not to push things like that.

"Oh never say never." Kensi kissed him deeply. "After all your birthday is coming up."

"Shit." Deeks groaned and closed his eyes. "Not sure if I want Callen watching me screw his fiancé."

"I'm sure he'd have his own hands full at the time."

This made Deeks moan again. Crap the idea of his wife with his friend should not be such a turn on.

Kensi noticed how turned on Deeks was getting. She started to pump him with her hand till he was hard then went down on him. She pulled her mouth off him.

"It's ok if you want to imagine I'm Liz right now."

"Shit Kensi." Deeks closed his eyes and did just that.

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

"I can't believe her dad is alive." Said Liz sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah Kensi is not too happy about it."

Liz had been in DC for training that week and had missed the entire thing. She had just gotten home an hour ago.

"So how did the training go?"

"Good." Liz settled in next to Callen. "There was this one agent from New York. Guy kept hitting on me non stop."

"Didn't you tell him you're engaged?"

"Yes I did showed him the ring he didn't care."

"You didn't do anything did you?"

"Callen you know I wouldn't." Liz looked at him. "We have a deal remember, we only play with Kensi and Deeks and only when we are all together or know about it."

"I trust you; I just don't trust anyone else."

"I'm not going to cheat on you."

Callen looked at her then pulled Liz down on top of him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Liz kissed Callen deeply and wiggled against him. "Did you like those photos I emailed you?"

"I opened that message at work almost fell off my chair."

Liz burst out laughing. "Didn't you read the message line it said open when you're alone."

"I was alone."

"At the Mission where Hetty could have walked over and seen them, or worse Granger."

"Granger was out of the office and Hetty was in the gym working out."

"Well I'm glad you liked them."

"Oh yeah I liked them." Callen said. "I still can't believe you did that and sent them."

"Well I had that big bed all to myself and I missed you."

Callen groaned remembering the phots she had sent. "I downloaded them to my personal lap top."

"Oh so you kept them."

"Of course I did." Liz moved on top of him and lowered herself onto him.

Liz started to move slowly and Callen groaned. "I really liked the one of you with the collar on." Liz pulled off of him and walked over to her bag and pulled out the collar she had been wearing in the photo. It had a lease on it and she handed it to Callen before climbing back onto him.

She hooked the collar around her neck. In the photo she had the lease tied to the headboard. "I found this store in D.C. so I picked up some stuff. Got one of these for Kensi too."

At the mention of Kensi Callen groaned. He could picture her wearing the collar and Deeks leading her around by the lead.

"You like that idea don't you that I got her one too?"

"I like the fact that you're wearing it for me now."

"Callen it's ok to think about Kensi. I'm not mad or jealous."

"I know, still getting used to the idea that you're ok with it."

"I love you Callen. I know you're going to come home to me each night and not some other woman."

"Just you." Liz started moving again and leaned back a bit. "And maybe Kensi at some point." Giggled Liz. Callen grabbed her hips hard and his eyes got wide. "I know you want it Callen."

"What if I do?"

"Then we'll figure something out."

Callen pulled at the collars lead and Liz moved towards him. He kissed her hard and then flipped her over onto her back. Callen took the lead and tied it to the headboard. Liz smiled and put her hands up as well. Callen wrapped the end of the lead around her wrists then kissed her.

He surprise Liz by getting up and grabbing her camera to take a few shots to add to his collection. "Spread your legs open for me." Liz did so and Callen took a few more shots.

He put the camera down and got back on the bed. Leaning down he licked her and sucked on her clit till Liz was moaning.

"Callen please."

"Please what?"

"I need you inside me now."

Callen lifted her hips and drove into her. "I like this idea of taking photos of you." Liz moaned. Boy had she started something. Callen took her hard and fast at first then slowed down to enjoy being inside her.

By now he was very much enjoying tying Liz up. He liked being in control of her this way. "Yep I think I need to take lots of pictures."

"You going to share them with Deeks?"

Callen groaned and started to slam into her again. "Is that what you want? Deeks looking at you naked and tied to our bed."

"It's up to you." Liz looked at him and smiled.

Callen pinched her clit hard and started driving into her again. "Right now I just want to make you scream my name."

It didn't take long for Liz to do just that.

THE NEXT DAY.

Kensi walked into the Mission a bit slower the next day. Deeks had been good on his word and had fucked her all night long. She had gotten only about two hours of sleep.

Callen was at his desk when Kensi sat down and yawned.

"You ok Kens?"

"Yeah Deeks kept me up all night."

Callen made a noise and Kensi had to smirk. Kensi leaned in close to him. "Wasn't sure I'd be able to walk today."

Callen almost fell out of his chair. Kensi laughed and got back to her paperwork.

"Thanks for that image Kens."

"You're welcome."

Deeks sauntered in a few minutes later and plopped down at his desk.

"Hey Kensi Liz gave me a package for you it's in the car."

"Oh nice, she sent me pics so I could pick the colors."

Deeks head jumped up. He hadn't looked in the bag, now he was very glad he hadn't, or he would have hauled Kensi home to play.

Kensi found out Liz was upstairs with Nell so she went up to chat.

"Deeks your wife is going to the death of me today."

"What did she do?"

"Well for starters she told me about your busy night."

Deeks laughed. "Giving your ideas huh?"

"Between Kensi flirting with me now and Liz giving me ideas last night I'm about to burst."

"Yeah Kensi did that to me last night."

Callen swallowed hard. Deeks got up and moved over to Kensi's chair. "She made a comment about my birthday coming up and Liz." Callen's eyes got huge. "Hey man I'm not going there if you say no."

"What else did Kensi say?"

"That you would have your hands full as well."

"Shit."

Deeks agreed. Those women would be the death of them.

"Deeks what did we get ourselves into?"

"Two wild women who love to be naughty."

"Naughty is not the word I'd use."

Deeks nodded then got back to work. When the girls came back down they looked at the guys and started laughing. Callen looked over at Deeks and they both groaned. Yep they were goners.

Sam ended up getting an extra Lakers ticket for that night so they offered it to Deeks. This left Kensi and Liz to have a girls night.

This worried Callen and Deeks as they were not sure what those two would end up doing.

"Ok behave yourself." Said Deeks.

"Oh come on what do you think we're going to do?"

Deeks looked at her. "Don't do anything that I would want to miss out on is all."

"Oh you think we're going to have that kind of girls night." Kensi looked over at Liz and knew Callen was giving her the same talk.

"Fine I'll behave and If I don't I'll make sure to take pictures."

Deeks let his jaw hang open. "Pictures?"

"Yes pictures." Purred Kensi.

"Liz don't do anything crazy tonight ok?"

"What if I want to?"

Callen shook his head. "I'd rather be there ok."

"Oh so you want to watch?"

"You know I do."

Liz laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "Maybe I'll text you some nice pictures tonight."

THE GAME

The guys had great seats. Deeks sat on the end Callen next to him and Sam next to Callen. Deeks kept looking at his phone. Callen had a bad feeling something was going to go down tonight with the girls.

It was half way thru the game when Callen's phone chirped. He pulled it out not thinking and seeing it was a text from Liz he opened it. One look at the photo and he choked on his beer.

"What's the matter G your girl sexting you?"

"You have no idea." Callen glanced at Deeks.

Deeks leaned in and said quietly. "Do I even want to know?"

Callen made a funny noise and handed Deeks his phone. Sam was into the game and didn't even notice. Next to Callen he heard Deeks make a weird sound. Deeks handed the phone back to Callen.

"Well they did promise us pictures." Said Deeks.

Callen closed his eyes. The photo had been of Kensi not Liz. She had been kneeling on the bed wearing a small pair of black lace panties and her collar. She had her hands behind her head and was looking into the camera panting.

Five minutes later Deeks phone chirped. Deeks and Callen both put their beers down. Deeks took a deep breath and opened the text. This one was of Liz. She was on her hands and knees wearing a red thong and nothing else and was looking over her shoulder at the camera. Deeks flashed the pic to Callen then closed the app.

Sam knew full well that Deeks and Kensi were into some kinky stuff but he had no idea about Callen and Liz. And hopefully he never would.

The next text Callen got was a doozie. It was a close up of Kensi and Liz's bodies pressed up against each other. "I think I need another beer." Said Callen.

"I'll come with you need to hit the men's room." Said Deeks.

Sam waved them off and the boys headed up the steps. They found a quiet spot and Callen showed Deeks the text.

"Oh my god." Said Deeks. "That is so hot."

Just then Deeks phone chirped. They looked around and Deeks opened it. It was a video. The girls were holding the phone out to the side and were making out.

"Oh man." Said Deeks. "Why do they do this stuff when we're not there?"

Callen groaned and felt himself get rock hard.

"Should this be such a turn on or are we both just messed up?" asked Deeks.

"It's a turn on and we are both messed up."

"Think we can ditch Sam?" asked Deeks.

"He'll want to know what's up."

"Yeah can't show him this."

Callen pulled out his phone and asked the girls if they were trying to kill them. Liz texted back no just giving the guys what they want.

"They know us too well." Said Deeks.

"You know what I want to do right now?"

"Kensi." Said Deeks knowing full well what Callen wanted.

"Like you don't want to bend Liz over something."

"Never said I didn't."

"Yeah we are really messed up." Said Callen. They got in line for beer and waited.

"Never figured Kensi for the open relationship kind of girl."

"She's not. She told me that she's had a crush on you for years." Deeks paid for his beer and a hot dog. "That and she trusts you, so do I."

"Liz says without the trust this type of thing doesn't work."

"That and we don't get jealous of each other." Deeks stopped before they walked back down to their seats. "I'd never cheat on Kensi. I don't even look at other women anymore."

"The girls keep saying this isn't cheating." Said Callen.

"Because we're not cheating. We know who we are with, when and how."

"And we are both in the room at the time." Added Callen.

"It's like swinging only we keep it to the four of us."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Said Callen shaking his head. "Never in a million years."

"I can't believe our women are doing each other and we're not there to join in or watch."

This depressed both men.

Back at Kensi's house.

"Oh man that was too funny. I can just see the guys totally freaking out." Said Liz.

"I can see them trying to ditch Sam and the rest of the game."

They were dressed and watching a movie drinking wine laughing their heads off. This was just way too much fun. Getting the guys all worked up when they couldn't' do anything about it.

"I'm so glad you're my best friend." Said Liz.

"Me too." The clinked their glasses and laughed.

"Poor Sam, you know they're going to drive him crazy tonight." Said Liz.

"Yeah but imagine the sex we're going to get when they get home." Added Kensi. "But I may not be able to walk if it's anything like last night."

They sat and watched the movie for a while. Then Kensi decided to ask Liz a question.

"So Deeks birthday is coming up next month."

"You want to plan something special?"

"I was hoping you might want to be part of it."

"What did you have in mind?" Liz was interested. Deeks was very sexy.

"Well last night he was taking me from behind and I made a comment about if you liked to be fucked that way and it really got Deeks going."

"So you want me to let him fuck me from behind as his gift?"

"Maybe." Kensi was suddenly shy. Watching was one thing but she wasn't sure about the swapping.

"So while Deeks is enjoying me I take it you'd be playing with Callen?"

"If that was ok with you." Kensi sipped at her wine. "I don't want to do anything that would make you upset."

"Kensi I hate to break it to you but Callen wants between your legs in the worst way."

Kensi's eyes got huge and she almost spit out her wine. "What?"

"He has a crush on you has had one for a long time."

"Oh gosh." Kensi blushed. "And you sent him that picture of me tonight."

"Yeah he has a personal collection started from the ones I sent him from my trip. Plus he took some last night. I may have asked him if he was going to share them with Deeks."

"Well we sure shared with both of them tonight." Kensi said then laughed. "Oh well."

"Kensi if you're ok with me being with Deeks I'm ok with you and Callen." Liz looked over at her friend. "As long as we set some base rules first, and we all agree on them."

Liz grabbed her bag and pulled out a small note book. "Ok rule one. We all have to be in the room at the same time."

"We agree on what we are doing first."

"If one doesn't want to play they don't have to. They can just watch."

Kensi shivered.

"What?"

"For Deeks birthday lets blow him together."

"I like that idea."

They spent a half an hour figuring out rules.

"We'll let the guys go over them and they can let us know if we need to change any." Said Liz putting the notebook down.

"They should be home soon."

"Yep." Liz checked her phone. No texts. They refilled their wine glasses and went back to the movie.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and the guys walked in. They seemed disappointed not to find the girls naked and in bed together.

"Something wrong Deeks?" asked Liz.

"Um. You're wearing clothes."

"Yes we are."

"Liz I think they thought we'd still be doing stuff." Said Kensi. She put her hand on Liz's thigh and smiled at the guys. They both swallowed hard. Kensi then took both their glasses and put them on the coffee table. She waited till Liz looked at her then she kissed the other woman.

Deeks groaned. Callen had seen enough he grabbed Liz by the arm and looked at Deeks.

"Gonna borrow your spare room."

Deeks laughed. "Be my guest."

Deeks then looked at Kensi. "Bed, naked, now."

Kensi laughed and ran up the stairs. Callen hadn't bothered to shut the door and they looked in to see him with Liz. She was on her knees and he was behind her.

"See told you she liked it that way."

Deeks just stood there and watched for a moment. Then he dragged Kensi into their bedroom and had his own fun.

Chapter notes. Ok Next chapter will be a case, Kensi and her dad and Deeks getting into trouble. Hmmmm wonder what Kensi will do to punish him. Oh and the girls will continue to mess with the guys just because they can.


	30. Chapter 30

You can also find me on Tumblr now at callensgrl.tumblr.com 

Will be posting pics and other things that go with my stories there.


	31. Chapter 31

"Deeks what are you doing?" Kensi asked as Deeks filled a box with some of their more x rated items.

"I'm clearing the house of all this stuff so your dad doesn't come over and find any of it."

"You're not getting rid of it are you?" Kensi looked a bit worried.

"No just putting it in our room."

"Oh ok."

Kensi and her dad had slowly become closer over the last two months. They were nowhere close to being where they were when she was 15 but it was a start. Her mom refused to have anything to do with Donald so there was some stress there.

Donald had decided to take the job with NCIS so he could stay close to Kensi. Kensi was ok with this as was Deeks. He liked his father in law a lot and was happy to have him around.

"Deeks I'm bored." Said Kensi from the couch.

"You could help me make sure I didn't miss anything." Deeks looked at her. "Check the couch cushions will you."

"Fine."

Kensi stood up and pulled the cushions off the couch and found six dollars, a candy bar, two of Monty's toys and one of hers. Kensi laughed and put the cushions back and tossed Monty his toys. She walked into the kitchen and washed the toy off before going back to the couch.

She dropped her shorts and lay down on the couch tossing her left leg over the back of the couch. Deeks was upstairs and Kensi could hear him moving around. Knowing him and his obsession of having everything in its place he would be a while. Kensi turned the toy on and ran it between her legs and moaned. She held it against her clit and turned the speed up to high.

"Oh god." Moaned Kensi quietly. She then pushed the toy between her folds and into her heat. She stopped when she felt it hit the right spot and she tilted it up a bit. Kensi had to bite down on her other hand to keep from screaming.

She didn't want Deeks coming down and interrupting her. Since her dad had come back into her life Deeks was being a gentleman and not the sex crazed pervert she loved. Ok the sex was still great but not the fun kinky kind she had grown to really love.

Kensi moved the toy in and out of her and rubbed her clit with her other hand. She was so close just a bit more and Kensi screamed out her release. Deeks nearly fell down the steps getting to her.

"Kensi what is wrong?" Deeks slid on the wood floors and almost landed on top of her. "Shit Kensi you had me scared you were being attacked."

"No just having one hell of an orgasm."

Kensi put her hands over her head. "Wanna play with me?"

"Kensi were supposed to be putting the toys away not using them."

"I can't help it I needed to cum." Said Kensi the toy still buzzing inside of her. "Please Deeks lets be naughty."

Deeks looked down at her. Kensi still had her leg over the back of the couch and both hands over her head. The toy was stuffed inside her but was slowly sliding out.

Deeks wanted to do so many things at once. He settled on pushing the toy back into her fully and kneeling on the floor next to the couch he sucked on her clit hard.

"Oh yeah that's it Marty."

Deeks pulled the toy out and slammed it back into her hard. Kensi's hips left the couch and she screamed again.

"That what you want baby? You want me to punish you?"

"Yes."

Deeks loved it when she got like this. He dropped his jeans and boxers and pulled the toy out before he slammed himself home. Deeks put the toy against her clit and held it there while he pumped into her.

"Don't move your hands Kensi. Keep them where they are or I'll stop."

Kensi nodded and closed her eyes. What Deeks was doing to her felt so good. Finally she came again screaming his name. Deeks filled her a moment later.

"Ok I needed that." He said as he pulled out of her."

"Oh yeah that was so over do."

"Ok Kensi get up and get a shower. We are having dinner with your dad in an hour."

"Fine." Kensi got up and took her toy upstairs.

"Leave the toy on the bed or you'll be in the shower too long and we'll be late." Yelled Deeks.

An hour later they pulled up at the restaurant. Donald was waiting for them just inside.

"Hey baby girl." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Marty."

"Donald."

They got their table and ordered some beers.

"So how's your mom?"

"Well she is still not talking to us." Said Deeks.

Kensi shrugged.

"Your mother always was like that when she didn't get her way."

They ordered and enjoyed a nice dinner. They talked about the house Donald was buying and what he planned on doing with it.

"So are you two going to give me a grandchild any times soon?"

"Um we're not sure." Said Deeks.

"With work it's hard to think about having kids right now." Added Kensi.

"You don't want to put it off forever."

"We know dad. Maybe next year."

Donald didn't seem too happy about this but he didn't say anymore. After dinner they were walking to the cars when Kensi spotted her mom. Julia stopped dead and looked at them. The women with her looked confused.

"Hello Julia."

"I guess you chose your father over me again."

"Mom don't say that."

"Well it's true."

"No it's not. You shut me out not the other way around."

"Kensi I think I should leave." Donald put a kiss on the top of her head before walking off.

Julia walked towards the restaurant leaving Kensi and Deeks just standing there.

"Well that went well."

"Marty don't forget when Granger told her she punched him."

"True, I'm still glad we were not the ones that told her."

They headed home both thinking about what Donald had said about kids.

When they got home Kensi went and got changed. She came out to find Deeks sitting on their bed.

"You don't want kids do you?"

"I don't know."

"What if I do?"

"Marty our jobs are dangerous. I don't want to give up my life now if I don't have to."

"Kensi I want kids."

Kensi didn't know what to say to that. Deeks looked so sad sitting there.

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok." Deeks got up and got changed into baggy shorts and a tee shirt then headed down to the living room. He didn't want to push Kensi with this and lose her.

The next day found the team tracking down a terrorist cell that was bombing police stations. Deeks tried not to be distracted but he couldn't keep thinking about having a baby with Kensi. They had been married over a year now and he wanted to have a family.

They were about to breach a building and Deeks took a deep breath. He had to keep his mind in the game. As soon as they went in there were bullets flying everywhere. Deeks kept as close to Kensi as he could. Then it happened. A bullet ripped thru Kensi knocking her to the ground.

"KENSI!" screamed Deeks. "Nell Kensi is down I repeat Kensi is down. Get EMT's here now."

"They are ten minutes out."

Deeks dropped and checked Kensi out. She was bleeding and gasping for breath.

"It's gonna be ok baby just hold on."

"Marty I love you."

"I love you too now just hold on."

Callen and Sam were still shooting at someone. Deeks felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Liz.

She had a first aid kit. "It was on the wall over there."

They opened it and put gauze onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Come on Kensi keep your eyes open." Said Liz.

"It hurts. I can't breathe."

Liz looked up at Deeks. He was very pale and had blood all over him.

Once the shooting stopped Callen and Sam ran over. The EMT's were there and Sam led them to Kensi. They did what they could and loaded her into the rig along with Deeks who looked close to passing out.

Deeks was sitting in a chair when the others showed up.

"Deeks how is she?"

"I don't know. They had me fill out a form then took her to surgery."

He was holding her badge and gun and her wedding ring. "They took off her ring. Why did they take off her ring?"

Deeks was in shock. Sam had gotten Deeks go bag out of the SRX and told him to go change. Deeks didn't move so Sam dragged him into the bathroom. Half an hour later Deeks was pretty much clean but still in shock.

A doctor came up to him. "Mr. Deeks."

"Yes."

"Your wife is still in surgery. The bullet grazed her lung but we were able to stop the bleeding."

"Please is she going to be alright?"

"She will be fine and so is your baby."

"Baby?" Sam Callen and Liz all said at the same time.

"My wife isn't pregnant."

"Yes she is. It's still early she may not even know."

"Just save Kensi. Please. Just save my wife." Deeks was crying now and shaking. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and walked away. Callen stopped him.

"Is Kensi and the baby really going to be ok?"

"And you are?"

"Her brother."

"She will be fine."

As Callen turned around he spotted Donald Blye walking in with Granger.

"How's my girl? What the hell happened?"

Sam filled him in while Liz wrapped her arm around Deeks trying to calm him down. Granger handed her two small bottles of bourbon.

"I figured he'd need these."

Liz opened one and made Deeks drink it. The booze seemed to help relax him a bit which was good. Liz was starting to worry that Deeks would need to be sedated.

It took three hours before they were updated again. By now Hetty had showed up with Nell and Eric. It was almost midnight but no one would leave till they knew Kensi was ok.

"Mr. Deeks your wife is in a ICU room now I can take you to her."

They all followed Deeks and the nurse but stayed outside the room. Donald went in with him.

Kensi lay there pale. "Your wife will be in and out of it for several hours."

"How is the baby?"

"Doing good. An OB doctor will be in tomorrow to talk to you."

"She's really pregnant?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, not sure how but she is." Deeks held her hand.

"Do you want this child son?"

"Yes but I want my wife more. We can have other kids but I can't lose Kensi."

Donald put his hand on Deeks shoulder then left so someone else could visit. Callen brought Deeks a sandwich and coffee before they left. Nell promised to bring food in the morning.

It was almost dawn before Kensi really woke up.

"Marty."

"Hey Princess I'm here."

"It hurts."

"I know but you're going to be just fine." Deeks looked at her and took a deep breath. "Kensi you're pregnant."

"I'm what?" said Kensi almost falling asleep again.

"You're having a baby."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are Fern."

Kensi opened her eyes and a hand flew to her belly. "Oh god the baby is it ok?"

"As far as I know it is."

"Marty a baby? How?"

"No clue guess the pill stopped working."

Kensi started to cry.

"Oh Kensi it's ok angel."

"No it's not I could have killed our baby."

"You didn't know there was no way you knew what was going to happen yesterday."

Kensi cried till she fell asleep. Deeks felt like his world was falling apart. Close to eleven a doctor came in with an ultrasound machine.

"Ok were going to take a look at the baby."

Kensi looked at the doctor funny.

"This is an internal sonogram. Your too early for a traditional one to really show anything."

Deeks waited and kept his gaze on Kensi.

"Ok let's take a look." The doctor started to process. Ten minutes later they had a picture of their baby. "You are no more than four weeks."

"How did she get pregnant when she is on the pill?" asked Deeks.

"Well were you on antibiotics at all?"

It hit them then. Kensi had been on antibiotics a month ago for strep throat.

"I'll take those looks as a yes."

"Crap." Said Deeks.

"Don't worry your baby looks healthy. Just don't take any more birth control."

The doctor printed out pics of the spot that was their baby. As soon as she left Kensi started crying again.

"Oh man Fern please stop crying."

"Marty this is our baby."

Deeks realized these were happy tears. He took a photo of the sonogram and texted it to everyone. They were told Kensi would be in the hospital for a week to two weeks. Surprisingly Kensi didn't complain. Deeks stayed with her for two days but then had to go back to work.

Nell brought Kensi several baby books to read while she was getting better. Kensi also asked her doctor a lot of questions. She found out that sex was fine and even good for her while she was pregnant. This made Kensi feel better knowing she could still be with Marty.

Two weeks later Kensi came home. Deeks had fixed up the bedroom so she didn't have to go downstairs for anything. He bought a mini fridge and a single coffee cup maker and put them next to the bed. He downloaded as many movies as his tablet could hold for her to watch.

"Ok you can make your coffee and I will put lunch in the fridge for you every morning."

"You were really busy."

"The doctor said you'd be off work for six more weeks so I want you to be comfortable."

Liz would be Deeks partner till Kensi could go back into the field.

"I'll be fine Marty. Plus I have a lot of reading to do."

Deeks made her a sandwich and put two Jello cups into the fridge with water. He made sure all the coffee cups were decaf except one. Kensi's doctor said she could have one regular cup of coffee a day.

"I'll call you later ok?"

"Marty I'll be fine."

Deeks came home to find Kensi sound asleep a baby book open on her chest and a half eaten sandwich next to her. She had eaten both Jellos.

"Kensi wake up Princess I have food."

"Mmmmmm I smell pizza."

"Yep and a nice healthy salad."

"Ugh I don't like salad."

"No but it's good for our little Fern."

Kensi sat up.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok I'll be right here waiting."

Once they ate Kensi was exhausted. Any little movement hurt so she took the pain pill the doctor gave her and laid back down. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Deeks went down the hall and looked into the empty spare room and started figuring out what color to paint the room and where everything would go. He stood there with a smile on his face picturing his baby growing up in this room.


	32. Chapter 32

If you are on Tumblr come follow me at .com

Thank you for everyone who is reading this story. To clear a few things up.

#1 The baby is not Callen's. As I wrote in the last chapter Deeks had stepped back from anything too kinky because Kensi's dad was around a lot. Which means they never did hook up with Callen and Liz to this point. For those waiting on that part of the story it will come soon. I am working on that chapter for the other site as well as chapters for many other stories. But it will come.

#2 Look for more ep tie in's to come.

Now back to our story. M rated swaping ahead

It has now been two months since Kensi had been shot. She was three months along and as Deeks like to say glowing like the sun. She was back at work and had been cleared for field work now but only on a limited basis.

Mostly she was brought in for interrogations and interviews. Even then Kensi was not left along in the room. Some days she was allowed to drive with Deeks and Liz to crime scenes that were deemed safe. It wasn't perfect but for now it would have to do. Hetty had already told her once she hit six months she would either take maternity leave or take desk duty.

When they were home Deeks was treating Kensi like a china doll. It was driving her crazy.

"Deeks what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"You still have your shorts on."

"Point being Kensi?"

"I want you with your shorts off." Kensi dropped her robe and stood there naked. Deeks looked her over and shook his head.

"Not tonight Kensi."

"Oh come on you know the doctor cleared me for sex."

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You're not going too."

Kensi stormed over to the book shelf and pulled out one of the baby books and tossed it to Deeks.

"Look at the marked section."

Deeks opened it and read that sex was good for a pregnant woman.

"Yeah but this book doesn't know what kind of sex my wife enjoys."

"Hey that is all on you mister. You're the one who introduced me to rough kinky sex."

"Kensi I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going too." Kensi walked over and ran her finger under the waist band of his boxers. "Please Deeks it's been two months I need you inside me."

"Ok fine." Deeks groaned as Kensi wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed. "Oh man Kensi."

"You want it just as bad don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Kensi got onto the bed and put her hands above her head. Deeks shook his head no at her.

"Deeks please tie me up."

He sighed and did as she asked before kissing his way down her body. Deeks spent a long time between her legs sucking and licking her. He slowly used his fingers to heighten her arousal. Kensi kept moaning and arching her back.

"That's my girl cum for me Kensi."

"I need more Deeks please."

Deeks looked up at her. Kensi was pulling at the restraints and had her back arched off the bed. Her toes were digging into the mattress and her legs were shaking. Deeks started sucking on her hard and pushed a third finger into her. Kensi screamed and came hard. Once she had calmed down Deeks moved between her legs. He put her legs up around his hips and entered her.

He kept his pace slow and easy. Kensi groaned and yanked at the cuffs. "Damn it Deeks either fuck me or let me do it myself."

Deeks pulled out and looked at Kensi she was flushed and looked so beautiful. He flipped her over and pushed her knees up so her ass was in the air. He couldn't help but spank her several times. Kensi was groaning and sighing under him.

"This what you want Princess?'

"Yes."

"What if I want gentle tonight.?"

"Next round." Kensi said. "It's just been too long and I need this so bad."

Deeks spanked her harder this time and Kensi cried out. He grabbed her hips and drove into her hard. God he loved this woman. He could do anything he wanted to her and she just asked for more.

"Oh man Kensi you feel so good." Deeks said as he pushed into her and stopped. He smacked her ass and pulled out before slamming back in.

"Yes that's it Marty so good."

Deeks pounded her hard fast until Kensi came apart under him. Deeks pulled out and flipped her onto her back then untied her.

"Ok Kensi my turn now."

Deeks proceeded to make love to his wife slowly and sweetly. Kensi clung to him wrapping her legs around him and her arms holding onto his shoulders. She came a third time and Deeks filled her body.

Collapsing next to her Deeks waited for his heart to slow.

"Wow that was amazing."

"Yeah we both needed that didn't we?"

"Kensi I really do not want to hurt the baby."

"You are not going too." Kensi pulled a book out from under the bed. Deeks laughed when he looked at it. It was a guide to kinky sex while pregnant. "It tells you what you can do and what you should stay away from."

"Where did you get this?"

"Liz."

"Damn." Deeks started looking thru it. "Hell there are pictures?"

"Keep going there are real photos too."

Deeks leafed thru and found color photos of a pregnant woman getting spanked, one with her tied to a wall with weights attached to her nipples and something strapped between her legs. One that looked close to what they had just done and more.

"Wow."

"Liz said there are videos on line too. The book came with a code to a web site you can go to." Kensi showed him the code in the back of the book. "It also give you suggestions for every month for positons that keep the belly out of the way."

"Remind me to thank Liz for this."

"I told her you wouldn't touch me. She figured if you looked at this it might help."

"Oh it helps."

Kensi smiled. "So no more taking it easy on me?"

"Oh I still plan on taking it easy on you but you're going to get it nice and hard too."

Deeks was studying one photo and asked Kensi if she would enjoy it. Kensi shrugged. "We can try."

"Guess I'm going shopping tomorrow."

The next day at lunch Deeks said he had to take care of something and headed across town to his favorite sex shop. He picked out several items the book had listed and headed back to the mission. He hid the bag in with the spare tire.

"How'd the shopping go Deeks?" asked Liz.

"How? Never mind."

"Yeah Kensi told me."

"You know Deeks whenever you two are ready for another play session just let us know."

"Um ok." Deeks started breathing hard.

"We can watch or if you want try a few other things." Said Liz quietly.

"I'd like to do some other things." Said Deeks.

"Good."

Liz winked at him and walked away.

Deeks leaned against the wall. He had picked up a few things extra just in case and it looked like he was going to get the chance to use them. They had agreed that when the time was right the four of them would go to the next level. Deeks knew it was time.

When they got home Kensi dropped to the couch while Deeks got her a bottle of water to go with dinner. He had decided to stop drinking as long as Kensi couldn't.

"I talked to Liz today." Said Deeks. "She's still interested in joining in with us."

"I know." Kensi said as she ate her salad.

"So you're still ok with it?"

"Marty I was always ok with it." Kensi looked at him. "Ok I'm going to let you in on something I never told you before."

"Ok."

"Well back in College my best friend Monica and I both like the same guy. We didn't want to choose who got him so we decided to share him."

"Wait you two… at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Did you and Monica do stuff to each other?"

"Yes."

"Shit Kensi."

Kensi smiled at him.

They ate and Kensi headed upstairs to take a shower. Deeks went out to the car and got the bag brining it in and putting it next to the bed.

When Kensi came out she saw Deeks sitting on the bed. He smiled at her and told her to drop the towel. Kensi swallowed hard and did so.

"Over there Kensi." He pointed to the wall. She went over and Deeks told her to put her arms up. She did so and he put them into the cuffs and hooked them to the wall. Kensi was breathing hard waiting to see what he was going to do.

Deeks pulled out a set of nipple clamps and smiled at her. "These are for beginners. I got others too but we should start with these to make sure you can handle them."

"I can't wait to do this to Liz too."

Kensi nodded and Deeks sucked one breast then the other before hooking them onto her. Kensi moaned at the feeling and gasped when Deeks tugged at both chains. He then hooked small weights onto the chains. Kensi gasped.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"You like that Kensi how they are pulling?"

"Oh god yes."

Deeks smiled and dug into the bag. He pulled out what looked like a climbing harness. He hooked it around her waist first then hooked one part around her left thigh, he pulled out her vibrator from the dresser.

"Ok Kensi let's see how long you can take this."

Kensi was confused till Deeks pushed the toy into her as far as he could. With one hand he held it in place then put a part of the harness against the base and Kensi felt it stay inside her instead of slipping out. Deeks hooked the other part around her other leg and turned the vibrator on high.

Deeks grabbed his camera and took a few photos of Kensi like this.

"Oh shit." Said Kensi. Deeks stepped back then sat in the chair to just watch her. Kensi was moaning and shaking. Deeks watched her for about five minutes. Kensi still hadn't cum. He went over and released both clamps and Kensi screamed out. Deeks started to suck one and play with the other. This was all Kensi needed to cum hard. She was bucking against him as she came.

"That's my girl. Nice and hard for me."

"Oh god… Marty… that was…shit…" Kensi gasped for breath. Deeks didn't unhook her or take out the toy. He looked at her.

"You ready for more fun Kensi? Can you take more?"

"Yes." Kensi said looking at her. One thing about being pregnant her sex drive was going thru the roof. "Give it to me baby."

Deeks pulled out a different kind of clamp and spread her folds before clamping it down on her clit. Kensi screamed and bucked against him again. Then she felt it. Not only was the clamp weighed it vibrated. Deeks stood up and looked at her.

"You like that Kensi?"

"Yes."

"Good." Deeks went back to the chair to watch again.

"Oh Marty this feels amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I got some of the same to use on Liz too."

"Oh god I can't wait to watch you do this to her."

Deeks smirked at her then pulled out his camera and took a few shots.

"You're so beautiful." Deeks said standing up. He took of the vibrating clamp and dropped to his knees to suck on her.

"I want you inside me please Marty."

Deeks sucked harder and Kensi came. "Ok." He undid the leg straps and pulled the toy from her. Kensi was dripping all over his hand. "Wow Kensi that really got you wet."

Kensi was shaking when Deeks lowered her arms. He helped her to lie on the bed before pushing into her. Kensi could only lay there and moan. It felt so good to feel Deeks moving inside her. Deeks was so turned on he came after only a few thrusts.

After a while Deeks reached over and pulled a pair of panties out of the bag. "I got you these to wear to work."

"Ok." Said Kensi confused again till she felt the weight of them. "Marty?"

"Look inside them"

Kensi found a little device inside. "It slips into you when you wear them." He pulled out the remote. "And this controls them."

Kensi gasped.

"I want you to wear them for me tomorrow."

"Oh god."

The next morning Kensi slipped the panties on. She fussed till she felt the device slid into her. It didn't feel like much at the moment. By the time they got to work she didn't even realize it was there. That was until Deeks hit the remote just before lunch. Kensi jumped. Callen looked at her funny.

"You ok Kensi?"

"Yeah fine, leg cramp."

"Ok." He went back to working. Deeks smirked over at her. He left it on low for almost an hour just to watch her reaction. Finally Callen and Sam headed to the range and Liz to work out. Hetty was nowhere to be seen.

"Kensi you want some more." Texted Deeks. She looked up at him and nodded.

Deeks slipped his hand into his hoodie pocket and hit the remote. Kensi's eyes got huge. She moved in her seat a bit and must have moved just the right way because she gasped and shook. Deeks knew she had climaxed. He turned the device off and smirked at her. What he didn't tell her was the set came with ten pairs of panties that the device would fit into. He planned on making her wear them ever day just so he could drive her crazy.

Callen came back first and went for a coffee. Deeks got up and joined him.

"Hey Callen just so you know Kensi was not having a leg cramp."

"Huh?"

"I got her vibrating panties. This controls it. You just missed one hell of an orgasm." Deeks handed the remote to Callen. "Have fun man. I'm gonna go work out."

Callen smirked and went back to his seat. Kensi was typing away and didn't even look at him. He hit the remote and she jumped again looking around. Callen sat back in his chair and looked at her. It took a moment for Kensi to figure out what was going on.

"Callen what are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself." He said and hit the remote again.

"Oh god." Kensi gripped her chair.

Callen looked around no one was paying them any attention. He hit the remote again. Kensi's eyes got huge and she went ridged.

"Does that feel good Kensi?"

"Yes."

"Want me to stop?"

'No."

Callen looked at her and decided to take this somewhere more private. "Kensi come with me." He dialed it down so she could walk.

He led her down some back hallways to a little used room he knew had no cameras. "Deeks told me to go have fun so I plan on it."

Callen shut the door and told Kensi to sit down. She did so and he hit the remote a few times. Kensi gasped and squirmed in her chair. Callen leaned against the wall to watch her. He pulled out his phone and sent Deeks a text. A moment later he got his answer. He moved over and looked at Kensi. "Deeks said this is ok."

He leaned down and kissed her hard as he sped up the vibration. When Callen pulled away he put his hand between her legs and pushed the device into her more. Kensi almost screamed. Callen covered her mouth with his again and hit the remote to high. Kensi started to buck into him. Callen pushed his hand harder between her legs. Callen was loving this, knowing he was going to make Kensi cum.

He pulled his face away from her and looked at her. "You close?"

"Yes."

Callen it the remote to high and pushed at her jeans again. Kensi gasped and came hard. Callen didn't stop the device he pushed at her over and over.

"Oh god Callen please."

"Please what?"

"Make me cum again."

Shit thought Callen.

He kissed her again hard and undid her jeans so he could stick his hand into her panties. He started rubbing her clit hard as the toy vibrated inside of her. It took only moments before Kensi came.

"I want to do something for you now."

"You have to ask the others. I had Deeks permission. You need to get theirs."

Kensi texted Deeks and Liz. Both replied with a go for it and have fun Fern.

Kensi showed Callen the text then told him to sit down. Kensi grabbed the remote and turned the toy off before fixing her pants. She opened his jeans and pulled his cock out. Kensi licked her lips and then licked him. Callen groaned and watched as Kensi started to suck him off. He kept his hands at his sides so he didn't mess up her hair.

Callen was so turned on he came hard and fast filling her mouth. Kensi looked up at him and swallowed. Kensi left Callen sitting there and walked to the locker room. It was empty so she grabbed her stuff out of the locker and cleaned up. She shoved the toy and panties into a dirty tee shirt then took it and put it in her bag.

She was busy with paperwork by the time Callen came back to his desk. Deeks smiled at him then at Liz before going back to his own paperwork.

On the way out the door that night Callen stopped Deeks. "Thanks man I needed that."

"No problem."

Deeks smiled at Liz as he went to the car. Kensi was sitting in the passenger's seat waiting on him.

"So Kensi did you enjoy today?"

"Yes."

"Did you swallow?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

Deeks looked over at her.

"You still want to do more?"

Kensi looked at Deeks. "Yes."

"Ok we'll start making plans."

Kensi smiled and stretched in the car. "Let's get pizza I'm starving."


	33. Chapter 33

Extended version.

There will be a flash back in this chapter to their first real group play.

"UGH!" Yelled Kensi.

"What's wrong?" asked Deeks coming into their bedroom.

"My jeans don't fit anymore."

"Fern you're pregnant."

"I know that." Snapped Kensi. She then started crying. "I'm sorry."

Kensi was three months along now. She spent every morning throwing up and every night stuffing her face with ice cream.

"It's ok Kensi. We'll go shopping after work and get you bigger jeans."

"I don't want bigger jeans." She started crying again.

They got to work and the guys looked at Kensi trying not to laugh. She was wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt.

"Don't say anything." Hissed Deeks just as Sam was about to comment. Sam looked at him and quickly shut up.

"Now Mrs. Deeks I believe you are needed in wardrobe."

"Oh Hetty I don't want to try on a dress that isn't going to fit."

"Now Mrs. Deeks."

Kensi sighed and followed Hetty to wardrobe. Sitting there were several pairs of jeans. "I believe these are more fitting for work then those pants."

Hetty had stretchy panels sewn into regular jeans for Kensi. The shirts were the button down kind Kensi loved but these were cut a bit wider.

"Oh Hetty thank you."

Kensi quickly changed and came out to find Deeks smiling at her. "Looking good Princess."

"Now there are two pairs you can wear now and two more that have more stretch for when you get bigger. We can have others made later on depending on how big you get. The same with the shirts."

"Hetty you are the best."

"I can't have my agents dressing like they are homeless."

"I could have just gone shopping after work."

"You still can but the pants you will find will not match your style trust me."

Kensi picked up the rest of the clothing and headed back to her desk.

"Looking good Kensi." Said Callen. Callen looked at her breasts which had gotten bigger the past month. Liz saw this and chuckled.

"Thank you." Said Kensi looking over at Callen. She noticed where his eyes were and smiled. She then ran her finger down the buttons to her waist then slightly between her legs. Callen's eyes budged out of his head at this. Good thing Sam was not at his desk at the moment.

Deeks looked over at Liz and smirked. She smiled back.

Kensi sat down and they got to work.

By lunch time Kensi was ready to climb a wall. She was bored and horney. Oh man did she need laid, stupid hormones. Kensi sat at her desk wishing Deeks was not out in the field. She sat looking over at his desk dreaming about what she would do to him as soon as he got back.

An hour later Deeks was walking thru the tunnel from the parking garage when he was grabbed and pushed into a wall.

"What the hell?" Deeks was shocked to find Kensi smiling up at him.

"I missed you."

"Kensi what are you doing?" Kensi had her hands on his pants and were undoing them. "We can't do this here."

"Follow me." Kensi pulled him off to a dark hallway. There was an old desk sitting there. "Oh good they haven't moved this yet."

Kensi dropped her pants and bent over the desk. "Well Deeks what are you waiting on come fuck your wife."

"Oh shit if Hetty catches us."

"There are no cameras here and its dark no one will ever know."

Deeks groaned and moved forward. He slid two fingers into her and felt how wet she was.

"Kensi were you touching yourself today?"

"No just squirming at my desk for hours."

"Damn you're so freaking wet."

Deeks pushed his fingers in and out of her hard and fast. Kensi made noised he never hear her make before. "You like that baby?"

"Yes but I'd like your cock inside me more."

Deeks was not about to tell her no and pushed his boxers down. He guided his cock to her wetness and pushed in. He knew this had to be fast and hard they didn't have much time. Kensi moaned and pushed back against him. Deeks sped up pushing into her over and over again.

"Oh baby you feel so good."

"Deeks please." Kensi pushed back again and Deeks moved his hand to her clit and rubbed it slowly but firmly. "Oh yeah that's good."

Deeks couldn't hold on and came pinching her clit hard to help push Kensi over the edge. They heard footsteps coming down the hallway and both froze. A moment later Callen stuck his head down the hall.

"There you two are."

"Yeah Kensi decided she needed a good hard fuck." Said Deeks.

Callen walked down to them. Deeks was still inside Kensi and he smirked.

"You two done?"

"Yep. Well I am. Kensi may have another one in her." Deeks said pulling out and smacking Kensi on the ass.

Kensi looked up at Callen.

"Deeks you sure?"

"Go for it man. These hormones have her going 24/7. I'm finding it hard to keep up."

Callen pulled out his phone and texted Liz. *In the tunnels with K and D. K is bent over a table.*

*What are you waiting on take care of the girl.*

Liz read the text and smiled. She was in a training session and couldn't join them. Maybe next time.

"Liz give you the go ahead?" asked Deeks. He was busy pushing his finger into Kensi to keep her ready for Callen.

"Yep."

Callen watched Deeks finger her for a moment then put his phone down and undid his pants. Shit this was going to feel good.

"You want me to stay and watch or do you want her all to yourself?" asked Deeks.

Kensi whimpered as she felt Callen shove his finger into her.

"Stay you know how much she loves to be watched."

Callen spent a few moments just fingering her and rubbing her clit. He loved how wet Kensi got. It didn't matter which one of them were playing with her she was always soaking wet.

Finally Callen guided his cock into her. He pushed in slowly letting her get used to his size. She whimpered again and looked at Deeks. He had his hand on his cock and was stroking it.

Callen started moving slowly and deeply pausing just before he pushed back in. Oh yeah this felt so good.

"Kensi open that pretty mouth for me baby."

Kensi did so and Deeks pushed his now hard cock into her mouth. Callen looked at where her mouth was and groaned. He stated pumping harder but kept his thrusts slow. Deeks was slowly pushing his dick into her mouth so she could deep throat him. Kensi was shaking hard. She loved to be taken this way.

"She's really enjoying this." Said Callen.

"Yep, but we need to take care of Liz after this. It's a pity she's training with Sam right now."

Kensi moaned knowing she would hopefully get to watch or even join in.

Deeks pulled out so just his head was inside her mouth and told Kensi to suck hard he was close. Callen reached around and played with her clit while he sped up his thrusts. Kensi was moaning and pushing back against him. Deeks let go first and filled her mouth with his cum.

Kensi came next groaning around her mouth full of cum as she tried to swallow. Callen held on another minuet and pounded her hard. Kensi loved it and was shocked when she suddenly came again.

Callen pulled out and fixed his pants. He looked between her legs to see his seed along with Deeks pouring out of her. There was a supply room close by and Callen went and got her a towel to clean up with.

"Oh that was fun." Giggled Kensi.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah but you love me anyways."

"Yes I do."

"We have got to do that again soon." Said Callen.

He and Deeks fist bumped and the three of them headed back up to work. Kensi was much more relaxed and happy the rest of the day.

They got their paperwork done and Hetty sent them home. Deeks stopped and picked up dinner and drove them to the beach to eat for a change. Kensi ate and leaned back against Deeks.

"You enjoy your self today?"

"Very much."

"We enjoyed you too." Said Deeks.

Kensi laughed.

"I never thought I'd be the type of girl who would lust after two men."

"Yes but you do it very well."

Kensi sighed. "You enjoy yourself too Deeks. Ever think you'd be sleeping with a woman other than me?"

"Kensi I'm not sleeping with Liz. It's all about pleasure."

"And today was very pleasurable." Purred Kensi.

Across town Callen sat on the couch watching the game and drinking a beer. Liz had ran out to the store so he had about an hour or more to himself. His mind wandered back to that day a month ago they had joined Deeks and Kensi for their first real play date.

Callen had been a bit shy at first but had quickly discovered he was really getting off on it. Kensi had tied Deeks to the bed so she and Liz could play with him. They had each kissed him then kissed their way down his body. Once they had gotten to his cock they had taken turns sucking him off before they joined their lips on either side of his shaft and had moved their mouths up and down him licking him.

Deeks had moaned and cried out when he finally came filling Kensi's mouth. She had simply smiled at Liz before the two women kissed sharing the load. Callen had been so hard he almost came just watching them. Moments later he was on the receiving end of the joint bow job.

Finally they had untied Deeks before giving the guys a show of their own. Callen had never watched two women together. Kensi lay there while Liz ate her out. It was so hot. Deeks had recovered first and had simply moved to stand behind Liz. He had looked at Callen for his ok before taking her.

Liz had pulled away screaming at the rough way Deeks was taking her. Callen knew it wasn't hurting her and after a few thrusts she went back to making Kensi scream.

Kensi lay there watching Deeks fuck Liz. For her it was surreal. Deeks locked eyes with her and never looked away. Once Liz came Deeks kept going he wanted her coming as many times as she could before he finished. Kensi pulled herself out from under Liz and walked shakily over to Callen. She smiled down at him then mounted him.

Callen was in heaven. He had a women he had lusted after for years riding him hard and fast while he watched his fiancé get rammed from behind across the room.

Over the past month they had played several times. Sometimes together sometimes in pairs.

They had found that both women liked to be taken from behind while sucking the other guy off. The first time they had done this was with Liz. Kensi shocked them by sliding under her and licking her and Callen at the same time as he took her. They had switched later that night and Liz did the same to Kensi and Deeks.

Callen didn't know how long this would last. Probable not long at all. With Kensi pregnant they would have their hands full when the baby came. He did know that he would enjoy it as long as he could. Callen also knew he would never trust anyone like this again.

DEEKS HOUSE

That night Kensi found Deeks in the spare bedroom. He had paint samples and had put several on the wall. "So what do you think about these?"

"I like the light yellow one, but shouldn't we wait and see what the baby is first?"

"I was thinking about just picking a nice light color and add stuff to the room depending on what sex it is."

Kensi looked at one sample that was a sand color. "Marty let's use this one and do a beach room." Kensi turned to look at him. "We could paint sand dunes and grass and water."

"I like that idea. Maybe put a surfboard up on the wall too."

"I want to get light wood for the room. I saw some on line I liked."

"Ok." Deeks smiled at her. "I'll pick up some of the sand paint tomorrow and some smaller pots to paint the rest of the stuff with." Deeks looked at Kensi. "Only thing is who is gonna paint the beach stuff?"

"I was going to ask Liz. She's amazing with art stuff."

"Ok sounds good to me."

"Marty what do you want?" asked Kensi quietly.

"Whatever you want babe."

"No not for the room I mean do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I don't care I just want a healthy baby."

"I wouldn't mind a little boy who looked just like his daddy."

"Really." Said Deeks smiling. "You really want two of us Deeks men around here?"

"Yes I do."

"Well if you get your mini Marty then I want a little Princess."

Kensi smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Deeks wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly. "I'd like that."

"Never figured I'd be a dad, but now that its' happening I kind of like the idea."

"Me too."

Deeks led Kensi to the bedroom. "Why don't you go take a hot bath and I'll get dinner ready."

"Ok but I can't really take them as hot as I usually like now that I'm pregnant." Kensi made a face.

"What did you want to eat? Pasta or chicken."

"How about both."

"Ok chicken pram it is."

An hour later Kensi was sitting at the table eating. "Oh man this is good."

"Anything for my momma bear."

Kensi looked at him and laughed. "Ok papa bear get your wife some dessert."

After dinner they got ready to watch tv when the doorbell rang. Deeks got up to answer it.

"Hey Donald come on in."

"Marty."

"Hi dad."

"How my little momma doing?"

"I'm good. We decided on a beach room for the baby."

"Surprised you're not going with cars."

"Well we don't know if it's a boy or girl and decided to wait till it's born to find out. This way it will work for either sex."

"Ok baby girl whatever you want."

"That's what I said. Just easier that way." Said Deeks handing his father in law a beer.

Donald just laughed. He stuck around and watched tv with them for a few hours. Kensi talked about everything she wanted for the baby's room. She showed them the furniture she wanted and Deeks promised they would go to the store that weekend.

"Baby girl why don't I come too, let me buy this stuff for you, for my grandchild."

"Oh dad you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to."

"Fine, but you're not buying anything else."

"Kensi I plan on spoiling my grandchildren rotten so get used to it." Donald had found out how bad Deeks had it as a kid and was determined to be the father he should have had.

"So Marty you like hokey?"

"I love all sports."

"Good because I happen to have two center ice tickets for next week if your interested."

"Really?"

"Figured we could have a father, son night."

"Oh dad that's great. You two will have a blast."

"What are you going to do Kensi?"

"I'll have Liz over to start painting the nursery. I bet Nell will come too we can have a girls night in."

"Ok sounds good."

Deeks really liked his father in law. He really tried to be a part of Deeks life without trying to control any of it.

"I'm glad, we can talk about what else I can do for the baby."

Once Donald headed home Kensi went to bed. Deeks stayed up thinking about things. He never figured he'd have a family of his own someday. Not only did he have Kensi and the baby he now had a father who wanted him around, and in a way a mother in Hetty.

He had two big brothers, a little brother and two little sisters. He was a lucky man. Plus he got to have sex with two of the sexiest women he had ever met.

By the time Deeks headed to bed Kensi was sound asleep. He pulled the blankets back and kissed her belly then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

THE NEXT DAY.

"So we were thinking you could paint a beach scene on the walls for us." Said Kensi.

"I like that idea." said Liz. "I'll sketch up a few ideas for you."

"Great, Deeks is going to paint the walls this weekend. I told him to do the tan on the lower half and the light blue on the top half."

"I can work with that."

The girls spent an hour talking about what Kensi wanted.

After work Liz told Callen she was going to the beach to take photos for ideas. He said ok and told her he'd see her at home. At the beach Liz took photos of the dunes, plants, water and the life guard towers. She wanted the room to look like they had walked right onto the beach.

One of the life guards walked over to her when she was taking photos of the tower.

"First time at the beach?"

"No." Liz smiled at him. "My best friends are having a baby and they want a beach room so I'm going to paint one for them."

"Sounds like a nice idea." The life guard went up into the tower and came out a moment later with a red life saving device. "We got new ones so this one was going to be tossed. Maybe your friends would like it for the room."

"Thank you I'm sure they'll love it."

Liz smiled and went back to taking phots. The life guard kept watching her and Liz decided it was time to head home. She had a lot of sketches to finish before next week.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok some major smut ahead for Kensi and Deeks. Some cute team moments and who is stalking our favorite couple now?

Liz walked into the house to find Callen watching tv. She had talked him into getting one and cable.

"Hey babe."

"Liz please tell me you didn't steal that."

"Oh this, no a life guard just gave it to me."

"You flirted with a life guard to get free stuff didn't you?"

"I was nice I did not flirt."

Callen just looked at her.

"He came on to me first."

Callen shook his head at her and went back to the game.

Liz downloaded the photos to her laptop and got started. She really wanted to have as many different ideas for them as she could. Callen kept looking over and commented a few times.

"Did you want me to come over and help paint?"

"No Deeks will have the walls basic colors on it so I just have to do the fancy stuff. You can go out with Sam that night."

"Ok."

The next day Liz showed Kensi. "Oh wow this is all amazing."

"You can pick what you want and where you want it."

"Deeks come look at these."

"Wow Liz you're amazing."

"Thank you."

"Oh I like this one." Said Deeks.

"Yeah you have to do that I'm thinking on the large wall next to the windows." Said Kensi.

Before the end of the day Kensi got Liz alone. "I was wondering if you could paint Deeks surfing on the wall?"

"That's an amazing idea. We'll keep it a surprise."

"I have a great photo of him surfing." Kensi pulled up her facebook page and sent the photo to Liz.

"Oh that's a good one. He's going to love it."

They told Nell about their girls night. Nell was all for it and offered to help Kensi in any way she could to get the room ready.

The guys decided to head to the bar that night. Sam offered to come help Deeks paint the walls so they would be ready for the girls to do their thing. Deeks agreed figuring it would take less time with the two of them.

That night Deeks went and picked up the paint and everything they would need. He had it all ready to go that Friday night after work to get started. Once Sam got there he explained how they were going to paint the blue up top and the sand on the bottom. Sam taped out the border using a level to make sure it was perfect the entire way around. They painted the blue first and drank a few beers while it dried.

Kensi was out back with Monty so she didn't have to smell the paint.

"Kensi you want anything?" Yelled Deeks from the back door.

"I'm good."

Sam handed Deeks a beer.

"So you guys excited about the baby?"

"Oh yeah but also freaking out."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry Deeks you'll be fine." Sam put his hand on Deeks shoulder. "Plus you'll have me to help you out."

"Thanks Sam that means a lot."

An hour later they put the second coat on and Sam headed home. Deeks found Kensi sound asleep on the lounger with Monty at her feet. He picked her up and carried her into the house.

"I don't want to go to bed." Said Kensi

"Sorry Fern but your all in time for bed."

"Deeks it's not even dark outside." Said Kensi as Deeks handed her his tee shirt to sleep in.

Deeks shook his head. Looks like it was going to be one of those days.

"Kensi…"

Deeks got hit in the face with a bra, then her panties. Kensi smirked at him and climbed onto the bed wiggling her ass at him.

"Come on Deeks I'm ready and waiting on you." Kensi spread her legs and pushed her ass up into the air. Deeks could see the wetness between her legs and groaned.

"Damn woman." Murmured Deeks as he stripped. "You want some of this huh?" Deeks smacked her ass hard a few times.

Kensi cried out and fisted her hands in the blankets. "Oh yeah that's it give it to me baby."

Deeks pushed two fingers into her and played with her for a moment. Kensi was moaning and pushing back.

"Kensi you told me to stop surprising you so I'm giving you fair warring."

Kensi looked over her shoulder and gasped as Deeks pushed one finger into her tight ass. Kensi moaned and pushed back against him. They hadn't done this in a while and Kensi forgot how good it felt.

"Think you can take some more?"

"Yes." Moaned Kensi.

Deeks pushed in a second finger before pulling them both out. "Give me a second I'll be right back."

Kensi wondered where he went then she felt something cool dripping down her ass. He had gotten the lube. This meant he was going to play with her.

"Ok Kensi I got you a surprise if you don't like it just tell me ok."

"Deeks what are you going to do?" Kensi was a bit worried.

Deeks showed her the toy in his hand. It was a small plug. Oh god this was going to be good.

"You ok with this?"

"Yes." Moaned Kensi. She couldn't wait to feel it inside her.

Deeks added more lube and pushed his two fingers back inside her. Kensi groaned and Deeks started to finger her slowly at first then going faster and a bit harder. Kensi cried out and her whole body shook. Once she calmed down he pushed the plug in letting her get used to it. It stretched her just a bit more than his two fingers had.

"You ok Princess."

"Yeah I'm good."

Deeks grabbed her hips and slammed home. Kensi cried out but pushed back against him.

"How do you want it Kensi, hard and fast or slow and easy?"

"Hard and fast please."

Deeks started to pound his wife. He reached forward and grabbed her hair yanking her head back so that she had to arch her back. He kept up the pace making Kensi shake. He let go of her hair once she came a second time. Deeks slowed down and took her slowly but with very deep thrusts. He wanted Kensi to come once more and pulled the plug out before pushing it back in. Kensi moaned and buried her face in the blankets. Deeks did it a second time and pinched her clit at the same time.

Kensi screamed her third release into the blankest just as Deeks filled her.

He left Kensi lay on her side. "Did you enjoy that Kensi?"

"Oh god yes."

"I'm going to leave that in ok."

Kensi shuddered and nodded her head yes.

Deeks chuckled as he walked into the bathroom. He really hadn't expected Kensi to be so willing. Deeks headed down stairs to grab a bottle of water when the doorbell rang. He opened it to find a delivery guy standing there.

"Package for Kensi Blye."

"Um yeah ok." Deeks signed for it and closed the door. Ok no return address. Funny it's to Blye and not Deeks. No one used Blye outside of work.

Deeks carried the box up to Kensi who was still on the bed.

"Hey babe you got a package."

"At nine at night? Who delivers that late?"

"No clue you want me to open it?"

"Yeah sure."

"Maybe Liz ordered you some naughty stuff."

Kensi moaned when she moved to sit up. "Ok this really feels weird."

"Just give it a bit you'll get used to it."

Kensi watched as Deeks face went from a teasing smile to a look she hadn't seen before.

"Marty what's in the box?"

Deeks looked up at her.

"Kensi you might want to get dressed I need to call Hetty."

"Deeks what is in the box?"

There were photos of Kensi and Deeks under the pier, outside a bar, her car. In every one they were doing something dirty to each other.

"Who the hell took these?"

"Kensi some of these are months old. Hell this one is from last year."

There was a note at the bottom. *Don't think I forgot about you and your little slut.*

"Um Marty if Hetty is coming over you may want to take this thing out."

"Huh? Oh yeah come here." Deeks removed the toy and got dressed. He grabbed his phone and called Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks it's a bit late to be calling."

"Sorry Hetty. Kensi got a package by delivery tonight. I opened it and…."

"Mr. Deeks what is it?"

"Photos, Hetty. A lot of photos, most of them are X rated if you get my meaning."

"Of the two of you?"

"Yes."

"I thought you two were keeping things at home these days?"

"We are. These are from a long time ago. It's the message that came with them. I think Jack is back to his old tricks again."

"I'm going to make a few calls, Keep a look out tonight and we will deal with this tomorrow."

"Thanks Hetty."

"What did Hetty say?" Kensi stood there looking sick.

"She said to keep a look out tonight and she's going to make some calls."

"Ok."

"Kensi go up to bed I'll be there soon."

"Ok." Kensi looked out the front window and shuddered. "You think it's him don't you?"

"Yes."

Deeks sat on the couch and sorted the photos by time taken. Lucky for him most of them were not that bad. Only a few were really bad. Deeks took those ones out. Most they were wearing clothing and were taken from a distance. He put them back in the box and put the box by his bag to take to work the next day. Once he got back to the bedroom Kensi was in one of his tee shirts.

"What if he comes after the baby?"

"Then this time I will kill him."

"Marty you can't let him get the baby."

"Kensi no one is going to take our baby."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Deeks held Kensi until she fell asleep. Whoever was messing with them would pay if it was the last thing he did.

THE NEXT DAY.

Deeks walked straight over to Hetty's desk and put the box on it.

"I took out the really bad ones so no one would see them."

"That's fine." Hetty looked at Deeks. "Apparently Jack has been released into a halfway house because of good behavior and mental treatment."

"How the hell could they just let him go?"

"They said his PTSD was now under control and that is what caused him to snap before and stalk Kensi."

"If he tries to hurt her Hetty I will kill him."

"I know you will and believe me there will be others in line after you are finished."

Kensi sat at her desk and waited for Deeks to come back.

"You ok Kensi?" asked Sam.

"We think Jack is after us again."

"What?"

"Someone had a box of photos delivered to me last night. Most are old from when Deeks and I were well less careful."

"I thought we cleared Jacks place of all the photos?" asked Callen.

"I guess he had some stashed away for later use."

"The bastard was released." Said Deeks as he sat down. "They just let that creap out."

"How?" said Callen and Sam at the same time.

"Said his PTSD was now under control and he was on good behavior."

"Ok that is just not right."

Kensi started to cry. "Sorry hormones."

"Kensi if you want to cry just cry." Said Callen.

Later that day they found out Hetty was tracking who sent the box as well as exactly where Jack was at all times.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Deeks please keep your hands off each other out side of your home till we have this under control."

"Yes Hetty." They both said.

"Honestly we haven't done anything like that in a long time." Added Deeks.

Everyone looked at them. "I'm serious."

"We believe you Deeks."

The rest of the day was spent on paperwork which was good. Kensi was worried about what would happen if she left the mission.

They picked up dinner and headed home. Half an hour later Donald was at the door.

"Owen called me said you were having issues."

"You better sit down dad."

"Ok what is going on?"

"Years ago I met a man named Jack Shepard. I thought I was in love with him and we got engaged. He was a Marine and was sent overseas. When he came back he had PTSD bad. He left me on Christmas morning six months after he came back."

"Ok I still don't understand."

"Jack showed up here last year and broke into our home and put up cameras. He tabbed us having sex. He was also following us."

Donald looked at his daughter.

"He caused a bad car accident that almost killed two people while he was following us. When they checked his place they found the tapes and photos." Kensi looked down at her hands.

"Jack was in prison until last week when he was released on good behavior, he sent a box of photos of us to Kensi last night."

"Having issues keeping it in your pants in public son?" said Donald.

Deeks swallowed hard and looked away.

"Don't worry I'm not judging you. Hell your mother and I got arrested once for it." Said Donald.

"Dad."

"We had just started dating. Boy was my dad pissed at me."

Kensi shook her head at her dad.

"What is being done about it?" asked Donald.

"Hetty is tracking who shipped the box and if Jack has someone helping him."

"Until then we have to be extra careful." Said Kensi.

"Yeah no public sex." Said Deeks.

"Marty seriously?"

"Sorry." Deeks looked at his father in law. "Seriously we don't do stuff outside the house. Not any longer."

Donald looked at them and had to laugh. "Sorry but it is kind of funny."

"Jack is just mad that I wasn't that way with him. He wasn't the nicest guy in that department."

Donald looked at Kensi.

"Kensi please tell me this guy didn't rape you?"

"No I wouldn't have called it rape he was just very forceful."

"I swear he comes near you I will kill him." Said Deeks. He got up and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. Donald followed him.

"You have another of those?" asked Donald. Deeks got him one.

"I love her so much."

"Marty you've never forced her…"

"NO!" Deeks slammed his beer down on the counter. "Everything we have ever done I've asked first. Kensi has always had the choice to say no."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Donald looked at Deeks. "Not that I want to think about my baby girl doing things like that but I'm glad to know that she has someone who loves her and is taking care of her."

"I would never do anything to hurt her. If she says no then that's it." Said Deeks.

"MARTY!" with Kensi's scream both men ran into the living room.

"What?"

"Someone was looking in the window." Kensi was standing there with her gun drawn looking out the front bay window.

"Are you sure?"

She gave him a look. Monty was at the window growing. "Monty told me. I turned to look and spotted someone moving away."

"Stay here." Deeks pulled his gun and went out the door. "Monty stay with Kensi." Monty walked over and put himself in front of Kensi. Donald pulled his own gun and followed Deeks out the door.

They found deep boot prints in the dirt in front of the window and several flowers were trampled.

Donald motioned to Deeks to go left and he'd go right. Inside Kensi was on the phone to Sam.

The men met up out back.

"No sign of him around the house." Said Donald.

"I'll check the security camera's."

Donald checked the cars over but didn't find anything. He ever checked under them. "Cars are fine."

"Security cameras picked up someone standing there but I can't see his face."

"It had to be jack. Height is close." Said Kensi. "I called Sam he's on his way over."

Monty barked when he heard a car door. It was his I know who it is bark. Deeks opened the door to find Sam and Callen.

"Was it Jack?"

"We think so. Image isn't clear guy had a hat on and a hoodie." Sam checked around the house while Callen took photos of the boot prints.

"We called Hetty she is going to arrange for LAPD to do a drive by once every hour tonight." Said Callen.

I'll stay here tonight." Said Donald. "Sleep on the couch in case anyone tries to break in."

"Thanks dad."

"No one messes with my baby girl and gets away with it."

Kensi's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello."

"Think you're so smart don't you bitch."

"Jack what the hell do you want and how did you get my number and address?"

Kensi put the phone on speaker.

"You're not the only person with friends Kensi."

"Jack I want nothing to do with you now."

"You'll change your mind once I get rid of that idiot you're sleeping with."

"Jack, Marty is my husband."

"You're what?" They heard something hit a wall and break. "You little slut."

Kensi hung up the phone.

"He is so dead." Said Deeks.

Sam was on his phone talking to Eric. "Ok Eric got it." He turned to look at Callen. "Jack left his half way house this morning and never returned. They said a woman picked him up in a black truck. Eric is running the plates."

"What if he knows I'm pregnant." Said Kensi putting her hands over her stomach.

Sam and Callen blocked Deeks from leaving the house. "Deeks you can't just go out there and hunt him down. Eric is tracing the call. We wait and find him first then we all go after him." Said Sam.

"Fine." Deeks walked up the steps leaving them all in the living room.

"I better go keep an eye on him." Said Kensi.

Sam and Callen decided they would crash at the house too just in case. Sam took the first watch by moving his car down the block and watching the house from the street. Callen called Hetty to fill her in.

It was close to dawn when Callen noticed a black truck come crawling up the street. "Guys we got a black truck." Sam and Donald where on their feet. The truck pulled up and three shots hit the house. Sam was out the front door firing back. Callen ran upstairs to check on Kensi and Deeks. Their room was in the back of the house.

They were both standing inside the room guns drawn. "Three shots at the house. Sam fired back you two ok?"

"Yeah were fine." Said Kensi.

"Good thing Hetty had bullet resistant glass installed."

"Knowing Hetty the walls are reinforced too."

They headed down stairs to find Sam on the phone and Donald checking the damage.

"Well they killed your gnome." Said Donald.

"That was our Hetty cam." Said Kensi.

"Your what?"

"It had a security camera in it."

"Oh." Donald had to hold back a laugh.

"I hit the truck several times but it got away. LAPD is on the lookout for it. I didn't see the driver but the passenger was the shooter."

"Don't worry guys. We'll get him." Said Sam. He just hoped it was before something bad happened.


	35. Chapter 35

It was close to four am when Callen headed up to check on Liz. She had been painting the nursery for hours and had only taken a few short naps. Callen walked in and stopped dead. The room looked amazing.

"Wow."

"You like?"

"This is amazing."

Callen looked around one wall looked like the ocean with boats bobbing around in the surf. The largest wall had a giant wave and a surfer riding it.

"That's Deeks. You painted Deeks." Callen pointed at the figure.

"Kensi asked for that special."

"Ok when we have kids you are so painting the room."

Liz leaned into Callen. "I have the perfect idea too."

"Really what are you thinking about?"

"I want to paint a gyspy scene."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Liz smacked his arm. "I think it would be cool for our children to grow up with their heritage on the walls."

"Ok if that's what you want."

"You done in here yet?"

"Yep just need to clean up. We can show them in the morning."

"I hope this cheers up Kensi."

"So do I."

The next morning everyone sat down to coffee and pancakes. After they ate Liz stood.

"Ok you two time to see the nursery."

"You're finished already?" asked Deeks.

"Yes I am."

"Ok let's go."

Liz opened the door and stood back. Kensi walked in followed by Deeks.

"Oh wow." Kensi stood in the middle of the room and turned in a circle.

Deeks stood and looked at what was clearly him on the wall. "How?"

"Kensi gave me a photo of you surfing."

Deeks looked at Liz. "This is amazing thank you."

Everyone else walked in and looked. Sam let out a low whistle. "Hey Liz think you could paint my girls room?"

"Sure Sam just let me know what she would like."

"You know you could make a lot of money just doing this for a living." Said Deeks.

"Well if I decide to become a stay at home mom I can always fall back on this."

Kensi started to cry. "Ok Kensi what's wrong? Don't you like the room?" Deeks pulled her into his arms.

"I love it."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What if our baby never gets to see it?"

"Kensi we are going to stop Jack, no one is ever going to hurt our baby."

Deeks looked over at his family. They slowly left the room so Deeks could calm Kensi down. Once downstairs Sam called Hetty. No one had seen Jack. No one had shown up at any hospital or clinic with gunshot wounds that resembled Jack.

"I'm goonna head home then into work." Said Sam.

"We'll stay and drive in with Kensi and Deeks." Said Callen.

Donald stood looking out the front window. He planned on staying at the house to keep an eye out. Maybe if Jack thought the house was empty he'd do something stupid.

Deeks got Kensi in the shower and ready for work. They walked out flanked by Callen and Liz. Callen put Kensi in his car and Liz drove with Deeks. Kensi looked out the window as Callen drove. Her gun sat on her lap ready to use if she had too.

Behind them Deeks drove while Liz kept an eye out. Both cars had 24 hour tracking now as did Sam's so Eric could track each car depending on who was driving in which car. They took a route that Callen and Deeks had decided on before leaving. It took them an hour to get to the Mission.

Once walking in Granger came up to Kensi and Deeks with a small spray bottle. "This was Eric's idea."

"Over watch spray." Said Deeks.

"Yes." Granger sprayed them both on the back of the head. "Just another step to keep you both safe."

"Ok we'll do whatever it takes."

"Good then you can both wear these for now." Nell handed them matching watches. "Both have tracking devices as well as this little switch." She showed it to them. "You push it in and slide it over. It puts out an agent in distress single in case you can't or don't have time to put one in on your phone."

They both put on the new watches.

For the next month they kept up this routine. Someone was always with them at the house. Liz rode Deeks on cases but spent more time watching then really working. They slowly got back into a real life routine but they kept looking over their shoulders.

Kensi was four months along now and was starting to show just a bit. Deeks loved her bump and spent a lot of time talking to it. They had their next appointment and found out the baby was healthy and doing good. They still didn't know what the sex was but Deeks was just happy there was only one in there. He didn't think he could deal with twins right now.

They had made sure to park in clear view of a security camera knowing that Eric would have the feed up on the screen at ops. Good thing he did. About twenty minutes after they had went into the hospital a man approached the car. He put an envelope on the window and walked away.

"I can't see his face." Said Nell.

"Yeah and he looks too short to be Jack."

"How many people does he have helping him?"

"He could have just paid some kid to do the drop."

Nell texted Deeks about the envelope. They approached the car slowly and Kensi waved up at the camera. Deeks opened the envelope and went pale.

"What is it?"

"Jack is one sick bastard."

He showed Kensi the photo. It was of a couple in wedding dress. Their heads had been replaced with Jack and Kensi's.

"I'm going to enjoy beating him to a pulp before I put a bullet in his head." Said Deeks tossing the envelope in the back seat.

They handed the envelope to Hetty when they walked in the door. She turned it over. On the back it simply said soon.

"I want him dead Hetty."

"You are not the only one."

Kensi was busy showing Nell and Liz the new sonogram.

They had yet to buy anything for the room. Kensi decided on light natural wood for everything to match the beach theme. Sam and Deeks had pulled out the carpet and replaced the flooring with boards that looked sun bleached. Other than that they had done nothing. Ok they had five months but the way things happened she wanted everything taken care of before they needed to.

That night Kensi decided she wanted to order the stuff for the nursery. "Deeks we can order it and just have it delivered."

"Ok if that's what you want." Deeks looked at the website. "I don't think we should have it sent here though."

"Ok where then?"

"The boatshed would work."

Kensi figured that was a good idea and started to order what they wanted. Deeks called Hetty to let her know. Everyone was back at their own houses now and Deeks felt the house was too quiet. Monty was watching the front door when he came down to grab a bottle of water.

Deeks watched the dog for a moment then checked all the doors and windows. He made sure the alarm was set and put on the outside lights. They had them on the front and back to light up the doors. Smaller motion sensor lights were set out along both sides of the house, along the back fence and above the garage door.

"Ok Monty you keep a look out." Deeks walked back up stairs and into the bedroom.

"Ok I ordered it all. I don't want to buy clothing until we know the sex."

"That makes sense." Said Deeks. He walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Kensi was tucked in and asleep already. With all the stress she was tired more than she should be. He kissed her then snuggled in next to her.

The next day they got in the car and headed to work. Half way there they picked up Donald behind them. He waved and Deeks stuck his hand out the window in greeting.

They drove another there miles before a black van pulled out blocking them. Deeks slammed on the breaks.

"Deeks?"

"Get your gun out Kens."

Deeks looked back to see Donald behind them still. He didn't think Jack knew who he was. Looks like he's in for a big surprise. Deeks dialed OPS.

"Eric we just got cut off by a black SUV. We need back up ASAP!"

"Ok Callen and Sam are on their way. Five minutes tops."

"I don't think we have five minutes."

Jack stepped out of the van and lifted a gun to the car.

"Kensi if you come with me I'll let the cop live."

"Go to hell Jack." Yelled Kensi. She and Deeks both had their guns out and seat belts off. If they had to move they would need to do it fast. There were some parked cars and a dumpster on Deeks side.

"We need to stall." Said Deeks. "Kensi your dad is behind us."

Kensi would not look she didn't want to give her dad up." Deeks looked in the rearview and noticed Donald was no longer in his car. Jack was too focused on Kensi to notice much of anything.

He slowly moved along the car till he was on Kensi's side.

"Get out of the car Kensi now."

"No." She held her gun next to her so he couldn't see it. Jack fired one shot into the hood of the car. Shit Hetty was gonna be mad now. Deeks noticed movement behind the van and saw Sam and Callen. He was pretty sure Liz and Granger were nearby as well. Hell there could be an entire tactical team for all he knew.

Jack went to reach for the car door when he stopped dead. Donald stood behind him with his gun pressed into the back of his head.

"Van is clear." Yelled Sam.

Kensi got out of the car slowly and faced Jack. She didn't say anything simply looked at him. Before anyone knew it Kensi kicked him in the balls. Jack dropped to his knees. The rest of the guys all cringed.

"Why does she always go for the jewels?" asked Sam.

Donald took the gun and searched Jack. "He's all yours son."

Deeks put his gun on the hood of the car and faced Jack. He pulled him up and smiled. "I told you to stay away from my family." Deeks punched Jack in the face. He fell back towards Donald and got grabbed and turned around.

"That is my little girl you're messing with. The wrong thing to do if you want to see tomorrow." Donald punched Jack tossing him back at Deeks.

"Should we stop them?" asked Liz.

"No." replied Granger.

Deeks and Donald took turns kicking Jacks ass. Finally they let him drop to the pavement. Callen went to cuff him just as Jack pulled a knife out of his boot and started to go for Deeks. He never made it. One shot from Kensi's gun ended his movement.

Her bullet hit Jack right in the chest killing him.

Everyone looked at Kensi. She had the gun still aimed at Jack and her left hand over her bump.

"Kensi give the gun Princess." Deeks put his hand on hers.

"He was going to hurt you."

"I know and you stopped him now let's put the gun down."

Kensi handed Deeks the gun looked at Jack and passed out. Deeks caught her before she fell.

It took an hour to get everything cleared up. LAPD had showed up but didn't get in the way. EMT's checked out Kensi and said it was most likely stress. Granger said it was out of relief.

There would be no charges as everyone agreed it was self-defense. Hetty had managed to get Jack on the LA most wanted list so everyone was happy he had been taken out.

Deeks took Kensi to the Mission where Hetty gave her a cup of tea.

"Am I in trouble Hetty?"

"No my dear why would you think this?"

"I killed a man."

"Yes but he was a threat to your husband and to you. You did nothing wrong."

Kensi nodded and drank her tea.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Liz.

"I hope so." Replied Callen.

Sam was cleaning the cuts on Deeks hand. "You did good out there Deeks."

"I just want to keep Kensi safe."

"Deeks she is safe because of you. If you two hadn't met she may have left Jack back into her life."

"He hurt her Sam. She will not tell me how bad but I think he may have raped her at least once."

Sam groaned. Kensi always talked about her first dates. She never did second ones until Deeks.

"I always wondered why she never did second dates. Guess that answers it."

"She did tell me that he wasn't that bad before the PTSD. He was controlling but not to the point where she was scared. It was after he came back sick that it got bad."

"How long was he back before he ran out on her?"

"About a year."

"That's a long time to hurt someone."

"Is it wrong for me to be happy he's dead?"

"Nope."

"Good because I refuse to be upset over it."

"Agent Deeks."

"Yeah Granger."

"Take your wife home. Keep her home tomorrow too."

"Ok. If you need us."

"We'll be fine. Nell and I can go into the field if we have to."

Deeks walked over to join Kensi. "Hey Fern you ready to go home?"

"Home?" Kensi looked up at him confused.

"Yeah Granger told me to take you home."

"Hetty…"

"Go home and rest. You've had one hell of a day." Hetty looked at Deeks. "How is the hand Mr. Deeks?"

"Just fine Hetty." Deeks smiled at her.

"Oh and your order will be delivered Friday. I'll have some agents bring it over to the house."

"We can just take it home on Friday with us. I'll bring my truck that day."

"Mr. Deeks I think that you and Mrs. Deeks deserve the entire week off no arguments."

"Ok Hetty."

Deeks led Kensi out. Nell handed him a note on his way. Nate was going to come visit and talk to Kensi. He'd be at the house the next evening. He nodded at her.

"Deeks my car is wrecked." Said Kensi.

"Don't worry baby girl I'll drive you two home." Said Donald. He had his hand wrapped as well.

"Oh ok."

Both men knew Kensi was in shock. It would take a while for her to come out of it. When she did neither knew what to expect. Donald dropped them off and went for food. Deeks got Kensi upstairs and changed.

"Ok Kensi why don't you take a nap. It's good for the baby. Your dad will be back soon with lunch."

"Ok Marty."

Kensi was asleep in a few minutes. Deeks went down stairs and grabbed a beer. Donald came back and they ate lunch. Neither wanted to wake Kensi up. Two hours later they heard the screams. Running upstairs they found Kensi sitting up in bed just screaming. Deeks pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok Kensi it's all over."

"I killed him. Oh god Marty I killed him."

"Yes you did Princess."

"He was going to kill you."

"Yes and you saved my ass once again."

Kensi gasped a few time then pushed out of Deeks arms and ran for the bathroom. She puked then came back out.

"Sorry morning sickness I guess."

"It's ok baby girl, are you hungry there's some lunch left."

"Starving."

Kensi ate then went back to bed. They kept waiting to hear screaming but she slept soundly for a few hours. Donald finally left around dinner time leaving Deeks to watch over Kensi for the night.

Sam showed up around seven. "Hey we found where Jack was staying. Deeks if we hadn't stopped him." Sam shook his head and sat down. "He had medical books. It looks like he was planning on taking the baby one way or another."

"Shit." Said Deeks rubbing a hand over his face. "She woke up screaming before. We got her to eat and she's been sleeping for hours now."

"Her body just gave out I guess." Sam looked towards the steps. "Let her rest she needs it."

"Yeah neither of us have been sleeping much."

"It's over now Deeks that's all that matters." Said Sam putting a hand on Deeks shoulder. "If you need me call any time day or night and enjoy your time off."

Deeks walked Sam out then went up to bed. Kensi was awake and just lying there.

"Hey princess."

"What are we going to do with three days off?"

"Well we could have lots and lots of sex."

Kensi turned her head to look at him and laughed.

"Seriously Marty."

"Ok well we can go to the beach. Get you some more baby books. Go to Disney Land."

"Ok no Disney Land." Kensi made a face. "The beach would be good."

"I say we just relax and take one day at a time."

"Sounds good to me."

Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and just held her. Tomorrow they would start moving past this day.

The next morning Deeks made Kensi breakfast and let Monty out back. It was close to ten when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Nate come on in."

"Thanks Deeks."

"Kensi look who's here."

Kensi walked into the living room slowly. She knew why Nate was there, he was there to get her to talk.

"Hi Nate." Kensi said. "I'm fine by the way you didn't have to come all the way here."

"I was in town and Hetty told me what happened. I just wanted to check up on you."

"You know what I need to go shopping were out of a lot of stuff. You two talk and then Kensi I'll take you out to lunch ok?"

"Fine if I have to."

Kensi sulked over to the couch. She sat down and tucked her legs under herself.

"Ok Kensi how have you been?"

"Well I'm four months pregnant. My ex went crazy and tried to kidnap me. And when he did I shot him because was going to knife my husband."

"You've been busy."

"You have no idea."

"Kensi Hetty told me some of the things Jack said about you, as well as some things you said about him."

"Ok." Kensi looked down at the floor."

"Kensi how badly did Jack treat you?"

Kensi took a deep breath. She had told Marty a bit but left out a lot of what Jack did to her.

"When we first met I was young and I liked that he was a Marine like my dad. I let that cloud my judgment."

"Was he your first?"

Kensi nodded. "Jack liked things his way."

"Kensi did he hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Did he rape you?"

Kensi felt the tears start. "Not when we were first together. It was after he came home with the PTSD. Sometimes he lost control and just did what he wanted."

"Did you say no?"

Kensi shook her head. "I loved him and I guess I didn't know any better." Kensi looked at Nate. "He never left marks on me so no one knew."

"You just wanted to help him didn't you?"

"I thought I could be enough that he would get better but he didn't."

"Kensi you did nothing wrong. Not then and not now."

"I know." Kensi looked at a photo of her and Deeks on the wall. "I don't want Marty to know."

"Kensi he loves you that will never change."

"I don't want him to think less of me."

"I don't think that is possible."

"Marty is so sweet Nate. He never touches me unless he knows I want him to. He always asks me if it's ok or if he's hurting me."

"That's because he love you."

"You know neither of us wanted to go on that first date." Kensi laughed. "I'm not sure why we both showed up. I almost went home twice but something in me just kept going."

"And you ended up meeting your soul mate."

"Yes I did." Kensi smiled at Nate. "It really was love at first sight."

Nate smiled at her. They talked for over an hour. Some about what it was like with Jack but mostly what it was like with Marty. How happy she was with him. How much stronger she was because of him. By the time Deeks got home Kensi felt a lot lighter. Most of what she told Nate she had never told anyone. She also felt better about her relationship with Marty knowing there were a lot of people out there enjoying the same type of relationship.

She had to laugh when Nate told her that he had accidently ended up in a French sex shop once. "I'm telling you Kensi I don't know what scared me more the stuff in the shop or the woman that worked there and offered to show me how the stuff worked."

Kensi laughed so hard. Deeks looked at her a bit crazy as he came out of the kitchen.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much except we need to avoid all French sex shops."

"Ok." Deeks scratched his head. That was a new one.

"Well I need to go check in with Hetty. Kensi, Deeks it was good to see you both again."

"So you'll give Hetty a good report on me then?"

"I think your just fine. Tired and stressed but that is natural for what you went thru."

"Thanks Nate."

"Any time Kensi."

They saw Nate out. "So you feel better now?"

"Yes. There are some things Nate thinks I should tell you but only when I'm ready."

"That's fine with me. Now how about we go get lunch."

"Oh I want tacos."

"Tacos it is."

"And the baby wants cake."

Deeks laughed as he let Monty in the house and grabbed his keys.

"Ok let's go eat."


	36. Chapter 36

Ok major smut ahead. Look for the extended swap version of the story on Archive of our own.

This chapter has a different time line at the swap part. You will not be missing much but can go read the other version at if you want.

Deeks took Kensi out to eat lunch. They ended up at a food truck on the beach. After eating they took a walk along the sand.

"Did talking to Nate help?"

"I think it did." Kensi linked their fingers. "Marty what would you rather the baby be, a boy or girl?"

"Well I'd love a little girl who is just like her mom." Deeks smiled down at Kensi. "But a little boy would be nice too."

"I think I'd like a little boy." Said Kensi.

They walked along quietly for a while. Kensi stopped and picked up any shells she found stuffing them into the pocket of her hoodie.

"For the babies room." Said Kensi. She had seen this idea on tv one night of shadow boxes filled with shells. She wanted to make some and put them on the wall by the window.

"Whatever you want Fern."

"What I want is to go home and have sex with my husband." Said Kensi.

Deeks looked around. "Ok guess we better head back then."

Kensi had to laugh at Deeks he looked like he was trying to find somewhere they could have fun on the beach. "Remember no public sex Marty."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Sure you weren't."

"Ok fine." Deeks shrugged. "Maybe I was."

"Let's go home Marty I want to play." Kensi stood up and headed back to the car. They got home and Kensi headed upstairs. She went into the bedroom and pulled out a bag.

"I'll be right back. You fix the bed and get out the toys."

"Yes Princess."

Deeks did as told and stripped the bed then himself. He pulled out the straps and laid them where it was easy to get them. Then he pulled out the box of toys and put them next to the bed. Kensi came out wearing very little.

"Do you like?"

She had on lace panties and bra along with her collar. She handed the lead to Deeks.

"So whatever I want to do to you?"

"Yes. I don't want you asking permission just do it."

"Kensi are you sure?"

"Marty I love what you do to me, I trust you to do what you want with me."

"Ok but if you want me to stop just say so."

Kensi nodded. "Ok let's start by taking this down stairs I feel like bending you over the table."

Deeks led Kensi down the steps and over to the table. "Talk off what you're wearing." Kensi did as asked. "Good now bend over the table."

Kensi bent over the table and spread her legs. "Good girl." Deeks smacked her ass a few times then pushed two fingers into her. "Oh yeah ready for me to play."

Deeks played with her slowly teasing her. Once he was sure she was ready he pushed into her and started to move slowly but forcefully. Kensi moaned and grabbed the table for support. Deeks took his time only speeding up when he was sure Kensi was close. Once she came he quickly pulled out and using the lead pulled her away from the table.

"Upstairs now." He dragged her along with the lead till he could push her down on the bed. Deeks unhooked the lead and put her arms into the cuffs then her legs so she was tied tightly to the bed. "Now what to do with you?"

Deeks smiled and grabbed the lube then her plug. He made sure she was ready before pushing it into her. Kensi gasped, this one was a bit bigger than the last one he used on her. After Deeks was sure she was ok he grabbed her favorite toy and turning it on high pushed it into her. Kensi cried out at the fullness but couldn't move.

"Good girl now come for me." Deeks pulled out another toy turning it on and holding it to her clit. Kensi screamed a gain and arched her back. She didn't come like he wanted so he put the toy down and grabbed the nipple clamps putting them on making her shake. He put the toy back against her clit and turned it on high. "Kensi you need to cum or I'll punish you."

Kensi was shaking so hard the mattress was moving. Finally Kensi came hard crying out.

"Good girl."

He put the toy away and pulled the one out and turned it off. He reached into the box and pulled out another clamp and put it on her clit. Kensi whimpered but didn't tell him to stop. He undid her legs and put them over his shoulder.

"Time to rock and roll."

Kensi watched as Deeks pushed into her so slowly. He kept it slow to drive her crazy. Slow in slow out. Every few thrusts he would push on her plug or pull on the clamps. It drove Kensi over the edge twice. Finally Deeks came hard. He pulled out and surprised Kensi by re-cuffing her legs and pushing the toy back in but leaving it off.

"I'm going to go grab a beer."

"Deeks you can't leave me like this."

"Oh yeah right."

He put the hold strap around her waist then between her legs to hold the toy inside her and turned it on.

"Have fun baby I'll be back soon."

Twenty minutes later Deeks heard Kensi screaming that she was going to kill him. He walked up the steps laughing. Kensi was sweaty and nearly crying.

"Please Marty I can't take anymore."

"You said to do what I wanted with you."

"Please."

Deeks pulled the toys out and untied Kensi. "So how many times did you cum?"

"Five or six."

"Good. Now let's go take a nice hot bath."

Deeks drew the bath and Kensi got settled in against him.

"Kensi if you didn't like that I'll never do it again."

"I liked it." Said Kensi.

"Ok you sure?"

"Very sure."

Kensi got quiet. "Marty I want to tell you some stuff promise you will not get mad at me."

"I'd never get mad at you Kens."

"Ok." Kensi took a deep breath. "When I was with Jack at first everything was good. He was caring and gentle. I was young and really never had a boyfriend before."

Deeks ran his hands up and down her arms waiting on her to keep going.

"Then about a year into the relationship he started to get a bit more forceful. He wanted sex his way and his time. It didn't matter if I was too tired or had to work he would hold me down if he had to till I gave in."

"He raped you?"

"I didn't see it as that." Kensi took a deep breath. "He would tell me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was. I didn't know it wasn't supposed to be like that."

Kensi closed her eyes. "It wasn't until he left that I realized it shouldn't be like that. There was this movie on TV and the relationship was a mirror to ours and I realized how much trouble I was in. Then he came back and he wouldn't touch me. I tried to help him. Then the night before he left it got really bad. He hit me and tossed me on the bed and ripped my shorts off and just slammed into me. He didn't stop. When I cried out he got rougher so I laid there and bit the blankets to keep from crying out. When he was done he went into the living room and I locked myself in the bathroom. The next morning he was gone."

"I am so sorry you had to go thru that."

"I was so happy he was gone but so scared he would come back. I moved a few weeks later as soon as I found a place. Then I was at the mall and there was this job fair one table was NCIS. I applied right there and then. A month later I was in DC taking classes. I was chosen for OPS before I finished."

Kensi looked back at Deeks. "I used all the pain to shut myself off and become strong. I didn't realize how much I shut myself off till I met you."

"Kensi if anything I have done to you brought back bad memories I promise I will never ever do any of it again."

Kensi turned to look back at him. "Marty I love what we do. If I didn't I would have already kicked your ass. You know I can."

Deeks chuckled. "Yeah you can."

"Deeks I like being naughty with you. It makes me feel free and alive."

"You sure?"

Kensi turned around and lowered herself onto him.

"Yes." She kissed him deeply. Kensi rotated her hips and Deeks groaned. "Let's be naughty Marty."

"Oh man." Deeks said and wrapped his arms around her. He slipped a hand down her back and pushed a finger into her. Kensi gasped and wiggled her ass into his finger. "You like that baby?"

"I'm starting to love it." Kensi said as he pushed in further. His other hand moved to her front and started to play with her there. As soon as he pinched her clit Kensi came hard crying out into his shoulder.

Deeks drained the tub and helped Kensi out. They dried off and Kensi pushed Deeks back to the bed. She pushed him down onto it and latched onto his cock with her mouth. Deeks moaned and closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah that's what I like."

Kensi moved her hand down to play with his balls then lower. Before Deeks knew what was going on he was getting some of his own back at him.

"Shit Kensi what the hell."

Kensi looked up at him and let go of his cock with a pop. "What's the matter Marty?"

"You know what the matter is." Deeks said.

Kensi giggled. "Oh you don't like this?" Kensi moved her finger a bit.

Deeks gasped and closed his eyes.

Kensi laughed at him this time and went back to sucking him off. After Deeks came Kensi lay on his chest.

"No you know how I felt the first time without the warning."

"Ok I get your point loud and clear. Will never happen again ever with out warning."

"Good."

"So you still horny? Asked Deeks.

"Yes."

"Good."

Deeks flipped Kensi and moved down her body. He spread her legs wide and opened her with his thumbs. He licked her then started to flick his tongue against her clit fast. Kensi whimpered and reached back to the slats on the headboard grabbing them.

Kensi was going crazy. Deeks kept her open and simply flicked his tongue against her. "Oh god Deeks that feels so freaking good."

Deeks didn't stop he simply kept at it until Kensi was screaming his name.

Once Kensi calmed down Deeks looked at her. "I was thinking we could call Callen and see if he and Liz wanted to come over."

Kensi's eyes got huge, she swallowed hard and nodded her ok. Deeks grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Hey man you two up for some play time?" Deeks chuckled. "Ok just use your key we're upstairs."

"I take it Callen was all for it?"

"Well you know how he much he likes to be inside you."

"Oh god." Said Kensi as Deeks put his mouth back on her.

Half hour later Callen left himself and Liz into the house. They locked the door and headed upstairs. Stopping just inside the bedroom door they found Kensi on her back and Deeks between her legs.

"Ok Deeks my turn." Said Callen pulling off his things. Liz stripped next to him and smiled.

Deeks pulled away and stood up. "Have fun man."

"I always do." Callen said. He noticed Kensi was not restrained and moved to fix that. She gasped as he ran a hand down her body. They had only shared a few times but Kensi still got butterflies when Callen touched her.

"Looks like someone is ready." Said Callen pushing two fingers into her. "So Kensi slow and easy or fast and rough?"

"Fast and rough."

"You got it."

Deeks looked at Liz and smirked. "Now what should I do with you?"

"Anything you want." Purred Liz. She loved Callen but she loved to be taken by Deeks too.

"Ok bend over the chair for me."

Liz did so and Deeks pushed his fingers into her. "Hmmmmm not wet enough for me." He grabbed a toy out of the box and pushed it into Liz. It was the same size as his cock and stretched her. Deeks turned it on and a set of balls inside it started to turn. Liz moaned and pushed back. "Give it a few minutes to do its job Liz." Deeks said as he looked over to watch his wife get fucked.

Callen pushed Kensi's legs apart and back then slammed into her hard. Kensi screamed and pulled at the cuffs. When Callen said rough he meant rough. He started pounding her and kept her legs far apart so she couldn't move. Kensi was so worked up thanks to Deeks mouth she came hard and fast. Callen let her legs drop and pulled out of her. He flipped her over and tucked her legs under her.

Deeks loved to watch his wife get fucked. She looked so beautiful. Then he was drawn back to the woman in front of him. "Deeks please."

He smirked and turned the toy off and pulled it out. Liz was now dripping. "Ok looks like we are good to go." Then he pushed into her causing Liz to moan and shake. Callen was now watching as he slowly took Kensi. Liz was bent over the chair with her ass up in the air and legs spread. Deeks was taking his time with her too.

Kensi cried out again and Callen followed her over the edge. He sat on the bed to watch Deeks and Liz.

Kensi rolled onto her side and watched. She wondered if she looked like that when Deeks took her that way. Liz was moaning and gripping the chair her eyes screwed shut as she came. Deeks smirked down at her and then smacked her ass hard. Liz moaned at the sharp pain.

"You like that Liz?" asked Callen from the bed. Liz simply moaned. "I think she likes that Deeks."

"So do I she's so freaking wet right now." Deeks put his finger against her leg and scooped up the liquid before liking it off. "Oh yeah that tastes good."

Deeks scooped up more and held his finger out to Kensi. "Come on Kens come have a taste."

Kensi walked over and sucked Deeks finger clean. Deeks groaned as Kensi sucked. He couldn't help himself so he pulled out.

"Liz I think Kensi wants to play with you too."

Kensi's eyes got huge. Deeks moved to where Liz could suck his cock while Kensi did whatever she wanted to do. From the bed they heard an oh hell yeah. Kensi dropped to her knees and started to lick at Liz. Deeks nearly passed out watching as Kensi's head went between Liz's legs.

"Oh hell." Murmured Deeks as Liz started to suck at his dick.

Kensi meanwhile was busy shoving her tongue into Liz. She was using her fingers to play with her clit as she sloppily used her tongue. Her other hand was busy playing with herself. She licked up as much juice as she could then pushed her fingers into Liz and started to stroke her walls. Deeks couldn't take much more and came hard filling Liz's mouth. He staggered over to the bed and sat next to Callen.

"Ok this is way better than porn." Said Callen.

Deeks laughed and focused on what the girls were doing.

"Um guys this is freaking amazing but can we move it to the bed or the floor. My legs are about to give out."

Kensi pulled away with a pout but let Liz move to the soft rug. Now that she was on her back Kensi licked her lips before moving back in for more. Both men groaned their hands moving to their cocks.

"Oh god Kensi so good." Moaned Liz her head rocking side to side.

Kensi had three fingers fully into Liz and was sucking on her clit hard and fast. Liz moved her hands to play with her breasts as Kensi ate her out. It didn't take long for Liz to come filling Kensi's mouth with fluid.

"Ok Kensi your turn." Said Liz as she moved slowly for Kensi to take her place on the floor.

Liz spread Kensi's legs wide and smiled. "This is going to be so good." She dropped to the floor and licked a line up between her legs before sticking her tongue into Kensi. With her right hand she pinched then rolled Kensi's clit over and over again.

"Shit." Said Deeks. He was so hard he wasn't so sure how long he could hold out. Callen grunted next to him and Deeks was sure he was in the same state. Kensi arched her back as she came. It felt like Liz had almost her entire hand inside her at that point. Deeks moved and put his cock close to Kensi's mouth.

"Come on baby finish me off."

Kensi sucked the tip into her mouth and used her hand till Deeks groaned out her release.

Callen lifted Liz's hips up and pushed into her. It took only a few thrusts before he was filling her.

All four crashed afterwards breathing hard. "Dibs on the shower." Said Liz.

"Shotgun." Said Callen.

"G you can't call shotgun for a shower." Said Liz as she stood.

"Well I did." He followed her into the bathroom.

"You are amazing." Said Deeks as he looked at Kensi. "That was amazing."

"Didn't know I had that in me." Kensi giggled.

"Didn't think you'd go for it but damn that was a fun show."

Once Liz and Callen were done in the bathroom Deeks and Kensi took their turn. They met up in the living room.

"So we talked after work and we are going to hit city hall and get married." Said Callen.

"Hetty is not going to like that." Said Kensi.

"Yeah and I think Nell is planning your wedding as we speak." Added Deeks.

"Well we also decided we want to adopt so we have to be married first." Said Liz as she snuggled into Callen.

"Still you better talk to Hetty first or there could be hell to pay."

"Ok good point."

Kensi yawned and Liz pulled Callen towards the door. "Well that was fun but we got to go."

"Yeah it was really fun." Added Callen.

Deeks locked the door behind them and turned to find Kensi sound asleep on the couch. He covered her up and headed up to bed himself. The last time he tried to carry her up the stairs they almost ended up falling back down them. Better to just let her sleep where she was.


	38. Chapter 38

Authors notes.

Sorry this has taken so long. Between work, sick kids and summer I've been so busy.

It was the day that Deeks had been waiting for. They were going to find out the sex of the baby.

"I cannot wait." Said Deeks as he bounced in place waiting or the elevator to stop.

"You had too much coffee today." Said Kensi shaking her head. Deeks simply smiled at her then jumped when the doors opened.

Kensi laughed at him and pushed past out into the hall.

They gave their name and sat down to wait. Deeks kept looking over at a very pregnant woman. She looked like she would pop any second. She noticed and smiled at him. "Triplets."

"Damn." Said Deeks. Kensi punched him in the arm.

"It's ok. I feel the same way."

Finally Kensi and Deeks were called back. Kensi got on the table and Deeks took a seat next to her. The doctor came in soon and smiled at them.

"So Kensi how have you been doing?"

"Great."

"No pains?"

"Nope."

"Ok let's take a look now."

"We talked and have decided we want to know the sex." Said Kensi.

"Ok let's see if what we got here."

The doctor pointed out everything to Deeks. Deeks counted toes and fingers and almost climbed over Kensi to get a closer look.

"Well it looks like you have a little girl."

"Yes." Said Deeks.

"I thought you wanted a boy?"

"Are you kidding me I get my little princess to spoil."

The doctor told them that everything looked great.

Once they were in the car Deeks looked at Kensi. "Ok I want to tell everyone."

"We said we would wait."

"I know but we should do it in a fun way."

"What are you thinking?"

Well you know how people are all crazy for these gender reveal parties?"

"Yeah I think they are stupid." Kensi said.

"Well I was looking on line and found these really cool play houses. They have pirate ships, haunted houses and castles. I say we order a castle and aske everyone to come over to help put it together in the back yard."

Kensi had to admit she liked the idea.

"Are they already painted?" Kensi knew the color would give it away if it was pink.

"You can get it ready to pain or already finished. We can get the ready to paint one. Then pull out the paint when it's done."

"Ok you can order one when we get home."

"Sweet."

It took almost two months for the kit to arrive. Kensi was now six months pregnant and feeling huge.

Deeks had the delivery guys put the boxes in the back yard and he got started opening them. Everyone was invited over the next day for a cook out and to help put baby stuff together. Deeks had all of the main parts, sides, floor and roof parts where the castle would sit.

It looked pretty easy to him. The outside of the castle were all huge main parts. Then there were doors and windows that went on. He had cans of paint in the garage. Pink white and purple.

Kensi watched her husband from the kitchen window. He was so excited. She sighed and rubbed her belly when the baby kicked. "You know I didn't want to meet your dad at all. I'm still not sure why I even went that night." The baby kicked again. "I know, I know. Best decision of my life." She heard the door bell and went to see who it was.

"Hey dad come on in."

"Where's that son in law of mine?"

"Out back sorting building material."

"You're not going to tell me till tomorrow are you?"

"Nope."

"Not nice baby girl."

"Sorry dad but Marty wants to wait."

"Fine I'll go see if he needs some help."

Kensi laughed and followed after him. Donald stopped and looked at everything laid out. The way Deeks had things there was no way to tell what it would be.

"Got the biggest one you could find didn't you?"

"Yep." Deeks smiled at him. "I figured with Nell and Eric having Tommy and Callen and Liz planning on adopting soon and Sam's little girl there will be lots of kids out here playing with it."

"You two thinking about having more than one?"

"Well we haven't talked about it." Deeks looked at Donald. "I'd like one more. Maybe one of each."

"It's better to have two. Then if something happens god forbid the one kid isn't left alone."

Deeks only nodded. God forbid something happened to both him and Kensi. At least he knew his children would be well taken care of.

The next afternoon everyone was gathered around the back yard. Callen and Sam just looked at all the pieces and started making bets on what it was.

"Kill house." Said Callen.

"Yeah no way. Snipers hide."

"You two are so wrong." Said Deeks as he handed Sam a power drill. "Come on Callen we'll hold the sides up and Sam and make sure they are secure to the floor."

"Dad are you going to help?"

"Figured I'd see what these boys can do."

Kensi headed back inside to help Liz and Nell get the food ready. Eric was busy playing with Tommy out back and keeping him and Monty out of the way. No one trusted Eric with power tools.

"So Callen and I spoke with an adoption agency."

"Really?

"We are starting on the paperwork but can't really do anything till we are married."

"So elope. Head to Vegas."

"Hetty wants to throw us something."

"Well do it fast then."

Liz smiled at Kensi. "You feel like being my maid of honor?"

Kensi almost dropped the tray of food she was holding.

"Really?"

"Yes really. You are my best friend after all."

"Tommy can be the ring bearer." Said Nell. "Oh that would be so cute."

They decided that after an hour it was time to check on the boys. Donald sat on the deck a beer in his hand and Tommy asleep on his lap.

"Figured I needed the practice." He said smiling at Nell. Eric was handing Deeks screws threw an opening on the one wall as they fitted the roof.

"Oh wow a castle." Said Nell. "Still it could go both ways."

"Ok guys time for food." Yelled Kensi.

Deeks stuck his head out of the door. "Ok Kens give us a moment to finish this up or the roof will slide off."

Once the roof was on good they guys broke for lunch. An hour later they were back at it. It took one more hour to finish putting everything together.

"Ok paint time." Said Deeks. He grabbed the paint cans and put them out with the brushes.

He opened the white one first. "Ok that is no help Deeks." Said Sam.

Deeks smirked. "Anyone want to make bets now's the time."

"Just open the can's Deeks." Yelled Nell. "What I need to know so I can go shopping. I do have a baby shower to plan."

Everyone gathered around Deeks as he opened the pink can. You could hear a pin drop then cheers went up when they saw the color.

"A girl. I'm going to have a granddaughter." Said Donald as he hugged Kensi. "Way to go baby girl."

"If this kid takes after Kensi then the boys she dates are going to be in big trouble." Said Sam.

"Dating oh no way in hell." Said Deeks. "I'm arranging a marriage with Beal's kid. Safer that way you know what you're getting."

Everyone laughed at this. By the time they had the painting done the guys had more paint on them then the castle.

"How can four men make such a mess?" asked Liz.

"Sorry I'm so late." Said Hetty walking in holding a very large but flat package.

"Mrs. Deeks an early baby gift."

Kensi unwrapped what turned out to be a very small pink surf board. "Oh Hetty it's perfect."

"Hetty how did you know?' asked Callen. "You know what never mind."

"Mr. Callen I spoke to the adoption agency and they have a match for you. I've scheduled your wedding for Wednesday and you get to meet your child on Friday."

Liz felt faint. She figured it would take a long time to get a match.

"Hetty this is really fast."

"Yes but this child needs a home and parents that will love it."

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Liz.

Hetty smiled. She handed Liz a small bag. Liz pulled out tiny pink booties.

"Wait we're getting a baby?"

Now Callen looked like he would pass out. "A little girl?" he said holding the second bootie. "Really Hetty we're getting a little girl?"

"Yes." Hetty sat down. "Her mother is fifteen and a recent Russian immigrant. Her parents are refusing to help so she has no other option than to give up the baby once it's born."

"Wait born?"

"Yes Mr. Callen. Your daughter is due the end of the week." Hetty sipped at the cup of tea Nell had handed her. She wishes for you to be there at the time."

"Callen we need to go shopping. We have nothing." Liz said. "And I need to start painting the room." Liz had been using pencil to sketch out the room for weeks but hadn't been in any hurry.

Everyone else were all sitting quietly. Then Callen stood up. "Kensi, Deeks it's been fun but we are a bit short on time here."

"Go you two. Let us know if you need any help." Said Deeks.

As soon as they were gone Hetty looked at the others. "Now I have everything planned out for the wedding. I have a nice restaurant booked. The ceremony will be held on the deck and then a lite lunch will be served. Or dinner depending on how our day goes."

"Nell I have a few dresses being delivered Monday. You're in charge of the fitting."

"You got it Hetty."

"Mrs. Deeks I've chosen a lovely dress that will look stunning on you so don't worry."

"Sure Hetty." Kensi said rubbing her belly.

"Callen is going to be going crazy this week." Said Deeks.

"Yes he is. This is why we all need to do what we can to help." Hetty then looked at Kensi. "I'm sorry if I over shadowed your party with this news."

"Hetty this is amazing." Said Kensi. "Our little girls can grow up best friends it's perfect." Kensi started to cry a bit.

"Kensi is right. I'm glad we could share this day."

CALLEN

They stopped home and Callen changed out of his paint covered clothing before they headed to the baby store. Liz was busy making a list of what they would need. Luckily she had helped Kensi pick a lot of stuff out so she knew what to put down and what it would all cost. They pulled into the lot and went inside.

Callen and Liz were both shocked when a sales woman came up to them. "Mr. Callen I'm Sue and I'll be helping you today. I spoke with Miss Lang this morning."

"Ok. Well I guess we need everything."

"Do you have a theme?"

"Um no not really." Callen and Liz were both still a bit shocked.

"Ok let's start with cribs."

Three hours later they had everything ordered. Liz had picked out stuff with horses to go with the Gyspy theme of the room after it hit her that most of the other stuff would not work. They chose medium oak wood for everything They packed the car with what they could and made plans for the rest to be delivered.

Liz dropped onto the couch and looked at a stuffed horse she had picked out. "We are going to be parents in less than a week."

"I know."

"Callen we need to pick a name."

"I know."

"How about Clara after your mom?"

Callen smiled. "I like that."

"What about a middle name?"

"Let's find out what her birth mother's name is and give her that."

"That's nice." Liz put her head on Callen's shoulder. "I fell so bad for her."

All Liz knew about her mom was she had been very young too when she had Liz. So this was really hitting close to home.

"Can we do this?"

"I have no idea."

By the middle of the week Callen was about to jump out of his skin. Liz had painted the nursery and it looked amazing. Sam had made wagon wheels for the crib and it had made Liz cry.

Callen was now standing in a suit waiting on Liz to walk out and join him. Granger had offered to be the Father of the bride stand in. Sam was standing next to him. The music started and everyone looked to see Nell standing there with Tommy who was holding the ring pillow. He walked down next to his mom a huge smile on his face. Kensi came next and joined Nell. The music changed and Granger came out with Liz on his arm. Kensi kept looking at Deeks remembering their own wedding.

Liz looked amazing in a very simple lace dress. It had a light blue tint to it that had Callen trying to figure out how they got it that way.

When it came time to kiss the bride Callen felt his head swimming. "I love you." Said Liz when they broke apart. After lunch Nell turned the party into a baby shower as a surprise and gifts were brought out. They had enough diapers and out fits for several stages.

Sam got them a nanny cam (of course) and Granger got Liz a jogging stroller.

"We got a stroller already." Said Callen.

"Yes but Liz can jog with this one."

Callen was clueless so he just thanked Granger.

"When does the baby come mommy?" asked Tommy.

"Clara will be here soon baby."

"Can I play with her?"

"Well not for a while, she'll be too little to play with."

"Oh ok."

"Nell maybe we should just adopt another little boy instead of having a baby." Said Eric.

"Oh that is such a good idea." Said Nell. As much as she wanted a baby she didn't really want to go thru the nine months to grow one. Plus someone her size would look huge.

Kensi and Deeks sat off to the side and watched. "I can't wait to hold our little girl." Said Kensi quietly.

"Me too."

"And to think if either of us had decided not to show that night we wouldn't be here right now."

Deeks put his hand over hers and smiled.

FRIDAY

It was Friday morning and the team was working on paperwork when Hetty walked over.

"The hospital called you two need to get there right now."

Callen nearly tripped getting up.

"I'll drive." Said Sam. "We want you to get there in one piece."

They headed to the delivery floor and met with the social worker.

"Alena is in active labor so it shouldn't be long."

Callen and Liz stood there holding hands then Callen started pacing after a few moments.

Back at OPS Deeks was installing the car seat in Callen's car. Once it was in he drove the car over with Kensi following. They wanted to be there to lend their support.

HOSPITAL

"So all the paperwork is done. As soon as she is handed to you the baby is legally yours.

"The family will not change their minds?" asked Liz.

"No. The mother and father want nothing to do with the baby. Alena wants to go to college and become a teacher. She also wants her daughter to have the best life she can give her."

"Mr. and Mrs. Callen." Said a nurse.

Callen and Liz turned to her.

"It's a girl."

They were led to a private room and waited. A few moments later the nurse walked in holding their daughter.

"Here she is." Liz took the baby and started to cry. She was beautiful.

"Hello little one. I'm your mommy."

Clara looked up at her. "You're so beautiful."

Callen sat down next to her. "Hello Clara."

"Have you picked a middle name?" asked the nurse. "I can fill out her birth certificate."

"Clara Alena Callen." Said Liz.

"Would you mind if I told her birth mother. She was wondering."

"Did she get to hold her?" asked Liz.

"Yes and we took some photos for her."

Liz looked at Callen.

"Let her know that if she ever wants to meet her daughter later on down the road we would be open to it." Said Callen.

The nurse came back a moment later with a camera and took a photo of Callen and Liz holding Clara. She would make sure that Alena would get a copy. She was very happy that someday she could get to know her daughter and tell her all about her and why she gave her up.

"Can you let her know that my dad was Russian." Said Callen. "And we both speak Russian so we plan on teaching her as well."

Soon Deeks and Kensi showed up. "We brought your car. The car seat is installed." Said Deeks.

"Thanks." Liz stood and handed Kensi the baby. "Meet your Niece Clara Alena."

"Oh she is so perfect." Kensi held the baby then handed her over to Deeks.

"Our girls are going to grow up like sister." Said Kensi.

Soon they all headed out to the car.

Kensi and Deeks followed Callen and Liz back to OPS. They wanted to introduce the baby to the rest of the team before heading home.

Authors notes.

Next chapter will be longer and hopefully out soon.

There is a photo on line of Eric and Danni's little boys with their arms around each other. It gave me the idea for this chapter. Hope you like it.


	39. Chapter 39

Kensi sat looking down into the big blue eyes of Clara Callen. The baby was one month old now and Kensi was totally taken with her god daughter. Across the room Callen and Deeks talked and drank beer while Liz got a bottle ready.

"You are such a pretty little girl." Kensi said. Clara looked up at her and reached out to grab Kensi's finger. "My little girl will be here soon and the two of you will get to grow up together and be best friends."

Kensi kept talking to the baby and never realized that the others were watching her.

"Liz I don't think you're going to get your kid back any time soon." Teased Deeks.

"Hey if she wants to change a diaper two I'm all for it." Said Liz walking over to hand Kensi the bottle.

Kensi took the bottle. "That's ok Deeks can get the next one." Kensi smirked at her husband. The last month everyone had pitched in to help Callen and Liz get used to being parents.

Deeks had to laugh when he walked into Callen's house and there was baby stuff everywhere. The once empty house was slowly filling up.

"Geeze thanks Kensi just what I wanted to do tonight."

"Hey we need to get in as much practice as we can. Two more months to go before our little one is here."

For a moment Deeks looked shocked. "Oh god I am not ready for this."

Kensi looked up at him. "Deeks."

Liz and Callen exchanged a look and backed into the kitchen.

"Deeks I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It is, really it is." Deeks began to pace. "It's just what if I end up just like him."

"Deeks you're not your dad. You are an amazing wonderful man and you will be a great father."

Deeks looked down at Kensi. She was still feeding Clara her bottle but Deeks could see her hand shaking.

"Kensi I love you and I love our daughter but what if I can't handle this?"

"We will take it one day at a time." Kensi looked down at Clara then back up at Deeks. "Plus we have family to help."

"Kensi has a point Deeks. You guys are here for us to help with Clara and we'll be there to help with your daughter." Said Callen bringing Deeks a beer.

"Deeks you don't think we were scared?" asked Liz. "Hell I still am. Every time she cries I panic just a bit. I'm so afraid I'm going to do something wrong. Or that her mother will decide she wants her baby back."

"She can't do that can she?"

"I hope not." Liz took Clara from Kensi. "I don't think anyone is ready for becoming a first time parent."

"I hope your right."

"You'll do just fine Deeks." Said Callen.

Kensi and Deeks headed home soon after. Kensi headed up to the bedroom and stripped naked before laying on the bed. Deeks walked in and looked at his naked wife.

"You ok there Kens?"

"Your daughter has me over heated right now."

Deeks turned on the ceiling fan. "That better?"

"A bit."

Deeks got a cool cloth from the bathroom and put it on Kensi's head. "Maybe you should take a cool shower."

"You plan on joining me?"

"Kensi you just want sex don't you?"

"Deeks I'm laying naked on the bed what do you think?"

"I really should have figured that out on my own huh?"

"Yeah you should have."

To make her point Kensi spread her legs and started to touch herself.

"Maybe I should go get some ice and really cool you down."

Kensi looked up at him and moaned. "Yes please."

Deeks went down stairs to get a surprise he had bought for Kensi. He had hid it in the back of the freezer for just such an occasion. He pulled out a long cylinder object that was smooth on the outside. It could be filled with water so it would freeze. Perfect for their little games as it didn't melt all over everything.

When Deeks got back up to the bedroom Kensi was going at it with her favorite vibrator. She looked at Deeks and smiled. "What do you got there Marty?"

"A surprise. Close your eyes for me." Deeks said as he held the toy behind his back.

Kensi closed her eyes and waited. Deeks slowly pulled out the toy and turned it off. Kensi groaned. "Just wait Kensi you're going to love this."

"I better."

Deeks slowly ran the toy between her legs and Kensi shivered. "That's not ice."

"No it's way better." He then slowly slid it into Kensi causing her to moan and lift her hips.

"Oh Marty that is so cold."

"You like how it feels Kensi?"

"Yes."

"Thought you would." Deeks said then pulled it out to replace it with the vibrator. He knew she'd be plenty cold now to really induce a major orgasm. It only took a few stokes and him pinching her clit before Kensi was screaming.

"So you like your new toy?"

"Oh man that thing is amazing."

Deeks had pulled out the vibrator and couldn't help but slid the frozen toy back into her. Kensi cried out and Deeks proceeded to fuck her with it. "It its too cold you need to tell me Kensi."

"Oh god so close again. Don't stop."

Deeks leaned over and started to suck on her clit and it threw her over the edge. He pulled the toy out and laid it on the night stand.

"Oh Marty that was amazing, but you need to cum too."

"Ok on your knees then. Think you can take one more?"

"You know I can."

Kensi took a moment to get onto her knees as her belly was really in the way and Deeks got up behind her. He pushed into her and gasped. "Shit Kens your pussy is freezing."

Kensi laughed and pushed back against him. "Told you I'm so freaking hot tonight."

Deeks began to move and Kensi cried out. It didn't take Deeks long to cum. He pulled out and lay down pulling Kensi into his arms and spooning her. "I really don't know how I'm going to last six weeks after you give birth."

"We'll both be too busy for sex."

"And too tired I think."

Deeks yawned and closed his eyes. He was woken up very early the next morning by Kensi screaming in the bathroom.

"What? Kensi what the hell?"

"My water broke."

"No, no, no, no way too soon."

Kensi stood there with bloody water all around her feet and her eyes filled with fear. He quickly helped her get changed and almost carried her down to the car.

"Oh god if this is my fault. If what I did to you last night."

"You did nothing wrong."

"What if I did?"

"Deeks just get us to the hospital."

Deeks pulled out his phone and hit the first speed dial his finger hit. It ended up being Sam.

"Deeks its five in the morning someone better be dead."

"Sam Kensi is in labor we are on our way to the hospital. I don't know what to do."

"Ok calm down and just get her there in one piece I'll call everyone."

Sam felt Michele put a hand on his back. "What's wrong?" she said sleepily.

"Kensi is having the baby."

"Now? Sam she's still got two months."

"I know. Deeks is freaking out. Can you call Callen I'll call Hetty."

Deeks pulled up to the ER and left the car there. He ran in screaming for help.

"My wife is in early labor."

A nurse grabbed a wheelchair while another called up to OB. Kensi was screaming in the car that the baby was coming. The nurse helped get her onto the wheel chair then into the hospital. Kensi was rushed right to OB.

Deeks paced outside the room while Kensi was examined. Callen and Liz were the first to show up. Liz was holding Clara in her arms.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. There was so much blood." Deeks was amess. He was in old sweets and a ratty tee shirt the first things he grabbed. Just then the doctor came out.

"Mr. Deeks your wife is in active labor. She is at eight centimeters."

"It's too soon. The baby is too little." Deeks was starting to cry.

"Babies born at seven months do face some challenges. We are going to give Kensi some medicine that with luck will stop the labor. The longer we can keep the baby in the better."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." The doctor looked at Callen and Liz.

"I'm Callen her brother, my wife Liz."

"You can all go in. She'll need all the support she can get right now."

Kensi was laying there with her hospital gown pulled up over her belly so that a fetal monitor could keep track of the baby.

"Marty I'm scared."

"It's ok baby." Deeks kissed her. "Callen and Liz are here."

"Did you call my dad?"

"Shit no."

"I'll call him Deeks. You just worry about Kensi."

Callen left the room to make the call. Donald said he was on his way. Callen looked up to find Hetty rushing down the hall along with Nell and Sam.

"Is she ok?" asked Hetty.

"They are giving her something to stop the labor."

"Michele is parking the car. She can take Clara home with her if you want." Said Sam as Liz came out into the hall.

"Thanks Sam. I'm afraid to leave Deeks alone right now. If he loosed either one of them."

Hetty walked into the room. "Now Mr. Deeks everything will be alright. I made a few calls and Kensi will have the best Neonatal doctor in the country here in less than an hour."

A nurse came in and checked Kensi out. "Looks like the meds are working. Your contractions have stopped."

"We had sex last night could that have done this?"

The nurse smiled. "No sometimes this just happens." She looked at Hetty.

"Dr. Harris will be here in about twenty minutes. You're very lucky she was in town for a conference."

Callen and Liz walked back in minus the baby. "Where's Clara?" asked Kensi.

"Michele is taking her home so we can stay with you."

"You guys don't have to stay." Said Kensi.

"We're family and we are staying."

Nell came over and handed Kensi a pink teddy bear. "For the baby."

"Thanks Nell."

"I need to get home. Tommy has a cold and Eric has been up all night with him. Call if you need anything Shaggy."

"Will do Velma." Deeks spun around. "Nell I totally forgot to feed Monty and let him out."

"I got it covered. I'll take him home with me."

"Thanks."

Hetty headed out with Sam shortly after. Someone had to hold things down at the Mission. Liz went in search of coffee and breakfast. While she was gone the doctor that Hetty called came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, I'm Doctor Harris."

"Hi." Said Kensi quietly.

"Now let's take a look and see what's going on down here." The doctor checked on Kensi. "Well you're still at eight centimeter's."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. Her contractions have stopped so for now the labor is not progressing. I'd like to keep this little one in side you for at least one more month."

Dr. Harris pulled out something and put it to Kensi's stomach. They all heard a very loud and fast heartbeat. "A good strong heartbeat that's a very good sign."

"We have the ultrasound ready." Said a nurse pushing in a large box.

"Ok let's talk a look at the baby."

Liz walked back in just as the image of the baby came up on the screen. "Is she ok?"

"Everything looks ok so far." Dr. Harris moved the wand. "You did loose most of your amino so she doesn't have that much padding at the moment. This means you need complete bed rest till we can get her out."

"Marty." Kensi said.

"It's ok. One of us will be here with you at all times."

Donald showed up shortly after. He looked just as bad as Deeks did.

"Sorry I took so long. Accident on the I90."

"It's ok dad."

They filled him in on the baby.

"You know you came almost a month early too."

"Really?

"Yep scared your mom pretty bad. I was overseas at the time."

"I don't want her here. She just takes over and I don't want that."

"What every you want baby girl."

"Hetty is her grandmother."

"I'm not about to tell Hetty no." laughed Donald.

"Yeah no one tells Hetty no." said Deeks.

"Well that one time but the guy ended up dead a few days later. Never did find out if it was Hetty or not." Said Callen.

By one Callen and Liz headed home to get Clara. Deeks was asleep on the couch in the room and Donald was sitting with Kensi. So far nothing had changed. The doctor came and went every hour to check on Kensi personally.

Kensi lay there and napped on and off. Finally she picked up a book Hetty had left. It was for baby names.

"Marty we need a name."

"Hmmmm yeah a name."

"Deeks wake up."

"What?" Deeks sat up and shook his head. Donald laughed at him.

"We need a name. We never did pick one."

"Oh yeah. Um what do you like?"

"I don't know."

"How about Fern."

"No."

"Tracy?"

"No."

"Katie?"

"Not bad."

"Emma."

"I like that."

Kensi looked at her dad. "What do you think?"

"Emma Deeks. I think it works."

"Emma Fern Deeks?" asked Deeks.

"What is it with you and Fern?" said Kensi laughing. Then she gasped.

"Kensi what's wrong?"

"She kicked really hard. I think she likes her name."

"Emma Fern Deeks it is." The baby kicked again.

"She would like Fern. Such a daddy's girl already"

Week one had Kensi catching up on all her paperwork and most of Deeks paperwork. Week two had Kensi reading lots of trashy romance books that Nell kept brining her. Week three had Kensi pouting that she wanted to get up and walk. She was only aloud to get up to go to the bathroom.

By week four Kensi had enough. "Just get this kid out of me already."

"Kensi you're doing great." Said Dr. Harris.

"I just want to go home."

Two days later the pains started again. This time Dr. Harris said they could deliver the baby. Kensi screamed at Deeks in about four languages he didn't understand and came close to breaking his hand.

"Never again. I am not doing this ever again." Screamed Kensi as she pushed one last time.

Everyone stopped and waited to hear Emma cry.

"Is she ok? Please let her be ok?" said Deeks. Finally the baby cried.

"She's tiny but perfect." Said a nurse.

"Marty would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yeah I guess." Deeks took the scissors and cut the cord. The baby was put on Kensi's chest for a moment.

"Oh Emma you've driven your momma crazy."

They took the baby to clean her up and got Kensi cleaned up too. Deeks called everyone. In an hour the room was full of family.

Everyone argued over who got to hold Emma first. Hetty won out of course followed by Donald.

"I'm proud of you baby girl." Said Donald as he held his granddaughter.

"She is perfect Kensi. Looks just like you." Said Liz.

"She has Deeks eyes."

"They may darken with time." Said Nell.

"I don't care. She's here and she's healthy and Kensi is fine. That's all that matters." Said Deeks.


	40. Chapter 40

Authors notes.

Sorry this has taken so long. I've started a new job and my schedule is all over the place. So I've been really worn out. And for those who have asked yes there will be an adult alt version story coming soon.

Kensi sat on the couch Emma tucked into her arms sleeping. She was two months old now and growing like a weed. Kensi was glad she had gotten a month to practice with Clara before having her own little one. Emma was a happy baby and just loved her daddy.

She also loved her new best friend Clara. When Callen and Liz would come over they would put Clara next to Emma and they would baby talk to each other and would hold hands. One of Kensi's favorite photos was of the girls snuggled into each other holding hands while they slept.

"Daddy should be home soon baby girl." Whispered Kensi.

At first Kensi was afraid she would go crazy being home all the time. Now she was loving the time alone with Emma. Her dad stopped by almost every day to see his granddaughter.

Kensi looked up when the front door opened. Deeks walked in with a takeout bag in one hand and the mail in another.

"Hey Ken's how's little Fern?"

"Deeks you have to stop using her middle name."

"Nope never going to happen."

Deeks put his bag down and headed to the kitchen. "I got pasta tonight."

"Ok." Kensi got up and walked in to join him. Emma was waking up and yawned. "Look Emma daddy's home." Emma blinked a few times then looked over at Deeks and kicked her feet.

"Hey baby girl miss daddy today?"

"She's been fussy all day. "

Deeks took Emma and snuggled her. "Hey baby did you give mommy a hard time today?"

Kensi smiled at them and started putting dinner out. "Dad called he's working late so can't come over tonight."

"That's too bad the game is on tonight."

"Call Callen maybe he'll come over and watch it with you?"

"Can't he's going to the game with Sam."

"I swear he spends more time with Sam than his family."

Deeks chuckled. "Liz got them the tickets so she can have a night in with Clara. Callen is driving her crazy."

"What did he do now?"

"Well he apparently was explaining to Clara how to kill a man with only a drinking straw."

"Does Callen realize his daughter is only four months old?"

"Hey this is Callen we're talking about. I'm surprised he found a wife let alone has a kid."

"Good point."

"Let's put you in your cradle so mommy and I can eat dinner ok baby girl?"

As soon as Deeks put Emma down she started to cry.

"Told you she's been fussy. I can't put her down for a moment today."

"Ok so what do we do?"

"Marty if I knew I would already be doing it." Kensi said as she sat down to eat.

"Kensi how can you eat at a time like this?"

"Because I've been holding her all day and haven't eaten that's how."

Deeks grabbed his cell and called Sam.

"Deeks what's up?"

"I need help."

"Just buy Kensi donuts and you'll be fine."

"It's not Kensi. The baby will not stop crying unless you hold her."

"Does she have a temp?"

"No she's fine."

"Needs a diaper change?"

Deeks gave her a sniff. "Nope."

"Is she hungry?"

"Kensi did you feed her?"

"Of course I fed her you idiot."

Sam laughed at this. "Ok man I have no idea."

"Kensi had to hold her all day."

"So now I guess it's your turn Shaggy."

"Sam that is not helping. What do I do?" Deeks was starting to panic. Emma just lay there and screamed tears streaking her little face.

"Pick her up Deeks."

Deeks put the phone on speaker and picked up his daughter. She started to whimper then stopped crying. She looked up at her dad and burped. Deeks put her back down and Emma yawned and went to sleep.

"Great she had gas."

They could hear Sam laughing at them over the phone.

"Thanks Sam." Said Deeks. He laughed and hung up.

Deeks sat down to eat finally. Kensi looked at him and shook her head. The quiet lasted twenty minutes before Emma was awake and screaming again.

"Ok I can't take any more of this." Deeks jumped up and lifted Emma into his arms. She stopped crying and settled back to sleep.

"Maybe we should take her into her doctor." Said Kensi.

"She's never been like this." Said Deeks.

"I know." Kensi took the baby so Deeks could eat.

Emma was a happy girl as long as she was being held.

"Ok I'm calling the doctor." Said Deeks. He called the doctor and was told to just let her cry herself out.

"I think we need a new doctor." Said Deeks as he hung up.

Kensi decided to take Emma upstairs and put her in her crib. Maybe the quiet will calm her down. Thought Kensi.

An hour later she was still crying. "This is crazy. Neither of us is going to get any sleep tonight." Said Deeks. They both jumped when they hear the doorbell.

"Hetty come on in." said Deeks. "Sorry about all the crying."

"Yes. Mr. Hanna called me."

"We called the doctor and he said to just let her cry." Said Kensi.

"Kensi held her all day." Added Deeks.

"Well let me go visit with my granddaughter for a bit and you two have a seat and rest." Hetty made her way up the stairs. It took about five minutes before the crying stopped.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. Then Deeks whispered. "Hetty really is the master of the universe isn't she?"

"That I am Mr. Deeks."

Deeks jumped and Kensi laughed.

"Now I want both of you to come up stairs with me." Hetty led the way. Once they were in the nursery Hetty showed them an old trick.

She showed them a type of massage that would calm Emma when she was that upset. "It works every time." Hetty said. "I learned it while working as a Nanny for Prince Charles just after the birth of his oldest son."

Kensi and Deeks stared at her with huge eyes. Was there anything out there that Hetty had not done?"

"Thanks Hetty."

"Any time Mr. Deeks."

Hetty headed home and left them alone with their daughter.

"Leave it to Hetty." Said Kensi.

"Yeah we are just calling her first from now on."

"Very good idea."

They headed to bed to sleep while they could.

"Kensi I have a question for you?"

"Sure Marty what is it?"

"Are we ever going to have sex again?"

Kensi laughed. "I have a doctor's appointment I'll find out then."

"Ok cause two months is a long time."

"I know."

"And as much as I love your blowjobs I really need more."

"I know."

"Ok just putting it out there."

"Yes dear."

"I have another question?"

"Yes Marty?"

"What do you want to do for our anniversary?"

"How about dinner out, I can ask dad to babysit or Callen and Liz can take her."

"Anywhere special?"

"How about that little French place."

"Ok I'll make our reservations."

"I guess I know what you want as your gift?"

"Yep. I want sex."

Kensi laughed and tucked herself into her husband. "One track mind."

Emma let them sleep for three hours before she was up and wanting food. Kensi got up and picked up Emma.

"Ok baby girl let's get you fed."

Emma latched on quickly and settled in for her snack. Kensi ended up changing her diaper the put her back into her crib. Emma looked like she was about to start crying again so Kensi tried the trick Hetty had showed her. It worked and Emma went back to sleep.

Kensi went back to bed and passed out again.

The next morning Deeks headed to work. Kensi would find out in a few days when she could go back.

"Hey Deeks how's Emma?"

"Good. Hetty came over and showed us a trick that really worked."

"That's good."

"Yeah now if I could just get laid everything will be good."

"That's why I'm glad we adopted." Said Callen. "I still get sex."

Deeks glared over at Callen. "Oh good for you."

Sam laughed. Callen simply shrugged.

"Yeah how that go for you last night Callen? Still trying to teach your baby to become an assassin?" said Deeks smugly.

"Yeah I'm not allowed to talk about work around the baby anymore."

"And why is that?" said Liz as she joined them.

"Because we want Clara to have choices and not automatically become an agent."

"That's right. She could become an actress, or a doctor or a teacher."

"Yes dear."

Callen hung his head as his wife glared at him from her desk. Sam and Deeks both laughed at Callen until Liz glared at them too.

"So Deeks when is Kensi coming back to work?" asked Sam.

"She has a doctor's appointment in two days so I'm thinking if everything is good then Monday."

"Bet she'll be thrilled." Said Callen.

"Oh yeah I think she needs out of the house."

"You guys get a nanny yet?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Hetty set us up with someone same as she did Callen and Liz."

"So you both now have ex CIA operatives as nannies?" asked Sam. He shook his head.

"Well with the amount of people who want us dead yes." Replied Callen.

"Ok you two do have a lot of people who do not like you." Said Sam laughing now.

"Hey you have a lot of people who hate you too big guy."

"Yes but I have my CIA wife to kick their asses."

"He's got a point. Michelle is scary when she's pissed." Said Callen.

That night.

Kensi was ready to scream. She just wanted to get out for a few hours and her car battery was dead. Emma was fussy but not as bad as the day before and Deeks and her dad were both at work.

"Ok little one we are going for a walk."

Kensi put Emma in her stroller and hooked Monty's lease up. She figured a few laps around the block would help. Monty was happy to go for the walk and Emma was happy to be out too. Kensi also figured the exercise would help her drop a few more pounds of baby weight.

A few houses down a dog barked at Monty as they passed. Monty gave a happy bark back but kept up with his humans. Kensi loved being out of the house. She couldn't wait for her doctors apt so she could find out if she was cleared to go back to work or not. She also hoped she had healed enough to give Deeks the gift her really wanted for their anniversary. Kensi could not believe they had been married four years now. The time had just flown by but she would not pass up a moment of it. Well maybe the moment with Jack but other than that Kensi was happy to have the life she had.

They had gone around the block three times now. Emma was busy chewing on her fist and Monty was again saying hello to the dog two doors down. Kensi felt something was wrong and slowed. A car pulled up next to her.

"Kensi does Deeks know you're out of the house?"

"No Callen he doesn't and you're not going to tell him."

Sam and Callen chuckled from the Challenger. "If he finds out your out without him he's going to blow a gasket."

"I am armed and I have Monty."

Monty had jumped up to look into the car and get a scratch from Callen.

"Kens get your mutt off of my car."

"Monty down."

Monty sat down and wagged his tail up at the car.

"Ok Kensi we'll follow you home and make sure your safe inside before Deeks finds out."

"Fine."

Kensi turned around and headed home. She waved at Sam and Callen as she shut the front door. After feeding Monty she sat on the couch and fed Emma. After a bath and diaper change Kensi put her down for a nap and went back downstairs. She pulled out her laptop and decided to do some shopping.

"Now what should I get daddy Monty?"

Monty picked up a chew toy and put it on the couch. Kensi laughed. "Ok I'll buy you something too."

A half hour later Kensi was no closer to figuring out what to get Deeks. Ok all he really wanted was sex. That gave her an idea. She went thru the browsing history and found one site Deeks loved to go on. Yep this was just what she needed to make him a happy boy.

First she looked at videos. Kensi found the perfect one for him. She then looked at toys for him. Kensi laughed at one sex pillow that was basically just an ass with opening. Oh yeah Deeks would love it. Plus he could stop complaining he wasn't getting any, or for when she wasn't home and he got horny.

Next Kensi looked at some cock rings. Deeks didn't have any toys for just him. Everything they had was to benefit her more. Ok he really did get off on watching her cum but still Kensi figured it was time that Deeks had his own toy box.

Kensi filled her cart with items she figured Deeks would like then got her credit card to pay. She picked the two day shipping charge and giggled a bit as she thought of all the fun her husband was going to have with his new toys. Hell she couldn't wait to just watch him play with them.

When Deeks got home Kensi had dinner on the table. Ok it was put in the crockpot by Deeks that morning so she didn't really cook it but it felt good to have it ready for her husband when he got home.

"Hey Princess." Deeks leaned down and kissed Kensi. "How's my little Fern today?"

"She's fine. Emma is down for a nap. Why don't you go check on her while I finish putting dinner on the table."

"You got it Kens."

Kensi smiled to herself thinking about the package that would come soon. Deeks came down with Emma in his arms.

"Little bit was up and waiting on her daddy."

"Well she loves her daddy."

Deeks put her into a baby seat on the floor by the table so she would watch everything. Monty came over and sniffed her then lay down next to the seat to stand guard.

Deeks then told Kensi all about Liz yelling at Callen today over his talks with Clara. "I'm telling you Kens the man is wrapped around his wife's little finger."

"Oh and you're not?" Kensi looked at him with a smirk.

"Ok good point. At least I don't go telling Emma ways to kill a man."

"Very good point."

The rest of the evening was spent watching tv and playing with Emma.

The next day Donald came over to watch Emma so Kensi could go to her doctors apt.

"I'll be pack in a few hours."

"Take your time we will be just fine."

"Ok dad. There are bottles in the fridge and left over from last night if your hungry."

Kensi kissed Emma. "Be good for grandpa Emma."

Kensi headed to the doctor's office. The exam took a half hour and found out that she had healed just fine and could go back to work on Monday.

"So my husband was wondering if sex is ok now?"

"It's just fine but for any reason you have pain then stop and call the office but you should be just fine."

Kensi was thrilled and sent Deeks a text. *Go for Sex*

Deeks was sitting in ops when his phone dinged. He read the text and yelled out "Yes."

Everyone looked at him.

"I take it the doctor said Kensi can have sex again?" asked Callen even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh hell yes." Said Deeks. He was getting hard just thinking about what he was going to do to his wife when he got home. "Oh by the way Callen can you and Liz take Emma next Saturday night."

"Sure you and Kensi got big plans for the anniversary?"

"Yep, I'm taking Kensi to dinner at her favorite French place then a night of very naughty fun."

When Deeks got home he was in a rush to get his wife bent over something. "Babe I'm home."

"How was work Marty?" Donald asked from the couch. He was holding a sleeping Emma.

"Hey Donald it was good. Mostly paperwork."

"Kensi is on her way home with dinner she should be here any minuet."

"How was this little one today?"

"She was an angel like always."

"Great. I'm going to go grab a shower before Kensi gets home."

Deeks headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Damn his father in law would have to be here. Deeks was hard as hell and needed his wife. He stripped an grabbed the tablet they kept in the closet and went into the bathroom. He stripped and turned the water on then pulled up a video they had made almost a year ago.

Kensi was tied over the table with her legs spread wide and tied to the table legs. Deeks had a vibrator shoved inside her held in place with straps while he smacked her ass and told her what a slut she was.

"Yeah that's my little slut. Your so fucking wet your dripping all over the place."

Deeks sat on the side of the tub and started to grip his cock hard. He moaned as he watched the video remembering how much Kensi had loved that night. He sped up his movements with his hand as he watched Kensi come undone on the video. He was groaning as he watched himself take his wife hard and fast.

"Having fun there babe?"

Deeks yelped and almost fell off his perch when he realized Kensi was watching him.

"I was till you scared the hell out of me."

Kensi dropped to her knees and started to suck her husband off.

"Oh man that feels good."

Deeks watched the video as Kensi bobbed her head up and down on his dick.

"Oh yeah I'm a lucky man."

Deeks came hard filling Kensi's mouth with his hot seed. Kensi stood and looked down at him. "Now grab your shower and get down stairs so we can eat."

"Yes dear."

Kensi headed back downstairs. "Marty will be right down."

"That's fine." Donald handed Emma over to her mother. "So what did the doctor say?"

"She said I'm good to go."

"So you'll be back at work on Monday then?"

"Yes dad."

"That's good I know how much you miss it."

"Well maybe not the paperwork part."

"Ok what's for dinner?" asked Deeks walking in.

"Pizza and salad."

"Oh sounds good. We had burgers for lunch today."

"Dad you're going to stay for dinner right?"

"Of course, I've missed spending time with my family."

They sat down to dinner and Donald decided it was time to talk to Kensi about something.

"Kensi I was wondering if you've spoken to your mother lately?"

"No why would I?"

"Well it would be nice for her to get to know her granddaughter."

"Dad she tried to take over my life."

"Just think about it ok?"

"You already told her didn't you?" Kensi said softly.

"Yes." Donald put his hand on hers. "I was buying toys for Emma and she was in the same store and wanted to know who I was buying the toys for."

"Crap."

"Kensi she wants to mend fences."

"Ok fine I'll call her."

"Good."

"If it doesn't work it's on you daddy."

"Yes baby girl."

Once Donald left it was late and Kensi was tired. "Deeks can we please just sleep tonight?"

"Sure that's fine."

"It was just a long day is all."

"I understand Princess." Deeks said as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

"Love you too Princess."


End file.
